


The Chef and His CEO

by CoffeeandLiterature



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, POV Multiple, Slow-ish burn, Some OOC aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 139,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeandLiterature/pseuds/CoffeeandLiterature
Summary: Alec is a shy, quiet kind of guy who lands a job as the personal chef for the CEO of one of the most popular record companies in all of New York. This CEO seems like he's on top of the world in the eyes of the media, but deep down, he's a scarred man, with many skeletons in his closet who only wants to find someone to love, and be loved in return. AH/AU Malec fic. Also some aspects of the characters are a bit OOC. Beta'd by WritesalottDisclaimer: I only own the plot. Cassandra Clare owns the characters.





	1. The Interview

Standing in front of the ominous building on the cool, April day in New York, Alec was glad he let his sister pick out his clothes for the day. He didn’t really know why he needed to dress up this much to interview as a personal chef, but he’d went with it to make Isabelle happy. He was wearing dark, slate gray dress pants and blazer with a matching tie. His dress shirt was stark white - pressed and starched - and a royal blue cashmere sweater that his sister gave him this past Christmas, claiming it brought out the blue in Alec’s eyes.  

 

Alec had only been back from Paris for a month, and this was the first callback that he’d received for a job interview. Alec had spent the last ten years studying and working as a chef abroad. He’d worked with some of the best chefs in all of Europe and yet here he was, struggling to find a job so he could save enough money to open his own bistro. 

 

As he looked back up at the building, he was glad that he went along with the suit Izzy picked out for him. He was standing in front of Bane Records, and the building itself looked rather out of place next to the older skyscrapers of Brooklyn. It was all glass, sleek and modern with bright LED signs. He’d have thought that this building would’ve been better placed in Times Square, not in the heart of Brooklyn’s business district. Taking a moment to calm his nerves, Alec walked in.

 

The interior of the building was just as extravagant as the exterior. Stark white tiles on the floor, glass reception desk, and what seemed to be… glass chairs? The people milling around were wearing headsets, black button down shirts, and black slacks. All of the employees Alec could see looked like they could have been models. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Alec walked to the reception desk. 

 

The woman at the desk had honey blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, icy blue eyes, and was wearing the same style clothing as everyone else running around. She was typing away on her computer, not even bothering to look up at his arrival. Alec tried to be patient while she was typing, but this was getting ridiculous. Clearing this throat, Alec tried to speak up, but the woman held up a finger to indicate that he wait, continuing typing away as if he didn’t matter. 

 

After what felt like a lifetime, but was only two minutes - Alec kept checking his watch - the woman finally acknowledged Alec. “How may I help you?” 

 

Alec couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the detached tone the woman was using.

 

“My name is Alexander Lightwood. I have a ten thirty appointment with a Miss Catarina Loss.” Alec gritted out, getting a little curt with the woman.

 

Ignoring Alec, the woman spoke into her headset, then instructed him to go and have a seat. 

 

He made his way over to the glass chairs and sat down. With a frustrated sigh, he glanced at his watch once more and was thankful for the fact that he was still ten minutes early. One of his biggest pet peeves was being late. His parents made sure to instill punctuality in his upbringing. Pulling out his phone he noticed a text from his brothers. Both of them had texted to wish him luck on the interview. He quickly checked that his phone was in fact on silent, then sent his thanks in reply. First to Max, since he was supposed to be in school, then to Jace also asking why he was up so early. 

 

Max was a junior in high school, with only a few weeks left before his final exams. Jace on the other hand, lived in Los Angeles as an actor, and there was a three hour time difference between New York and California. Jace quickly responded saying that he was currently on set working the first scene for the action movie he just started filming. 

 

The elevator dinged, and Alec hastily put his phone back in his pocket with enough time to see a beautiful dark skinned woman with blue hair walk out and directly towards him. Alec couldn’t help chuckling to himself because Catarina Loss looked exactly like she did in high school. She was two years older than him, and they never ran in the same social circle, but she always had a sweet, mother hen vibe to her.  

 

“You must be Alexander Lightwood. My name is Catarina Loss, I’m Mister Bane’s personal assistant.” She put her hand out for Alec to shake with a sincere smile on her face.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me Alec.” He returned the smile and shook her hand.

 

“Of course, Alec. Follow me, I have one of the conference rooms reserved for us. Can I get you anything? Water, soda, coffee, tea?” Alec shook his head ‘no’ and followed the woman in the room, taking the seat that Catarina motioned for him to sit in. 

 

“Now, Mister Lightwood… er, Alec. I must say that I am quite impressed with your resume!” She looks back down at the papers laid out in front of her. “Degrees in Culinary Arts and Hospitality Management from Le Cordon Bleu in Paris; working under some pretty big name chefs in Europe. Tell me, why did you leave?” She inquired.

 

“Well, Miss Loss, I grew up here in New York. All of my family is here, with the exception of one of my brother’s, and I missed my family. My sister, Isabelle, she will be starting her last year of medical school in August, then once she graduates, who knows where she’ll go for her residency. My youngest brother, Max, he’s finishing up his junior year of high school, and even though he plans to stay local for university, he’s going to become more and more busy as his assignments become harder. I just thought it was time for me to come back, spend time with my family, and save the money I’ll need to open my own bistro in a couple of years.” 

 

Catarina nodded. “Well, family is important. I’m sure they’re all proud of you and your accomplishments. Again, this resume is very impressive.” She stopped and started looking at him. Alec was becoming rather self conscious under her gaze. “I do wonder, why become a personal chef? Why not work in one of the high end restaurants here?” 

 

Alec huffed out a laugh, debating on making up some bullshit about why he’d be working as a personal chef and not working in an actual kitchen, but he decided to be honest. “Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve been back in New York for a month now, and I’ve been staying in my sisters spare bedroom. You’re honestly the first person whose called me for an interview.”

 

Catarina gave him an impressed look, “Well, there is that.” They both laughed at Alec’s blatant honesty, “So you’re going with the first come, first serve mentality on finding a job?”

 

Smiling, Alec nodded. “Pretty much. As much as I love my sister and brother-in-law, there’s no way that I can live with them forever.” He paused, thinking on what to say next, “It will also give me a better chance to come up with my own system while working in a kitchen. If I’m hired, I can use this as a learning opportunity.”

 

They went back and forth for a little while longer, Catarina asking questions, Alec answering them; then she paused.

 

“Alec, I like you. You don’t seem to be the type of person to exploit working for the CEO of Bane Records. You’re also right about this position giving you the room to create - whether that be new dishes, or coming up with your own system - as you say. Mister Bane isn’t a picky eater, but there are things that he does and does not eat. I would like to start you on Monday if that’s okay?” It was currently Tuesday, Alec would have started the next day if she’d asked. 

 

“Monday is fine,” he said. She smiled and gave an improving look.

 

“Good!” She clapped her hands, then handed him a sheet of paper that looked like a list. “That will give me enough time to get you a company credit card, a key, and Mister Bane’s schedule in order for you. Now the credit card is strictly for grocery shopping and anything you may need for the kitchen. You will work Monday through Friday, unless Mister Bane hosts dinner parties on the weekends. If that’s the case, I will adjust your schedule accordingly. Mister Bane is a very busy man. There’s a chance that you will only run into him about once a week. On Friday’s he likes to go into the office late, so he may come into the kitchen to eat his breakfast instead of Helen, his maid, bringing it out to him on his balcony. Of course, I’ll go more in detail about his habits on Monday morning.”

 

“That seems reasonable,” Alec said. 

 

“The last thing I need to go over with you is the Non-Disclosure Agreement.” That surprised Alec. Why would Asmodeus Bane care about NDA’s?

 

“Mister Bane likes keeping his personal life separate from his professional life. This NDA will state that you’re not even allowed to give out the name of your employer. He’s dealt with too many mishaps in the past due to his staff not being able to keep their mouths shut. It’s purely for his protection.” She said. 

 

“That’s reasonable, I guess. I’m not sure that I understand it, but I can respect his wishes.” That statement seemed to please Catarina.   

 

They continued on for a few more minutes negotiating his pay. Once all of that was settled she handed Alec a contract to go over, her phone number if he had any further questions, as well as the address to Mister Bane’s home. 

 

“Well, Alec. It’s been a pleasure. I’m looking forward to working with you.” She said, gently ushering him out of the conference room.

 

“You too, Miss Loss. I’ll see you Monday morning.” He replied with a smile.

 

~oOo~

 

Thirty minutes later, Alec was back at Izzy’s apartment. Once he was out of his suit, and back in his comfortable baggy jeans and holey sweater, he looked up the address to his new employers house. Luckily for him, the house seemed to be closer to Izzy’s place than the record company. Next he sent a text to Jace and Max letting them know he got the job. Max responded right away using a bunch of emojis that Alec couldn’t decipher, but knowing that Jace was on set, he wasn’t expecting a response any time soon, if at all. When Jace was working, he tended to forget to return calls or texts unless they were from his long time girlfriend, Clary. He had just put his phone on the bedside table when Isabelle barged in his room.

 

“Hey big brother, how’d it go?” She asked, coming up to him and pulling him into a hug. She then looked around the room and sighed. “When are you going to unpack all of these boxes?” 

 

“I only unpacked the ones that I knew I would use the most. What’s the point in unpacking all of this stuff if I’m just going to box it all up again once I finally find my own place?” He asked, laughing.

 

“I thought that was what all of that stuff in your storage unit was for.” She grumbled.

 

“The stuff in storage is full of shit that I won’t use until I’m moved in, these are full of clothes that I know if or when I’ll be wearing, and things that I wasn’t sure if I would need or not. I’m not opening them until the time comes,” Alec argued. Izzy stuck her tongue out at him as he started walking towards the kitchen, her following close on his heels.

 

“Well, tell me. How’d it go?” She asked again.

 

“I got the job.” He stated simply, cringing at her squealing.

 

“That’s amazing Alec! I want all of the details, don’t leave anything out!” she exclaimed. Alec massaged his temple due to the volume Izzy was speaking at. 

 

“All I can say is that I’m going to be the personal chef of a big time CEO. I can’t talk about who I’m working for, or where that is exactly because of the NDA I’m signing. But it pays well and I can pretty much cook what I want.” Alec said as he pulled out the steaks he was planning on pan searing for their dinner. Izzy pulled out the potatoes and everything else he would need to make a salad. 

 

“Well that sucks,” she whined.“I was hoping you and I could gossip tonight about the new job!” Alec was in the process of getting out the pan, olive oil, and the steak rub that he’d made the day before when he noticed Izzy grabbing a knife. 

 

Quickly putting everything down, Alec reached over and took the knife away from his sister. “As much as I love you, Iz, I am not planning on a trip to the hospital tonight. Sit and keep me company while I do all the work.” 

 

“Hey! I’m not that bad! Simon lets me cut the vegetables all the time!” She said, sitting down on top of the counter pouting.

 

“Yes, and does Simon stand beside you, watching your every move?” He questioned.

 

“Maybe.” She drew the word out, twirling her hair. Alec huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. Isabelle used to do that to him when they were children. It was her way of trying to get out of trouble and it usually worked on Alec, Jace and Robert. She had them all wrapped around her little finger back then. 

 

“You,” Alec pointed his finger in her direction, “Are an adult. That won’t work on me anymore. You are not going to chop or do anything else in this kitchen unless I’m right beside you supervising.” 

 

“Fine!” She said exasperatedly, “Can I at least make myself a drink?” 

 

Putting the pan on the stove, Alec turned towards the vegetables and cutting board. “Knock yourself out.” 

 

“So is there anything else you can tell me about this job?” Izzy asked as she pulled out a bottle of red wine. 

 

“Well… I’m getting paid more as a personal chef than I would if I was working in a kitchen, which will help me find a better place to live. That way I can afford a great apartment, and save up for my restaurant faster. I will have freedom to create new dishes, and I was told that my employer isn’t very picky.” He shrugged and continued preparing their salad.

 

Izzy came up beside him, setting his glass of wine down on the counter and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you! When are your days off?”

 

“I work Monday through Friday unless I have a party to work.” He said with a shrug. 

 

“Good! We can have Max over on Sundays!” She exclaimed, getting her phone out of her pocket and sending off a text.

 

Alec had finished making the salad, then handed the bowl to his sister for her to place it back in the refrigerator until dinner time. 

 

“Who were you texting?” He asked as he moved over to put the dry rub on the steaks. 

 

Izzy moved next to him, stuck her finger out trying to taste the rub, but Alec smacked her hand out of the way. Rolling her eyes, she replied. “Max to let him know about our weekly sibling day.” 

 

Looking at the clock, Alec realized that it was only three thirty in the afternoon. “I’m really going to have to talk to him about texting while he’s in class.” Alec moved to wash his hands in the sink, “So how was your day? What classes did you have?”

 

He looked over at his sister when she didn’t speak. She wore a soft smile, then shook her head. 

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Nothing.” When he gave her a questioning look, she continued. “I’ve just missed this. You and me talking about our days. It’s good to have you home big brother.”

 

She then turned and hugged him again. “It’s good to be home, Iz. I really have missed you guys.” 

 

“Well today we had lab for my pathology class. I won’t go into any details because I know when I talk about my labs, you tend to get queasy.” She chuckled and he joined her, agreeing with that statement.

 

Simon came home from work shortly after Alec started cooking the steaks. He explained to his brother-in-law what details he could give about his job. 

 

“Oh! One thing I can tell you guys, the person I’m going to be answering to is Catarina Loss.” Alec told them. Noticing their blank faces, Alec explained. “She went to St. Xavier’s, two years ahead of me. I only remember her because she was really the nicest one out of the group of people she hung out with.” 

 

St. Xavier’s was the posh private school they all went to, and Max currently attended. Jace and Izzy loved the school, each of them finding their significant others while attending, whereas after Alec came out, had a hard time in school and was happy when he finally graduated. 

 

“What clique was she in?” Simon questioned.

 

“She hung out with the asshole’s of the school; Ragnor Fell, Raphael Santiago, and the biggest asshole, Magnus Bane and whatever flavor of the week he had at the time.” Alec said with disgust at Magnus. Simon and Izzy know why he doesn’t care for Magnus, but Alec refused to think about it and changed the subject. “So, Simon how was your day?” 

 

Apart from being married to his sister, Simon was an aerospace engineer for a major company in New York. Alec’s brother-in-law has always had a brilliant mind. Simon spoke about a project that he was currently working on, and tried - and failed - to explain things that Alec could not understand. Their conversations continued to flow all throughout dinner.

 

After dinner, Simon and Izzy insisted on cleaning up since Alec cooked, so Alec took that time to relax with a book for the rest of the night. 


	2. First Day

Alec woke up Monday morning feeling happy and refreshed. He was happy finally being back in a normal work routine again after being unemployed for the last month. It was nice for a change to have a reason to go to bed at a decent hour. Getting out of bed, Alec made his way to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started. He wasn’t surprised to be the first person awake, as it was five in the morning. Simon didn’t usually wake up until six, and Izzy’s schedule varied based on the time of her first class for the day. As the coffee was brewing, Alec grabbed some blueberries, coconut milk, and kale out to start making his breakfast smoothie. While blending the ingredients together, Alec reached for three cups so Simon and Izzy could just grab their smoothie’s out of the fridge at their leisure.

 

Since moving in with Izzy and Simon, Alec liked to ensure that his sister and brother-in-law were taken care of. A big part of this was making sure they ate properly. It was the least Alec could do for their generosity. In all fairness, he could have moved into his own place by now since his parents were more than happy to buy him a place. The problem was that Alec would rather be self sufficient than use his parents money. They were disappointed, but they understood where Alec was coming from.

 

Once Alec finished off his smoothie and washed his cup, he then moved on to the most important part of the morning; coffee. Coffee was essential for Alec to be able to function, and he never went a day without it. He got hooked on the stuff over in France, and hadn’t been able to give it up since. As Alec drank his coffee he went through his mental checklist. He had his chefs uniform, his tablet, and charging cables all packed. The only thing he needed to do was take a shower and dress. With that thought in mind he set to work on getting himself ready for the day.

 

~oOo~

 

After a fifteen minute subway ride, Alec arrived to the address Cat had given him the day he interviewed. Looking up at the imposing house, then constantly checking the address, he realized that he did indeed have the correct address. Standing before him was a beautiful Victorian Brownstone. The wrought iron gate didn’t make a sound as he opened it. The walkway leading up to the house was made of brick with a herringbone pattern leading up to the exterior of the house, which was made of brownish gray stone with matching steps and wrought iron handrails. The entryway was arched with what looked like a thick oak door painted black, and had a copper lion head door knocker in the center. Alec was about to knock when suddenly the door opened revealing Catarina.

 

“Alec!” She exclaimed excitedly, “Come on in. You’re right on time.” 

 

Stepping over the threshold, Alec couldn’t help looking around in awe. The foyer had black and white checkered marble floors, white walls with dark pine crown and shoe molding. There was a staircase leading to the upper levels of the home with the same pine wood. In the center of the foyer stood a round table in the same stain as the rest of the woodwork, with a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. At the other end of the foyer, there was a door that led to a back yard or garden. Alec was too far away to be able to get a good look out of the window. 

 

Alec let out a low whistled of appreciation at the extravagance of the entryway, “This place is impressive! I’m assuming that most of this woodwork is original?” Alec pointed to the archways at the entrances to all of the rooms off on either side of the foyer.

 

“Most of it, yes. Mister Bane had a lot of renovating done before he could move in, though he tried to keep the original characteristics of the house in tack.” Cat said as they walked further into the house. “Let’s start with a tour, shall we?” 

 

Alec followed obediently, still taking in his surroundings. Cat took Alec into the receiving room, which was the first entryway to the right. It was a small room with walls painted a mint green and had hardwood floors. There was a fireplace with a marble mantle, and the furniture looked like it was antique; with a coffee table in the center, a love seat placed in front of a large bay window, and two armchairs on the opposite side of the coffee table, facing the love seat, all with white upholstery. 

 

Catarina then moved on to the formal living area. That room was laid out much like the receiving room, but it had dark wood wainscoting on the lower half of the walls, with plaster on the upper half, painted in an almost royal blue color. The fireplace mantle was also the same dark wood that he’d seen throughout the foyer. The furniture was a dark brown leather couch and matching loveseat. Beside the living room was a small washroom. It had black and white marble tile, much like the foyer, but the tiles were smaller. It also had white subway tiles going up the wall about mid way, while the rest of the wall was painted a light blue. It had a white pedestal sink, a toilet, and a small closet for towels and toiletry. 

 

“Now,” Cat said as she turned to face Alec, “you won’t be going into any of these rooms. You’ll be mainly in the kitchen, but I also want to show you the back garden. Mister Bane only entertains his closest friends out there, and only in the months where the weather permits it. There may be warm night’s that he hires you to cater for him and his friends in the back garden.”

 

“That sounds reasonable.” Alec said as he continued following her through the back door. 

 

To the left, there was a pergola with vines weaving through it and small white flowers growing all around, an outdoor kitchen area with an ‘U’ shaped granite countertop complete with a grill, an oven and a broiler, a stove, a mini refrigerator, and a sink on two sides of the kitchen area for easy access. The third side was nothing but a countertop peninsula with four high seated bar chairs for eating. There was also a huge table with eight chairs surrounding it, presumably if the party was for more than four people. Behind the kitchen area, there was another door that lead back into the house. This was the side of the house that Cat hadn’t shown Alec yet, so he didn’t know where the door led. 

 

To the right, there was an identical pergola, with the same vines and flowers growing through and around it. Here there was just a sitting area with a fire pit as well as a serenity fountain. The outdoor couch was an ‘L’ shape, and had a matching loveseat and two more matching chairs along with a few tables.

 

Once Alec got his fill of the back garden he looked at Catarina. She just smiled and led him back into the house through the door that he noticed near the outdoor kitchen. That door opened up to what appeared to be a mud room. The same floor tiles that were in the washroom were in the mud room, the walls painted a light yellow. A white bench with a spot underneath to place shoes on the right side of the room, and a coat rack mounted on the wall on the left. Through the mud room, there was a small hallway with a pantry to the right that looked pretty barren, and another washroom to the left. The washroom was decorated much like the one in the main part of the house, but this one kept the light yellow theme the mud room and hallway had. 

 

“This is the restroom you will be using while here each day.” Cat stopped as if she just thought about something, “You do have a uniform, don’t you? If not, I can order you some. I’m not sure Mister Bane will appreciate his chef wearing street clothes.” She gave him a sheepish look as if she didn’t mean to insult him. 

 

“Yes. I don’t like wearing my uniforms outside of the kitchen so I would always change clothes once I got to work.” Alec then held up the backpack that had been over his shoulder the entire duration of the tour.

 

“Okay good. You can always use the washroom to change your clothes at the beginning and end of each shift.” She said with a smile. “But if you go out grocery shopping or anything like that, I don’t expect you to go out in your uniform. Feel free to change your clothes when you need to go out.” 

 

“That’s fine with me.” Alec said, slightly laughing nervously. Catarina’s demeanor from this morning as opposed to how she was during his interview had been completely different. She had been so kind during the interview, but slightly cold and detached once she started his tour. 

 

They walked into the kitchen and it took Alec’s breath away. He knew that the kitchens weren’t quite this big in homes as old as this, but he wasn’t expecting it to be this huge. He didn’t have the chance to look any further before Cat spoke again. “Go ahead and set your bag down anywhere. I’m going to skip this part of the tour until after I show you the last two rooms. Then we’ll go over paperwork and you can get acquainted with your new home away from home.”

 

Alec did as he was told, dropping his bag on the kitchen island, and followed Cat through yet another doorway. She showed him an impressive Butler’s Pantry, then the formal dining room. This dining room held a table that sat twenty people and two long antique buffet tables on each end of the room. It had floor to ceiling wood panels that looked like they came right out of a castle. There were intricately carved designs of various fruits and vines in the panels, and the wood was stained the same dark color as throughout the rest of the main floor. Above their heads were wood beams, carved into unique, intricate geometrical patterns and the ceiling itself was painted in various shades of blues and greens. 

 

“Well! That’s everything,” Cat exclaimed, looking down at her watch, “Now back into that kitchen to get you squared away. Mister Bane should be ready for his breakfast in about thirty minutes.”

 

Back in the kitchen Alec saw a stack of papers sitting on the island. Alec followed Cat to the seating area of the island and looked on expectantly. 

 

“First is the NDA. I want you to read over it thoroughly before signing. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.” She handed him the first packet.

 

“Next is your employment contract. This tells you about the health benefits you’ll receive as well as outlines your pay.” She handed him another packet of papers and two more after that. Then said she’d return once he had a chance to read them all. So Alec started, sitting down at the table trying to keep his mind on the very tedious task as best he could. For what felt like forever, Alec read over everything. The NDR was pretty standard so he signed that first. Then came everything else. 

 

When Alec finally finished the whole pile - an eternity later -, he didn’t have to wait long for Caterina to reappear. After having a look over his paperwork, which was presumably to her liking, she handed over the food list, Mister Bane’s schedule, and a key to the house. Then she informed him that he will be using back entrance everyday as he arrives and leaves. 

 

“I need all receipts from purchases made on the credit card. I need to be able to hand all of this over to our company’s accountant.” With that, she handed him a credit card which he quickly then slid into his wallet so as not to lose it.

 

“Thank you, Miss Loss. I’ll go ahead and get started on Mister Bane’s breakfast.” With a nod from Catarina, Alec began searching through the refrigerator. Upon inspection, he found some beer, a few opened bottles of wine, a package of bacon, and a half dozen eggs inside, but nothing else. Looking back towards Cat’s retreating form, he quickly called out to her, “Um, Miss Loss? Why is there no food?” 

 

Cat sighed and looked down before speaking, “The last chef left over a month ago due to a conflict in interest. Mister Bane has been eating take out, or dining with friends every night since then.” 

 

“Wow, so this Bane guy isn’t even capable of making himself a sandwich?” Alec muttered to himself. “Unbelievable.” 

 

“What was that?” Catarina asked.

 

“Nothing!” Alec responded quickly. “Just thinking to myself.” 

 

Catarina narrowed her eyes but nodded and walked out, leaving him to get started on his day. 

 

Alec went to the pantry to see if there was anything in there to go along with the bacon and eggs. The only thing he found was some instant pancake mix. Cringing while pulling the instant mix out he got to work, forgoing his uniform due to the time constraint.

 

Alec was plating the last pancake when a tiny girl came into the kitchen. “Is that Mister Bane’s breakfast?” The small woman asked Alec. 

 

“Yeah, just finished it.” Alec said shyly, handing her the plate.

 

“I’m Helen, Helen Blackthorne. I’m the maid here.” She stuck her hand out for Alec to shake. 

 

“Alec Lightwood, new chef.” He replied awkwardly. Alec has always hated meeting new people. It never made the introvert in him very comfortable. 

 

“I just wanted to introduce myself but I need to get Mister Bane his breakfast. I’ll see you later.” She grabbed the plate from Alec’s hand, then skipped off. Helen reminded Alec of a blond pixie version of Izzy. 

 

Alec watched her leave then set to work washing the dishes he’d used to make breakfast. Then he went through the entire kitchen and pantry to find out where things were kept, and what groceries he would need to go out and buy. Once he finished rifling through the kitchen, Alec set to work on his tablet and made a meal plan and grocery list for the week. 

 

After going to the butcher shop, farmers market, and grocery store, Alec brought all of his purchases back and put them away. He cooked Mister Bane a simple chicken dinner that night then went home for the day.


	3. Working Overtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Fair warning; there is mentions of being outed, and the term twink is used in this chapter. I don't want to offend anyone with that term, especially in the context that it's used in the chapter. 
> 
> Read on! Oh, and let me know what you think of the chapter, and also what is everyone's thoughts on the Spring Finale?

By Friday morning, Alec was able to get himself into a new routine. He would wake up at five, put the coffee on, then make everyone in the house breakfast and a packed lunch. He’d be in the shower by six, and out the door by six-thirty, leaving him at Mister Bane’s house no later than six-fifty. That allowed Alec time to change clothes, then prep for breakfast, and have it ready for Mister Bane to eat before he left for work at exactly eight-thirty every morning. Throughout the day, Alec would then prep whatever he needed for dinner, make lists, and get new ideas for his menus. Then depending on the dish he was making for the day, or special requests given to him in the morning from Cat, he would start cooking to make sure Mister Bane’s dinner was ready for him when he arrived home every evening.  

 

Mister Bane - whom Alec still hadn’t met - apparently loved Alec’s cooking. Everyday so far, Helen had come into the kitchen after serving his meals, gushing about how much he liked Alec’s food. She even told him that Mister Bane said that his talent was wasted on being a personal chef, and he needed to open his own restaurant. Every time this happened Alec stuttered out a resounding ‘thanks’ and blushed. Catarina told Alec that on Friday’s, Mister Bane went into the office late, and would usually take his breakfast in the kitchen, so Alec was finally going to meet his boss. 

 

After Alec changed into his uniform, he was getting everything he needed to start breakfast when Helen rushed into the the kitchen.

 

“Alec!” She said, slightly out of breath, “Thank god I caught you before you started cooking. Mister Bane has to get to the office early today and asked if you would be willing to make him a protein smoothie instead.”

 

“Sure,” Alec replied as he started thinking about what he needed in order to make the breakfast smoothie. Heading to the refrigerator, Alec pulled out the necessary items to make the requested smoothie. Once it was finished, Alec poured everything in a travel cup, and handed it to Helen who was waiting, bouncing on the balls of her feet. As soon as it was in her hand, she took off at a run towards the door. Alec couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up inside, and shook his head. Alec was amused at his coworker, who had quickly become his friend throughout the week, while also being slightly disappointed that he wasn’t able to meet his boss today. 

 

Alec quickly washed the blender, knife and cutting board he used, then sat down at the island pulling out his tablet and cell phone. He sent a quick text to Cat asking if she could find out whether Mister Bane had any special requests for his meals next week, then set to work making a list of the things that he knew he would need.

 

He was about to start on next week’s menu when Cat burst through the kitchen door.

 

“Miss Loss!” Alec exclaimed, startled by the noise, “What’s wrong? What are you doing here?” 

 

“Our lovely boss apparently wants to throw a huge dinner party tomorrow night.” Her tone dripping in sarcasm, face twisted with an annoyed scowl. 

 

“Okay, that shouldn’t be too bad.” He immediately pulled open a new folder in the notepad of his tablet,  “How many people? Do you know if any of the guests have food allergies? Does he want fish, beef, or chicken for the main meat option? Maybe we could give the guests a choice of two? We should only need starters, a salad - or maybe a soup and salad combo - the main, and a desert. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

 

Alec was typing away, but stopped when he noticed that Cat wasn’t responding to him. Looking up, he noticed this look of astonishment on her face. 

 

“What?” He asked, face turning crimson. 

 

Shaking her head, as if clearing out her thoughts, “I didn’t mention the worst part, did I?”

 

“What aren’t you telling me, Cat… uh… I’m mean, Miss Loss?” Alec was starting to get worried now. 

 

“This dinner party is for a new pop artist that was signed this morning, her name is Tessa Gray. She’s the daughter of an English Aristocrat. She mentioned all of the fine dining she was used to in London, and how the restaurants here in New York just didn’t compare. Mister Bane spoke very highly of you, then offered her and her companions, along with a few other executives - and I’m quoting here - ‘a wonderful ten course meal, prepared by my fabulous new chef.’” She took a deep breath, “It’s all your fault, Alec! Why do you have to be so damn good at your job?”

 

“I-I-I’m sorry?” Alec stuttered, in the form of a question, taken aback by her use of profanity.

 

“No,” She groaned out, “I’m sorry. This just stresses me out. We have less than twenty-four hours to plan this.”

 

“What the hell even is a ten course meal?” Alec asked, exasperated, “The most I’ve ever prepared for is five courses.”

 

“Let’s look it up, shall we?” Cat motioned to his tablet. 

 

After an extensive google search, Alec put the tablet down gently on the countertop, and turned to face Cat. 

 

“Holy shit,” They whispered in unison.

 

“How in the hell am I supposed to pull this off by tomorrow night? What time are the guests arriving? I need to make sure the hors d'oeuvres are ready to be served when they get here… or at least very soon after! I need a fish, poultry, and a beef dish? How the hell are they going to eat all that food? And sorbet! How in the hell am I supposed to make that? I need more than twenty-four hours in order to make it! ” Alec asked, pressing his left hand on his chest, feeling it tighten. 

 

“Shit!” He heard Cat exclaim. “Okay Alec, relax. Look at me okay.”

 

Alec made eye contact with her, “Good. Now follow my breathing… in… out… good! Now keep it steady.” 

 

Cat coached him on his breathing for a few minutes, calming him down. As his heart rate finally slowed to a normal pace, Alec felt like he could breathe evenly again.

 

“Now that you’ve calmed down, is there anyone you know and trust enough that can come and help you in the kitchen tomorrow?” Cat asked, her voice laced with concern. 

 

Alec thought about it for a moment. His network of culinary friends were mostly in Europe, but there was Lydia and Aline. They do have their own jobs and may be busy, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. “I could ask my cousin, Aline, or my friend, Lydia. They both work in upscale restaurants, but at least one of them may be able to help me prep in the morning.” 

 

“Go give them a call. I’m going to be in the butler's pantry to see if we have enough place settings for a ten course meal. I’ll be back soon to help with any questions about the menu.” With that, Cat left Alec to make his calls. 

 

Alec tried calling both girls, but neither answered their phone. Knowing they were busy, Alec decided to send them each a text letting them know the situation and asking if they were available at any point during the day tomorrow. 

 

Alec decided to start planning the menu while waiting on responses. Due to the time constraint, Alec found a place that sold gourmet sorbet so he called to see what flavors they had available on such short notice. Because the sorbet was supposed to act as a palate cleanser, he was happy with the choice of lime flavoring. 

 

“Hey Allie-bear!” Helen said as she waltzed in the kitchen.

 

“No.” Was Alec’s simple answer.

 

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” She said indignantly. 

 

“And I don’t care. I’ve told you all week, I will not respond kindly to ‘Allie-bear’!” He continued typing away. 

 

“I was just going to let you know that I’m going to be your dishwasher tomorrow night. This party’s gonna be so awesome! I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” She nudged him, smiling while doing so. 

 

“It’s going to be a fucking nightmare! I’ve never cooked this much food for one party before.” Alec growled out, but softened his face at the compliment. “I appreciate the vote of confidence though.” 

 

“Anytime my friend! Well, I’ll let you get back to work. Let me know if I can help with anything. I’m just finishing the extra duties that Cat gave me.” She said, squeezing his shoulder on her way out.

 

Alec got back to work planning the menu. After getting the sorbet figured out, getting the rest of the menu together was a piece of cake. He had just finished making his shopping list when Cat returned.

 

“How’s the planning coming along?” She asked.

 

“I’m done!” He excitedly handed her his tablet, “Take a look and let me know if there’s anything that needs revising.” 

 

“It looks great! Did you hear back from your friends?” She inquired after a few minutes, slightly tilting her head to the side.

 

“Not yet. Like I said, they both have jobs so I’m not sure if they are available to help. I have come up with a plan, but I need your approval first.” He said, slightly nervous. She gestured for him to continue.

 

“Well… I-I could stay late tonight doing some of the prep work, a-a-and come early in the morning to get some of the dishes started that I know will take longer to cook.” Alec ducked his head and blushed. 

 

“Alec!” Cat exclaimed, smiling brightly. “That’s a great idea! Then you won’t be so overwhelmed trying to execute this crazy party.” 

 

“You’re okay with the overtime?” He couldn’t help asking. 

 

“It’s not a problem at all. I knew this would be difficult.” Cat just waved off his worry. 

 

“Thank you!” Alec sighed in relief, “I’m going to start my shopping. I’ll have to make multiple trips because not only do I have to shop for this party, but I still need to shop for my meals for next week. I also need to start making Mister Bane’s dinner.” 

 

Alec started to worry whether or not he’d have enough time to get everything done, but then he remembered that he’s back in New York, not in France where everything doesn’t close at nine o’clock. 

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Just text me if and when you hear back from your friends about the extra hands in here tomorrow. I’ll need to bring more NDA’s for them to sign if they come. I also need to get the wait staff taken care of as well.” Her expression changed to one of stress and concern. Alec set about dividing his list in accordance to where he would be purchasing the items, then changed back into his street clothes, and made his way to the subway. It was times like these where he wished he had his own vehicle, it would make transporting the groceries much easier. 

 

~oOo~

 

Alec made two trips before he had to start on dinner, then once dinner was served he left to make his third round of groceries. He’d just finished putting the last of the groceries away when the kitchen door opened up. Thinking it was Helen, Alec didn’t look up from what he was doing. 

 

“Well, aren’t you the most attractive intruder.” A velvety voice said.

 

Alec looked up, and froze. It was Magnus Bane. The same man who’d made Alec’s sophomore year in high school a living hell. Anger instantly boiled up within him, he had wondered when he was going to see his bosses son. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was running into him sooner rather than later.

 

“Magnus Bane.” Alec spat his name as if were poison, scowl firmly in place. 

 

“Well, you seem to know my name, but I don’t know who you are. Did darling Cat put you up to this?” Magnus asked.

 

“Put me up to what, exactly?” Anger continued to rise in Alec’s chest as he crossed his arms.

 

“Hm, I thought you were a stripper or something, you certainly have the body for it.” Magnus was blatantly checking Alec out. 

 

“Un-fucking-believable! You’re exactly the same as you were in high school, you know that!” Alec heaved an irritated sigh. “Absolutely no regard for anyone but yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry, darling. What exactly are you talking about?” Even though Magnus’ voice sounded genuinely confused, there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “Also, why are you here? Are you planning on robbing the place?”

 

“I work here!” Alec exclaimed, still angry at seeing his bosses son. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work. I have too much to do and no time to deal with your narcissistic ass!” 

 

Alec turned back to go into the washroom to change back into his uniform when Magnus spoke up. “Now hold on a minute. I would like to know what I possibly did to deserve such anger.” 

 

Alec quickly turned to face Magnus and marched right up to him, pointing a finger right in his face. “ _ You _ outed me to the entire school! After that, the rest of high school sucked!” 

 

“How… how did I do that?” Magnus looked astonished, his voice sounded weak.

 

“Do you really not remember?” Alec asked stunned. “Though I suppose it was but a moment for you. All you did was get knocked over by some kid in the hallway. You’re friends helped you up, but I was still sitting on the ground, internally freaking out that I’d knocked over one of the most popular seniors in the school. Little did I know that it was your little flavor of the week that would cause the problem. Your boyfriend at the time, looked right at me and said, ‘Aw Magnus look. The little twink has a crush on you!’ Oh but it gets worse, because then you decided to yell out to the crowd, ‘Look everyone, it seems that our community is growing!’ before you walked away like nothing had happened. So yes, I guess you probably don’t remember the day you outed me. There wasn’t a day that went by after that when someone at school didn’t call me names.” Alec could hear his voice rising with each word, but he couldn’t bother to care. It was a traumatising experience for him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to work so your father doesn’t fire me for not having a ten course meal ready on time for tomorrow night.” 

 

Alec turned again and stormed off to change his clothes. Once he was in the washroom he ripped his sweater off, not bothering to changing out of his jeans. Alec’s nerves were so worked up he couldn’t stop shaking enough to button his chefs jacket. It took him a few minutes to compose himself and finally managed to get himself dressed. 

 

Alec walked back into the kitchen and stopped upon seeing Catarina sitting at the island, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the counter. 

 

“I heard that you met Magnus.” She stated, in which Alec just nodded. He then moved to the refrigerator to start getting out what he needed when Cat spoke again. “Alec, sit down. I want to speak with you.”

 

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, Alec walked over to the island and sat down. Cat poured some wine in both glasses, then slid one over to him. Alec quirked an eyebrow in question. He was technically still working, and he didn’t think that drinking on the job was a good idea, but he accepted the glass nonetheless, focusing his attention solely on the red liquid.

 

“Magnus told us what you said to him,” Catarina began. “I thought I recognized you from somewhere, but I couldn’t place where. I remember that day with perfect clarity. Ragnor, Raphael and myself gave Magnus the biggest scoulding of his life that day.” Alec looked up at that. Cat’s expression was that of kindness and compassion. Thankfully, he didn’t see a trace of pity and was glad for that. He doesn’t want pity.

 

“Miss Lo…” But Alec was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

 

“Please stop calling me Miss Loss, it makes me sound so old!” She whined. “Call me Cat or Catarina, but please stop calling me Miss Loss.”

 

Alec smiled, unable to help the chuckle that escaped, “Sorry, just a habit I picked up living in Europe.” 

 

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that he really isn’t a bad person. He uses sarcasm and snark as more of a defense mechanism.”

 

“Cat, why does it matter if I get along with him? It’s not like he lives here or anything.” Alec was genuinely confused when Cat choked on her wine. 

 

“Honey, you do know who you work for, right?” She asked, looking rather concerned.

 

“Yeah, Asmodeus Bane. He is the CEO of Bane Records… or at least that’s what the website for Bane Records says.” He’d made sure that he looked up everything he could find on Asmodeus when he accepted the position. Every google search Alec came across barely gave him any information on the man.     

 

Cat looked quite uncomfortable, shifting in her seat, fiddling with her wine glass and biting her lower lip. “I’m going to have to talk to Magnus about that.” She said, rubbing her temples and paused as if she was trying to choose her words carefully. “Asmodeus passed away a few years ago, Alec. Magnus is the CEO. He’s the owner of this house. Magnus is our boss.” 

 

Alec felt all of the blood leave his head. Had it been only moments ago that he’d fussed out his boss? 

 

“Fuck,” Alec said, downing his wine in on gulp. He just knew he was going to get fired.


	4. Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’ve decided to post today instead of tomorrow morning. My boss, for reasons that I’m STILL trying to figure out, gave me tomorrow off work. With that being said, I’m going to sleep in and then go to an amusement park (conveniently located right beside my job) for the majority of the day tomorrow and just enjoy the day out with my hubby. 
> 
> Well, on to the chapter! Hope everyone has a great weekend!

Alec stepped up to Magnus’ home expecting either Magnus or Catarina to meet him at the door and tell him that he was no longer needed. It wouldn’t surprise Alec after the way he spoke to Magnus last night. Even if they don’t fire him, Alec still felt like he should resign. He doesn’t like Magnus, and if he had known he was going to be working for that narcissistic ass in the first place, Alec would have never accepted the job. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the Brownstone. Alec gingerly moved through the mudroom, and into the kitchen. Noticing there was no one around, he decided to go back to the washroom and quickly changed his clothes. 

 

Alec wasted no time at all getting to work. He decided to slice up the different cheeses for the the cheese dish, then placed them in zip lock bags and put them back in the refrigerator until they were needed. He then moved on to chopping the different vegetables that he would need for all of his recipes, and split them up into the different serving sizes he would need. Then he set to work making the mixtures for the stuffed mushrooms and the crust for the mini quiches.   

 

“Ah, Alexander! I’m glad you’re here.” Magnus’ voice caused Alec to stiffen his posture as he set the salmon down on the counter. “I know you’re busy, but may I have a word?”

 

Clearing his throat, Alec turned to face the man, folding his arms across his chest. “Sure.”

 

“First, I just want to tell you just how truly sorry I am.” Magnus said, sighing as he added. “I do remember that day from high school. I know I was a jerk, and I let Imasu bring out the worst in me. I never should have allowed him to speak to you the way he did. And I never should have outed you.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have. It was humiliating to have my biggest secret spilled in front of the entire school. But,” Alec sighed in resignation, “Even though the choice was taken away from me, you did me a huge favor.”

 

“What do you mean?” Magnus sounded surprised. Alec couldn’t blame Magnus, because he had after all, completely blown up on him last night.  

 

“You outing me caused me to come out to my family. I wish I didn’t feel like I had to do it on my fifteenth birthday, but all of my fears were dissolved that day.” Alec said, dropping his gaze. Thinking back on his behavior from the night before, Alec was having a hard time justifying his attitude towards the older man. 

 

“Oh?” Magnus questioned. “What do you mean?”

 

“My parents were always very conservative. I was terrified of how they would react to my coming out. I did a lot of research, joined a few forums and chat groups, and I heard some kids talking about how much their lives changed after they came out to their friends and loved ones.” Alec looked up at Magnus. “Some were fine, but others… their entire worlds were turned upside down just for being who they were. I was almost certain that my parents would disown me when I eventually came out to them, but it was the opposite. They told me that they were proud of me. They said they always knew, but never brought it up because they wanted me to come to terms with it myself. They support me and love me regardless of who I love, as long as that person treats me with kindness and the respect I deserve.” 

 

Alec cleared his throat, already feeling his blush forming. “I think I was more angry with you for taking away my choice.” 

 

“Again, I am truly sorry for that.” Alec could clearly see that Magnus was being honest with his statement.

 

“And I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you last night. Seeing you again just brought out a flood of emotions, and I didn’t handle it in a professional manor,” Alec confessed.

 

“No harm done. Cat tells me all the time that I need someone to put me in my place.” Magnus chuckled, “And as of last night, you managed to do just that.”

 

Alec nodded but paused, still unsure of his current employment, “I understand if you want to find a new chef. I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way.”

 

“Nonsense Alexander! The only way I’m getting rid of you is if you tell me that you’re finally going to open that restaurant you’re saving up for,” Magnus said, dismissing Alec’s statement with a wave of his hand.

 

“H-how did you know about that?” Alec stuttered, clearly stunned that Magnus knew about his dream. 

 

“Cat told me. She always gives me the details of who she hires under my employment,” Magnus said, “Now, is there a way that we can start over? I want to prove to you that I’m not that same ‘narcissistic ass’ as you so kindly described me.” 

 

Alec huffed out a laugh, ducking his head again from the blush rising up his neck, “Sure, but I really do need to get started on all of this prep work.”

 

“Can you talk while you work?” Magnus asked as he sat down at the kitchen island.

 

“I can. Uh… what do you want to talk about?” Alec suddenly felt nervous having all of Magnus’ attention on him.

 

“Tell me about your family,” Magnus said as he leaned further on the counter, placing his chin in his hand.

 

“Hm, okay. My parents own a marketing firm here in Brooklyn. Even though they built the business from the ground up, they didn’t pressure any of us to follow in their own footsteps like we’ve seen with a lot of our friends. They wanted all of us to follow our own dreams and aspirations. My brother is an actor. He’s living between here and LA. His girlfriend, who’s like a  sister to me, is a web designer. She works for a company based here in New York, but works from home so she can be in California with my brother. My actual sister is in her third year of medical school and she wants to become a pathologist. My brother-in-law, Simon, is an aerospace engineer, and my baby brother is in his third year of high school. Max has such a creative mind, and he wants to work for my parents once he’s finished with college.” Alec said, feeling lighter as he spoke of his family.

 

“That sounds lovely. I unfortunately was one of those kids that didn’t have a choice. My father was hell bent on me taking over the company when he retired. I was forced to take over well before I was ready to,” Magnus said with so much venom in voice.

 

“May I ask what happened?” Alec tenitavely asked. He wasn’t privy to the circumstances of Magnus replacing his father, but didn’t want to pry if Magnus didn’t want to answer.

 

“I’d rather not talk about it. Not many people know what happened and I’d rather keep it that way.” The anger Alec saw moments ago vanished as Magnus spoke.

 

“Understandable.” Alec didn’t really know what else to say to that.

 

“What are you making?” Magnus asked, quickly changing the subject. 

 

“Smoked salmon  pâté . I didn’t have enough time to smoke the salmon myself - as it generally takes over twenty-four hours to smoke - but I was able to find a market that already carried it,” Alec said, giving Magnus a pointed look about the short notice of this ridiculous dinner party.

 

Magnus gave Alec a sheepish look, but Alec chuckled and continued making the  pâté . 

 

Once all of the ingredients were blended together, Alec scooped it out, placing it in a container. Then he let it sit in the refrigerator until it was ready to serve. He also pulled the roast out and sprinkled it with salt and pepper, leaving the roast aside to rest while he heated up the pan. 

 

“Now what are you doing?” 

 

Alec glanced up away from his work and saw that Magnus was genuinely curious as to what he was doing.

 

“I’m heating up this pan to brown the roast before putting it in that dutch oven.” Alec pointed over to the pot that he placed on the stove earlier that morning, “I’m also going to be using the broth from the roast to make my soup.”   

 

“And what’s that going to be?” Magnus asked, his posture perking up even more.

 

“ Consommé.”  Alec simply stated.

 

“Consume what?”  Magnus asked.

 

“Consommé. It’s a concentrated beef broth. Due to lack of time, it’s the best I could come up with on such short notice,”  Alec explained, giving Magnus yet another pointed look. 

 

“Sorry,”  Magnus muttered. “I know that most chefs would be insulted by the short notice in which I gave you to put something this extravagant together.” 

 

“It’s not ideal, but luckily for you I’m not most chefs. I would have preferred to have more time to be able to properly plan a menu and prepare for the dinner party, but it’s not the end of the world,” Alec said, feeling bad for giving Magnus such a hard time.

 

“I’ll remember that for next time.” Magnus chuckled, causing Alec’s eyes to widen the size of saucers.

 

“You’re planning on having another dinner party and serving a ten course meal?” Alec asked incredulously.

 

“Maybe not this extreme, but I do plan a few dinner parties for guests, and up and coming artists on occasion,” Magnus informed him.

 

“Good to know,” Alec said, shaking his head as he remembered Cat telling him about that once before.

 

“So what exactly are we having tonight?” Magnus asked, clearly interested. 

 

“Do you really want me to name everything I’m making for tonight?” Alec replied, observing that Magnus had an inquisitive mind. 

 

“Why not? Humor me. I didn’t brag about my new chef to everyone I know for nothing.” 

 

Alec turned to face the stove, hoping to play off his blush as being from the heat of the stove and not from the compliment Magnus just handed out like it wasn’t that big of a deal.

 

“Huh, okay. For the hors d'oeuvres I’m preparing bacon wrapped scallops, stuffed mushrooms, and mini quiches. I’ve already told you how I’m making the soup, and you already know the fish course I’m making is the Salmon  Pâté served on a multigrain bread. For the poultry course I’m serving  Bourbon glazed chicken over mashed red potatoes and grilled asparagus. Then the lime sorbet - bought from a gourmet shop - since I wasn’t given enough time to make it myself. The seventh course is the beef roast with sauteed onion, glazed carrots and roasted red potatoes. I’m making a simple salad with mixed greens and a red wine vinegarette dressing. For dessert I’m going to make a chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. And for the cheese course I bought Brie, Camembert, smoked Gouda, American Cheddar, and an Irish Cheddar. I’m going to place that on the cheese board with some dried fruit, grapes and assorted crackers.” Alec then went into detail about how each item was prepared. 

 

“You have time to make all of that?” Magnus asked, voice sounding bewildered.

 

“These aren’t hard dishes to make. I’ve been making them for years now,” Alec said with a shrug.

 

“What made you become a chef?” Magnus asked next. Alec was beginning to wonder if Magnus legitimately wanted to know, or if he was just so bored that he decided to start the million and one question game.

 

“When my parents left the firm they used to work for to start their own business, they spent so much time working that us kids were constantly having to order take out. I was getting tired of always feeling so sluggish from eating that unhealthy greasy food, so I started looking up recipes online and watching cooking shows. I soon realized that I enjoyed cooking so much that I wanted to make a career out of it,” Alec explained as he sauteed some onions.

 

“Well you certainly have a natural talent,” Magnus said easily.

 

“Partially yes, but I wouldn’t be where I am today without my education and training,” Alec blew off the compliment. He’s never really cared for verbal compliments, and would much prefer to see peoples reactions to his food.

 

“What made you choose Paris? You seem very close to your siblings,” Magnus asked. Alec inwardly sighed due to the constant stream of questions. 

 

“I wanted to learn from the best so I busted my ass in high school, and entered numerous cooking competitions. I built a portfolio and was lucky enough to get accepted. Then I fell in love with French cuisine and decided to stay for awhile to hone my skills,” Alec explained. 

 

“And then you came back?” Magnus asked, letting the question hang in the air. 

 

“I did. I missed my family like crazy. Izzy only has a year left of medical school and we have no idea where she’s going to end up for her residency. Max plans on going to Columbia when he graduates, but he’s going to be busy with his classes so he won’t have much time to spend with me once he starts. And Jace, as I’ve said before, splits his time between here and California. Plus he’s an actor so you never know where his next movie will take him, ” Alec shrugged, not knowing what Magnus would gain by asking his questions.

 

“What about your parents? Do you see them often?” Magnus inquired.

 

“I do. They’re not as busy as they were when they were building up their business. It’s finally to a point where the business runs itself, although they still do quite a bit of traveling for work. I don’t see them as often as I’d like, but we talk often,” Alec said with a smile. He looked up to his parents and how hard they’ve worked to get where they were today.

 

“You seem like a very close knit family. I can see it in the way your eyes light up when you talk about them,” Magnus pointed out.

 

“My family is very important to me. My brothers and sister are my best friends,” Alec stated proudly. 

 

“It’s always good to have family, whether they be by blood or by choice,” Magnus sounded slightly cryptic.

 

“What do you mean?” Alec couldn’t help but question. 

 

“Well, Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael are my chosen family,” Magnus elaborated.

 

Alec briefly contemplated Magnus’ statement. He knew a few rumors in high school of Magnus’ past, but chose not to comment, not knowing if said rumors were true or just fabricated.

 

“Well, I will let you work in peace. I’m happy that we were able to talk,” Magnus said, getting up from the bar stool. 

 

“Thanks, it was nice,” Alec told him. “I’m happy we talked as well.”

 

Alec watched as Magnus left, thinking that maybe working for him wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec spent the rest of the day preparing for the party and was both exhausted and elated cooking so much food. He hadn’t cooked this much since before he left Paris. There was now just under thirty minutes before dinner service started. Alec was putting the chicken in the oven when he heard the kitchen door open. He looked up to see Cat, smiling as she walked in.

 

“Hey Alec! How are things coming along?” Catarina asked, seemingly in a cheery mood.

 

“So far so good. I’m done with all of my prep, just waiting on the roast to finish and I just put the chicken in the oven,” Alec said, closing the oven door.

 

“Great! I’m sorry you weren’t able to get you any help in the kitchen today, but I was able to hire a couple of extra people to help you out tonight. I’ll let them know that you are their supervisor for the evening, and they need to follow your instructions explicitly. One will be free for you to instruct as you need him to, and I figured the other one will help Helen out with dishes,” Cat informed him, getting right down to business.

 

“Thanks! I’ll probably just have him expedite the food. I’ll plate everything myself as long as I’m able to do so,” Alec let her know.

 

“Whatever works best for you,” Cat patted him on the shoulder and glanced around the kitchen.

 

“Did you need anything else?” Alec asked, wondering why she was lingering. 

 

“Nope, honestly I’m just mesmerized watching work. You’re a natural, just like Magnus said,” Cat told him.

 

“Uh… what do you mean?” Alec asked, not sure if he liked being talked about so much.

 

“Just that you are already so familiar with the kitchen that you look like you own the place,” Cat said with an easy smile brightening her features.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Should I n-not do that?” Alec worried. Inside a kitchen was the one place Alec actually felt confident. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries he wasn’t aware of.

 

“What? Oh, no. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just cool to watch,” Cat chuckled.

 

“Thanks?” Alec said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

 

“Anyway, I have servers to train. I’ll see you later.” Cat said as she strolled out of the kitchen.

 

“Have fun!” Alec called out, chuckling as he made his way to start plating the hors d'oeuvres. 

 

Just as Alec put the last mushroom cap on the serving platter, two young guys walked in introducing themselves. The blond, whose name was Logan, went straight to work washing the few pots and pans Helen hadn’t gotten to yet. Spencer, who was the brunette, grabbed the serving trays and ushered them into the butler’s pantry for the servers to take out to the guests. 

 

The three men and Helen worked seamlessly throughout the night. Alec didn’t even have to ask Logan to wipe down the stove and countertops.  The kid just took it upon himself to make every surface of the kitchen was clean until the plates were brought in. Spencer also listened diligently to Alec’s instructions when helping him plate the various dishes. They all spoke amiably. Alec learned that both boys were in college. Spencer and Logan also asked Alec a myriad of questions about his work. In fact, they asked similar questions to Magnus earlier that day, but Alec didn’t mind indulging the guys curiosities. It made the night go by faster. 

 

Once Alec was alone in the kitchen - his temporary help had already left for the evening - Magnus and Cat burst through the door, gushing over his food. Alec, of course, blushed and stammered his way through the compliments, then shared a glass of wine with his two employers. Magnus and Catarina filled Alec in on who was at the party along with Magnus’ aspirations for his new pop star. They also insisted that because Alec ‘worked a miracle on such short notice’ - Magnus’ words, not Alec’s - that Alec should take Monday off as well as Sunday. Alec reluctantly agreed as he said his goodbyes to the slightly inebriated duo and headed home, looking forward to going straight to bed after his exhausting day. 


	5. Sibling Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! Thanks for all of the kudos and reviews. They're all much appreciated. Here's the next chapter for you. See you next Friday!

The next morning Alec rolled out of bed not even bothering to look at his alarm clock. He knew why he felt like crap, having crashed last night within seconds of arriving home. Sleep had done wonders for his exhaustion of the night before, but Alec didn’t quite feel like himself again until after his shower. 

 

Feeling refreshed, Alec went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Even though he knew he’d slept later than usual, Alec thought for sure that he would still be the first person up. Izzy and Simon had a tendency to sleep till at least noon on the weekends, however today much to his surprise, they were both awake and making breakfast together.

 

“There’s sleeping beauty!” A voice behind him said, scaring the ever living shit out of Alec. 

 

“Max! What are you doing here?” Alec exclaimed surprised, moving to give his little brother a hug. He had no idea how he managed to walk right past Max without even noticing him. 

 

Max looked at Alec like he grew a second head. “Dude, it’s Sunday!” 

 

“Yes, I’m aware. But I thought you were coming over at noon?” Alec still confused as to why his baby brother was over so early.

 

“Yeah, and I’ve been here for a half an hour. It’s twelve-thirty,” Max laughed as Alec’s eyes widened, causing Izzy and Simon to laugh.

 

“Yeah man, I’m almost done making breakfast… er, well brunch, and then I was going to go and wake you up,” Simon said with a shrug while flipping the pancakes that were on the griddle. Izzy handed Alec a cup of coffee. 

 

“Damn, I didn’t realized I slept so late. Sorry guys,” Alec murmured into his mug.

 

“Don’t worry about it big brother. I know you got home from work late, and I knew you needed the sleep. That’s why I told these two idiots not to wake you,” Izzy said. “Go and take a seat next to Max, breakfast is almost ready.” 

 

“Did she touch any of the food?” Alec whispered to his brother as he sat down, rubbing the pad of his thumb under the dark circles Alec knew were under his eyes.

 

“No. Simon did everything. He even smacked her hand with the spatula when she tried to go near the bacon with some paprika,” Max giggled out, causing Alec to shiver in disgust.

 

“Ew! God, I wish I had enough patience to teach her how to cook,” Alec whispered so he wouldn’t hurt his sisters feelings. 

 

“At least I was a diligent student,” Max whispered back, causing Alec to nearly choke on his coffee from laughing. Luckily for the brothers, Izzy was too busy making goo-goo eyes at her husband to pay attention to them. 

 

“I heard that, and as much as I love my wife, I totally agree with you man,” Simon winked, handing the brothers their plates. Alec and Max looked at each other and howled in laughter, Simon joining in.

 

“What’s so funny?” Izzy asked cluelessly.

 

“Nothing sis, just guy stuff,” Max said, waving off Izzy’s inquisition. 

 

“Okay weirdos,” Izzy shook her head at the trio, sitting herself down between Alec and Simon.

 

“So what are we gonna do today?” Max asked, after shoving a full pancake in his mouth. 

 

“No talking with your mouth full, Max!” Alec exclaimed with a horrified look on his face. “But, I was thinking we could have either a game day, or a movie marathon.” 

 

That started a whole new argument within the siblings. Izzy wanted a movie marathon - with nothing but chick flicks no less - while Max wanted to play video games on Simon’s gaming console, and Alec wanted to play board games so everyone could be involved. It was Simon who finally solved the problem.

 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!” Simon yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. “Why don’t we go to the training facility?” 

 

Simon was holding two bows in his hand. Alec quickly recognised one of them as his own. Alec hadn’t seen the piece of weaponry in quite a number of years. Growing up, all of the Lightwood children were very active. They were taught martial arts, but individually they also had their own talents. Alec fell in love with archery, Max and Jace took to fencing, and Izzy was always amazing at gymnastics. 

 

Alec joined the archery team his freshman year in high school, and his junior year, Simon - who was a freshman at the time - tried out, and made the team as well. And due to the fact that Simon was always a bit of a nerd and was constantly being picked on, Alec and Jace took him under their wing, so to speak, and taught him self defense. Even though Simon remained a nerd, he was Alec and Jace’s nerd so no one messed with him anymore. Simon also quickly became Alec’s best friend in high school.

 

“Hell yeah!” Max happily shouted. “I need to work off this breakfast! Can’t have these abs getting flabby, the ladies would be disappointed.” 

 

“Language Max!” Alec laughed as he watched his little brother poking at his stomach.

 

“Well let's get cleaned up and changed so we can go,” Simon said, shaking his head at his young brother-in-law, then started grabbing plates to take to the sink.

 

Alec immediately got up and started helping Simon rinse off the plates and put them in the dishwasher.  

 

“Hey Max?” Alec said as he closed the dishwasher door. “Do you need a change of clothes?” 

 

Max looked down at his attire. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Max was almost the same size as Alec - just about two inches shorter, and slightly smaller in frame - but they were close enough in size that they could easily share clothes in a pinch.

 

“Yeah that would be great,” Max replied, looking up.

 

~oOo~

 

Five hours later and everyone came home thoroughly worked over. All four of them worked on martial arts for about an hour and a half together. Then Izzy and Max went and did their own things while Simon and Alec took off to the indoor archery range. Alec hadn’t shot in so long that his arms were stiff and sore by the time they were done. It felt great to work out though, and Alec was happy they went. 

 

Everyone agreed that Alec should take the first shower so he could get dinner started while everyone else cleaned themselves up. Alec, still tired from his week at work, decided on just making pizzas for everyone. He knew that Simon and Max could eat an entire pie by themselves so he made enough dough for three pizzas. He quickly assembled the pizzas and placed them into the oven when his phone starting ringing. Smiling, Alec quickly answered the phone.

 

“Jace! I thought you were filming all weekend,” Alec smiled brightly when he saw his brothers face show up on the screen.

 

“We wrapped up early today. I wanted to Facetime because I have some news!” Jace was bouncing on the screen. Alec could only assume it was due to pent up excitement. 

 

“I proposed to Clary last night,” Jace rushed out, smiling like an idiot. “And she said yes!”

 

“Congrats man! It’s about damn time,” Alec laughed out. Truly excited for his brother. “Have you guys picked a date, or have you guys not gotten that far in the planning yet?” 

 

“Clary wants a fall wedding, so we’re thinking the beginning of November,” Jace had a smug smile on his face, probably expecting the question.

 

“Wow, so soon. Is seven months going to give you guys enough time to plan? I know that it took Iz well over a year to plan her wedding,” Alec stated nervously. He knew that Jace had a tight schedule with his movie. They just started filming a couple of weeks ago.

 

“Yeah, Clary wants it to be small and intimate,” Jace shrugged. “Only family and a few close friends.” 

 

“That sounds like Clary,” Alec said with a fond smile. He may not have liked the feisty ginger at the start, but she had always been the most loyal and sweetest person in the world. Now Alec would do anything to make that tiny redhead happy. 

 

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon have all been friends since middle school, but Jace and Clary have skirted around their feelings for eachother since the day they’d met. It wasn’t until their sophomore year in high school that they finally started dating, unlike Izzy and Simon who had been dating since they were twelve. In fact, this announcement has been a long time coming. 

 

“So… will you do the honor of being my best man?” Jace asked, scratching the back of his neck, something Jace only did that when he’s nervous. 

 

“Of course I will!” Alec responded immediately. 

 

Right before Alec left for Paris, Jace made him promise that no matter where Alec was in the world, he would be there for every important event in Jace’s life. And Jace promised Alec the same thing in return. 

 

“Great!” Jace still looked nervous, continuing to fidget while holding the phone. “We’re planning on getting married in New York. I think Clary will be commuting between here and there quite a bit to make plans - no doubt with both of our mothers - but I’m not sure when I’ll be in New York next.” 

 

“Well that makes sense, you are a busy man,” Alec said with a shrug. “Just let me know when you’ll be here. I’d like to throw you guys an engagement party. I’ll handle all of the cooking. Iz, mom and Jocelyn can help with the decorating, and we can have it at mom and dad’s place since they have the most room.” 

 

“Uh… yeah, sure,” Jace was still fidgeting. Alec was getting worried.

 

“Is everything okay? You seem incredibly nervous,” Alec inquired, his concern increasing.

 

“It’s nothing,” Jace tried to wave him off, but Alec gave Jace his patented ‘don’t bullshit me’ look. “I’ve uh… decided to do my own stunts for this movie, and I’m just anxious about having to jump from the rooftop of one building to another.”    

 

Alec nodded. He wasn’t buying Jace’s excuse. Jace had done harder stunts in the past and was never uncomfortable with them. Alec knew he could push but he decided to let the issue go for now. If Jace didn’t want to talk about, there wasn’t much Alec could do anyway.

 

“So have you told anyone else about the news? I figured if Izzy had known, I would have heard about it by now,” Alec said.

 

“You’re the first to know. Clary wanted to conference everyone in a call so we could tell you all together, but I wanted you to know first. Plus it’s almost impossible to coordinate something like that when everyone has different schedules,” Jace said, chuckling. Alec agreed and laughed right along with his brother, then as if Jace had just realized something, he asked. “Where is everyone anyway? I thought Max was spending the day with you guys?”

 

“He did. We went to the training facility today. Then Max fell asleep on the couch after his shower. Izzy and Simon are taking their sweet ass time ‘showering’,” Alec used air quotes to convey his point. “I think they’re having sex, if the pounding of the headboard is any indication,” Both Jace and Alec visibly shivered at that.

 

Both of them were eager to change the topic from their sister’s sex life and the conversation quickly changed to Jace’s movie. He’s playing a CIA operative who finds out the system is corrupt, and goes rogue along with other agents on his team to bring down the system and restructure a new one. Alec was engrossed in the way Jace spoke of his character. He’s always been so proud of his brother, but Alec was especially proud of how far Jace had come in his profession within the last few years. At one point, Jace wanted to give up, getting discouraged with his lack of auditions, but after Alec consoled and encouraged him, Jace’s career finally took off. 

 

Jace finally had to hang up when the pizza’s finished cooking. Alec placed them on the counter to cool before cutting them into slices. Then he knocked on his sister’s door.

 

“Hey guys, dinner’s ready,” Alec said. After hearing Simon and Izzy say they would be out soon, Alec made his way to the living room.

 

“Max,” Alec said softly, shaking his brother awake. “Dinner’s ready.” 

 

“Okay, thanks,” Max sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretched before standing up. Max looked so much younger when he first woke up. It reminded Alec of taking care of him when he was still in high school. Max was Robert and Maryse’s miracle baby. They tried for years to get pregnant again after Izzy was born, but with many failed attempts, they decided to foster - then eventually adopt - Jace. A year after Jace came to live with them, Maryse found out that she was pregnant with Max. As an eleven year old with an infant brother, Alec took his big brother duties a lot more serious when Max entered the world. 

 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Alec ushered his siblings into the kitchen where they each fixed their plates. Deciding to just veg on the couch for the rest of the night, they agreed that a Harry Potter marathon was the perfect way to end their day. 


	6. Out and About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! As most of you have probably heard, Shadowhunters has been cancelled, and I am completely devastated. Go on Twitter and tweet #SaveShadowhunters to try and save our beloved show! 
> 
> And speaking of Twitter, I now have an account set up specifically for my writing. The lovely AtowncalledMalec convinced me to set one up. Feel free to follow me under @CoffeeNLit. I’ll be posting little snippets of some of the chapters that I’m currently working on, as well as posting possible ideas for potential new stories for the future. 
> 
> I have a tenancy to write ahead of time but only post one chapter a week. This helps me keep on a solid schedule, mostly due to the fact that my real life is stupidly busy and hectic, and there have been times where it has taken me about a month (or longer) to write one freaking chapter. 
> 
> But anyway… I know most people hate long ass AN’s, so on to the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys! Have a great weekend!

Since Alec was off the next day, and Max had a teacher work day at school, the two decided to go apartment hunting. Alec loved Izzy and Simon, but they’d only been married a little under a year, and they needed space to themselves. 

 

Alec wanted to get his own place, but at the same time, he didn’t want to settle on just any apartment for the sake of getting out on his own. He wanted to run towards something better rather than away from awkward. With that being said, after breakfast Max and Alec looked at a few places online and made plans with a realtor to go and physically look at them in the early afternoon. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Natalie, Alec’s realtor asked when she finished showing him the first apartment.

 

“The description online said that this unit had a full kitchen,” Alec gestured to the small galley size kitchen they were standing in. “In what universe is this considered a full kitchen?” 

 

“Yes, the ad is very misleading,” She agreed, clearly not happy with the landlord who advertised the unit. 

 

“If it weren’t for the kitchen, this place would have been perfect,” Alec sighed. 

 

“Alec, your place in Paris was smaller than this!” Max gestured wildly around the main living space of the apartment. “How is this not good enough?”

 

“Yes, the place was smaller overall, but at least I had a kitchen big enough to move around in. I feel claustrophobic in here!” Alec exclaimed, then hit his head on a low hanging cabinet. 

 

Seeing Alec rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head, Max reluctantly agreed.

 

“Well, let’s continue our search, shall we?” Natalie ushered the boys out and locked the door behind her. 

 

At the next apartment, the three of them barely made it into the door before turning and running out. The smell of mold and mildew overwhelmed them even as they opened the door. 

 

Five more apartments later they called it quits for the day. Alec had found something wrong with each place. One had too much natural lighting, and another not enough. One had a decent size living space, but the bedroom had been the size of a closet. 

 

As Max drove Alec away from the last apartment, Max didn’t speak. Then finally he said. “Why don’t we go and grab a bite to eat?” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Alec said in a defeated tone. “Where do you suggest?”

 

“How about The Jade Wolf? I could go for some Chinese food,” Max replied. Alec agreed and Max turned in the direction of the small restaurant near the docks. 

 

~oOo~

 

“So I must ask, why don’t you just buy a place outright? You have your inheritance and you can afford to buy a decent size loft and renovate if you need to.”

 

“Because, Max,” Alec started, rubbing both hands over his face. “Even though 2.5 million sounds like a lot of money, it isn’t. At least not for me.” 

 

From where he sat in the booth, Max motioned for Alec to continue with a disbelieving look.

 

“Okay, yes it’s a lot of money. But I have more than just a house to worry about down the road. When I open my bistro, there’s a chance that I won’t make any money for the first year or two. I need a place that I’ll be able to afford to live in when that time comes. Besides, I’m still debating on whether or not I want to buy a car, or just rely on public transportation,” Alec tried to explain. 

 

“Okay,” Max mused. “I can see your point, but Alec, you know mom and dad would be more than willing to help you out, don’t you?”

 

“I know they will! But this is something that I want to do on my own. I love them both, but I don’t want to constantly have to rely on them,” Alec said frustratingly. “Mom and dad built their empire all on their own, and I want to do the same with mine.” 

 

Everyone in the family knew about Alec’s stubborn, independent nature. From the time he moved out of the house, he’d done everything he could to make sure that he could take care of himself, much to Robert and Maryse’s displeasure. But Alec had also made it known just how proud he was of his parents, and always strived to be as hardworking and committed as they have always been. 

 

“I know you do Alec, and damn it, that’s one of the reasons why I look up to you so much. But it’s okay to take help. You’re planning on taking out a loan to get the restaurant started, aren’t you?” Max patiently waited as Alec sighed and wondered where his baby brother was going with his choice of questions. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, I have no choice but to take out a loan to get everything started. Why?” Alec challenged Max. He knew where Max was going with this.

 

“Just take a loan out with mom and dad,” Max shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

 

“Because mom and dad won’t accept a loan. They’ll just give me the money without expecting anything else in return. I need investors and credit loans, Max. One day I’ll want to either open a second restaurant, or expand the first one. In order to do that, I need to have a good line of credit so people will give me loans,” Alec tried to explain, not sure if he was getting through to his little brother.

 

“Okay, I’ll drop the subject, but in the meantime we can enjoy this delicious meal and keep going with the online search for your new place,” Max smiled brightly as he shovelled food in his mouth. 

 

Alec and Max talked about Max’s upcoming fencing tournament, his coursework, and a potential love interest. Max explained that he liked Olivia, but with his high school career nearly being complete, he didn’t want to start anything just to have it end by the time he left for college. 

 

“Yeah, but you still have another year before you go to college, you should enjoy yourself…” Alec said, but quickly added. “ Just not too much!”

 

“Actually…” Max started fidgeting in his seat. “I don’t even have that long. I’ve been taking advanced placement courses for the last year. I’m graduating in December of this year. I’m already starting the application process for the spring term next year.” 

 

“Wait! What!” Alec said, completely floored by Max’s confession. “Oh my god! That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you!” 

 

“Just don’t say anything to  _ anybody _ yet. I want to wait and tell mom and dad once I’ve been accepted into college. My goal of course is still Columbia, but I’ve also applied for a few other schools - both ivy league - and non-ivy league,” Max said, blushing as he explained himself. 

 

Alec couldn’t help the massive grin he was sporting when he got up from the table and pulled Max into a hug. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Alec whispered. 

 

“Thanks!” Max said, hugging Alec back. 

 

~oOo~

 

When they got back to Izzy’s house, Max decided to go in with Alec and say hi to Izzy before he headed back to their parents house. Max and Alec asked about Izzy’s day at school, then they went into full detail about some of the apartments they saw that day. 

 

“Alec, I swear you either need to stop being so damn picky, or you need to increase your budget,” Izzy snapped, earning surprised looks from the boys. Before walking away, Izzy added. “I can’t have you living here forever.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Max asked, bewildered. 

 

Unable to hide his hurt look, Alec glanced at his feet and shrugged in reply to Max. He quickly bid Max a safe trip home, then walked into his bedroom. Alec had no idea what Izzy’s problem was, but if she wanted him gone that bad, she could have said something to him civilly and in private. When she offered to let him stay with them, Alec told her that it would only be three months tops. He’d only been staying with her for a little over a month. Alec pulled out his tablet and got to work on marking apartment listings to send to Natalie.

 

There was a knock on his door as Alec sent the email off. Before Alec could look up, he heard the door open. 

 

“I’m sorry, Alec. I shouldn’t have snapped at you the way I did,” She said, sitting down beside Alec. “I’ve just had a shitty day and I didn’t mean to take it out on you. You know I love having you here.”

 

“It’s okay. I told you that I would only be here for a little while, and it’s been a month,” Alec said, trying to placate her. Her words still stung, but Alec didn’t want to cause Izzy any more stress, especially if she was already having a bad day. “It’s frustrating me as well.”

 

“Let’s not think about that right now. Aline and I were going to go out tonight. Do you want to go with us? I’ll even text Simon and have him meet up with us when he gets off work,” Izzy said smiling, though Alec could tell it was a little forced. 

 

“Don’t worry about me. Keep your plans. Just say hi to Aline for me,” Alec tried to reassure her. He didn’t want Izzy to feel obligated to ask him to go out with them just because she’d made him feel bad. 

 

“Please Alec? It’s been too long since we’ve been out together,” Izzy pleading, using the puppy eyes and Alec couldn’t help but to say yes. 

 

“Where are we going?” Alec watched as Izzy went to his closet to pick out his outfit for the night. 

 

“Nothing too extreme, just going to The Hunter’s Moon,” Izzy answered before flinging a black button down shirt that fit Alec a little too snugly in his opinion, and his dark blue skinny jeans. “Well I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

 

Before Izzy could make it out the room, Alec called her. “Hey, do you mind if I invite my coworker Helen? I wanted to introduce her to Aline.” 

 

Izzy gave Alec a wicked grin. “Alec, you dog! Trying to set Aline up with a date!” 

 

“Hey, I’m just going to introduce them, whatever they do afterwards is their business!” Alec held up his hands in mock surrender, smirk firmly in place, but he knew he hadn’t fooled her. Izzy knew him too well. 

 

“Sure thing, big brother,” And she left him to change his clothes and text his friend. 

 

~oOo~

 

“Alec!” As soon as Alec and Izzy stepped into the bar, Alec was tackled by his cousin.

 

“Hey, Aline!” Alec picked her up in a tight embrace. “God, it’s been too long.”

 

“Well you’re the one who had to go off to Paris and live your dream. If I could have afforded it, I would have moved with you after college,” Aline said, lightly punching Alec in the arm.

 

“Oh, come on! You know you love working at Gramercy!” Alec exclaimed, using the same teasing tone as his cousin. 

 

“That I do, but you know I’ll still work as your sous chef when you open that bistro of yours,” she replied. Alec smiled, knowing that it was true even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to pay Aline what she’s worth for the first couple of years. 

 

“Hey guys,” Izzy cut in, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go grab a table.” 

 

Aline cut Alec a look at Izzy’s abruptness, but Alec subtly shook his head. They followed Izzy to a table in the back corner and sat down. 

 

“Who wants a drink?” Izzy asked as soon as they all sat. 

 

“Tell me what you guys want and I’ll get it,” Alec volunteered. He was starting to feel like Izzy didn’t want him around anyhow. The girls gave him their orders, and he left them to catch up. 

 

Alec waited for the bartender to finish up with another customer, his gaze off to one side. 

 

“Boo,” came a loud voice behind him. Alec jumped, and spun round. 

 

“How long have you been here?” he exclaimed.

 

“Just got here, saw you standing at the bar so I came over,” she grinned. 

 

“What do you want to drink?” Alec asked, motioning towards the bartender who was ready to take their order. 

 

“Oh, I’ll have a cider please,” Helen spoke directly to the bartender. 

 

“And I’ll take a Guinness, a cosmo, and a Long Island please,” Alec handed the bartender his card to start a tab. 

 

“You didn't have to pay for me,” Helen said shyly.

 

“I don’t mind. But if it’ll make you feel better, you can buy my next Guinness,” Alec winked and grabbed the drinks before guiding Helen to their table. 

 

Alec handed Izzy and Aline their drinks and proceeded to make introductions. As he’d predicted, Aline and Helen started hitting it off. 

 

“So, Aline. What do you do for a living?” Helen asked, blushing so deep she could give Alec a run for his money. 

 

“I’m one of the chefs at Gramercy Tavern in Manhattan,” Aline explained, giving Helen what Izzy would have called ‘fuck me’ eyes. Alec had to suppress his shudder. Maybe setting them up wasn’t such a good idea?

 

“Oh wow! Is everyone in your family a chef?” Helen asked, genuinely curious.

 

“You did good, big brother,” Izzy whispered in Alec’s ear as they witnessed to two women hit it off.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec feigned ignorance, silently laughing when Izzy smacked him in the arm. 

 

Eventually Simon joined the group, and Alec started feeling like the fifth wheel. He decided it was time to go home and let the couples have their fun. He said his goodbyes, claiming he was tired from his day spent out running around, closed his tab then headed home.


	7. Unexpected Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! 
> 
> Okay, so to clear some things up here. For whatever reason, my additional tags haven’t been saving (or it could be that I just suck at computers and did something wrong), but this is going to be a bit of a slow burn and there are going to be some aspects to the characters personalities that are going to be a bit OOC, also if you guys haven’t already figured out, Robert and Maryse are good parents. Again, I don’t know why my additional tags wouldn’t save. A guest reviewer asked if Magnus was ever going to show up in the story again, and yes, obviously he is. In fact starting from this chapter on, he’s in every chapter that I’ve written so far. This is also going to be a pretty long story at roughly 50ish or so chapters, but I haven’t quite worked all of the details out in my outline. There will be times when Magnus or Alec aren’t in the chapter at all. This is mostly in Alec’s POV, but there will be a few chapters that are Magnus’ POV. But patience is a virtue, and at least give this story a chance. 
> 
> Now, moving on! BellaMorgan on ao3 - BellaMorgan1 ff.net - has published her second story of her Chances series, as well as a new one shot called Chairman Meow, aka The Color Changing Cat. You guys should check it out. I love her work! Also, if you haven’t done so already, AtowncalledMalec has really good stories. Her current story, The Fight for his Alpha, is amazing. So far, everything that I’ve read of her’s has been A/B/O. And, my girl SereneCalamity posted her first Malec one shot called I Have An Army (And Their Voices Are Loud) that is wonderful! She usually posts Clace stories -which are just as amazing - but she FINALLY wrote something for Malec! Now if I could only get her to write a full Malec fic, we’d be all set ;-) If you guys know of any stories that you want to share, let me know and I’ll be more than happy to read them and recommend them in my AN’s. I’m a firm believer in lifting each other up, and supporting our little writing community. 
> 
> Well, have a good weekend and upcoming week! On to the chapter!

Alec had officially worked for Magnus for a little over a month, and he was still no closer to finding his own apartment. Izzy hadn’t said anything else to Alec about his living arrangements, but he didn’t want to impose any more than he already had. Alec was ready to increase his budget, which he knew his realtor would be happy about. 

 

On a different note, Alec and Magnus had been getting along ever since that day of the dinner party. Magnus started by having his meals in the kitchen everyday. For the first couple of weeks, they would just talk; Magnus about his work, and Alec about his siblings. Then, Magnus started asking Alec questions about what he was preparing and why he did things a certain way. Magnus even offered Alec to sit and eat with him a few times, though Alec would politely decline, stating that it was unprofessional. Magnus understood, but Alec would notice the man's demeanor gradually change. 

 

Last week, Magnus informed Alec about yet another dinner party he wanted to have. It was the third party this month. Magnus had a friend who just recently got engaged and he wanted to throw a small engagement party for her and her family. He met the girl at an event a few years ago, and the woman was getting harassed by another man. Magnus swooped in and saved the day until her boyfriend - now fiancé  - arrived; Magnus’ own words. Since then, the three of them became close friends. 

 

“Hello, Alexander. Thank you again for coming in tonight. I feel like you work more Saturday nights than you’re off,” Magnus said as he waltzed into the kitchen. 

 

“I don’t mind. I’m happy to help,” Alec said as he pulled the cake out of the refrigerator to finish decorating it. 

 

“That cake is gorgeous! Tell me about the menu tonight,” Magnus said as he walked around to the other side of the island to watch Alec decorate the two tiered cake. 

 

“Well for the starter, I’m making the bacon wrapped scallops you asked for. And since you basically gave me full reign of the menu I’m making a spring salad with pink, white, and lavender pansies - and yes they’re edible flowers - with a red wine vinaigrette dressing. The main dish is a creamy shrimp linguine, and then of course, there’s the cake,” Alec said, putting the last frosting flower on top. “Speaking of which, would you mind if I take a picture of this? I would like to put it in my portfolio.” 

 

The finished product consisted of a buttered almond flavored two tiered cake with ivory fondant embossed in a lace pattern over the buttercream frosting that Alec used as a sealant. Pink, white and lavender flowers were placed on the top tier. And lavender candied pearls surrounded the base of both tiers. Alec was proud of this cake; it made him even more excited to start planning Jace and Clary’s engagement party. 

 

“This should be photographed in all it’s perfection!” Magnus gushed. Alec took out his tablet and started taking photos of the cake. 

 

Alec then moved on to make the pasta. He got Magnus’ permission to buy a pasta roller a few weeks prior when Magnus had mentioned one night at dinner that he’d love fresh pasta. Alec automatically agreed to make Magnus pasta anytime the man wanted it. 

 

“What wine do you think would be best paired with tonight's meal?” Magnus asked, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Alec didn’t realize that he zoned out while rolling pasta.

 

“A Sauvignon Blanc would go nicely with everything on the menu, if you have it?” Alec said, finishing his task. “But a Cabernet would go best with the cake.” 

 

“Great! I’ll go down to the cellar and get them,” Magnus said, making his way to the basement door.

 

Setting the linguini to the side, Alec moved on to start the sauce. He finely chopped the onion, minced the garlic, and sliced the mushrooms. He was sauteing them when Magnus emerged trying to carry six bottles of wine at once. Alec quickly reached the man before he could drop any bottles. 

 

“I would have helped you with that,” Alec said, grabbing three bottles from Magnus. Setting them on the counter, Alec quickly went back to the stove. 

 

“I didn’t want to impose, Alexander. I know you’re busy in here,” Magnus said, with a wave of his hand. 

 

“I’d rather help you than have a couple hundred dollars of wine all over the floor,” Alec said with a laugh. Then Alec notices that Magnus was taking the wine out of the kitchen. “Hey, Magnus? You do know that those two wines need to aerate, right?” 

 

“I thought only reds needed to breathe?” Magnus asked with a confused look on his face. 

 

Chuckling, Alec proceeded to explain. “Most whites don’t require it, but Sauvignon and Cabernet are the exceptions… along with a few other whites.”  

 

“You make me smarter,” Magnus said with a cheeky smile - causing Alec to snort with laughter - then grab the corkscrew and get to work. 

 

“And make sure you keep them chilled, you can put a few bottles in the fridge if you want,” Alec said, continuing to make the sauce, “Just let your servers know when you need them.” 

 

Alec saw Magnus nodding out of the corner of his eye and placed a few bottles in the fridge. Then he grabbed a couple of decanters and filled them with ice. 

 

“I really hope Biscuit and Blondie enjoy the party tonight,” Magnus said, eyeing the cake. “Biscuit prefers smaller, more intimate gatherings.”

 

“And how did you end up hosting this party again?” Alec asked. He knew Magnus was friends with these people, but Alec would have thought that a family member would have hosted an engagement party for the couple.

 

“Well, Blondie approached me about arranging it. He said that he wanted to have a stress free evening without his older brother overshadowing everything,” Magnus shrugged as he explained. 

 

Alec paused at that. That sounded absolutely horrible to him.  _ The siblings must not be close _ , he thought.

 

“Does this older brother do things like that often?” Alec wondered.

 

Shrugging, Magnus responded. “Honestly, I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met Jonathan’s family.”

 

“Wow, I tend to forget that other people don’t get along with their siblings. My brothers and sister are so close. We tend to forget that not every family is like that,” Alec said.  

 

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Magnus looked over at Alec and grinned, “It’s showtime!”

 

“Have fun playing party host,” Alec called laughing, to Magnus’ retreating back.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec just finished serving the main course and was washing dishes when one of the servers came in.

 

“Excuse me, chef…” The teenager said.

 

“What’s up?” Alec replied, putting on a smile because the kid looked really uncomfortable. 

 

“Um… one of the guests has requested to meet the chef. Mr. Bane sent me in here to get you,” The kid said, shifting his feet nervously.

 

“Of course,” Alec replied, wiping off his hands. But the kid looked like he wanted to say something else. “Is that all?”

 

“Uh… also… Mr. Bane wanted me to tell you that he didn’t know,” he said quickly then ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Shaking his head at the cryptic message, Alec headed out to the dining room. 

 

Alec stepped into the dining room looking down at first, but the moment he looked up he froze. The eleven faces before him he knew very well, and they were all sitting at the table eating and conversing with his boss. His parents, all of his siblings, Luke and Jocelyn, Clary and Simon, and Simon’s mother and sister, Elaine and Rebecca were all sitting there looking surprised to see him. Alec was just as surprised to see everyone he loved sitting together at a table that was beautifully decorated for an engagement party. A party that Alec quickly pieced together as being for Jace and Clary. Alec glanced at the blonde, rage bubbling up within him as his brother’s face paled. Alec glanced at his sister, who’s face mirrored Jace’s. Everyone else at the table looked confused, but happy all at once. 

 

It wasn’t until Maryse spoke that Alec was pulled out of his trance. 

 

“Alec! This is amazing, I can’t believe you did all of this for your brother,” Maryse and Robert stood up immediately to give Alec a hug.  

 

“Uh… I uh… I didn’t know this party was for them,” Alec couldn’t seem to find an appropriate response, wanting to blurt out exactly what was on his mind. Needing to get out of there, Alec extracted himself from his parent’s embrace and fled. 

 

“Excuse me,” Alec said as he rushed away. 

 

It was a relief to get back to the kitchen, but it was short lived. Soon Alec was pacing, anger getting the best of him. No, not anger; Alec was furious! Everything that Magnus had told Alec about what that ‘Jonathan’ person had said hit Alec like a freight train. It was as if all of the air had left his lungs. 

 

Glancing up as he heard the door open, Alec’s fury increased at seeing his brother sauntering in like he owned the place. 

 

“So… that wasn’t supposed to happen,” Jace said, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“What the fuck, Jace!” Alec yelled.

 

“Look,” Jace said, letting out a breath. “I just wanted my engagement to be about Clary and me. That’s why you weren’t invited.” 

 

“Yeah, Magnus mentioned that his ‘friend’ Jonathan said he didn’t want his older brother coming tonight and overshadowing the party,” Alec yelled. “Care to tell me what that was all about?”

 

“Look!” Jace yelled, stepping closer to Alec. “I’m getting sick of everyone always talking about Robert and Maryse’s ‘precious eldest’ at social events! This is  _ my _ engagement party! For once in your life, let’s not make this about you!” 

 

“Jace, I was ecstatic about your engagement! How in the hell would I have made this about myself?” Alec asked.

 

“Oh let’s see,” Jace started with a snide laugh. “ _ ‘Oh Alec, we’re so glad you’re home.’ _ Or  _ ‘Our Alec has won this award, and he’s won that award, and he’s achieved this and that.”,  _ And,  _ ‘Our Alexander is going to become a world renowned chef.’  _ And my personal favorite,  _ ‘Alec is such a good role model for his brothers and sister, it’s a shame they can’t live up to his standards.’ _ ” Jace mimicked in both Robert and Maryse’s voices.

 

“Jace, you can’t be serious. Mom and dad don’t say things like that!” Alec exclaimed incredulously at his brothers accusations. “Besides, you know that I don’t care about all of the things I’ve done throughout the years!”  

 

“But they do, Alec!” Jace threw his hands in the air in frustration. “They were constantly doting on you to all of their friends at Izzy and Simon’s wedding. Your presence took away from their day. Izzy was livid!” 

 

“That’s not true!” Alec replied quickly but then added with doubt. “Is it?” 

 

“It is! Alec, you take away all of our glory when you’re around. Hell, I didn’t even invite you here today, and yet, instead of me enjoying a meal with my family, I’m in here arguing with you.” Jace said.

 

“You do realize that our parents do the same with you, Iz  and even with Max, right? They brag about all of us to their friends and colleagues!” Alec was beginning to lose his patience, especially after Jace made that dig about him ‘enjoying his meal with his family’ since he hadn’t included Alec in that statement. 

 

Jace walked up to Alec and pointed a finger right in his face. 

 

“That’s bullshit and you know it! All we ever hear about is their ‘precious eldest.’ We’re done playing second fiddle to you.”

 

“I didn’t do anything! I don’t ask for attention, yet I get it anyway. That’s part of the reason why I moved in with Izzy and Simon! I don’t want mom and dad ‘doting’ on me, as you so  _ kindly _ put it. I just want to work hard and start my own business. Is that too much to ask?” Alec had lost it. All semblance of patience had evaporated. 

 

“Bullshit! If you wanted to open your own damn restaurant, you would have done it by now. You’re too much of a fucking coward to take the risk, Alec.” Jace yelled back.

 

“Is that what you think? I’m a coward? If me wanting to ensure that I’m not going to end up living on the street for the first two years after opening a restaurant, then fine, I’m a coward!” Alec fumed. “You can’t just wish something to happen, Jace! You above all people should know that!” 

 

“Don’t you dare try and make a dig at my career! My life is perfect. I’m working and doing what I love,  _ and _ I’m not the one who’s going to die alone, unlike you!” Jace said, punctuating his words by stabbing his finger in Alec’s chest.

 

“What the fuck?” Alec exclaimed. 

 

“Nothing,” Jace said, anger deflating. 

 

“Oh, no! You’re not going to start something without finishing it. Air it all out Jace, please enlighten me on everything you find wrong with me! This will be your only chance to do so!” Alec yelled, his anger flying off the charts in this moment. 

 

“Okay, fine! But I’m warning you, you’re not going to like what I have to say,” Jace said.

 

“Yeah, because the conversation so far has been a fucking bag of rainbows!” Alec retorted.

 

“ _ You _ are the reason why none of your relationships lasted!  _ You  _ are the one who inevitably finds guys who want nothing but sex or career advancement! And  _ you _ are always the one playing the martyr when they eventually cheat on you or dump your sorry ass!” Jace pushed Alec back so far that he hit the corner of the countertop, causing a sharp pain radiating up his back and down his right arm. 

 

“Wow, so now you’re upset about my shitty dating life! Low blow Jace, not everyone can find their soulmate in fucking high school!” Alec snarled. 

 

“Whatever Alec, the bottom line is that you are the reason why Izzy and I feel like no matter what we do, nothing is good enough compared to you,” With that, Jace turned and walk out of the kitchen.

 

“Don’t worry, Jace,” Alec said, causing Jace to pause at the door. “You don’t have to worry about me getting in your way. From this point on, I’ll stay far away from you and Isabelle so I’m not making your lives ‘harder’ than they need to be.”

 

As Jace disappeared through the door, Max ran in. “Alec, are you okay? I can’t believe Jace and Izzy! I am so pissed right now! Mom, dad, and everyone else is out there giving Izzy the riot act.” 

 

“I don’t care. They feel how they feel, and there’s nothing I can do to change that,” Alec sighed, slightly wincing from the pain in his back, and sat down. “I just never knew they felt that way.”

 

“Fuck ‘em! They apparently forgot who actually raised them! You still have me, you know I would never think any of that about you, right?” Max said, looking like he was about to cry.

 

“I know buddy. But I also never thought that Jace and Izzy would think that poorly of me either,” Alec said, feeling like his heart was just ripped in half. “But I just want to be left alone for right now, could you please ask Magnus to come in here? I need to leave and get all of my shit out of Isabelle’s place as fast as possible.” 

 

“But where will you go?” Max asked, sounding just as heartbroken as Alec felt.

 

“I don’t know yet, buddy. But I’ll let you know as soon as I find out,” Alec said, trying to reassure his baby brother. 

 

“Okay, but you know you can always come back home, right?” Max looked at Alec with hopeful eyes. 

 

“I don’t think so, Max. Jace was right, mom and dad would dote on me constantly if I were there. I really just want to be alone,” Alec explained. 

 

“I understand. I’ll go get Magnus for you, but I just want to let you know that I love you big bro! That’ll never change for me,” Max said, pulling Alec into a tight embrace. 

 

“I know, Max. I love you too,” Alec said, returning the hug. 

 

Max pulled away first, then left to get Magnus for Alec. No sooner had Max left, then Magnus walked in.

 

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus came around to Alec with a panicked expression. “I swear I had no idea that Jonathan Herondale was your brother.”

 

“That’s because ‘Jonathan Herondale’ is his legal name as well as the name he uses for his public image. Only family and close friends call him Jace.” 

 

“Wow, I’ve known the guy for years now, and he never once asked me to call him anything other than Jonathan. Some ‘friend’ I am,” Magnus said sarcastically. 

 

“I uh… well I need a favor. I know I have no right to ask this of you after the scene I just caused…” Alec wasn’t able to complete his sentence because Magnus held up his hand causing Alec to shut his mouth. 

 

“Alec, you in no way caused a scene tonight. That was all Jonathan, so don’t feel like you’ve done anything wrong,” Magnus lowered his hand. “Ask away.”

 

“Can I leave and get my stuff out of Izzy’s place? I’ll also need to find a hotel to stay in, at least for tonight. But when I’m done, I’ll come back here and finish cleaning up,” Alec rushed out. 

 

“Of course you can, and don’t worry about finding a place to stay. You’re staying with me tonight,” Magnus said, giving Alec a look that broached no argument. “Now go, I’ll keep your family here for a while longer. I think Jonathan and Isabelle are out there getting their asses chewed out by the rest of your family right now. I’ll text you when they’re leaving, if you’re not already back by then” 

 

Alec thanked Magnus again and bolted out of the brownstone before anyone else in his family could stop him. 


	8. Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!!! Because you guys know that I don’t like making you wait an entire week when I post chapters like the last one, here’s the next chapter. I hope y’all enjoy it. I will post again on Friday, then it’ll be back to the weekly posts.
> 
> Oh, and kbl55429, I LOVED your rants! OMG they were amazing, and everything I was saying as I wrote that chapter! 
> 
> Also, I’m sorry if I didn’t respond to all of your reviews, I try to get back to everyone but this weekend as been extremely busy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Have a good rest of the week!

It only took Alec fifteen minutes to get to Isabelle’s apartment. Then another ten minutes to pack up the few items he left out of boxes - including his dirty laundry - and put the last of it into the trunk of the cab. As Alec was getting into the cab, Magnus sent a text saying that his family were leaving. Alec sat back and told the cabbie that he was ready, then replied to Magnus saying he was on his way.

 

As the cab pulled up to the brownstone, Alec noticed Magnus was standing on the stoop waiting for him. As the cab parked, Magnus moved forward, paid the cabbie, and helped Alec with his boxes. 

 

“You didn’t have to pay the cab fair,” Alec said as he lifted out the last box.

 

“I know, but you’ve had a rough night,” Magnus said with a shrug. Then gesturing to the boxes he added, “You don’t own very much.”

 

Alec gazed down at the five boxes at their feet, “This is just the few things I had at Isabelle’s. I have a storage unit full of the rest of my stuff.” 

 

Magnus gave Alec a sad smile, then lead him into the house. 

 

Alec followed Magnus up two flights of stairs. He ignored the tense silence as they walked, taking in all of the architecture that continued to enamor Alec from the moment he first stepped foot in the historic brownstone all the way to the last door down the hallway. 

 

“Here you go,” Magnus said as he entered the room and turned on the light.

 

The area was spacious, walls painted a light, cheery yellow. The bedding and drapes were a soft gray with yellow and white accents weaving throughout. There was also a bay window with a window seat attached. The cushions and pillows in place were also the same pattern as the bedding. Magnus placed the boxes down beside the door and walked towards the opposite end of the room.

 

“You can put all of your clothes in here,” Magnus said as he opened the closet door. “The closet also has a built in wardrobe.” 

 

Alec followed Magnus’ lead by placing the rest of his boxes next to the one’s Magnus had already set down and looked into the walk in closet. The closet alone was bigger than Izzy’s spare bedroom, and looked like it could have housed all of his clothes while still leaving about three quarters of the closet bare. 

 

Alec followed Magnus out of the closet and walked towards another door inside the room. Magnus opened the door to reveal a full size bathroom. The color scheme was the same as the bedroom, and housed a stand alone shower with gray slate tiles and a claw foot tub. Alec continued to look around, then groaned when he remembered something. 

 

“In my haste to get all of my things, it forgot to pack my toiletries,” Alec said, running his hand over his face. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. The bathroom is fully stocked,” Magnus said, waving off Alec’s concerns. “Everything you should need is in the linen closet.” 

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. “I’ll replace everything I use.” 

 

“Nonsense!” Magnus laughed. “It’s here to be used.”

 

“Well, thank you again,” Alec blushed, still unable to believe that he forgot something as simple as his toothbrush. “I’ll um… I’m just going to go clean the kitchen now.” 

 

With that, Alec turned and headed back downstairs. 

 

Alec stopped in his tracks, eyes blown wide when he saw the kitchen. Someone made a half assed attempt at wiping down the counters, and there wasn’t a single dish or scrap of leftover food in sight. Alec cringed as he opened the dishwasher, afraid that the expensive fine China that Magnus was so keen on using during his dinner parties would be ruined. Thankfully, whoever loaded the dishwasher didn’t have the forethought to actually turn it on. 

 

Alec turned the sink on to heat the water up, then steadily unloaded the dishwasher. Once all of the dishes were unloaded, Alec’s OCD started kicking into overdrive, and with a groan he began sorting all of the dishes before he could begin washing. 

 

Dishwashing had always been a mindless task for Alec. It helped him clear his mind, and think about his actions or whatever happened to be on his mind that day. Unfortunately, this meant that his argument with Jace kept running through his mind on repeat. Alec couldn’t help wondering how long Jace had been bottling up those emotions. He also wondered why Isabelle - the only person he knew that always spoke her mind - never once mentioned any of this before now. The only thing Alec did know was that he was deeply hurt by what his brother said. Jace didn’t even include Alec when he made that comment about ‘wanting to have a nice dinner in peace with his family’. The fact his brother didn’t consider him family alone brought tears to his eyes. 

 

Alec finished washing and drying the dishes when Magnus came in carrying a bottle of what appeared to be whiskey of some sort. 

 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said looking at Alec, and obviously noticing that he was silently crying. “Just leave everything where it is and come sit down. I’ll put everything away tomorrow.”

 

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat down.

 

“You never have to apologise for how you feel, Alexander,” Magnus said, voice laced with sympathy.

 

“I just… I don’t know where all of that came from!” Alec exclaimed, anger rising by the second. 

 

Magnus poured Alec a glass of the amber liquid and slid it across the counter. Alec grabbed the glass and downed it in one go, the liquid burning along the way.

 

“What is this?” Alec asked, coughing.

 

“Alexander, that is fifty year old scotch that you just shot down your throat like a college frat boy,” Magnus said, laughing as Alec continued to cough. “If you want to take shots, I can go and grab the vodka.” 

 

“No,” Alec laughingly stated, blushing profusely. “Scotch is fine, in fact, I prefer it.”

 

Magnus nodded then refilled Alec’s glass, “So… do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“How much did you hear?” Alec asked, not daring to look up at Magnus.

 

“Pretty much all of it,” Was Magnus’ response.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin!” Alec exclaimed. “It’s just so hard to learn that two of the people who have meant the most to me for my entire life, hate me!”  His anger deflating as he violently wiped a stray tear away from his cheek. 

 

“I don’t think they hate you Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec looked up at Magnus shocked, after what transpired earlier that evening, there was no way Jace’s words meant anything but hate. “I can tell by the way you’re looking at me that you don’t believe me. But I don’t think Jace meant what he actually said.” 

 

“What else could he have meant, Magnus?” Alec asked with a self depreciative laugh.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed exasperated. “Think about it, you were the one taking care of your brothers and sister before you moved away for school. Then your parents saw less and less of you, and then you started building your career. To me, it seems like Jonathan is jealous, because now that you’re back, the attention is back on you and no longer on him. I’m sure with him being an actor, he’s used to a certain amount of attention, especially with the way his career is starting to blow up, but now he’s not getting it. I also feel that he brought Isabelle into it by convincing her into thinking that no one focuses on anyone else but you when you’re around.”

 

“It never occurred to me that could be true. Jealousy has never been an issue with any of us in the past,” Alec said, focusing his gaze on the glass in his hands instead of looking up at the man who was trying to justify his siblings actions.

 

“Yes, but you’ve only been back in the states for what, a few months at most,” Magnus waited for Alec’s confirmation. When Alec gave a subtle nod, he continued, “And based off of what you’ve told me, and meeting your parents tonight, it seems that since you’ve been home all of their attention has been centered around you, and solely you. They are very proud of what you’ve accomplished. I’m sure that’s got to hurt an ego the size of your brothers.” 

 

Magnus made it sound like it was the simplest explanation in the world. Alec still thought Magnus was wrong, but he didn’t voice it. 

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. Jace has made himself very clear. I’m going to respect him and stay out of his life, same with Isabelle. I don’t want them ever thinking that they aren’t good enough compared to me. There’s absolutely nothing special about me, and I’ve never understood why my parents - or anyone for that matter - would boast about my accomplishments. All I’ve ever done was work hard, end of story.” As he spoke, Alec couldn’t help thinking about all of the insecurities about himself that Jace dredged up earlier that night. 

 

Every point Jace had brought up about Alec’s love life were all things that Alec had already considered. He couldn’t help that he always seemed to find the wrong guys. And Alec knew that part of the reason for his failed relationships was because he could never be completely intimate with his boyfriends. Yes, he’d had sex, but it was never love, and yet Alec had always been a romantic at heart, wanting to find the type of love he’d seen in his parents, or Izzy and Simon. Hell, he would kill to have the type of love that Jace and Clary have, but their story truly is what fairy tales are made of. Then again, maybe Alec was just getting in his own way? 

 

“Well, thanks for listening to me bitch about my problems, but I think I’m going to call it a night,” Alec said, getting up before his thoughts could turn darker. “Thanks for the scotch.”

 

“No need to thank me, Alexander. Try and get some sleep,” Magnus said with a smile.

 

The two exchanged goodnights, then went to their respective rooms.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec woke up from a fitful night's sleep, feeling disoriented and confused by his surroundings. Then the events from the previous night hit him with a heavy heart. Sighing, Alec got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He had the day off, but considering how nice Magnus was being by allowing Alec to stay there, he wanted to make a big breakfast for Magnus as a thank you. 

 

Gathering the necessary items, Alec started working. He made bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, hash browns, and waffles. It wasn’t until Alec started to plate the food that he thought maybe he went a little overboard. 

 

“Holy… wow… I’m going to have to up my workout routine,” Alec nearly jumped out of his skin when Magnus spoke.   

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Alec blushed, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I may have gone a little overboard.”

 

“Well,” Magnus gazed back at the food laid out before them. “Not that I’m ungrateful for the food, but I thought I gave you the day off?”

 

“You did, but you’re being so nice to let me stay here last night, so… this is kind of a ‘thank you’ breakfast.” Alec shrugged, trying - and failing - at nonchalance.

 

“You don’t have to thank me Alexander. I feel like over the past month, you and I have become friends and I like to help my friends when they’re in need,” Magnus picked up his fork and dug in, Alec joining him at the island. 

 

“Wow, you’re finally eating a meal with me!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly.

 

Alec ducked his head, chuckling. “Yeah, it’s just like you said, I’m off today so I’m enjoying a nice breakfast with my friend, not my employer.” 

 

Grinning, Magnus nodded his head and seemed satisfied with that answer. They both started eating in companionable silence. It wasn’t until Magnus cleared his throat after taking a sip of his coffee that the silence was broken. “So what are your plans for the day?”

 

“Well, I was going to spend the day with Isabelle, but now that’s not happening so I’m going apartment hunting. I’m either going to have to suck it up and find something in my price point, or I’m going to have to up my budget,” Alec said, feeling the stress of the impending hunt on the horizon.

 

“Do you mind if I ask what your budget is?” Magnus seemed like he was legitimately curious.

 

“Ideally I don’t want to spend more than twenty-five hundred a month. But since I can’t seem to find what I like, I’m going to have to bump it up to three thousand a month,” Alec huffed out an annoyed breath.

 

“Well,” Magnus started, looking mildly nervous. “Before I was forced to take over the record company, I dabbled in investing. I invested in multiple apartment units, buying them, then hiring management to run them. One of the buildings I own has an incredible studio apartment that has been recently vacant. I can show it to you, and you could live there, if you like.” 

 

Perking up, Alec cleared his throat. “How much is the rent?”

 

“Nothing,” Magnus said, shrugging as he continued sipping his coffee. “You can live there rent free and save up for your restaurant.” 

 

“Magnus!” Alec jumped up, frustrated. “I can’t just live there for free!”

 

“Why not?” Magnus asked, confusion written across his face. 

 

“Because!” Alec exclaimed. “I can’t just take a hand out like that! Why would you even consider doing something like that for me?” 

 

“If we’re being honest,” Magnus started cautiously. “It’s because I still feel terrible for the way I treated you in high school. You’re an amazing man, and I treated you like crap! You’re not just an employee to me, you’re my friend. I was your typical spoiled rich kid back then with no care for anyone but myself, and I really want to make up for my past behavior.” 

 

“You have made up for it though. I forgave you the day that you apologised… in fact, I’m pretty sure I forgave you a long time ago, I just didn’t realize it until everything was already out in the open,” With some of his irritation dying down, Alec sighed, taking his place back at the island. “You have nothing to make up for, Magnus.”

 

“How about this, come with me to look at the apartment, then we can compromise on a monthly rent,” Magnus argued, uncertainty still showing in his eyes. 

 

“Fine, but only because I’m desperate,” Alec resigned. 

 

Magnus smile triumphantly, “Great! Let’s go get ready.” 

 

Magnus bounded up the stairs. Alec chuckled, shaking his head before getting to work cleaning up from their breakfast.  

 

~oOo~

 

“Welcome to  _ The Heart of Brooklyn,  _ your new home, Alexander,” Magnus said once his driver pulled up to an expensive looking building. 

 

“Magnus, I’ve only agreed to look at it,” Alec said shaking his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“Don’t worry. When you see the studio you’ll fall in love and take me up on my offer,” Magnus chuckled at the foe scowl Alec gave him at that comment.

 

They walked up to the door and Magnus pulled out a key to get into the lobby. He walked right up to the reception desk and quietly spoke to the lobby attendant working the desk, then motioned for Alec to follow him into the elevator. Based off the look of the lobby alone, Alec knew he could never afford to live here. His hopes automatically came crashing down. 

 

Once they reached the twelfth floor - the top floor of the building - Alec followed Magnus to the right, taking them to the last apartment in the hall. Magnus unlocked and opened the door, then stepped aside so Alec could go in first. 

 

Walking in, Alec couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips. The place was absolutely stunning! The entire apartment was completely open with dark hardwood floors. It had exposed brick running through three out of four walls. Wood beams and exposed ductwork were visible along the ceiling. Alec continued looking around the main living space, then practically ran to the kitchen once he caught a glimpse. The kitchen alone was every chefs wet dream! The countertops were made of quartz, and there was a deep, porcelain farmhouse sink underneath a window with a great view of a park. The island had a chopping block countertop with cabinets for extra storage. Then he saw the stove… Alec let a whimper escape his lips when his eyes landed on the Viking six burner gas range. It was stainless steel, had a built in griddle, and a double oven.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I’m a little envious of this kitchen and I don’t even know how to cook,” Magnus chuckled. Alec jumped, not realizing that Magnus was standing beside him as he pet and caressed the Viking stove.  _ Someone should really put a bell on that guy so people know when he’s approaching,  _ Alec thought. 

 

“Come on, let me show you the rest of the apartment,” Magnus added. 

 

“But I could live and die in that kitchen and be a happy man!” Alec whined as he allowed Magnus to pull him back towards the main living space, chuckling along the way.

 

“You’re going to love this Alexander,” Magnus said once they reached the french doors to an outside balcony. 

 

The balcony was huge! It had enough room to have a lounge area, a grill for cooking, and at least a six seater table. Ideas on how to decorate the apartment where whirling through Alec’s mind, unfortunately, there was absolutely no way in hell Alec could afford this place. 

 

Alec was walking in a daze as he allowed Magnus to drag him around the rest of the apartment. His ‘bedroom’ was raised on a type of platform thing with wrought iron railings that had five steps leading up to it. The area was pretty big, and could easily fit a king sized bed, a dresser, and a couple of bedside tables in the area comfortably. The downside was that there was no closet so he would need to figure out a way to incorporate extra storage space in the apartment somehow. Magnus then dragged Alec to the bathroom. 

 

“The bathroom has heated marble tile flooring. The stand alone shower has six shower heads and the settings are on this wall,” Magnus began, pointing out to the touch screen tablet that was placed in the wall. “This soaker tub should be big enough for you to sit in comfortably.” 

 

Alec made a vague noise of agreement, continued looking around the bathroom, then walked back out towards the living space. The apartment had everything he could want and need, the kitchen alone would have been a selling point for him, and he was more than disappointed that he wouldn’t be taking it. There’s no way he could afford this, and Magnus should really rent it out to someone who could pay what it was worth. 

 

“So… what do you think?” Magnus asked, hopeful expression on his face.

 

“I… I think… ugh!” Alec groaned, he wanted the apartment so bad. “This place has everything I’ve been looking for.” 

 

“Great!” Magnus pulled out the lease application and walked towards the kitchen island. “All you need to do is fill this out and the place is yours!” 

 

“No,” Alec felt bad for declining, especially when Magnus’ face fell to an almost hurt expression. “Magnus, I love this place but there’s no way I can take it.”

 

“Why not?” Magnus asked, the question almost coming out like a whine.

 

“Because,” Alec sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You’re my friend and I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness. This studio could make you a killing! You could easily rent it out for like ten grand a month, hell, you could even sell this unit for at least a couple million dollars!” 

 

“Ah, I see,” Magnus dropped his head and took a deep breath. “Alec, you’re not taking advantage of me or my kindness. And I don’t care about money. I care about my friends and whether or not they’re homeless. You’re in a difficult situation right now, and as your friend, I want to help. As much as I love your cooking, I don’t want you working for me forever, and I don’t want you to feel that you have to live in some slum house - or move back home to your parents - in order to start your dream. I told you that you could take this place free of charge for as long as you’d like, and I stand by that.”

 

“But I have to give you something for this place! I wouldn’t feel right about living here free of rent!” Alec pleaded. “Please, let me pay something.”

 

Magnus dragged his hands over his face and sighed loudly. “Okay. You mentioned that your budget was twenty-five hundred, so that’s the most I’ll accept.” 

 

Sighing, Alec took a couple of minutes to deliberate then reluctantly accepted the terms and signed all of the paperwork. Then he began taking pictures of the space so he could have a visual while furniture shopping. 

 

“Well, here are your keys. This is to the main lobby of the building. No one is allowed in or out without a key. For guests, you need to call down to the front desk and let them know who you’re expecting. We don’t have a buzzer system, just a doorman who will open the main door for expected guests only or guests that are on a permanent registry. You can add whomever you’d like to the list. It’s just a security measure for all of the residents,” Magnus paused for Alec to acknowledge his understanding. 

 

“And this is for the apartment, and this is for the roof access.” Magnus handed the keys to Alec with a smile. 

 

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Magnus asked. 

 

“I guess furniture shopping? And maybe buy an air mattress to sleep on until the furniture can be delivered.” Alec laughed nervously, forgetting that he didn’t have anywhere to sleep tonight. 

 

“I told you you’re welcome at my house for as long as you need, Alexander. I wouldn’t expect you to sleep in an empty apartment. Buy your furniture and come back to mine,” Magnus said, leaving no room for Alec to protest.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you out anymore than you already have, Magnus,” Alec shifted his weight as uncertainty crept in.

 

“I’m sure, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you there,” Magnus said, waving off Alec’s concern. 

 

“Well thank you. Oh! What about you? What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Alec asked quickly, feeling bad about not asking sooner. 

 

“I have to go to the office for a while. I have personnel issues that need resolving,” Magnus sounded defeated, and Alec suddenly wanted to pull Magnus into a hug. 

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Alec said, trying to lighten the mood and shake his own thoughts away. “How about tonight I’ll make dinner and we can relax and watch a movie or something?” 

 

“That sounds great Alexander!” Magnus’ face lit up at this suggestion. 

 

“Okay,” Alec suddenly felt bad at the assumption that Magnus would even have been available for dinner. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed you were free tonight. But since you are, is there anything in particular you’d want?” 

 

“Actually!” Magnus exclaimed, face lighting up with a sudden idea. “I don’t want you cooking for me on your day off, how about I order us some take out?” 

 

Blushing, Alec accepted the offer and they split up to go about the rest of their plans for the day. Alec in a much lighter mood than he was the night before. Everything was still weighing heavily down on him, but there wasn’t much he could do about his siblings feelings about him. Shaking those thoughts away, Alec made his way to buy everything he needed for his new apartment. 


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy EARLY Friday all!
> 
> So I’m stuck at work until 4am, which is why I’m posting so early. Forgive me if I can’t respond to reviews within the next 3-4 days. I’m going to be extremely busy this weekend and the first part of next week, but I promise I’ll respond as soon as I can. 
> 
> Have a good weekend guys!

Magnus was sitting in the conference room, having just ended his meeting, when his and Cat’s phones pinged with a text notification. 

 

“Huh,” Cat said, looking at her phone, eyebrows scrunched together. “I wonder why Alec changed his number?” 

 

Magnus had just opened his message and was in the process of saving Alec’s number when Cat asked the question. Magnus debated for only a minute before deciding that he should tell her about what happened. 

 

“Last night, the engagement party that I threw for Clarissa and Jonathan,” Magnus looked up from his phone, making sure that he had Cat’s full attention. When she gave a nod, he continued. “Jocelyn wanted to meet my chef… turns out, Jonathan is Alec’s brother.”

 

“Okay,” Cat looked confused as to why this had anything to do with him changing his phone number. “Care to fill in the blanks?” 

 

“Jonathan didn’t invite his brother to his engagement party, Cat!” Magnus exclaimed, getting pissed off over the events that took place the night before. “If Alec had known about it, do you honestly think he would have worked last night? God Cat! You should have been there… the look on Alexander’s face when he saw his entire family sitting at the dining table… it… it was heartbreaking!” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Cat said, getting up to move closer to Magnus. “Calm down and start from the beginning, okay.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Magnus started rubbing his temples, thinking of how he should start the story. “Well, up until a few weeks ago, I thought Jonathan was an only child. Whenever I was around him and Clary, he never spoke of his family. But when they called to announce their engagement, I automatically offered to throw the party for them. Clary quickly explained that she only wanted their family there, and she just wanted a small dinner. Jonathan didn’t seem too thrilled about the idea but didn’t press the issue. I just told them to call me when they wanted to finalize everything. 

 

“A week later, Jonathan called me to finalize the plans for the party… giving me the guest list, a date when he would have a break from filming his movie, and a vague description of what he wanted the menu to be. The only thing he told me was pasta… can you believe that? Pasta! His brother is a chef for Christs Sake and he asks for pasta!” Magnus stopped and composed himself before continuing. 

 

“He emailed the guest list, which looked like a kindergartener wrote, by the way,” Magnus pulled the email up on his phone to show Cat. 

 

“Mom, dad, Iz, Max, Si, Elaine, Becca, Luke and Jocelyn,” Cat read off. “Wow Magnus. You’re right.”

 

“Keep reading,” Was Magnus’ only response. 

 

“Please just set aside for these people. I’ll text everyone the details,” Cat finished reading, looking like she wanted to comment further.

 

“Yeah, I just assumed that he didn’t want anything formal - which was fine - but for him to text out an invite to something as important as an engagement party is ridiculous,” Cat nodded in agreement and handed him his phone.

 

“Didn’t you question him?” Cat asked, not unkindly. 

 

“I did mention that even for a small party, it was customary to send out formal invitations to an engagement party. His reply was ‘I have to keep this party low key so no one asks about my brother’, and when I questioned him, Jonathan said that he and his brother don’t get along and it would be better for everyone involved if they didn’t know it was an engagement party. He also said that if he needed to, he’d lie when his family asked about his brother,” Magnus could feel his blood pressure rising. “I just assumed they weren’t close. You know how much of a shit storm my family was, so I didn’t question it further.” 

 

“When did you realize that group at your house was Alec’s family?” Cat got up and went to the mini fridge in the conference room, then grabbed some ice and some gin and made them each a martini. 

 

“Well, I was in the kitchen with Alexander when the doorbell rang, when I opened the door I was face to face with a man that looked remarkably like Alec. Him introducing himself as Robert Lightwood was the only confirmation that I needed. In between various phone calls with Jonathan, he said many horrible things about Alec. I, of course, didn’t know who he was speaking about, but as soon as I laid eyes on the Lightwood’s, I was pissed. I ended up asking my waiter, Colin, to make sure that Alec stayed in the kitchen all night - not that I thought he would be anywhere else - but I didn’t want to take the chance of him seeing his whole family celebrating his brothers engagement without him.

 

“As the night went on, there was only one person asking where Alec was. Isabelle and Jonathan both quickly said that Alec couldn’t get out of work. Thinking back on it now, I should have just kicked everyone out, made some excuse to spare Alec’s feelings.” Magnus sighed before continuing. “Anyway, Maryse, that’s Alec’s mother, made a comment about hating that Alec was a personal chef, and stated that she wished he would just start the process of opening his restaurant so he didn’t have to deal with working for other people anymore. She seemed very disappointed that Alec couldn’t be there with them. I glanced over at Jonathan, and his face was starting to get red, almost as if he were angry that they were talking about him. 

 

“About halfway through dinner, Jocelyn asked if she could meet the chef. She and everyone else kept raving over the food, but I kept making excuses, saying things like ‘oh my chef doesn’t like compliments’ or ‘he’s very shy, but I’ll pass on the message’. That woman wouldn’t take no for an answer, then all of the women at the table were asking to meet my chef. I had no choice but to have Colin go to the kitchen and bring Alec out,” Magnus paused and looked when he heard Cat gasp. He’d been looking down at his martini while he was retelling the events from last night.

 

“Poor Alec! He must have been devastated,” Cat had a pained look marring her beautiful mocha colored face. “How bad was it?” 

 

“Cat, it was so painful to watch! He went from smiling happily, to being shocked by seeing everyone he knows, then bewildered and betrayed, and fury, then finally hurt. All in the space of seconds. Naturally after his parents gave him a hug, Alec rushed back to the kitchen with Jonathan hot on his heels. Jonathan started going on and on about how Alec overshadows everything that Jace and Isabelle do. He made a comment saying how furious Isabelle was that all their parents spoke about at her wedding was Alec and all that he’s accomplished. Maryse asked Isabelle if that were true, and she said that at the time she didn’t think so, but when Jace - apparently that’s Jonathan’s nickname - brought it to her attention, she realized that Alec was always the center of their attention. It took Elaine and Jocelyn backing up Maryse to convince Isabelle that the Lightwood’s always praised all of their children equally - which coincidentally was the same argument going on in the kitchen at the time - and Robert piped in saying that she needed to show her brother some respect because if it weren’t for him, Isabelle wouldn’t have been able to afford to go to medical school, or none of the kids would have been able to have an inheritance to be able to semi live off of,” Magnus paused catching a confused look crossing Cat’s face. He kept forgetting that she wasn’t actually at the party the night before. “According to Robert and Maryse, Alec was the one who convinced them to leave the marketing company they worked for - and were miserable being at - and start their own company back when Alec was a freshman in high school. He ended up taking care of his siblings before and after school, making the only thing he had for himself was archery or something, so their parents could work on their dream.” 

 

“Wow, Alec sacrificed his own social life so he could take care of his siblings…” Cat mused. “That’s something else. Not many kids would be willing to do something like that.” 

 

“He is remarkable,” Magnus said, a small smile making its way on his face. “Anyway, after Isabelle got a taste of humble pie, we heard Jonathan saying something about Alec being a coward for not going ahead with plans on his restaurant, then started in on his love life… or personal life, I couldn’t really hear. But Clary must have heard and she jumped up, ready to defend her future brother-in-law. She looked livid but Max held her back, told her to sit down, and he went back to the kitchen.”

 

“What the hell were his parents doing the whole time poor Alec was getting cussed out by his brother?” Cat fumed.

 

“They were out in the dining room reprimanding Isabelle. She got it from both of her parents, the Garroway’s, and her mother and sister-in-law. Clary and Isabelle’s husband, Simon, just sat there silently fuming. When Jonathan came back out, everyone set in on him next. I didn’t stay long to listen in on the argument. I went back to check in on Alexander. He apologised for causing a scene, then asked if he could leave to get all of his things from his sister’s place. He was planning on staying in a hotel, but I convinced him to stay with me,” Magnus finished telling the story and it appeared that Cat was about to cry. 

 

“God, I need to call him. I have to find out if he’s okay,” Magnus chuckled and stopped Cat from calling Alexander.

 

“Leave him be for now. He’s out buying furniture for his new apartment,” Magnus said with a glint in his eyes. He was so happy that he was able to convince Alec to take that studio that he had available. 

 

“I thought you just said that he’s staying with you?” Cat looked at Magnus confused. 

 

“This morning Alec may have mentioned that he needed to go look for an apartment today, I offered him the studio that I’ve been trying to find a suitable tenant for,” Magnus shrugged, still unable to keep the smile off his face.

 

“Wait!” Cat’s squealed. “He’s living in the studio in  _ The Heart of Brooklyn _ ! You’ve been trying to sell that thing forever!”

 

“I tried to give it to him but he wouldn’t accept,” Magnus continued. “With all the time we’ve spent together over the last month, Alec’s become a friend. I told him that I would do anything to help a friend out, but he said that because we’re friends, he didn’t want to take advantage of our friendship and he refused to live there rent free.” Magnus sighed. “So he’s going to pay me twenty-five hundred dollars a month, but I’m not keeping his rent. I’m going to put that into a bank account for him. A nest egg so to speak.”

 

“You are going to an awful lot of trouble to not get paid,” Cat teased him. “I take it Alec doesn’t know those apartments sell for millions?”

 

“No,” Magnus grinned.. “I was worried he’d guess, but thankfully he didn’t.” She gave him a look as if to ask why and he added, “I didn’t want Alec thinking he’s was a charity case. I just want him to have a safe place to live without worrying about money. Besides, the studio has its own separate elevator so he won’t run into many of the other residents. It’s been a while since I lived in that apartment, but even I remember how snotty some of those rich tenants can be!” 

 

“But are you sure he needs all this?” Cat asked. “Didn’t you mentioned earlier that he’s a trust fund kid?”

 

“Yes, but from the conversation I gathered that it’s not much of a trust fund. Barely enough to live off while he gets his business started, or so I overhead Alec telling Jonathan once.”

 

“It sounds to me like Alec doesn’t want to be your chef for very long,” Cat observed. “Maybe you should put your energies into convincing him to open that bistro? Then again that would mean you’d be down a chef.”

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Magnus waved aside the problem. “As long as Alec is happy.” Suddenly, Cat narrowed her eyes and for a moment Magnus felt like she was trying to see through him.  “Oh my god!” Cat exclaimed all at once. “You like him don’t you?”

 

“What are you talking about, Catarina?” Magnus sighed as if she were being silly.

 

“You like Alec Lightwood!” She reiterated. 

 

“Yes, I like him. He’s my friend,” Magnus said, still not understanding where Cat was going with this.

 

“No, Magnus. You’re into him,” She emphasized. “You  _ like him _ , like him.”

 

“ _ Like him _ , like him,” Magnus scoffed. “What are we twelve?” But then she gave him that look again and suddenly comprehension dawned. Magnus felt his eyes widen as he dropped his head, banging it on the table, “Ugh! You’re right! He’s sweet… once you get past the surliness. He’s kind, caring, and funny. And he’s sexy as hell! I want to climb him like a tree!” Magnus’s excitement died as he added with a sigh. “But you know I don’t do relationships. Alexander doesn’t exactly scream ‘I’m a one night stand’ kind of guy. He’s too kind for that type of thing.” 

 

“You know you could have a relationship again if you wanted,” Cat said, coming up behind Magnus and hugged him. “If you let yourself be happy.” She smiled then added, “Just don’t do anything you’ll regret, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus said, patting Cat’s arm. 

 

“Now,” Cat said as she pulled away. “I’m going to go home and spend the rest of the weekend curled up in bed with my husband.” 

 

“Say hi to Ragnor for me,” Magnus made a shooing motion with his hands, smiling while looking at his best friend. “See you both on Monday.” 

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus looked up as his driver pulled up to the front of his house. Looking out the window, he saw three figures sitting on his front stoop. He sent off a quick text to Alec to let him know that he had some unexpected visitors. Magnus didn’t want Alexander running into these guests if he wasn’t ready to speak to them yet. 

 

“Clary, Max, Sheldon. What can I do for you?” Magnus didn’t spare them a glance as he unlocked his door. 

 

“We ah… we were wondering if you knew where my brother was?” Max spoke softly.

 

Magnus looked closely at the youngest Lightwood and what he saw broke his heart. In fact, it seemed like Clary and Simon were just as torn up about not knowing where Alec was as well. 

 

“I’m sorry Max,” Magnus sighed. “He’s off this weekend, so I don’t know where he went.” 

 

It wasn’t technically a lie, he didn’t know exactly where Alexander was. When he saw that the trio made no effort to leave, Magnus let them in. 

 

“We want you to know that none of us knew what Jace and Izzy’s intentions were with Alec,” Simon blurted out. 

 

“I’m aware. There was no way the three of you could have faked the reaction you had when you saw Alec walk out of my kitchen,” Magnus said dismissively. He knew they wouldn’t be that cruel. “But do you know why they did it? I’m having a hard time believing the bullshit reason Jonathan gave Alec. Alec is their brother, and from everything Alec’s told me, they’re his best friends!”

 

“Honestly Magnus, I don’t know where that came from. Jace has always adored Alec!” Clary began. “But after having an extensive conversation with him last night, he says that he’s tired of everyone always putting Alec on a pedestal. I mean… I know Robert and Maryse praise Alec quite often, but it’s no more than how much they praise Izzy, Jace, and Max here. Jace said that Alec’s presence puts a strain on him and Isabelle, and they’re tired of dealing with it.” Clary let out a frustrated groan, running both hands through her fiery locks. “I don’t even know where all of this is coming from! We don’t even live here half the time! This has been our first visit since Alec’s even been home! I don’t know what Jace is even thinking. It all sounds like bullshit to me!” 

 

Clary’s voice was getting higher and higher as she spoke, almost to the point of screeching. Magnus couldn’t help but to wince by the time she was done talking.

 

“Is he this dramatic all the time?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask. 

 

“No. He’s always been composed, and like I said before, he absolutely adored Alec. I really don’t know what’s going on, but I intend to find out,” Clary said with conviction. 

 

“And what was Ms. Isabelle’s excuse?” Magnus turned and gave Simon a pointed look. 

 

“I ah… I haven’t really spoken to her since last night,” Simon started rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus wondered if he got that from Alec, or if Alec got that from Simon. 

 

“What do you mean you haven’t spoken to her since last night?” Magnus questioned. “You are married right?”

 

“Yeah it’s just that.. well… I was so pissed off last night I gave her the silent treatment the whole drive home. Then when we walked in the door, Izzy saw Alec’s key sitting in a bowl beside our door, and she rushed into his room. Izzy saw all of Alec’s boxes gone and flipped out. She immediately called Jace yelling at him to fix everything, then just burst into tears,” Simon blew out a breath. “That’s when I lost it. I told her that she was just as much to blame as Jace was, and Alec leaving was her own damn fault. Then I stormed out of the house and went to my mother's place. I haven’t been back home since.” 

 

“Wow,” Magnus said, unable to comprehend what was said to him. “Have any of you spoken to Alec since he left?” 

 

Magnus really hoped that Alexander would have called Max. The poor kid looked like he was having the hardest time dealing with Alec’s disappearance.

 

“I’ve tried calling and texting him. His calls were going straight to voicemail, up until about two o’clock this afternoon. Then a recording comes on saying that the number is no longer in service,” Max said, voice trembling. “Magnus, please tell me my brother didn’t move back to France?” 

 

Magnus immediately felt his heart lurch for the boy. He didn’t want to lose Alec’s trust, but he also didn’t want Max thinking that his brother hopped on the first flight out of the country either, “No Max, I don’t think he left. I think he’s just hurting right now and doesn’t want to be found.” 

 

“I can’t lose him, I just got him back!” Max burst into tears, Simon automatically pulled him into a hug, trying to calm the younger Lightwood down. 

 

“Max,” Magnus said, placing his hand on Max’s back rubbing soothing circles to calm him down. “I promise Alexander won’t leave you. And as soon as I talk to him, I’ll have him call you.”

 

“Thank you,” Max whispered, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. 

 

Magnus lead the trio to the door and watched as they made their way down the street. Magnus closed the door, leaning his head against it with a drawn out sigh. He had a lot to speak to Alec about when he got home.


	10. Official Move In Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday All! 
> 
> So I’ve decided that due to my constant fluctuating work schedule, I’m just going to post early (meaning 2am) on Friday mornings. This way I will still post every Friday, but I don’t have to get up ridiculously early on Friday mornings to make sure I post by 9am. You still get to have an update when you guys wake up on Friday mornings, and those of you who live in Europe will get the update (possibly still on Friday in your timezone?). But anyway, thanks again for all of the reviews and I hope I didn’t miss responding to any. If I had, please know that I didn’t do it on purpose. I try really hard to respond to everyone. Have a good weekend guys!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

It was a week after Alec’s fight with Jace, and today he was officially moving into his new place. Magnus had told Alec about how Max, Clary and Simon came to visit him, as well as what they said and Alec felt horrible for not calling Max as soon as he changed his phone number. Alec tried to made it up to his little brother by calling him later on that night and inviting Max to spend the first night in his new apartment with him, which just so happened to be last night. 

 

Alec had taken half the day off yesterday because his new furniture was being delivered. Then Max came over after school to spend the rest of the night with Alec. The moment he arrived, Alec put Max to work helping move the furniture around to where Alec wanted everything, and then he helped Alec paint. 

 

Alec climbed out of bed, then quietly headed into the kitchen past sleeping Max on the sofa. Alec started the coffee maker, then using what few pans he’d brought with him, got out all of the ingredients to make his homemade blueberry waffles. Growing up, they were always Max’s favorite. Alec had just finished making the last waffle when Max padded into the kitchen. 

 

“Morning,” Alec greeted his brother by handing him a plate. 

 

“Need coffee,” Max ignored the plate and shuffled right over to the coffee maker. “Why did you wake me so early?” 

 

It was seven-thirty in the morning, which Alec supposed was early for Max.

 

“Technically, I didn’t wake you,” Alec countered. “You woke up on your own before I had the chance.” Max just shrugged and drank his coffee. 

 

“So what exactly is the plan for today?” Max questioned, as they carried their plates full of waffles to the table.

 

“We’re picking up the van in about an hour,” Alec said. “Then Magnus and some of his friends are meeting us at the unit.”

 

“Don’t you find it a bit weird that your boss volunteered himself and all of his friends - people you don’t even know - to help you move?” Max inquired, as he ate his breakfast.

 

“It’s so fucking weird!” Alec exclaimed. “I even tried to convince him that you and I could handle everything on our own, but he just kept insisting and wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer!”

 

“I think your boss likes you,” Max said.

 

“Well, I like him too. I try to do my job well, and I think I accomplish that. He’s a good boss,” Alec said, taking another sip of his coffee.

 

“No Alec,” Max said, shaking his head. “I think he  _ likes you, _ likes you.”

 

Choking on his coffee, Alec sputtered, “What! Don’t be ridiculous Max! There’s no way Magnus is interested in me!” 

 

Max burst into a fit of laughter, “Alec, there’s no other reason for Magnus to go out of his way for you if he didn’t like you at least to some extent.” 

 

“No Max, you don’t understand. Magnus is just the type of person who actually cares about his employees. I’m sure he would do the same for anyone else that needed help,” Alec said, trying to defuse Max’s train of thought. 

 

Alec couldn’t help but feel like Magnus - being as amazing and gorgeous as he was - would have a long line of people waiting to date him. There was no way someone like that would be interested in someone like him. Not that Alec particularly wanted to voice such insecurities to his little brother.

  
  


“Well, I still think he’s into you,” Max said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alec just shook his head, dismissing his brothers comment. 

 

After that, Alec managed to get off the topic of his boss’s non-existent crush on him, and they got ready to leave.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec and Max arrived at the storage unit at the same time Magnus and his friends did. Alec recognized Ragnor and Raphael immediately since they really hadn’t changed much since high school. Ragnor looked just as handsome as he had then, and Raphael looked as surly as he always did in high school. With a smile, Alec got out of the van to greet everyone. 

 

“Morning, guys,” Alec waved shyly as he greeted the trio. 

 

“Alexander, this is Raphael Santiago and Ragnor Fell,” Magnus said, starting introductions. “Ragnor and Raph, this is Alexander and his brother, Max Lightwood.”

 

Stepping up, Alec shook their hand blushing and said, “Nice meeting you both though I do mostly remember you from high school. I’m sorry to drag you out on a Saturday morning.” 

 

“No worries, amigo. It’s nice to put a face to an apartment number,” Raphael said.

 

“Wait, what?” Max asked, echoing Alec’s thoughts.

 

“You mean Magnus didn’t tell you?” Raphael said, glaring at Magnus. “Alec, I live next door to you. Our schedules just haven’t allowed me to introduce myself to you yet.” 

 

“I had no idea,” Alec said smiling, but still feeling a bit awkward. “What a small world it is.”

 

“Indeed,” Raph replied. 

 

“Anyway,” Max said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we.” 

 

With that, everyone started moving boxes into the van. Ragnor designated himself to organizing and stacking the boxes as the others packed them into the van, which didn’t take too much effort since the boxes were already mostly organized by what room they went in. The only things that were scattered around were the items Alec picked up at various stores the day he signed the lease. 

 

“Alec, you have a lot of boxes of books!” Ragnor said as Alec handed him the sixth box of books he owned. 

 

“Yeah, I love to read,” Alec said shyly. “But it’s not as much as it seems. I didn’t fill the boxes completely full because they would’ve been too heavy to lift.” 

 

“Well, you and I seem to have that in common,” Ragnor said with a smile, then added, “I’m looking forward to seeing your collection then.”

 

“When we get back to my place, feel free to take a look at what I’ve got,” Alec said with a shrug, then continued loading the van until they were finished. 

 

~oOo~

 

Getting back to the apartment, Alec and Max got out of the van while Magnus, Raphael, and Ragnor exited Magnus’ car. Boxes in hand, everyone headed into the building and up the elevator. 

 

“Just put the boxes down anywhere,” Raphael instructed taking charge, everyone nodded or vocalized their agreement before heading back down to to get the rest of Alec’s stuff. 

 

Alec was so engrossed in pulling boxes out that he didn’t even see the newcomer approach. A sound finally alerted him and Alec turned to find Cat standing just feet from him.

 

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Alec started, smiling at her. “You really didn’t have to waste your Saturday helping me, Cat.” 

 

“Nonsense! I’m happy to help, besides, what would I have done all day while my husband and best friends were all occupied with you,” she said with a wink. 

 

“Hello love,” Ragnor said as he approached Cat, giving her a chaste kiss in greeting. Alec had no idea that Cat was even married! Then he looked down and noticed rings on both Ragnor and Catarina’s left hands. 

 

Alec, feeling rather awkward, decided to give the couple their space and started grabbing boxes to take upstairs with everyone else following suit. Between the six of them, the task took no time at all. 

 

“Okay,” Raphael began once everything was in the apartment. “What else is there left to do Alec?”

 

“Well Max can unpack and organize the bathroom. I can work on my bedroom later; Ragnor, you can unpack and organize my books. I’ll unpack and organize my kitchen, but I will need some help with that. Then the rest of you guys can work on my living room and dining room,” Alec said, letting out a breath. Looking around, he didn’t realize he had so many boxes to unpack. 

 

“I’ll help you in the kitchen Alexander,” Magnus volunteered.

 

Max walked over to Alec snickering and whispered, “See, I told you he had a thing for you.”

 

“Shut up, Max!” Alec whispered back to his brother, then turned back to the group.

 

“Thanks,” Alec turned to look at the bags that were sitting near the door. “Cat, those are some pieces that I bought the other day. Go to town on decorating.” 

 

“Sure thing!” Cat said as she started pulling everything out of the bags. Ragnor began opening boxes to look through the books, and Raph started unpacking some of Alec’s electronics. 

 

Magnus followed Alec into the kitchen and started taking things out of boxes and onto shelves.

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Alec ran over to Magnus and stopped him. “These need to be washed, along with my glasses and silverware. They can all go in the dishwasher, but the pots and pans have to be hand washed. Let’s get the rest of these boxes opened before we start putting things away.” 

 

“Sorry,” Magnus murmured and looked away, Alec thought he noticed a faint blush on Magnus’ cheeks, but was sure he was mistaken. Magnus Bane doesn’t have a shy bone in his body. 

 

“It’s okay. I should tell you that I’ve already labeled my cabinets as to where everything goes,” Alec explained. “I’m  _ really _ OCD when it comes to my kitchen, so when people come over and try to help, I label everything so they already know where things are kept.” 

 

“Is that so?” Magnus asked, trying to hide his chuckle. Then he started opening cabinets to find that they were in fact labelled. “Jesus Alexander, did you do the same thing to my kitchen?” 

 

Alec couldn’t help the blush rising on his face as Magnus’ laughter grew. He did in fact do the same thing in Magnus’ kitchen when he first started working there. 

 

“It’s not my fault that your kitchen was so disorganized!” Alec exclaimed, causing Magnus to laugh even harder.

 

“It’s fine,” Magnus said, waving his hand. “At least I’ll know where to find my stuff.” 

 

“Yeah,” Alec started, then cleared his throat. “I also made up a diagram. It’s on the wall above your coffee maker.” 

 

Magnus’ laugh billowed out, causing everyone else in the apartment to stop what they were doing and run into the kitchen. Hiding his face behind his hands, Alec didn’t know if his blush could get any darker than it was at that moment.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Max asked.

 

“Oh nothing Max,” Magnus said in between giggles. “I’m just learning how much of an OCD nerd your brother is.” 

 

“I guess you saw the labels and the diagram, then?” Max asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“Wait!” Magnus exclaimed. “There’s a diagram  _ here _ too?” 

 

Hanging his head, Alec pointed over to the wall beside the window. “It’s right there.” 

 

“I don’t see the big deal?” Raph said, coming to Alec’s rescue. Alec flashed him a grateful look. “So Alec has his own system, he’s a chef. I’d be more surprised if he didn’t.” 

 

The laughter died down and soon everyone returned to their tasks, leaving Magnus and Alec once again alone in the kitchen, apart from Max that is.

 

“I’m sorry Alexander,” Magnus said sobering up. “Raph is right, it’s just that I’ve never heard of that before.” 

 

“Alec organized all our families kitchens. It’s been a big help,” Max stood up for his big brother. “I do most of the cooking at our house since I’m usually the first one home. Simon does all of the cooking at their house, because if you let my sister in the kitchen, she’d end up killing everyone with food poisoning. And Jace is OCD about everything anyway, so he likes it… ” It was then Max seemed to realize who he was in fact talking about and suddenly ducked his head as if trying to hide.

 

“You’re allowed to talk about them Max,” Alec said, trying to reassure his brother that he wasn’t upset with him. “You shouldn’t stop talking to them just because they don’t want anything to do with me.”

 

“Nope, they’re being assholes. I’m not talking to them until they can get their heads out of their asses,” Max said with conviction. “Anyway, I’m gonna go finish in the bathroom. I’m almost done, then I’ll start unpacking your room.” 

 

“That brother of yours is truly loyal to you,” Magnus stated once Max left the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get this done.”

 

Magnus helped Alec load the dishwasher, and then helped him wash the pots and pans. Alec couldn’t help but notice how well he and Magnus worked together. Their motions were perfectly in sync. As Magnus handed over the last pot to be put in the cabinet beside the stove, music started blaring throughout the apartment causing both Alec and Magnus to jump out of their skins. 

 

“Well it seems that Raph has finished hooking up your sound system,” Magnus said, gripping his chest as he caught his breath.     

“It appears so,” Alec said, willing his own heart rate to go back down.

 

“Turn that shit down!” Ragnor yelled, causing everyone else around them to laugh. Raphael did turn it down though he took his sweet time about it. 

 

Alec and Magnus walked into the living area and Alec was completely blown away with the transformation. Cat had put out all of the decorations Alec purchased. Ragnor was almost done getting the books on the bookshelves, and Raphael had mounted the tv and set up all of Alec’s stereo equipment.

 

“Wow Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, eyes roaming over the space. “You really do know how to decorate a home. If the whole Chef thing doesn’t work out, you should try your hand at interior decorating.” 

 

“Well,” Alec started, rubbing the back of his neck, realizing that everyone was focusing on him. “Cat technically did all of the decorating.” 

 

“Oh please! You bought everything, I just put things where I thought they would look good,” Cat said, disregarding Alec’s statement.

 

“Well, uh thanks. My mom and sister taught me quite a bit about that when I lived in Paris. Izzy also made it her life’s mission to turn me into some sort of fashion guru,” Alec shook his head and chuckled. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of faded bootcut jeans with holes in the knees, a black fitted tank top and a flannel shirt unbuttoned. “That didn’t stick quite as much as the decorating thing though.”

 

“Well, you certainly have an eye for decorating,” Ragnor stated, joining the conversation late. 

 

“We’ve established that,” Raphael said. “You were just too engrossed in those books to notice the conversation around you.” 

 

Everyone laughed at the sheepish look Ragnor gave. 

 

“I can’t help it!” Ragnor turned to face Alec. “You really do have an impressive book collection.”

 

“Thanks, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve read those books,” Alec said, shaking his head with a smile. “I can’t thank you enough for all your help today. I’m getting ready to start the grill if you guys want to stay for dinner. I could even start now, if you’re hungry.” 

 

“Oh god! Food now!” Cat yelled out, rubbing her stomach. That caused Alec to throw his head back in laughter. Cat has always complimented Alec how much she loves his cooking. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get the grill started for the steaks. Magnus could you open up a few bottles of Merlot to breathe?” Alec asked before walking out to the balcony with everyone in tow. The only person who’s seen the balcony so far had been Max.   

 

“Alec! This looks beautiful! I love it out here!” Cat squealed. The balcony was big enough for an ‘L’ shaped couch and coffee table, plus a six seater table and chairs. He also had the gas grill and a small stand to place food on. 

 

As Alec lit the grill, Max went around and lit the gas lights that were built into each corner of the balconies railings. Everyone gathered around on the couches or pulled up chairs to sit and relax. Alec went back inside to get drinks for everyone. 

 

“So Alec, tell me about yourself,” Ragnor said as he sipped his wine, startling Alec in the process. He didn’t realize he was going to get interviewed by Magnus’ friends.

 

“Uh,” Alec started. “What do you want to know?” 

 

“Whatever you’re willing to tell,” Ragnor replied, a friendly smile in place. 

 

“Well,” Alec started rubbing the back of his neck, all eyes on him. “I was born and raised right here in Brooklyn, went to Paris for school and work. Now I'm back?”

 

“What made you want to come back stateside?” Raphael asked.

 

“I missed my family and it was just time to come back. I  _ really _ want to open my own bistro right here in Brooklyn,” Alec answered the question. 

 

“Nice! What kind of food do you want to make?” Raphael asked, perking up at the mention of the restaurant.

 

“I specialize in French cuisine, but I know not many people have the palate for how rich French food is, so I would add a few American dishes in there as well,” Alec answered honestly. 

 

“When do you plan to open your restaurant?” Ragnor asked.

 

“Honestly, I’m hoping within the next year. I need to save more money before I can start anything. I also need to look at available spaces to gain a pricepoint, talk to a few contractors about the renovations, then look for investors and vendors. It’s going to be a long process,” Alec explained.  

 

At that point Alec quickly excused himself to get the steaks started. When he walked back outside, everyone was staring at him, “What?”

 

“What would you say to starting that restaurant sooner rather than later if you had four investors already?” Ragnor asked, everyone else had Cheshire Cat smiles marring their features.

 

Upon hearing that, Alec nearly dropped the tray of steaks he was holding, “Wh-what? Are you all serious about this?” 

 

Alec watched every single one of them nod their heads. Max was beaming, barely able to keep his excitement under control.

 

“Of course we’re serious, Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, smile still firmly in place.

 

“Okay, but what about you? Who’s going to cook for you? And I would also have to try to get a loan from a bank. I don’t even know how much I would get approved for. What if I can only afford a spot in a seedy part of town?” Alec asked in rapid succession, feeling like he was about to hyperventilate. 

 

“Woah bro, calm down! Put the steaks on the grill and sit down for a minute,” Max said, making his way over to Alec. 

 

Alec did what his brother told him to do, then poured himself a glass of wine. He downed it in one go, and refilled the glass. His mind was reeling over all at the possibility of what could go wrong by jumping into this endeavor now as opposed to later.

 

“Feel better?” Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow and had an amused smile on his face. Alec just nodded.

 

“Okay, one,” Magnus ticked off with his index finger. “You don’t have to worry about me. I can find a new chef, but I would prefer it if you taught me how to cook. I don’t actually  _ need _ my own chef. Two, all you need to do is secure a loan from the bank, and whatever they don’t cover, I can. And three, we won’t let you buy a place in the slums. I want you looking for places in the business district. I think that’s where you would be the most successful.”

 

“But I don’t even have a business proposal made out yet,” Alec said, his head still spinning.

 

“We can help you work on that. I also have connections with lenders so I can set you up with meetings with some of the people I trust,” Ragnor said. 

 

“And I can help you manage the restaurant when you get it started. I can also help interview, hire, and train staff,” Raphael added.

 

“Raph! Are you that unhappy managing the interns that you’re willing to jump ship so quickly? I am appalled!” Magnus said, putting a hand over his heart. It looked like he was joking, but Alec couldn’t be sure.

 

“I don’t want to take your employees away from you!” Alec said quickly, not wanting to cause problems for Magnus.

 

“Nonsense,” Magnus said, waving his hand. “Raph isn’t happy working with me, and if him working for you would make him happy, then that’s his call.” 

 

Alec got up and flipped steaks on the grill, mulling over the conversation. He couldn’t help but start  a mental pro/con list. He would finally be able to start his dream. He already has a Sous Chef interested, but he has no idea what Raphael knows about managing a restaurant.  _ I guess it’s my turn to ask questions, _ Alec thought.

 

Returning to the group, Alec asked Raphael, “Do you have any experience working in a restaurant?”  

 

“Well, unlike these guys over here, I didn’t grow up with a wealthy family. I was only able to attend St. Xavier’s on an academic scholarship. I grew up watching my parents run their Mexican restaurant, so I know how things work. I’ve done everything from bussing tables to actually being in the back helping my dad cook,” Raphael explained. “I also helped my mom with the finances, training, and booking reservations.”

 

“Do they still have their restaurant?” Alec asked, curious as to why Raphael stopped working for them, but not wanting to sound rude he added, “What made you leave and go work for Magnus?”

 

“I’m the youngest of six brothers and sisters. My oldest brother took over the restaurant when dad retired, fired the rest of us, and ran it into the ground,” Raphael said, shaking his head in disappointment. “I went to college and majored in business management, and minored in communications. I’m in charge of the interns at Bane Records and we handle all of the media and production with the artists. We’re pretty much the sounds guys in the recording booths.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear about the restaurant,” Alec replied genuinely sad to hear the news. “I’ve heard that about so many family owned restaurants that get sold out, or passed down to a less invested generation.”

 

“It was heartbreaking,” Raph said, a sad expression taking hold. Alec truly did feel bad for him. Raphael seemed to really love his family’s restaurant. 

 

Alec got up to take the steaks off the grill, and put the corn on. Turning he looked at everyone and said, “Would it be okay for me to think it over for a few days?” 

 

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus said. “I would be worried if your knee jerk reaction were to just take us up on the offer without any consideration.”

 

Alec nodded. “Thanks,” he smiled. There was quite a lot to think about.


	11. Family and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone! I’m posting tonight because I am working a sixteen hour shift tomorrow, and an eight hour turn around before having to be back at work. Needless to say, I’m going to bed as soon as I get off work tonight (sshhh, don’t tell anyone that I’m posting at work, hehe.). Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And just like last week, I’m working all weekend again so please don’t be upset if I can’t review and reply to your comments right away. I will try my best, and hopefully I won’t miss anyone. Have a good weekend!

Alec spent the rest of the weekend going over what everyone said about helping him start his bistro. The end result being that he was seriously considering the offer. It was still a rather overwhelming prospect, and Alec didn’t know where to start.  By Monday morning when Alec got to Magnus’ house, he was surprised to hear that the CEO and Cat were working from his upstairs study for the day. Alec ended up making them both a light breakfast that was sent upstairs so they didn’t have to stop their work. Hours later, Alec was almost finished making lunch when Magnus walked into the kitchen with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Alexander, you have people here to see you,” Magnus said, walking into the kitchen just as Alec was plating Magnus’ lunch.

 

“Who?” Alec asked, looking up.

 

“Your parents, Clary and Simon,” Magnus said. “Apparently you’ve been avoiding them. That true?”

 

“Maybe,” Alec admitted, reluctantly. He just wanted to focus on cooking right now rather than the mess that was his personal life. 

 

“And why would you do that?” Magnus asked.

 

“Well, I didn’t want to prove Jace and Izzy right by letting my parents ‘dote’ on me, now did I? Besides, I’ve been in contact with them... I’ve just kept the conversations short.”

 

“I suppose that explains your parents, but what about Clary and Simon?” Magnus asked.

 

“I don’t want to come between them and my brother and sister,” Alec said simply, going back to the task at hand.

 

“Those are some rather feeble arguments Alexander and I think you should talk to them now,” Magnus stated firmly. “In fact, I have a feeling that Clary won’t leave me alone until you do.”

 

“God Magnus, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think they’d bother you,” Alec said, feeling humiliated that Clary would do that just to speak to him.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just want this to stop. Clary has been so distraught, and with you both being my friends, I want you talking again. She and Sheldon feel like they’re being punished when they didn’t do anything wrong,” Magnus said. 

 

“Fine,” Alec hung his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. “Fine, I’ll talk to them.”

 

“Great!” Magnus replied. “I’ll send them in and give you some privacy.” He grabbed his and Cat’s lunch before leaving the kitchen. 

 

The moment Clary walked in she launched herself at Alec whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. He comforted her, telling her that it was okay and kissed the top of her head. Next, he was then assaulted by Simon. Alec chuckled at his best friend when he pulled Alec into a huge bear hug. Then his parents came over, kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into a hug.  

 

“What are you all doing here?” Alec questioned when he had the space to breath again. 

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you will not question us right now!” Maryse chastised him. “I want to know why you didn’t come to the last night’s family dinner!” Alec could feel himself shrinking down a bit. He never cared for being scolded by his parents. 

 

“Mom, you know why,” Alec began. “I told you that I wanted to give Jace and Izzy their space. I also needed my own space from the two of them. How long is Jace in town for anyway? Didn’t he just start filming a movie?” 

 

“He’ll be here for the next month and a half,” Clary explained.  “They’re doing some of the filming here.”

 

“Oh fantastic,” Alec said, his tone dripping in sarcasm. 

 

“Son, we don’t want you hiding from your siblings forever,” Robert said, concern laced into every inch of his face. “I know they hurt you, but we love you all and don’t want to lose any of you. This whole mess is causing a rift in the family. Max, Simon and Clary are siding with you, and Jace and Isabelle feel like they’re being betrayed by their partners. Something's gotta give here!”  

 

“I’m not hiding from them!” Alec said. “I just want to know why they’ve never mentioned this whole jealousy issue before. If I’d known, then I could have done… I don’t know…  done something!” 

 

“Alec, there’s nothing you can do! They’re the ones who need to deal with whatever issues they have,” Simon said with conviction. “And I’m not siding with my wife because I know that what she’s doing is wrong!”

 

“And I’m not siding with Jace because I know there’s more to this than what he’s actually saying. Something’s going on with him, and I feel like he’s the one who dragged Izzy into this mess,” Clary added.

 

“I still feel responsible,” Alec sighed, already growing tired of his conversation. “I keep trying to figure out what I could have done differently to make them not resent me so much.”

 

“Like what? Not taking on our responsibilities when we were trying to start our business?” his mother began with a huff. “Not making sure their homework was done every night? Not making sure they were fed and clothed?” She paused before adding in a smaller voice. “Alec honey, I regret letting you talk us into taking on all of that. If we were in their lives more, maybe we could have done more to prevent them from treating you like this. Maybe now we put more of an effort into what’s going on with your life because we feel like we’ve neglected you the most over the years.” Maryse had unshed tears in her eyes as she finished speaking.

 

“But you shouldn’t feel that way! And you didn’t neglect me at all. I never had a problem picking up the slack to let the two of you be happier. We all knew you two were miserable, that’s why I pushed you so much to start your own company. Izzy, Jace and Max understood that,” Alec said, pulling his mother into a hug. “Or at least I thought they did.”

 

“But we didn’t let you be a kid,” Robert mirrored his wife’s sentiment. “ And now, it’s as if Izzy and Jace are rebelling against you. You’ve given up so much for them, even if they don’t know it!” Alec could see the disappointment and anger in his father’s eyes.

 

“And I told you that it was my decision,” Alec stated, glancing over to see if Clary and Simon had overheard and suspected anything. Alec didn’t want his brothers and sister knowing that he gave his entire inheritance to all of them so they could live more comfortable lives. 

 

“Well, now it’s time for you to start living your life,” Robert stated, firmly. “Max told us that Magnus and all of his friends offered to invest in your restaurant? We think you should take them up on their offer, son.”

 

“I’m still considering it,” Alec replied. 

 

“Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Simon asked. 

 

Robert and Maryse jumped, clearly forgetting that their son in law and soon to be daughter in law were standing there. Robert and Maryse glance at Alec, and he could see the silent question in their eyes. Alec reluctantly nodded his head, letting his parents know that they could tell Simon and Clary.

 

“Simon, Clary, what we’re about to tell you stays between the five of us. You can’t say anything to Isabelle, Jace or Max,” Maryse said, waiting for Simon and Clary to respond. 

 

When they both nodded in understanding and made their promises, Robert said, “Alec gave up his inheritance so his siblings could live the lifestyle that they wanted. He didn’t want Isabelle to deal with student loans or a house payment. Jace wanted a house in California as well as here, so he had us give Jace the money to do so. And he didn’t want Max to have to deal with Ivy League student loans either, so we set up a college fund out of Alec’s portion of his inheritance. Max will also have his own inheritance once he turns twenty-one.”

 

“I’m not sure if Jace and Isabelle told you this,” Maryse continued. “But I grew up in lower middle class society, and my parents, brothers and myself had to work hard for everything we got. I met Robert in college. Robert is from a very proud, wealthy family and they didn’t approve of our relationship. Robert’s parents were trying to force him into marrying a woman for a merger with his father’s company, and to make the merger concrete, they wanted to have the new company within the same family. Robert refused the arranged marriage, and his parents cut him off. The only reason our children were able to go to St. Xavier’s is because we had to beg Robert’s parents to help pay for it. Luckily they agreed, saying that it’s not our children’s fault that ‘their parents wouldn’t do the right and honorable thing’ and reluctantly gave us the money.”

 

Alec knew that his mother tried to break things off with his dad when she found out that Robert was getting disinherited, but he wouldn’t listen and fought hard for her.

 

“When I saw what mom and dad were dealing with at their old company, I begged them to start their own,” Alec continued the story. “They didn’t start making their fortune until about four years ago. When they wanted to give us an inheritance, I wouldn’t take it. I knew they had lenders and investors to pay off. I also wanted my brothers and sister to never have to worry about money, because I saw what it was like watching mom and dad struggle with it. I don’t mind the struggle, but I didn’t want that for them. I allowed mom and dad to pay off my student loans and buy my flat in Paris; but other than that, I wanted to make my own way in the world just like they did.”

 

“God Alec! That makes things so much worse!” Simon exclaimed. Robert, Maryse and Alec looked questioningly at him. “Alec you’ve always done everything for them, and after the way Jace and Izzy treated you last weekend, it just makes what they did cruel and childish!” 

 

“It is what it is, Simon,” Alec said, shrugging his shoulder. “I can’t change their opinion of me.” 

 

“But that’s the thing Alec, you can!” Clary yelled, her face red with anger. “You can remind them what you’ve done for them while you were all growing up. You should tell them that you sacrificed your own future for them. They need to know just how much they’ve hurt you!” 

 

“I’m not going to do that and you know it,” Alec replied easily. “I didn’t give anything up for them. Their happiness means everything to me, and that’s what I care about the most.”

 

Clary walked right up to Alec and pointed her finger in his face… well his neck due to their height difference. He would have laughed at her if she didn’t already look so pissed off. “You better take Magnus up on his offer. I want to see you in your own restaurant by the end of the year. Do you hear me?”

 

Alec looked at his parents and Simon. They all held similar expressions. “Okay, fine!” Alec gave in. “I’ll let Magnus know that I want to go ahead with it.”

 

Everyone cheered, which was probably the reason why Magnus returned to the kitchen. 

 

“Is everything okay in here?” Magnus asked.

 

“Sorry Magnus. I didn’t mean to disturb you,” Alec said, then glared at the others. “I didn’t realize that my family would cause you so many problems.” 

 

“I told you it’s not a problem, and besides, I may or may not have helped orchestrate his little gathering,” Magnus said, giving Alec a guilty smile to which Alec replied by playfully glaring at Magnus. 

 

“Well Alec, are you going to tell him or am I going to have to do it,” Clary sassed with one hand on her hip. It took everything Alec had not to snigger at the sight of her.

 

“Tell me what?” Magnus asked, looking rather confused.

 

“I’ve decided that I want to take you up on your offer,” Alec mumbled.

 

“What!?! Are you serious?” Magnus’ eyes lit up as he asked excitedly.

 

“Yes I’m serious,” Alec said, bashfully smiling. There was something about Magnus’ smile that made Alec want to continue to keep that smile on his face.

 

Magnus ran over to Alec, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Alec found himself quite taken by surprised and by the looks on the other faces in the room so did everyone else. 

 

“When you’re done with your family come to my office,” Magnus began. “Cat and I will be ready to talk business, but take your time here,” Then he practically skipped out of the kitchen.

 

“Hm, it appears that Max is right,” Maryse said with a smirk.

 

“Right about what?” Alec asked.

 

“Your boss has a thing for you,” Robert said with a chuckle, causing everyone else but Alec to join in.

 

“He does not! He’s just excited for me is all,” Alec said, not believing that his parents were teasing him about his boss right now.

 

“Keep telling yourself that buddy,” Simon said, patting Alec on the shoulder. “I hear wedding bells in your future.”

 

“Jesus,” Alec said as everyone laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It always amazed him that his parents could joke around about their kids love lives like this. “Okay, it’s time for you all to leave.” Alec began all but pushing them out of the room.

 

“Okay, okay we’re going,” Robert chuckled. “Just call us later on tonight and tell us about your little meeting upstairs. We’ll work with you on your marketing pitch for your bistro.” Robert gave Alec a hug goodbye. Maryse, Simon and Clary followed suit, and his parents left. Simon and Clary hung back.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow in question, “Yes?”

 

“Alec,” Clary said, coming up and hugging him. “I just want you to know that I’m going to get to the bottom of this. Jace hasn’t been acting like himself since he started this movie. I don’t know what’s going on with him, but even when we talked about the engagement party and the wedding he was pretty adamant about wanting everything publicised. I shot the idea down quickly and nearly cancelled the engagement, but there’s just something that’s still off about him. I truly don’t think he meant any of what he said to you. I can tell that there’s some internal war going on inside his head, but he keeps shutting me out.” 

 

“Well, if anyone can set Jace straight it’s you,” Alec said, looking into her emerald doe eyes and hugged her even tighter. 

 

As Alec released his hold on Clary, Simon spoke up, “And I know for a fact that Isabelle is regretting her part in all of this. She hasn’t been able to concentrate on anything since last weekend. She was very upset that you weren’t at the family dinner last night. I think she was going to grovel at your feet until you forgave her. I’m still pretty pissed off about the whole thing, so I wouldn’t blame you one bit for making her wait as long as you need to,” Simon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “But just because you aren’t ready to forgive Izzy, doesn’t mean that we can’t still hang out. You’re my best friend Alec.” 

 

“You’re my best friend too, Simon,” Alec said, his emotions getting the better of him.

 

“What am I, chopped liver?” Clary said, causing Alec and Simon to laugh. They both walked over to Clary and engulfed her into a big bear hug. 

 

“You’re my best friend too, Fray,” Alec and Simon said simultaneously, feeling her shake in silent laughter, which resulted in all of them bursting at the seams laughing.

 

The threesome pulled apart and Alec gave them both his new phone number as well as the address to his apartment. They made tentative plans to get together for dinner soon and Clary and Simon left. Alec felt much better than he had since Max left his place yesterday afternoon. 

 

Alec grabbed his tablet and made his way to the second floor of the house knowing that’s where Magnus’ study was. He knocked on the door and entered when he heard Cat’s voice call out to him. 

 

“Alec! Magnus told me the good news. I’m so excited for you,” Cat said as he sat down next to her. Magnus glanced up and smiled at Alec, but didn’t say anything as he was busy typing away on his phone.

 

“Okay, Ragnor and Raph are free for about an hour so I’m going to go ahead and conference them in,” Magnus said as he set his cell phone down, picking up his landline and started dialing away. 

 

The phone rang twice when suddenly Ragnor and Raphael shouted through the speaker, “Congratulations Alec!” 

 

“Thanks, guys,” Alec said with a chuckle, trying not to blush. 

 

“Let’s get started shall we,” Ragnor said. “Catarina my dear, would you please take notes for the meeting?”

 

“Already on it, sweetheart,” Cat responded. Alec couldn’t help but smile at how cute the married couple were, even over the phone. 

 

“Alright,” Ragnor started. “Alec I just spoke to my parents, and they are willing to take you on as a client Pro Bono for the first two years, after that they will work with you on a rate.” 

 

“Uh, wait a minute. What do your parents do exactly?” Alec was confused. 

 

“Right, I keep forgetting that you’re just now joining our group,” Ragnor said through the phone. “My parents are corporate attorneys.” 

 

“Oh… uh okay,” Alec said, stunned that Ragnor had already worked something out with his parents. Alec knew he would need an attorney, but figured he’d have to find one himself. 

 

“Is that okay? I didn’t overstep by talking to them, did I?” Ragnor asked, voice sounding uncertain.

 

“No!” Alec said, quickly trying to ease Ragnor’s mind. “I just figured that I would find one on my own, but since you’re investing in my bistro I trust that you wouldn’t lead me in the wrong direction with this.”

 

“Thank you, Alec. You can ask Magnus about them as a reference if you’d like. They’ve worked with him before. My mom also told me that your parents are clients of their firm, though one of their partners works with them mostly,” Ragnor explained. Alec made a mental note to talk to his parents as well. 

 

“Okay, moving on,” Raphael said, sounding a bit impatient. “I was wondering how you would feel about using your parents marketing firm to help promote your restaurant?”

 

“Oh, they’ve already said they would. I have to talk to them when I’m ready for the marketing aspect,” Alec quickly explained.

 

“Good. Now I personally know of a few vendors that you can contact. I also have a list of reputable vendors you can get quotes from. I can help you set up meetings with them and go with you if you’d like?” Raphael said.

 

“Thank you. That would help out quite a bit,” Alec agreed. Having Raphael’s experience in the business already will help Alec a great deal. He really needed to have a one-on-one meeting with the man. Alec made a note in his tablet a to set up a meeting with Raphael. Alec wasn’t even sure that he could afford to employ someone like Raphael. 

 

“I would like to go around with you tomorrow and scope out possible locations,” Magnus continued. “When you find three locations that you like, my realtor can work something out for you. Since I own a few commercial buildings in the area I can also see if I have any vacant locations for you to look at as well.”

 

“That sounds good,” Alec said, then it quickly occurred to him that he hasn’t even applied for a loan yet. “Wait a minute, shouldn’t I secure a loan before I start looking at locations?” 

 

“I’ll call my contacts and get you a meeting set up quickly,” Ragnor replied. “Cat darling, will you call your parents as soon as we’re finished here?”

 

“Sure,” she said, replying to her husband while jotting down notes. Alec was thoroughly confused at that point. He also felt a little out of the loop, almost as if he were just sitting in on the meeting and not contributing anything. 

 

Alec looked over at Magnus who was smirking, then looked over at Cat who told him that her parents owned one of the largest banks in New York. Alec glanced over at Magnus yet again. He must have read the expression on Alec’s face because he said, “Ragnor, why don’t we allow Alexander some input considering this is his business and not ours.” 

 

“Right, sorry,” Ragnor said. “Go ahead Alec. I didn’t mean to steamroll over you.”

 

“I just want some advice on what I should present to the lenders,” Alec began slowly. “Without knowing exactly how much money I need, I know that everything I present is just going to be an estimate. I want to have a convincing enough business proposal ready for when I meet them.” Alec paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “I want to be able to talk to some vendors and find out what their costs may be for food, linens, and everything else I’ll need. I want to price out how much it’ll cost to either rent out a location for the bistro or buy a place. And I’ll need to come up with estimated costs on renovations. I’ll also need to estimate how much I’m planning on selling my dishes for. I don’t want to lowball myself or charge too much to the point where customers won’t want to eat at my establishment. I would also need to know how much I’m planning on paying my employees.”

 

“And those are all excellent points Alec,” Cat said. “I’m happy to hear that you’ve considered the big picture as opposed to just what you need to get started.”

 

“I really don’t want to fail at this,” Alec said looking down at his tablet. He hated voicing his fears, but considering all of these people were willing to invest in him he didn’t want to be dishonest about his worries. 

 

“Oh please!” Raphael scoffed. “Lightwood, I took the liberty of googling you Saturday night when I left your house. You’re an Iron Chef for fucksakes! There’s no way you will fail at this!”

 

“What!” The entire group yelled out at once, causing Alec to groan and hide his face behind his hands.

 

“But that was in France, not here!” Alec groaned. “No one knows who I am in the States.” Alec tried to get his embarrassment under control. 

 

“Oh please! Your name is everywhere. You’ve been on several Food Network shows such as Cake Wars, Masterchef, and Worst Bakers in America as a guest judge, and you’ve worked under Gordon Ramsey and  Christian Le Squer ,” Raphael laid it all on the table in black and white. “You’ll be fine Alec.”

 

“How did I not know about this?” Magnus questioned, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

 

“Because I didn’t put that on my resume,” Alec sighed. “Oh, and Masterchef isn’t on the Food Network, it’s on Fox Network. I’m surprised Raphael even bothered to look me up in all honesty.” 

 

“Well, I wanted to know who I was going to be working for,” Raph said with a hint of smugness.

 

“Now that we’ve pretty much covered the basics,” Ragnor piped in over the phone. “Alec we need a way to contact you to set up a meeting to hash out the details on the business proposal.”

 

“Love, I’ll text you his number and give him yours,” Cat said. “Raph I’m sure can get it tonight if he wanted to.” 

 

They all agreed and the meeting was over due to prior obligations that Ragnor and Raphael had. Before Raphael hung up Alec made sure to organize a plan to meet up with him later.

 

“Well,” Alec started, still making his ‘to do’ lists on his tablet. “I think our first meeting went well.”

 

A few minutes without a response, Alec looked up from his tablet to see Cat and Magnus just staring at him, “What?”

 

“Really Alexander, that’s all you have to say!” Magnus exclaimed, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell us that you’re basically a celebrity?”

 

“Because it shouldn’t matter,” Alec shrugged. He was proud of his accomplishments, but he wasn’t going to go out and brag about them. That wasn’t his style. 

 

“Alec, honey. You’ve worked with Gordon freaking Ramsey! Who wouldn’t brag about that?” Cat exclaimed, seemingly excited about the prospect of Alec knowing the famous chef. 

 

“He and Christian were my mentors. They were the ones who taught me the most,” Alec explained. “I’m not going to name drop them just to sound better than I am.” 

 

“You are truly remarkable Alexander,” Magnus said with a look in his eye that Alec couldn’t quite decipher.


	12. Location Scouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!! Okay so the first thing I want to get out of the way is that towards the end of the chapter, Alec mentions a time when he went to Northern Ireland for work. There briefly mentions of the IRA. I don’t want people to get offended about anything that was written okay. If you don’t want to read that part, feel free to skip it. It won’t hurt my feelings one bit. That conversation Alec has with Magnus is somewhat based on a story that my ex brother-in-law told me about one time that he and his friends were hanging out in a pub. (He’s born and raised in Ireland, and has only been in the states a few years)
> 
> Remember, stupid American here… I only know what I’ve learned in History books about the IRA. So again, I mean no offense to anyone at all… like ever!
> 
> Also, there is one part of this chapter that’s a bit of a tribute to one of my beta’s stories in here. Let’s see who finds it and can tell me what it is ;-)
> 
> Also, if I haven't responded to anyone's reviews, I am so sorry. This week has just sucked ass and I haven't spent much time on my computer all week. I promise that if I had missed anyone, it wasn't intentional.
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next chapter. I hope everyone has a great weekend!

Magnus awoke with a pep in his step. He was excited about spending the day with Alexander almost completely one-on-one. Yes, his realtor would be around, but Magnus knew from experience that she wasn’t a hoverer.  Mid May in New York meant that the weather was already turning quite humid. Magnus opted for white skinny jeans, a deep purple v-neck t shirt, along with his usual makeup and an array of jewelry.

 

Walking down to the kitchen, Magnus noticed that Alec already had a breakfast smoothie in his hand, waiting for him.

 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said as he made his way over to Alec, plucking the cup out of the chef’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Alec asked as he turned to wash some dishes.

 

Magnus was too busy staring at Alexander. He wasn’t wearing his usual chef’s attire, but he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were doing amazing things to his ass. He had on a gray fitted t-shirt, with a black vest over it. Magnus thought that maybe his sister or his mother had bought that particular outfit for him. The clothes were only making Magnus’ desire to do unspeakable things to Alexander worse. Magnus had no qualms about blatantly checking out the other man, but shrugged the thought off before he had an issue in his own pants.

 

“Well, my driver is going to take us to the first location,” Magnus replied instead. “Then we’ll just walk through the business district to the other places I want to show you. They’re all within a few block radius.”

 

“Sounds good to me. When do we leave?” Alec asked. Magnus almost missed the question because he was too busy looking at the way Alexander’s forearms were flexing as he wiped his hands off with a dish towel.

 

“My driver should be here any minute,” Magnus’ phone pinged with a text notification at that moment. Magnus reached for the phone and chuckled. “Well, it looks like my driver is ready for us.”

 

~oOo~

 

“This place is beautiful, and I love that it’s right on the East River, but it’s just too big,” Alexander said as Magnus watched him wander around with wide eyes.

 

“I have to agree with you there, Alexander,” Magnus said, hiding his disappointment.

 

They were at one of the locations that Magnus owned, and he thought this would have been the perfect place for Alexander’s bistro. Unfortunately, Magnus forgot how huge the place was. It would have been perfect if Alec were to open a full service restaurant, not the small bistro he wanted to start out with. Magnus also refused to tell Alexander which spots he owned. He didn’t want to influence Alec’s decision one way or another.

 

“So,” Alexander said, looking at Magnus and Etta, Magnus’ realtor. “Are there any spots that are kinda in between in sizes? Bigger than the first location we went to, but smaller than this one?”

 

Magnus was a bit worried when he hired Etta as his commercial realtor, but she had been very professional throughout the years. Even though they couldn’t make it work as a couple, he was able to salvage somewhat of a friendship with the strong willed woman.

 

“I think I can find something that’ll suit what you’re looking for,” Etta said, smiling at Alexander. “Let’s move on, shall we?”

 

“So Alec, tell me. What type of bistro are you planning to open?” Etta asked as the trio walked towards the next location.

 

“It’s going to be a small French bistro, but I’m also going to serve a few American dishes to keep my clientele up,” Alec quickly responded. Magnus glanced over at his chef and sure enough, there was a slight blush forming on Alexander’s cheeks.

 

“Oh that sounds lovely! I love French cuisine. What dishes are going to be on the menu?” Etta asked.

 

Magnus had to stifle a laugh, he could see Alexander growing more insecure by the minute. It amused Magnus that Alexander exuded confidence in so many aspects of his life, especially when commanding a kitchen. But when it came to accepting compliments - or just talking about food - he would grow shy about it. It was moments like this that it was clear how passionate Alec was about cuisine.

 

“I’m not exactly sure yet. I plan on sampling some of my dishes to different businesses closer towards the opening. I want to give them stock cards with rankings from one to ten, then see what is most popular with the general public,” Alec said ducking his head. “I would also have my staff - when the time comes to hire and train them - pick their favorites and possibly use those as daily or weekly specials.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea! I’d really enjoy it if you would consider my office for a sample,” Etta said excitedly, smiling at Alexander.

 

“You’ll have to come by my office as well, Alexander,” Magnus commented. “I’m sure we can get you into Cat and Ragnor’s parent’s offices to sample. I know their companies are big on promoting local establishments.”

 

He wasn’t surprised that Alexander could come up with something like that. It was impressive, and very smart on his part. Magnus never would have thought to do it himself. He couldn’t help the proud smile that spread over his face at the thought of his friend.

 

“We’re here,” Etta announced. “Go ahead and look around Alec. We’ll wait over here in case you have any questions.”

 

This vacancy was only a block and a half away from the last spot. Magnus gave Etta a pointed look because he also owned this building as well. So far the only location they’ve been to that wasn’t owned by him was the first place. And Magnus wasn’t even sure what Etta was even thinking in bringing them there. That location didn’t even have enough room for a proper kitchen.

 

“So tell me Magnus, how long before you turn poor Alec into another notch on your bedpost?” Etta said, a serious expression marring her features. Magnus was taken aback by the comment.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear. He’s currently my employee and a friend,” Magnus refused to look his ex in the eye, instead keeping his gaze on Alexander.

 

“Oh please!” she snorted out. “He’s exactly your type, Magnus. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at him all morning. Something’s going to happen eventually, but what I want to know is that when it does eventually happen, are you going to let yourself be happy, or are you going to destroy yet another relationship?”

 

“Etta,” he gritted out annoyed, she had no right to make any comment on his personal life, especially since this is the first time she’s ever been anything but professional with him. “I am not going to have this discussion with you.”

 

“Fair enough,” she put her hands up in mock surrender. “Just don’t hurt him. He seems far too innocent for you to corrupt.”

 

“Again, I’m not going to discuss my personal life with you. How’re the husband and kids?” Chancing a glance at her stricken expression, Magnus knew that was a low blow.

 

Part of the reason he and Etta didn’t work out was mainly due to the fact that she wanted to get married and start a family right away. They were only in their first year of college when they started dating. Magnus wasn’t ready to be a husband at the young age of eighteen. She also couldn’t handle the fact that photos of them together were popping up in tabloids every other week. Etta had a tendency to run men off with talk of marriage and babies. She would never give the relationship time to blossom before she would broach the subject, which was why she was still perpetually single and without children. At one point, Magnus did love and care about her, but she had wanted him to give up his youth far too early. He tried to convince her to wait until they finished school before rushing into getting married, but in the end her impatience had ended the relationship.

 

They both looked up and cleared the expressions of their faces at the sound of Alexander’s footsteps.

 

“Guys, this place is perfect!” Alexander walked over with a smile that lit up his sapphire blue eyes. Magnus couldn’t help but match the smile at the sight of Alexander so happy and excited.

 

“So, is this one in the running?” Magnus asked. He knew nothing was going to be decided today, but he hoped that Alexander would choose this spot based on how much he liked it.

 

“Yeah,” Alec scratched the back of his neck, something that Magnus quickly learned was a nervous habit of his. “I still want to check out a few more spots though. I also wanted to take pictures of this place if that’s okay?”

 

“Of course it is,” Magnus responded quickly, waving off Alexander’s worry. “Have at it!”

 

With that, Alexander pulled out his phone and walked around taking pictures of every angle of the vacant shop. For some reason, Magnus just couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He was mesmerized with the attention to detail Alexander was showing. Never in a million years would Magnus have thought to take photos of every vacant spot in one building. But Magnus was once again pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Etta’s voice.

 

“I think he could be good for you, Magnus,” she said. Magnus turned to face with with a slight glare. “Look Magnus, I can tell you feel something for the boy, and I know that myself - as well as other people - have broken your heart, but that doesn’t mean that everyone will. He seems different. Just don’t throw away an opportunity to truly be happy.”

 

Magnus had no response. He knew that he was not relationship material, but Magnus couldn’t deny how much he wanted Alexander. He just didn’t know how to go about getting what he wanted, and not getting his heart broken all over again in the process.

 

“Are you done with your pictures?” Etta asked when Alexander was once again walking towards them.

 

“I’ve got everything from the inside, I just want to take a few of the front of the building and the patio area,” Alec replied, then proceeded outside before continuing onto the next property.

 

~oOo~

 

“Well, I think we’ve had a very productive day,” Magnus said as they left Etta. “Wouldn’t you agree, Alexander?”

 

“Yes,” Alec groaned, throwing his head back. “But that means now, I have to make a decision.” He sighed. “I’m glad I took so many photos. I can put them in my computer and work on designs for the decor. That’ll probably help with my decision making.”

 

Alec chuckled while shaking his head. Magnus didn’t know what was going through his mind at that moment, but Alexander looked very happy about whatever it was. Magnus smiled and decided to question it. “What’s with the look?” he asked.

 

“Oh, um…” Alec started. His features went from happy to somehow sad even if he was still smiling. Magnus started to retract the question when Alexander continued. “The only reason I have that program in the first place is because when I bought my flat in Paris, Izzy wanted to help with the interior design. So, in order to be able to know what the hell she was talking about, she and I both downloaded an interior design program. I sent her the photos of my flat, and she and I ended up Skyping and creating the design together. I had a lot of wine, and a lot of fun spending time with my sister that night, even if it was through Skype. That memory just kinda came back to me.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasped, grabbing Alec’s hand to keep him from moving. “I’m sorry I asked. I know things with your siblings are rocky at the moment, and I didn’t mean to inadvertently bring it up.”

 

“Magnus, it’s fine really. It was a very fond memory, which is why I was smiling about it,” Alexander said, squeezing Magnus’ hand then releasing it. Magnus felt the loss immediately, and had to force himself to not reach out for Alexander’s hand once again.

 

“Well,” Magnus said, looking at his watch, trying to find a way to quickly change the subject. “It’s half past four and I’m starving. What do you say we get out of here and grab an early dinner, since we skipped lunch?”

 

“Dinner sounds amazing, right now,” Alexander agreed. “I can’t believe we forgot all about food until now!”

 

“Great!” Magnus said enthusiastically. “I know of a terrific Thai restaurant near my office.”

 

“Lead the way,” Alec said with a smile, so Magnus did just that.

 

“So, what exactly is involved with running a restaurant?” Magnus asked as they walked.

 

“Well,” Alexander started, looking contemplative. “As the owner, it’s my responsibility to do the bulk of the inventory, staffing issues, and other things like bills and day to day operations.”

 

“What would Raph do?” Magnus was genuinely curious. He didn’t want his friend to work as a glorified server.

 

“Oh, he would have plenty to do around there,” Alexander said, grimacing in the process. “He would deal with the customer’s issues, and the front staff. Not my cup of tea, by the way. He would also be responsible for the liquor, beer, and wine inventory; as well as linens, glassware and silverware.”

 

“But, I thought you said that you were going to be handling staffing issues?” Magnus asked, not able to hide his confusion.

 

“I probably should have been more specific,” Alexander laughed. “At the moment the plan is that I’ll deal with staffing issues for the back of the house while Raph handles the staff in the front. If there’s a situation where one of the front house employees has a problem, but they feel like that can’t go to Raph about it, then I’ll handle it and vise versa.”

 

Magnus nodded, but before Magnus could ask more questions, Alexander spoke up, “What about you? What does a CEO of a major record company do all day?”

 

“My job is so boring!” Magnus groaned out. “All I do is listen in at board meetings, deal with agents, a few troublesome artists, and sit there and sign shit! But at least I look damn good doing it!”

 

“That can’t be all you do?” Alexander said, laughing.

 

“Oh, but it is. My job is not exciting by any stretch,” Magnus responded, laughing along with his friend.

 

“Don’t you travel to find new talent?” Alec asked, brows knitted in confusion.  At that moment they reached the restaurant, and were being seated before Magnus could respond.

 

“No,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “Most people assume that it’s the CEO’s job to find new talent, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. I have talent scouts for that. If they find people they like, we go from there.”

 

“Oh, that sucks!” Alec exclaimed. “So you don’t travel at all?”

 

“Well, not for work, but I do travel…” Magnus started. “Except Peru. I’m no longer allowed in Peru.”

 

Magnus gave Alexander a wicked grin at his incredulous look.

 

“You got banned from an entire country?” Alec exclaimed incredulously, causing Magnus to laugh.

 

“Remember Imasu?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer. “He’s from Peru. I went with him after graduation. A few weeks into the the trip, I found out the bastard was cheating on me. I may have gone out and gotten blackout drunk, danced naked out in public, then… this is not my finest moment… shamelessly flirted and had an affair with a woman in front of her husband, did god-only-knows-what and nearly got arrested, but the police officer took pity on me, dropped me off at the American Embassy, and they sent me home. The Embassy ‘strongly encouraged’ me to never come back. Said I’d face jail time if I did.”

 

Alexander’s face was priceless! His eyes were wide, mouth gaping, and red in the face. That part worried Magnus a bit, “Alexander, are you okay?”

 

The only thing Alec could do was nod his head up and down, then left and right.

 

“I’m, uh… um…” Alexander sputtered, then took a few deep breaths. “I’m just trying _really hard_ not to laugh right now. That story was - well you know - and we’re in a nice restaurant.”

 

Then Alexander did the most adorable thing that Magnus had ever seen. He picked up his napkin, placed it over his mouth, and started chuckling to the point where his entire upper body was shaking. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh a little with him.

 

At that moment, the server walked up to them with an amused look, “Have you gentlemen decided on an entre?”

 

Trying, and failing to gain control of his composure, Magnus said, “Yes, I’ll take the Massaman Curry and the spring rolls please.”

 

The waiter turned towards Alexander, “For you sir?”

 

“I’ll have the beef Phat si-io, and the spring rolls as well,” Alec said. Magnus noted that Alexander was able to school his features much faster than himself. _That little shit,_ Magnus thought to himself fondly.

 

“Now, where were we?” Magnus asked, as the server left the table.

 

“We were laughing at the fact that you actually got banned from an entire country,” Alexander said with a sly smile, causing Magnus to playfully glare at him before they both succumbed to laughter.

 

“So, where else have you travelled?” Alexander asked before taking a bite out of his spring roll.

 

“Let’s see,” Magnus hummed in thought for a moment, “England, Spain, France, and the Caribbean. And, what about you?”

 

“Oh, cool,” Alec started, looking up at the ceiling. Magnus noticed that whenever Alexander thought about anything, his gaze always went upward. “I’ve been to the United Kingdom, Spain, Germany, Italy, and of course France. I’ve also been to California for work and for vacation.”

 

“United Kingdom, huh,” Magnus said with a smirk. He wondered if Alec knew the difference between Great Britain and the United Kingdom.

 

“Well yeah,” Alec said, blush starting to creep up on his features. “It’s easier than just naming off England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland. And I’m sure as hell not going to place the Republic of Ireland in that category. They tend to get pretty salty if you try to lump them in with anything to do with England. A colleague of mine made that error when we were there visiting Belfast for a Travel Channel thing. One of the producers was from Ennis, in County Clare. If looks could kill, my colleague would have been six feet under.”

 

“I can only imagine!” Magnus could quite easily picture how that conversation went, “What happened after that?”

 

“Brian, the producer, proceeded to give us a history lesson on the IRA, which he and his family are part of. Of course, a few of the patrons in the pub we were in overheard the conversation, and a fight broke out. One of the patrons rushed us out of the pub so we wouldn’t get caught in the scuffle, but no one would allow Brian to leave without a few new bruises. It was terrifying,” Alec said, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the memory.

 

“Why did they pull you out?” Magnus asked, “Not that I’m not happy they did, but what did it matter if you were involved in the fight?”

 

“They recognized me as an American, and Théo as a Frenchman so they didn’t want us to get caught in there,” Alexander said. “Unfortunately because of the fight, the Travel Channel cancelled the episode.”    

 

“I’m glad all that got cancelled was the episode,” Magnus winked. “It would have been a real shame if _you_ had gotten cancelled.”

 

Alexander blushed and laughed, but agreed nonetheless.


	13. Business Proposals, Cooking Lessons, and Other Propositions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter guys! Let me know what you think, and I hope you all have a good weekend. I’m posting a little earlier than I usually do, mostly because work still sucks ass and I’m tired. I plan to go straight to bed when I get home tonight. Hopefully work will calm down soon. I’m starting to get behind in my writing due to lack of free time. Adulting sucks sometimes…

Alec stood in front of Bane Records for the second time trying to control his breathing. Over the last few weeks Magnus had managed to set up meetings to get things rolling with his bistro, and now it was Alec’s job to present what he hoped was a very solid business plan. If he was being honest with himself, Alec couldn’t take full credit for the business plan since Ragnor, Cat, Raph and Magnus had helped him come up with it. Alec took a deep breath as he stared ahead at the building that would either make or break his future. 

 

“Don’t look so worried, Alec,” Raph said with a smile. “It will all be fine. You’re samples are to die for!”

 

Alec gave Raphael a dubious look, before reminding his friend that there were many other factors involved apart from how his food tasted. 

 

Alec chuckled nervously at Raph’s still totally optimistic outlook before he followed Raphael into the building. 

 

Once inside, they immediately spotted Cat waiting beside the reception desk. The bright smile she gave them seemed to confirm Raph’s hopeful enthusiasm, as well as calm Alec’s nerves. If she was able to be that happy about her parents coming in for the meeting, then Alec felt like everything would be okay. After all, out of anyone, it would be Catarina who’d know if this meeting would be a disaster, or not, right?

 

They had just enough to time to set up the presentation while they waited for Mr and Mrs Loss. Since Raph had so expertly setup Alec’s stereo system last month, Alec assigned him to laptop and projector duty. Raph had even gotten the nickname ‘Tech Wizard’ after setting up Alec’s stereo so perfectly. Alec hadn’t been aware music could sound so good. 

 

Alec had all his papers out and ready by the time the last chafing dish candle was lit.  The next thing Alec knew, Cat announced her parents had arrived and were on their way up. 

 

“You want some?” Raph offered. Alec turned to see him pull a flask from the inside of his blazer.

 

“What is it?” Alec asked skeptically. 

 

“Liquid courage,” Raph replied with a shrug. 

 

“Give it here,” Alec accepted the drink, taking a swing of what turned out to be his favourite scotch. Alec handed the flask back to his friend, then popped a mint in his mouth to cover the scent. Last but not least, he straightened his tie and smoothed out the creases in his suit jacket before the door to the conference room opened revealing Cat and her parents. 

 

“Alec, I’d like to introduce you to my parents,” Cat began. “Harrold and Margarette Loss. Mom, dad, this is Alexander Lightwood, and you of course know Raphael,” Cat moved to the side as she made her introductions. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Loss. Thank you for taking the time to see me this morning.” Alec held out his hand to shake Mr. Loss’ hand, but Mrs. Loss pulled him into a hug rather than accept the same offer. She also hugged Raph, which made Alec feel like this was normal for her. 

 

“The pleasure’s all ours. Our Kitty has told us so much about you, young man. I’ve been looking forward to your presentation,” Mr. Loss said with a genuine smile as he walked over to the table and sat down. Alec couldn’t help but glance over at Cat and raise an eyebrow at her fathers use of ‘Kitty’. “Well, that might be a lie, what I’ve really been looking forward to is sampling your food!”

 

Cat and Mrs. Loss exclaimed simultaneously. “Harrold! Dad!” Causing Alec and Raph to chuckle. “What?” Mr. Loss objected. “It smells devine!”

 

Laughter broke the tension and helped Alec to relax, that was until Cat left the room then his nerves returned in full force. 

 

Butterflies in his stomach, Alec began to speak, explaining how the day to day operations of his bistro would go. Alec felt like he was talking for hours, when in reality it was probably only minutes. He went over everything he’d planned to say the best he could, making sure to communicate his business, marketing, staffing and finance plans. He went over all the exact prices and revenue projections for the bistro over the first year, and felt confident in his responses to the questions they asked. They seemed surprised by how much of his own money he was bringing to the table. Alec had almost $200,000 to contribute, thanks to all his work on cooking shows and being a sous chef back in France. He went over his plan to how he would bring in customers at the opening, and maintain and increase the amount of customers going forward. A few weeks before the grand opening he planned to go out to local business and get them to rate his dishes and help create the perfect menu.

 

“Are some of those samples what you’ve brought in today?” Mr. Loss asked as Alec finished discussing what he planned to test out on the locals. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he saw Mr. Loss eyeing up the buffet table in the corner.

 

“Yes, they are,” Alec said with a chuckle. “Would you two care to dig in?” 

 

Harrold Loss jumped up and practically ran over to the food. “I’ve been waiting for this part of the presentation since before we left the office!” 

 

“I swear, he acts like he never eats,” Margarette said, shaking her head in exasperation. “Can you explain the dishes to us? I’m not at all familiar with French food.”

 

“Of course, ma’am,” Alec said as he walked over to the buffet and pointed to the first dish. “This is a Basil salmon terrine. It’s similar to a pâté, but made with more coarsely chopped ingredients. I’ve toasted some bread to spread it on for you. Next is a Clapassade over a lamb ragout with olives, honey and licorice. Beside that I have a Coq Au Vin, which is a braised chicken in wine, brandy, with sauteed onions, mushrooms, and garlic. Julia Child actually made this a very popular dish back in her prime. Believe it or not, Coq au vin was her signature dish. And the last dish is a Beef Bourguignon. It’s a stew made of beef braised in red wine, beef broth and seasoned with garlic, pearl onions, fresh herbs and mushrooms.” 

 

“These are absolutely wonderful!” Mr. Loss exclaimed, smiling like a kid at Christmas. 

 

“Alec also has a few pastries to sample,” Raphael added. 

 

“I’ve prepared raspberry macarons, a  chocolate mousse , a black cherry clafoutis, which is similar to a tart; and finally a  Crème Brûlée,” Alec uncovered the trays and Mrs. Loss’ eyes lit up at the sight. Alec waited while the Loss’ ate their samples and answered more of their questions, then continued on with their meeting. 

 

Once Alec wrapped up his presentation, Mr. Loss decided to speak up, “We have a confession to make.” 

 

“And what’s that, sir?” Alec couldn’t keep the worry out of his voice.

 

“Cat handed your presentation over to us weeks ago,” Mrs. Loss said, then motioned for Alec and Raphael to take a seat. “We’ve done some research of our own, and you have an iron clad plan here. We both wanted to see how you would make the oral presentation, and answer our questions. Quite good, I must say. We want to offer you a loan to start up this bistro that we have no doubt will do well.”

 

Alec was stunned, and a little annoyed with Cat. He really wanted to be able to do this on his own - without the help of friends and family - but it seemed that everyone wanted a hand in helping him. “Y-you will?”

 

“Of course!” Mr. Loss said, a huge smile lighting up his face. “Ragnor and Cat have not stopped talking about you for the last month. We were already pretty sure before we walked in here today that we were going to give you the loan, but after listening to your presentation, we couldn’t imagine you not starting this restaurant.” 

 

“We’re willing to give you $800,000 to be paid back over a fifteen year time frame at three percent interest,” Mrs. Loss added. “This - along with the money from your investors - should give you a big enough cushion to make any payments to vendors, cover employee salaries, and keep yourself afloat for the next five to six years before the bistro starts to turn a profit.”

 

“Th-thank you so much,” Alec stammered out while standing to shake their hands. He couldn’t believe they had already made their decision. He assumed it would take at least two weeks before he heard back. 

 

“We would also like for you to set up a business account with our institution. This will allow you to set up all of your banking online and have the possibility of a rotating line of credit, handling day to day expenditures through our website, and it will allow you to set up recurring payments for monthly utilities,” Mr. Loss added. The idea of opening a business account through their bank seemed to be a reasonable request, so Alec agreed. “Now, we’ll get the paperwork drawn up and you can come by our office… say tomorrow by mid morning to sign all of the documentation?” 

 

“Mid morning works out perfectly,” Alec said smiling. 

 

“And with that we must say our goodbyes,” Mrs Loss smiled back. 

 

“We have another meeting,” Mr. Loss added sadly. “Which I’m sorry to say will not involve any food samples.”

 

“Oh hush,” Mrs. Loss teased him before the two bid them a good day, and left through the door they’d entered less than half an hour ago. Alec couldn’t quite believe the events of that half hour. 

 

“I told you that you didn’t have anything to worry about,” Raph said, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, but I kinda feel like Cat pushed them to give me the loan,” Alec said with a sigh. He loved his new friends, but it seemed that they like to overstep sometimes. The idea of them investing was one thing - he knew that he would pay them back - but going behind his back to speak to the Loss’ on his behalf annoyed Alec a bit. He was grateful of course, but he felt like he didn’t do this on his own and that’s the part that irked him most. 

 

“Cat only gave them the information that you were going to give them anyway,” Raph reminded him. “She does have some pull with her parents, but they’re the ones who ultimately decided to give you that loan, not her.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Alec relented, nodding his head. Raph did have a point. He had done all of the research, everyone else had just helped him get the proposal together and clean up the details. “Now I need to get all of this stuff back home, then head into work. Magnus asked me to start teaching him how to cook tonight.” 

 

“Do you need help getting that home?” Raph asked, as he pointed to the two huge catering bags that Alec brought. “I don’t think taking the subway would be too comfortable with all of that.”

 

“Thanks,” Alec smiled, taking Raph up on his offer.

 

~oOo~

 

After Alec took his supplies home, he immediately contacted Etta to let her know that he got the loan and made an appointment with her for the following day to sign the final paperwork. He then called the contractors to set up a final meeting with them before they set a date to start renovations. It seemed that Alec was going to be a very busy man for the next several months. He’d decided that he was going to keep working for Magnus for as long as he could before the bistro opened. Once Alec finished his phone calls he rushed out to pick up the ingredients for dinner to take to Magnus’ house. Alec was planning on teaching Magnus an easy way to make spaghetti. He had just finished putting the groceries away when the front door opened.

 

“Alexander Lightwood!” called a voice as Alec heard footsteps approach. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked, when Magnus appeared looking distressed. 

 

“You,” Magnus pointed at Alec. “Didn’t tell me how the meeting with Cat’s parents went!”

 

Alec’s eyes lit up and his smile widened, “Well… I got the loan.”

 

“Oh my god!” Magnus exclaimed before he ran over to Alec gripping him in a tight hug. It took a moment for Alec’s brain to catch up with what was happening, but he quickly encircled Magnus’ waist and returned the hug. Alec didn’t quite register that his face was pressed up against Magnus’ neck as he inhaled the earthy scent of Magnus’ sandalwood cologne. If Magnus noticed Alec’s actions, he didn’t call him out on it, which Alec was grateful for. “That’s amazing, Alexander! I’m so proud of you.”

 

When Magnus didn’t pull out of the hug, Alec was starting to worry that Magnus wasn’t going to let him go. The strange thing was that Alec didn’t want Magnus to loosen his hold. He quite liked the feeling of Magnus pressed so firmly against him. Patting Magnus’ back, Alec reluctantly pulled away. “How about we start those cooking lessons, yeah?”

 

“Oh yes!” Magnus said excitedly. “What are you teaching me to make?”

 

“We’re starting out simple,” Alec laughed. “I’m teaching you how to make spaghetti.” 

 

“I get to make my own pasta?” Magnus’ eyes lit up at the question, but his face fell as soon as he noticed Alec shaking his head ‘no’. Alec thought it was so cute the way Magnus’ brow furrowed.

 

“Sorry,” said Alec, not sorry at all. “We’ll work up to that eventually, but for now it’s boxed pasta for you.” 

 

“But, fresh pasta is so much better,” Magnus whined, which only caused Alec to laugh.

 

“Baby steps, Magnus,” Alec replied, still laughing and patting Magnus on his shoulder. “I will teach you how to make a sauce that’s almost homemade though.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘almost homemade’?” Magnus asked.

 

“It means, making an authentic homemade spaghetti sauce takes five hours - which we don’t have time to do - this will take us about an hour. Now, go wash your hands,” Alec replied as he moved to pull out some pots and a cutting board as Magnus dutifully went to the sink to do as he was told, grumbling something about ‘mean chef friends’.

 

“Now,” Alec said, pulling out the onion and a globe of garlic. “Do you know how to mince an onion?”

 

“Isn’t that the same thing as chop?” Magnus asked, looking confused.

 

“Yes and no,” Alec started, an amused smile creeping up at Magnus’ expression. “It’s a fancy ass term for finely chopped.” 

 

Alec grabbed the onion and the knife, “Here, let me show you.” 

 

Alec started mincing the onion, explaining to Magnus the proper way to hold the knife and how to chop it, all while trying his damndest not to show how much Magnus standing so close was affecting him. That hug was still on his mind. “Now you try.”

 

Magnus took Alec’s place in front of the cutting board and starting mimicking Alec’s movements - quite well - in Alec’s opinion. “Like this?” 

 

“Exactly like that,” Alec said, placing a hand on the small of Magnus’ back. He couldn’t help the grin he was sporting at how fast Magnus picked up on it. Once he was done supervising Magnus with the onion, they moved on to the garlic.

 

“So this is a bulb of garlic,” Alec said as he held it up. “We need five cloves out of the bulb, now the best way to get the garlic out is to take the bulb like this,” Alec took the bulb in his hands and smacked the it on the counter causing Magnus to jump in surprise, “and you just pull back the cloves that you need. Now that you have the five cloves, we need to crush it.” 

 

“But don’t you have to peel it first?” Magnus asked, seemingly hanging on every word Alec was saying.

 

“Nope,” Alec said, giving Magnus a cheeky smile. “We set the clove down, then take the blade of the knife and carefully smack the knife with the palm of your hand, like this,” Alec smacked the knife, crushing the garlic clove against the cutting board. “Now you take the crushed clove and pull off the skin. It’s so much easier to do this after crushing it than it is to try to peel the skin off beforehand.”

 

Alec handed the knife over to Magnus then stepped out of the way to let him crush and peel the rest of the garlic. Alec only had to change Magnus’ hand placement once when he noticed that Magnus was about to cut his hand in the process. 

 

“Next we’re going to take the hamburger meat and brown it in the pan,” Alec said as he guided Magnus over to the stove. He turned on the burner to heat up the pan, then seasoned the meat with salt and pepper. Once he was done, Alec held his hand above the pan to check the heat. “Okay, go ahead and put the hamburger in the pan, then start breaking it up.” 

 

Alec handed Magnus a wooden spoon and Magnus got to work on browning the hamburger. “While this is browning, we need to heat up the pot,” Alec pointed at the pot next to the pan. “Turn the burner on to medium heat.”

 

“Okay,” Magnus said after he’d finished. “Now what?”

 

“Now we take some olive oil and pour it in the pot,” Alec handed the oil over and watched to make sure Magnus wasn’t pouring too much in while still keeping an eye on the hamburger. “Now the hamburger is done so take it off the stove, and grab the onion and put it in the pot. We’re going to saute the onion for about five minutes, then add the garlic.” 

 

Magnus started to saute the onions, and Alec was standing slightly behind him watching. Alec could feel Magnus’ body heat with how close they were together, and reveled in the sinsation. After their trip out to look for locations for the bistro - and the early dinner they shared - Alec could no longer deny how attracted he was to his boss; the man was exquisite. It wasn’t what one would call professional, but that hardly changed the reality of the situation. 

 

Once the onions were close to being finished, Alec handed over the garlic for Magnus to add to the pot.

 

“Next we’re going to add in a half a cup of chicken broth,” Alec handed the broth to Magnus, his other hand never leaving the small of Magnus’ back. “then the can of crushed tomatoes, the sauce, and the tomato paste, and stir that around.” 

 

Alec then left Magnus’ side to get all of the herbs and spices, “Now throw in the sugar,  oregano, salt, pepper, basil, and parsley.”

 

“Why didn’t I get to chop any of the herbs?” Magnus asked, looking as though he were trying to figure out where everything came from.

 

“Because I used these for that Italian herb chicken that I made you a couple of nights ago,” Alec explained, leaning his hip against the side of the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. “I already had them chopped and I didn’t want to waste them. Now throw in the hamburger and turn the burner down so the sauce can simmer.”

 

After Magnus turned the burner down, Alec put a lid on the pot and Magnus leaned against the counter mimicking Alec’s position. 

 

“So how long does this have to simmer?” Magnus raised an eyebrow when he asked.

 

“At least an hour, then we’re going to take the immersion blender to puree the sauce so it isn’t quite so chunky,” Alec held up the blender before Magnus could ask what it was. “But as that is cooking, we are going to clean up.” 

 

Alec walked over to the sink and started heating up the water, and rinsed all of the dishes off.

 

“I wash, you dry?” Alec asked as he looked up to Magnus, only to realize the man was a lot closer to him than he realized. 

 

“Sounds good, although I don’t know where anything goes,” Magnus said, sheepishly.

 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing that your chef is a ‘nerd’ and reorganized, labeled, and made a diagram of where everything in your kitchen goes,” Alec said with a smirk and a wink before he turned back to the sink, which caused Magnus to laugh. Alec was sure Magnus well remembered giving Alec a hard time when Magnus found out how Alec likes to organize his kitchen. 

 

Only moment later, Alec found himself playfully splashing Magnus with soapy water after Magnus bumped Alec with his hip. 

 

“Oh, no you didn’t,” Magnus squealed, causing Alec to laugh.

 

“Sorry,” Alec shrugged, again… not sorry at all. Magnus retaliated by splashing Alec back, which turned into an all out water war. Magnus ended up slipping on the wet tile floor, but before falling, Alec caught him, holding Magnus securely around the waist. Then they were staring at each other, and Alec could feel his heart racing. Magnus’ hand had found Alec’s waist, and suddenly they were holding each other on the wet kitchen floor. Alec wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew, they were kissing. It started slow, but soon turned breathless. The kiss was full of need, passion, and uncontrolled restraint making Alec’s toes curl. It was a kiss that he had never experienced before.

 

When they pulled away, Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes as if he were studying him. Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus was searching for, but he didn’t want Magnus to stop kissing him. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “You need to tell me to stop.” 

 

“Why?” Alec asked, his mind blank with awe. 

 

“Because we shouldn’t be doing this,” Magnus elaborated.

 

“Does that mean you want to stop?” Alec asked, a Mona Lisa smile on his face, eyebrow raising in challenge. At the moment, the fact that this man was his boss didn’t seem to be enough incentive to make Alec not want to keep going.

 

“Fuck no,” Magnus lunged back into the kiss, his hands immediately reaching for Alec’s shirt and lifted it up, causing Alec to moan. Alec had never felt so alive. Everywhere that Magnus touched his skin sent electricity throughout his body, making him rock hard. Alec started working on the buttons of Magnus’ dress shirt like a pro. Tugging the offending article off, Alec started trailing kisses down Magnus’ neck and straight to his perfectly toned chest. As Alec went further down in his descent, his hands found Magnus’ belt buckle. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus moaned, sending chills down Alec’s spine. In that moment Alec thought he could listen to Magnus call out his name everyday until his dying breath. “Wh-what are you doing to me?” 

 

Alec looked up, staring into those golden-green eyes and smirked. “I am going to give you the best blow job of your life.” 

 

Alec expertly pulled Magnus’ cock out and licked the head just to tease and taste the precum before his lips descended until Magnus’ head hit the back of his throat. Alec hollowed out his cheeks and began to move. He could hear Magnus’ moans, and it was like music to his ears. Once Alec started to fondle his balls, Magnus gripped Alec’s hair tightly, then began fucking Alec’s mouth. It took Alec a moment to realize that he was palming his own crotch, and moaned around Magnus’ dick at the sensation. Alec felt Magnus’ balls tighten within his grasp and relaxed his throat more to be able to swallow, and not let any of Magnus’ seed to seep out. Feeling Magnus’ cum hit the back of his throat was all it took for Alec to make a spectacular mess in his own pants. Alec released Magnus with a pop, and Magnus’ legs gave out. Alec quickly moved himself to where he was fully seated on the floor, and pulled Magnus into his lap. 

 

“Holy…” Magnus said still panting, eyes in a post orgamismic glaze. “That was… wow!”

 

Alec laughed, feeling very proud of himself and hummed in response. He hadn’t cum like that since he was an adolescent.

 

“What about you?” Magnus asked a few minutes later. 

 

“Uhm…” Alec really didn’t want to tell Magnus that he worked himself over as well, but considering Magnus was sitting in his lap, he would know that Alec wasn’t hard anymore, and that caused Alec to blush. “I uh… I took care of it.”

 

Magnus hummed and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Magnus’ position never changing as Alec lightly ran a finger up and down Magnus’ spine. 

 

“So,” Magnus said, sounding slightly nervous which didn’t bode well for Alec. “We should really talk.”

 

“Yeah, we probably should,” Alec agreed, though he really didn’t want to. After a deep breath Alec asked, “Do you regret it?”

 

“No, no!” Magnus quickly said, shaking his head. “It was amazing, and I’m so attracted to you, Alec.” 

 

Alec tensed up at the use of his nickname. Magnus had always called him ‘Alexander’. “Okay, so if you don’t regret what we did, why are you so tense all of a sudden?” 

 

“Because I don’t do relationships,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath as he dropped his gaze. Alec was holding his own breath, knowing that Magnus was going to tell him that this was a one time thing. “I only have one night stands. I don’t date, but with you, I don’t want this to be a one off thing even if it can’t be a relationship.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, you want us to be fuck buddies?” Alec asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

 

“I prefer the term, friends with benefits, but essentially it’s the same thing, yes,” Magnus said, then took a deep breath and continued. “Look Alexander, we’re already friends and we already hang out quite often. Now - and only if you’re comfortable with this as well - we would just add sex to the equation.”

 

Alec thought it over. He’d never had a relationship that was solely based on sex, but at the same time, every one of his relationships had been a fucking disaster. At that moment Jace’s words floated to the forefront of Alec’s mind. Maybe Alec had ruined all of his relationships. Maybe he should just go into a relationship that was strictly sex and without feelings. He wouldn’t end up hurt if he wasn’t in a relationship, right? 

 

“If we went through with this, what would we tell all of our friends?” Alec asked. He needed to know what their boundaries were.

 

After a moment, Magnus answered, “We tell them nothing. We won’t show any type of display of affection. They don’t need to know.”

 

“Okay, but what if we’re seen together? Raph lives next door to me and he could easily pop by at a moments notice. Hell, soon he and I will be working together,” Alec pointed out. 

 

“You’re right about that,” Magnus said. “We can just make it a point not to have sex at your place. Keep that strictly for when you come here.” 

 

“Okay, I can work with that,” Alec paused, wondering if he should bring in some type of rules for this thing. Is that how it worked? “Should we set some ground rules or something?” 

 

“I think that’s fair, what do you have in mind?” Magnus moved slightly, and Alec had a better view of the gorgeous body sitting in his lap. He couldn’t help but take a moment to admire Magnus’ beauty. 

 

“Well for starters, I don’t like to share,” Alec blurted out. That’s not what he was planning on starting out with, but he couldn’t help it. “If we’re going to be doing this, then I’d rather neither of us be intimate with anyone else. With that being said, if either of us find someone that we’d like to pursue a relationship with, we should be honest with one another and break our… arrangement off.” 

 

“I’m in complete agreement with that,” Magnus said, nodding his head. “And if either of us develop feelings further than friendship with the other, we should break it off.”

 

“And no drunken late night booty calls. When we have sex, I want it to be when we’re both sober… or sober enough,” Alec added. His last boyfriend had a tendency towards the end of their relationship to only call Alec when he was drunk. He didn’t want to deal with that again. 

 

“And if either one of us says ‘no’, then that means ‘no’. I would never try to pressure you, and I’d hope that you’d never do the same to me,” Alec felt that that may have happened to Magnus in the past, but didn’t voice it. Alec quickly agreed to this condition.

 

“I’d never disrespect you that way, Magnus,” Alec replied, and then Magnus kissed him. 

 

“Mm, god you’re so good at that. I could kiss you forever.” Magnus said as he pulled away, “I also have a rule about no sleepovers. It tends to turn awkward the next morning,” Magnus mumbled. 

 

Alec only nodded in response. He was slightly disappointed at that. Alec knew he was a cuddler, especially after sex, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. If Magnus didn’t want him sleeping over, then he would respect that.

 

“And the most important rule for me,” Alec said, making sure to maintain eye contact with Magnus. This was a serious rule for Alec, and if Magnus wouldn’t go for it, then he’d call the agreement off. “We will never have unprotected sex. I know I’m clean, and I want to keep it that way. I get tested regularly.”

 

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus said, eyes firmly locked with Alec’s. Never once wandering or expression wavering. “I have the same rule regarding safe sex.”

 

The rest of the night they traded kisses, and Magnus returned the favor and blew Alec’s mind with his talented mouth. When Alec finally left for the night he noticed a smile firmly planted on his lips.

 

When the smoke detector went off, they realized they had forgotten the spaghetti sauce…   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… that happened (insert cheeky smile).


	14. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! So there are a couple of important things that need to be addressed before this chapter is read; first, my RL friend, and coworker, Kayda Charlemaigne asked if she could use some of my characters in a couple of her original stories. I of course, said ‘sure’, and I’m also tying in my story with her’s as well. The character, James Smith aka Alex Maystarr, and Mia Spiers are original characters in her story, ‘Castle of Teddy Bears’ on Wattpad. Check her stories out, they’re all really good. And the next thing is that I’m going to have to cut my updates down to once every other Friday until I can get caught up on my writing. I’m sure you’ve all remembered me bitching and complaining about work, and that’s most of the reason why I’m behind in my writing. Summertime with my job is hell, and I didn’t think about that when I decided to post weekly. I’m hoping that by mid September, I can go back to weekly updates again. Well, here’s the chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Alec woke up earlier than usual the next morning feeling relaxed.  It may have had something to do with the fact that today he was going to the bank to sign the paperwork for his loan, open his business account, and get his check. Then he was meeting with Etta to sign the lease for the bistro. With a smile, Alec supposed that his good mood could also be caused by the fact that he gave and received a mind blowing blow job recently, or just the fact that he knew that he was going to start having sex on a regular basis. He wasn’t sure which option was the cause of his good mood, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. This was the happiest Alec had been since his fight with Jace last month.

 

Alec walked into Magnus’ kitchen ready to start his day when he found a note sitting on the island. Apparently Magnus was going to be working through his lunch hour, and requested Alec  make him something that would be easy to eat while he worked. Alec started gathering everything he would need to make a salad. He had intended a steak for Magnus’ dinner, but decided to cut it up and pan sear it, in order to top off the salad. This way, he reasoned, Magnus would get some protein with his lunch, not just roughage…  

 

Magnus walked in just as Alec was making his breakfast, an omelet. “Good morning, Alexander.”

 

“Morning,” Alec said, handing Magnus his plate. “I made you salad with steak for lunch. I hope that’s okay?” 

 

Magnus took the omelet from Alec and placed it on the counter. He then pulled Alec in close by the waist and kissed him, hard. Alec was stunned at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and returned the kiss just as fiercely. Alec felt Magnus’ tongue brush against his lips, and Alec eagerly opened up to allow entry, moaning at the sensation. His hand moved from Magnus’ neck and cradled the side of Magnus’ cheek, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of Magnus’ jawline. Magnus in turn moved his hands from Alec’s waist and cupped his ass, separating his cheeks. Alec then bucked his hips, letting out another wanton moan when his crotch rubbed against Magnus’ thigh. Luckily for both men, they heard Helen humming, and quickly separated themselves before she entered the kitchen. Alec turned towards the sink to start washing the dishes, hiding his kiss swollen lips, the tent in his pants, and the blush he felt rising in his face. Magnus on the other hand didn’t look phased at all. He just grabbed his plate, leaned against the counter beside Alec, and began eating his omelet. 

 

“Good morning,” Helen greeted them both, seemingly missing their heated makeout session.

 

“Good morning,” Magnus and Alec responded simultaneously. Alec looked at Magnus, then they both burst into laughter. 

 

“Wow,” Helen said, sounding amused. Alec still couldn’t bring himself to look at the girl. “You two really are in sync this morning, aren’t you?” 

 

“Well that’s us,” Magnus said chuckling. “We’re so  _ N’SYNC  _ we could form a boyband.” 

 

Alec couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him, which led to him and Magnus doubling over laughing too hard to speak.  _ If she only knew just how in sync they were before she walked in, she’d be scarred for life, _ Alec thought, smiling to himself.

 

“Okay,” Helen said, looking at them like they’ve grown two heads. “You guys are acting weird so I’m gonna go.” 

 

“Bye,” They both called out to her retreating form. Then Magnus picked up his breakfast to resume eating.

 

“So, what all do you have to do today?” Magnus asked. “I know you’ve told me, but I forgot.” 

 

“I’m going to sign the paperwork to finalize my loan and open my business account, then I’m going to meet my parents for lunch,” Alec answered, indulging Magnus’ forgetfulness. He could only hope it had been all the kissing that ruined Magnus's memory. “Then after lunch I’m meeting Etta to sign my lease, and I’ll be back here for the rest of the day.” Alec was still working on the dishes, his back to Magnus as he spoke. “What about you? You must be busy if you’re working through your lunch.”

 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned. “Don’t remind me. I have a shareholders meeting first thing this morning, then Ragnor and I have some contracts to look over because I have this one artist who got himself arrested last night. I need Ragnor’s legal expertise to see if it was anything to terminate his contract with the label, because I really can’t stand the guy and I’ve been looking for a reason to get rid of him. Then I have an out of office meeting.”

 

“Well damn,” Alec said, looking up at Magnus. “That’s gotta suck for the artist. Is it anyone I know?” 

 

“Hm,” Magnus thought for a moment. Alec wondered if Magnus could even tell him who it was, with confidentiality agreements and whatnot. “His name is James Smith, but you probably know him as Alex Maystarr.” 

 

Alec did recognise that name, and his eyes grew wide as saucers. “That relatively new artist that sings ‘Castle of Teddy Bears’!” 

 

“Ah yes,” Magnus said, a light sarcastic tone lacing his voice. “Has that ‘homeless Justin Beiber’ look going for him. He’s a real treat to work with.”

 

Alec threw his head back in laughter, “He does look like a douche. His song’s pretty damn good though.” 

 

“He didn’t even write it!” Magnus exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “He can’t write a song to save his fucking life. Mia Spiers was the song writer. Bless her sweet soul, if she could actually carry a tune I would have signed her as an artist. But damn if she isn’t an amazing song writer though.”

 

“Does Mia have a contract with you to where she can only sell her songs to artists under your label, or is she…” Alec started moving his hands around trying to come up with the appropriate word. “More like a freelance writer? For lack of a better term?” 

 

“She is freelance and sells her songs to the highest bidder, or if she writes a song solely with the intent of a certain artist in mind, she will sell the song specifically to that artist. However, if the artist says ‘thanks, but no thanks’ then she’ll sell the song to someone else who has a similar sound,” Magnus explained. Alec had no idea how any of that worked, so he was fascinated listening to Magnus explain it. “Though, most of her songs are sold to artists under my label, so I guess I have a bit of bias towards Mia.”

 

Magnus looked at his watch and sighed, “Well, I must be off so I’m not late.” 

 

Magnus walked up to Alec - looked towards the entryway of the kitchen as if to make sure Helen wasn’t around - and pulled Alec into a toe curling kiss. “I’ll see you later? Maybe tonight we can finish what we started?” Then Magnus palmed Alec’s crotch to emphasise his meaning.

 

“Fuck yes,” Alec groaned out at the feeling of Magnus’ hand on him. Magnus pulled him in for one last kiss, walked out of the kitchen with what seemed like a little more sway in his hips that drew Alec’s eyes down to Magnus’ perfect, perky ass. 

 

~oOo~

 

Alec walked into Chase-Manhattan with a little extra pep in his step, and a box of macarons in his hands. He walked up to the Customer Relations counter and was greeted by a young man with a smiling face. 

 

“Good morning, sir,” the man greeted Alec with a thousand watt smile. “How may I help you today?”

 

“My name is Alexander Lightwood, and I have an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Loss this morning,” Alec returned the man’s smile. Alec had to admit, the man - whose name tag read ‘Ryan’ - was very attractive. He had sandy blond hair, and light blue eyes. When he smiled, Alec saw that Ryan had one dimple on his right cheek.

 

“Ah, yes,” Ryan nodded his head in much more enthusiasm than the situation required. Alec really didn’t think his presence warranted that much enthusiasm, but it hardly mattered. “I’ll let their secretary know that you’ve arrived.” 

 

Alec then took a seat in the lobby, gently tapping his fingers on the top of the box he was carrying while he waited. Luckily he didn’t have to sit for too long.

 

“Good morning Alec,” Mrs. Loss said, smiling as she approached, the exact same smile on her face that Cat had. Yesterday Alec was too nervous to notice, but now he realized that Cat looks like a carbon copy of her mother. 

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Loss,” Alec stuck his hand out to shake, but once again, Mrs. Loss pulled him into a bone crushing hug. When she released him, he turned to her husband. 

 

“Mr. Loss, good morning,” Alec said, and shook the man’s hand. 

 

Mr. Loss’ eyes drifted down to the box Alec was holding, and his smile grew wider. “Please tell me there are some treats in there,” he said as he pointed at the box. 

 

Alec nodded his head in laughter and handed the box to Mr. Loss. “Yes sir. I have an assortment of macarons for you and Mrs. Loss.” 

 

“Wonderful! I can’t wait to eat them,” Mr. Loss opened the lid, and popped one in his mouth. “Mm, thish ish reawy goood,” he continued with his mouth full. Alec inwardly cringed. Speaking with a mouth full of food was one of his biggest pet peeves. Mr. Loss then turned to Ryan, “Here, try one!”

 

“What flavors are they?” Ryan asked, suspiciously looking at the treats.

 

Alec walked closer so he could point out the flavors as he spoke, “I have lemon, pistachio is the green one. Then there’s raspberry, red velvet, and vanilla.”

 

Ryan selected a red velvet flavored one and took a tentative bite. Alec watching him for a moment and noticed his eyes growing wider as he ate. “These are so good! What are they called again?” 

 

“They’re called macarons,” Alec informed him. “The cookie part is made out of meringue, and then there’s the the filling. That can be clotted cream like what I filled the pistachio and lemon ones with; a ganache that I put in the vanilla ones, jam is the filling for the raspberry, and the red velvet that you tried, the filling is buttercream.” 

 

“Wow,” Ryan said, “So are you like some sort of chef or something?” 

 

Alec and the Loss’ chuckled. “Something like that,” he said with a smile.

 

“Alec here is opening up a bistro,” Mrs. Loss said. “In fact, we really should get that loan agreement signed. Ryan, dear, you should get back to work.” 

 

With that, Alec followed Cat’s parents back to their office where they went over the agreement in great detail. Alec asked a few questions in the process before he signed the documents. Before they were done, Alec also had new business bank accounts. 

 

“Now, you’ll let us know when you’re opening is?” Mrs. Loss questioned.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Alec answered. “I’ll send you invitations to the Launch Party personally. I’ll also contact you closer to the time to set up a day to bring samples for your employees. I know this is the main branch, but I’m sure we can work something out.” 

 

“Perfect, you make sure to do that Alec,” Mr. Loss said with a gleam in his eye. Alec could practically see him salivating. “I have a feeling that Margarette and I will be frequent customers of yours.” 

 

“Thank you again,” Alec said, giving Mrs. Loss a hug before shaking Mr. Loss’ hand. “I’ll make sure I keep in touch.” 

 

“Goodbye, dear,” Mrs. Loss said, and Alec let himself out of their office. 

 

As he made his way through the lobby, he heard someone calling his name. Alec turned around to see a blushing Ryan coming around from behind his desk area. 

 

“What’s up?” Alec asked, looking at his watch to see how much time he had before meeting his parents for lunch. 

 

“I, uh,” Ryan said, voice shaking slightly. “I just wanted to say, good luck. I studied finance in college, and I think that what you’re doing is awesome - a bit risky - but awesome.” 

 

“Thanks?” Alec replied as if asking a question. “Why do you say it’s risky?” 

 

“Well, in my classes we learned about different business ventures, and starting a restaurant is one of the highests risked ventures,” Ryan explained. Ah, Alec thought, this kid just graduated from college. Alec quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. “You see, restaurants have so many things to factor in like health codes - which costs a fortune - to litigations. People try to sue for anything they can think of. The success rate of a restaurant is only like seventeen percent!”

 

“I am very much aware of all the risks, Ryan,” Alec said, trying to contain his sigh so the kid didn’t hear him. He was just dumping his textbook knowledge on Alec and he was trying to be patient with the guy. “I do know all of that, but I also have it all covered. I made sure to file all of the paperwork for LLC status.” 

 

“Oh!” Ryan exclaimed, looking a bit surprised but smiling nonetheless, nodding his head up and down looking like a damn bobble head. “That’s good! That’s really, really good.”

 

“Well,” Alec said, checking his watch again. “I’ve really gotta go. Thanks for the textbook advice kid.” 

 

“I’m twenty-four! I’m not a kid,” Ryan blushed again.  _ Jesus, this kid blushes more than me, _ Alec thought to himself. Alec raised his hands in mock surrender and give the kid a cheeky smile.

 

“My Bad,” he said with a wink, and with that, Alec turned and walked away chuckling to himself. 

 

~oOo~

 

Alec met his parents at a cute little Italian place that Maryse loved. He could remember coming here at least once a week when he was a kid. Back then Alec only ever order spaghetti and meatballs, but now his palate was far more refined. Today Alec ordered the veal chop milanese, a thin slice of breaded veal. For sides he chose the asparagus and mashed potatoes. 

 

“So how did everything go today?” Maryse asked as she cut into her eggplant parmesan. 

 

“It went well,” Alec responded. “I still need to meet with the realtor to sign my lease agreement and pick up the keys. Then I’m going to call Luke and set up a time for him and the designer to meet me at the location to get the blueprints finalized.” 

 

“Good,” Robert said with a proud smile. “I’m so happy that you’ve decided to go ahead with this so much sooner than you’d planned. Are you sure that you can manage it all financially though? Your mother and I are more than willing to help you out as long as you need us to.” 

 

“No dad,” Alec knit his eyebrows and shook his head in protest. “I really want to do this on my own. Right now, I’m okay on the money front, but if down the line that changes, I’ll let you know.” 

 

“That’s all we ask, Alec,” Maryse said. Alec could see the worry in her eyes, but he wished she wouldn’t. There was no need for her worry.

 

“Mom,” Alec grabbed her hand and could feel his eyes softening as he looked at his mother and spoke. “I promise you, if I find myself needing help of any kind, you and dad will be the first to know.”

 

“Thank you,” Robert said before turning back to his lunch. 

 

“So, how does Max really feel about heading up the marketing for me?” Alec asked because he really wanted to know. 

 

“Oh, it’s all he ever talks about!” Maryse gushed, clearly proud of their youngest. “He’s been so excited, making up mock up advertisements since the night you asked him.” 

 

“Thank god,” Alec breathed out a sigh of relief. “I was worried that I may have asked too much of him. I really wanted him to do it, but I wasn’t sure if he would want to.” 

 

Alec was truely relieved to hear the news. He wanted this project to be a bonding experience for him and Max. 

 

“Were you really that worried?” Robert asked surprised, likely by Alec’s expression.

 

“Yes. This is the last summer that he’s going to be in high school, and I was worried this project would mean sacrificing his summer break,” Alec explained, but it wasn’t just that. After finding out that his other two siblings basically resented him, Alec was scared to learn whether or not Max would end up feeling the same way somewhere down the road.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Maryse said laughing. “For the last two years he’s been interning with the company. This is his first year getting paid to do the job that he loves. He’s ecstatic to be earning a wage this summer.” 

 

“Well, then I’m glad I inadvertently upgraded Max from a lowly intern to a paid intern,” Alec’s comment caused his parents to laugh even more. They sobered up, but then suddenly Maryse’s expression turned more serious than she’d seen in a while.

 

“Will you be coming to dinner on Sunday?” she tentatively asked, which caused Alec’s good mood to crumble to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry, momma,” Alec mumbled, looking down at his plate. “I just can’t face them yet. I know my absence hurts you both, but I still need more time before I can see them.” 

 

“We understand, son,” Robert said and placed a hand over Alec’s. “What Jace and Isabelle did was wrong. No one blames you for not wanting to be around them right now. Take all the time that you need.”

 

“Thanks dad,” Alec tried his best to smile at his parents, but he felt that it may have looked more like a grimace. “I would still appreciate not saying anything to them about what’s going on in my life. I don’t want to give them anymore reasons to resent me.” 

 

“I still don’t like this,” Maryse commented with a grave expression. “You three used to be so close. You were always there for each other. I just wish this feud would stop.” 

 

“I know mom,” Alec placed the hand that Robert wasn’t gripping on top of his mothers. “Maybe one day.” 

 

The whole thing about Jace and Izzy had never left Alec’s mind, even if he acted unphased around other people. He was still very much hurt by Jace’s words, however there was more going on than just that. Alec felt a deep seeded anger towards his siblings. The fact that they were so close growing up, accompanied with the fact that they told each other everything, made the situation that much worse for Alec. If there was ever anything that the other did that they didn’t like, they would voice it. They wouldn’t hold something like jealousy inside them, and that’s what bothered Alec to the point of insanity some nights. He just wish they would have brought up what they felt before everything got out of control. 

 

Jace verbally hurt Alec more so than Izzy. She’d made the occasional snide comments about him living with her and Simon, but Alec thought it was due to stress from school and she never outright said anything that would make him think that she was jealous of him. She always seemed so proud of the things he accomplished, not jealous. Isabelle’s silence hurt Alec more than anything Jace could have ever vocalised. 

 

The server picked up their plates and handed Robert the check. Alec tried to swipe the check away from his dad, but Robert was quicker than him, “It’s my treat Alexander. You should know by now that we never make any of you pay for anything when we’re around.” 

 

Alec only rolled his eyes at his dad’s smug expression, and began to pout. “One of these days I’ll be able to snatch the check before you.” 

 

Maryse laughed at Alec’s petulance, while Robert smiled in triumph, eyes twinkling in the way that Alec had grown up knowing as his dad’s mischievous side. “Son, as long as I’m on this earth and still breathing, your mother and I will always take care of you kids. Even if that means just paying for lunch.”

 

Alec laughed at his dad’s antics. He understood where Robert was coming from, knowing what his father went through when his grandparents disinherited him. Alec decided that he would let his father have his way. 

 

The server brought Robert’s credit card slip back and turned to Alec. “Excuse me sir?” The waitress said shyly, “Are you Alec Lightwood?”

 

Alec felt his eyes widen in surprise. This was the first time since he’d come back to the States that someone had recognized him. It felt odd to him that a stranger would come up and ask him who he was in public. He was recognized all the time when he was out and about in France, but never when he was at home. “Yes, how may I help you?” 

 

“Well,” the server said, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “The chef on duty today is a huge fan of yours. He’s also my boyfriend, and I was wondering if he could come out here and meet you?”

 

Alec glanced at his watch, checking to see how much time he had left before he needed to meet Etta. “I’ll tell you what, let me say goodbye to my parents and then I can meet your boyfriend. I’d love to tell him how much I enjoyed my meal anyway.” 

 

“Okay, great!” The girl squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I’ll just be right over there when you’re ready.” She pointed to the server station located at the corner of her section. 

 

“Does that happen often?” Maryse said when he turned back to his parents, voiced laced with humor, and a proud smile on her face. 

 

“Not since I’ve been back home,” Alec said with a laugh, shaking his head while still trying to wrap his mind around being recognised. “It happened every single time I stepped out of my door in Paris though.”   

 

“That explains why you were so calm at least,” Robert said, pulling Alec into a hug. “Just keep an eye on the time, son. We wouldn’t want you to be late signing your lease.” 

 

“I will,” Alec pulled out of Robert’s embrace, then pulled his mom into a hug and kissing the top of her head. “I love you guys. Have a good rest of your day.” 

 

He then turned to find the server. As promised, she was standing over by the work station looking like she was placing an order by the way she kept looking from the computer to her notepad. “So…” Alec said as he approached her looking for the girl’s name tag, but not finding one.

 

“My name’s Lindsey,” she said with a friendly smile. 

 

“Well, Lindsey. How about we go back to the kitchen and surprise that boyfriend of yours?” Alec asked, matching her smile. He loved going back to other kitchens; the hustle and bustle was ‘home’ to him.  

 

“Oh, he is going to flip!” Lindsey’s smile grew impossibly wider at his suggestion. “Follow me.” With that, she turned and headed towards the double doors that Alec could only assume led back to the kitchen. “Wait right here. I don’t know what he’s doing at the moment, and even though I want to surprise him, I don’t want him to burn or cut himself.”

 

“Fair enough,” Alec said. He certainly didn’t want this guy to hurt himself just because Alec decided to surprise him in the kitchen where there were knives and stoves.

 

A few seconds later, Lindsey came around the corner and gestured for Alec. As he followed her through the kitchen, he noticed some of the other staff giving him odd looks. He could understand, it’s not everyday that another chef visits a kitchen, especially in street clothes. When he walked over to the front line, Alec saw a tall, attractive dark skinned man shouting out orders to the line cooks. 

 

“Hey Eronte,” Lindsey said, trying to gain her boyfriends attention. 

 

“Just a sec,” Eronte said, inspecting the food being handed to him. Once he was finished he turned to another cook. “Steve on pass. Anne on the line. I’ll be back in five.” 

 

There was a chorus of ‘yes chef’ before he left the pass and walked over to Lindsey with his brows furrowed. Alec could see that Eronte didn’t quite recognize him, which would work towards Alec’s advantage. 

 

“Lindsey, what’s going on?” Eronte asked. Before Lindsey could answer, Alec spoke up.

 

“Hi,” he held his hand out for Eronte to shake. “I just wanted to come back and meet the great chef that made my meal.” Eronte shook his hand, but still didn’t piece together who Alec was. “My names Alec Lightwood.”

 

Then Eronte’s eyes grew wide as recognition hit, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’. It was quite the comical expression. “M-m-my n-n-n-names E-eronte. Oh my god! I’m shaking hands with my idol!” 

 

Alec couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up inside him. The guy looked like he just met a superstar or something. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Eronte. Your food was absolutely divine! My family and I have been coming here for years. How long have you been cooking?” 

 

Eronte was apparently trying to relearn how to breath… or think… or come up with a coherent sentence. His mouth was opening and closing but no sound came out. He eventually gave up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve only been a chef for two years. I went to the local Community College and got an associates degree in culinary arts. Luigi was kind enough to give me a job when I graduated.” 

 

Alec knew that Luigi was the executive chef and owner of the restaurant. When Alec was younger, he’d gotten to know the man and indeed ended up spending quite a bit of time with him. “Ah yes, Luigi was kind enough to let me come down after school somedays and show me a few things.”

 

“Seriously!” Eronte exclaimed. “Luigi told me that he ‘taught the great Alexander Lightwood everything he knows’, but I thought he was bluffing!” 

 

Alec threw his head back in laughter. That sounded exactly like something the old man would say, “Well he did teach me everything I know about Italian food, so I’ll give him credit for that.” 

 

Alec glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen and cringed. “I hate to cut this so short, but I really need to go. It was great meeting you Eronte.” 

 

“Thank you so much Mr. Lightwood,” Alec cringed yet again, but this time it was because of the formal usage of his name. “Before you go, would you be willing to sign my chef’s jacket?” 

 

“Sure,” Alec said, taking the sharpie marker that Eronte pulled from his jacket pocket. “As long as you never call me Mr. Lightwood again. Mr. Lightwood is my father.” He chuckled knowing full well that his father preferred to be called Robert.

 

“Deal!” Eronte agreed instantly. Alec asked where Eronte wanted the signature, and the younger man pointed to the spot on the left side of his jacket , above the restaurants logo. Alec signed, shook Eronte’s hand, and promised to come back again. He made a mental note to come back and surprise Luigi as well.  It would be good to see the onry old man again.


	15. Expectations Shifted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! So first things first; LEMONLAND WARNING AHEAD!!!! Just the straight up Malec smut you’ve all been waiting for. The character, James Smith aka Alex Maystarr, is my coworkers OG character from ‘Castle of Teddy Bears’, and Bethany Rhoads is her OG character from her Westworld fanfic, ‘The Magic Number’. Again, check out Kayda Charlemaigne’s stuff on Wattpad! 
> 
> I also wanted to thank you guys for understanding that work sucks balls, and overtime can suck it! And the plan is still for me to go back to weekly updates in mid September. I’m also going to be posting little snippets of my chapters on Twitter. Feel free to follow me under @CoffeeNLit.

Magnus walked into his office after the shareholders meeting ready to tackle the next issue on his agenda. He pulled out his lunch as well as the contract for Alex Maystarr, and started to work on it before Ragnor arrived. As Magnus was reviewing Maystarr’s contract he couldn’t make heads or tails over the wordage. He really hoped Ragnor would hurry up and explain what he was reading. Giving up, Magnus set the contract aside to concentrate on his lunch. As he ate, Magnus’ mind began to wander, thinking about earlier that morning with Alexander. 

 

Magnus decided that he liked going down to the kitchen in the morning, seeing Alexander’s plump lips and being able to kiss them whenever he wanted to. Alexander was such a good kisser. Magnus wasn’t lying when he said that he could do that forever. There were also Alec’s looks to take into consideration. Alec had the softest, curly raven hair that Magnus thoroughly enjoyed running his fingers through last night. And Alexander’s eyes were the most beautiful thing that Magnus had ever seen. Sapphire blues that when they looked at someone, it was as if they could look deep into your very soul. Magnus also loved the way Alec’s eyes twinkled when he smiled, and the dimples that always showed up on both cheeks. Then there was also the jawline. Alexander’s jaw was sharp and prominent, making Magnus want to-

 

And Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Clearing his throat, Magnus bid the person entry.

 

“Ready for this?” Ragnor said as he walked through the door.

 

“No,” Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. “But let’s get on with it.” 

 

“Okay,” Ragnor said, pulling out his files. “Early this morning - as you already know - Alex Maystarr was arrested and charged in the state of New Jersey with grand theft auto, reckless endangerment, reckless driving, felony evading and eluding. After he crossed the bridge, he entered New York’s jurisdiction. In New York, he was charged with reckless driving, public endangerment, possession of stolen property, hit and run, and possession with the intent to distribute. There was a kilo of cocaine found in the vehicle. His blood alcohol level was close to zero indicating that he hadn’t had a drink within several hours prior to the arrest.”

 

“Great!” Magnus said, already feeling enthused about the possibility of getting rid of this nuisance. “Let’s pull his contract, then.”

 

“Not so fast, Magnus,” Ragnor said quickly. “His contract specifically states that we can terminate him from the label if he’s  _ convicted;  _ right now he’s only been  _ charged. _ If he’s found guilty, then we can kick him to the curb. But, is that really something you want to do?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Magnus asked, Ragnor clearly knew how much of a PR nightmare Maystarr had been in the past. This would keep Magnus from the constant headache which is the douchiest artist he’s ever had the misfortune to work with. 

 

“Think about it,” Ragnor said, leveling his gaze on Magnus. “Justin Beiber is a bad boy who does wonders for his label. Biggie Smalls and Tupac were others who caused  _ a lot _ of commotion in their day, but they made their labels money. I know you want to have a squeaky clean label, but sometimes that bad boy image helps with PR.”  

 

Magnus sat and absorbed what Ragnor was saying. On the one hand, Magnus didn’t want anything or anyone tarnishing his label after he’d worked so hard to repair the damage his father’s scandal caused. But on the other hand, Ragnor made a valid point. “Has the media caught wind of Maystarr’s arrest yet?”

 

“Not that anyone in PR has seen,” Ragnor replied, running a hand across his face. “But half of the PR team is working on an official statement about the tour dates that are going to need to be cancelled until his arraignment, and the other half is searching all over the web to see if the news has been leaked anywhere.” 

 

“Well, at least they’re on top of things,” Magnus replied, rubbing his temples trying to stave off the oncoming headache. “What about legal? Who has been assigned to handle his case?”

 

“Magnus,” Ragnor said, sounding exasperated. “You know we don’t handle criminal law here. Everyone on our team deals with contractual law. I have gotten in touch with my parents and explained the situation to them. Since I work for you, in order to prevent any sense of impropriety or conflict of interest, they recommended a firm in Manhattan. That firm deals specifically with high profile cases like this, and their lawyers are real hot shots. They’ll give an answer by the end of the day on who they’ve got. With any luck at all, we’ll get Bethany Rhoads. One of the trade publications lists her as ‘One to Watch.’” 

 

“Good. I trust your parents know the right people,” Magnus breathed out a sigh of relief. He’d been looking forward to getting rid of Maystarr until Ragnor kindly pointed out that some bad publicity could actually do good things for the label. All they could do now was wait. 

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus left work early and headed home. When he arrived, Magnus noticed that a delivery truck was parked in front of his brownstone. Excited, he quickly thanked his driver and ran up to the house.

 

“May I help you?” he asked, wracking his mind wondering what he possibly could have ordered. 

 

“We have a wine delivery, but the maid said she knew nothing about it,” the delivery man explained. 

 

“Oh,” Magnus said with surprise. Alec usually handled his wine order, but Magnus was surprised that Alec would miss a delivery date. “Well, my chef isn’t here today, but I can sign for it and show you where to put it.” 

 

Magnus signed where he was supposed to and let the man in. As they were unloading the truck, Magnus reviewed the delivery and noticed the date. The delivery date was set for June twelfth, but that was a week away.  _ No wonder Alexander wasn’t around for the delivery, _ Magnus thought as he made his way down to his wine cellar to point that out to the delivery man. 

 

“So why exactly did you deliver this shipment a week early?” Magnus question once he rounded the corner and saw the man.

 

The delivery driver gave him a blank look that morphed into confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Here,” Magnus said, pointing to the date as he reached the man. “It says here that the delivery date isn’t for another week.” 

 

The man threw his head back and groaned. “I’m sorry sir. We have a new warehouse employee who can’t seem to do anything right. I should have checked everything before I left.” 

 

Magnus waved the man off telling him not to worry about it, and finished unloading. Magnus went through the inventory, signed the invoice, and sent the man away. Just as Magnus was about to fix himself a drink, Alexander walked in and Magnus got the bright idea to mess with Alec about the wine delivery.

 

“So Alexander,” Magnus began, trying to keep his face neutral. “As much as I’m excited to have you start your own business, you still have a job here to do.” 

 

Alexander practically jumped out of his skin, presumably not seeing Magnus standing in the kitchen. “What do you mean?” 

 

Magnus dropped his head, trying to hold back his grin, hoping Alexander would perceive the movement as Magnus being exasperated and not wanting to laugh. “I’m talking about the wine delivery that I had to oversee.” 

 

“Wait! What?” Alexander exclaimed, reaching over for his tablet, tapping away at the screen. “Magnus, I swear I just placed that order a couple of days ago. I never would have set up those meetings if I knew I had prior obligations.”

 

Magnus couldn’t contain his facade any longer, Magnus let out the laughter he was trying to contain and explained what happened to Alec. Alexander playfully smacked Magnus’ arm and said, “That wasn’t funny! I really thought I was the one who screwed up here,” But Alexander descended into laughter himself. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said in between giggles. “I just couldn’t help it.” 

 

“That was a mean trick,” Alexander responded, a grin firmly in place letting Magnus know that Alexander wasn’t really mad at him. 

 

Magnus practically dragged Alexander into his arms. “I’m sorry,” Magnus playfully pouted. “Will you forgive me?” 

 

Alexander looked up with a smirk playing on his face. Alexander hummed. “I suppose, though it will depend… ”

 

“On what?” Magnus replied playfully. Magnus leaned in and kissed the man in his arms. 

 

“On that,” Alec chuckled as he kissed Magnus back. As much as Magnus hated to admit it, all he could think about all day was getting Alexander into his bed to do unspeakable things to him. With that thought in mind, Magnus pulled Alexander along after he broke the kiss and made the trek up to his bedroom. Once the door was closed, he finally got what he’d been waiting for all day. 

 

He pushed Alec up against the wall, attacking his lips while expertly removing Alec’s dress shirt. He moved his way to kiss and nip at Alec’s jaw, then his neck. Alexander tilted his head so Magnus could gain better access to the spot right below his ear. Meanwhile, Alexander was fumbling, with shaking hands, at the complicated buttons on Magnus’ designer shirt.

 

“I swear to god if I can’t get this unbuttoned soon, I’m going to rip it off you,” Alexander growled in Magnus’ ear, which only turned Magnus on even more. 

 

“Do it,” Magnus breathed out. The thought of Alexander’s strong arms ripping his clothing off sent a thrill straight to his already painful erection. Alec wasted no time ripping open his shirt, and Magnus could hear the buttons hitting his bedroom floor. 

 

Magnus maneuvered him and Alec to the bed, pushing Alec down onto it with a playful shove. He allowed Alexander to get comfortable on the bed before he straddled Alec’s waist. Magnus leaned forward and captured Alec’s lips with his own, moaning into the kiss. Magnus marvelled that it seemed like no matter what, any and every moment of contact he had with Alexander seemed so intense. Reaching for the drawer of his bedside table, Magnus pulled out what they needed. As usual, Magnus took the time to admire Alexander’s upper body. Alec’s chest and abs had nearly killed him the first time Magnus saw them. So well defined that it seemed like Alexander was carved from the Gods themselves. He made a mental note to one day soon trace every curve, ridge, and line of Alexander’s chest and abdomen. The man was truly a work of art!

 

Reaching the waistband of Alec’s pants, Magnus began to fully undress the man beneath him. Once Alec was fully exposed, Magnus took a moment to drink in his beauty. He then removed the remainder of his clothing, gasping when the cool air hit his erection. Kissing his way back up Alexander’s body, Magnus revelled in the feel of Alec quivering under his ministrations. It was almost too much for Magnus to take. He’d never had a lover who was this responsive to his touch before. 

 

“Can you roll over,” Magnus asked, whispering into Alexander’s ear, then biting down on his ear lobe. “and get on your hands and knees, and spread your legs?” 

 

Grinning, Alec emphatically nodded his head. Magnus got off of Alexander to allow him to move into position, then rolled on the condom and coated his fingers with copious amounts of lube. He positioned himself between Alexander’s legs and started working him open, careful not hurt him, while also running his hand along the small of Alexander’s back, gently massaging. One, two, then three fingers deep inside Alexander’s warmth, Magnus scissored him open. Alexander was a panting, moaning mess. Magnus heard a whimper when he removed his fingers from Alec’s heat, but quickly replaced by low groans and moans when he slowly slid himself in. Magnus gave Alexander time to adjust to his size before he started moving. Magnus’ pace was slow starting out, but quickly turned into a faster rhythm when Alexander begged for more.

 

Draping himself over Alexander’s back and circling his arm around Alec’s stomach, Magnus was able to gain a different angle. Pounding head on to Alexander’s prostate. 

 

“Ngh! God… Mag-nus! Do-n’t… stop!” Alexander cried out, so Magnus picked up the pace, all while trailing a line of kisses along Alec’s back, shoulder, and the back of his neck. Magnus felt that he was on the verge of exploding so he reached down to curl his hand around Alexander’s length, pumping in time with his thrusts. Magnus felt Alexander’s muscles tighten around him and Magnus knew it was all over for Alec. With a few more thrusts, Magnus was releasing, calling Alexander’s name. 

 

After catching his breath, Magnus slowly pulled out of Alexander and walked into his en suite to dispose of the condom, donn his robe, and get a warm wet cloth to help clean up his lover. Walking back in the room he noticed that Alexander was laying on his stomach completely spent with his arm splayed out beside him. Magnus stopped to admire the beautiful man’s ass laid out before him. He truly was the most gorgeous man Magnus had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. Shaking those thoughts away, Magnus made his way back over to the bed, coaxing the beauty to roll over, and gently cleaned up his lover, revelling in the moan Alexander made at the contact from the wash cloth. 

 

“Hmm, thank you,” Alexander murmured, sitting up in the bed. 

 

“It was my pleasure, darling,” Magnus gladly responded. He had no idea if Alexander was thanking him for the sex or taking care of the cleanup, but Magnus wasn’t going to question it. Magnus was just ready for Alexander to leave so they wouldn’t have to endure the awkward post coital small talk.

 

“Let me get dressed, then I’ll get your dinner started,” Alexander said, stretching out his arms. 

 

_ Shit!, _ Magnus thought,  _ I didn’t think about Alexander still doing his job after our sex-capades! _

 

“Oh, no Alexander,” Magnus said slightly panicked, hoping Alexander didn’t hear it in his tone. “You don’t have to cook for me tonight. I’ll make something myself. Go ahead and head out for the night and enjoy the evening off.”  

 

Magnus chanced a glance at Alec and noticed the hurt look cross his face, but was quickly replaced by a look of indifference. Magnus didn’t like either look, and the only time he’d ever seen Alexander look indifferent was when someone tried to bring up the topic of his siblings. Magnus sensed that was the look Alexander gave when he wanted to mask his true feelings. 

 

“A-are you sure?” Alexander stuttered out, making Magnus feel even worse for getting rid of his booty call, but he really didn’t want Alec sticking around after they had sex. 

 

“I’m sure,” Magnus smiled, putting a hand on Alexander’s cheek trying to easy his new lovers discomfort. “Honestly, it’s okay.”  

 

Alexander nodded before putting his shirt back on, then mumbled a quick ‘goodnight’ before leaving Magnus standing in an empty bedroom feeling the loneliness creeping in on him. 

  
_ Maybe I made a mistake by asking Alexander to leave,  _ Magnus thought as he laid down in his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra AN: PLEASE DON’T BE MAD AT ME FOR MAKING MAGNUS SEEM LIKE A DICK!!!! Just remember, they had an agreement on the rules for their little “arrangement” okay. It’ll get better I promise.


	16. More Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! So I’m not sure if you’ve guys noticed, but I’ve added another tag. I’ve had several people asking for a chapter in Max’s POV, so this is it. I’ve also decided that in order to make my story more complete, and fill in some gaps that may not occur otherwise, there will be more character’s POV’s other than Alec and Magnus. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and just be patient when you see chapters in other’s POV’s. There’s a method to my madness. It’s still a Malec story, but these chapters will be necessary.

Max had just arrived home from Alec’s house when he heard Jace and Izzy talking in the living room. Rolling his eyes, Max grudgingly stepped into the living room, quickly said hello and ran up to his room to put his bag away. It would do no good to leave it out and have his brother and sister poke their noses where they don’t belong, spoiling Alec’s secret. Max was determined  _ not _ to let Izzy and Jace ruin this for him. He’d had so much fun going over marketing ideas with Alec this weekend. Max helped Alec come up with a design for his signage, as well as a few other ideas for advertisements. Shaking his head to get it out of his ‘work’ mindframe, Max ran back downstairs to face his two least favorite people for the night. 

 

“Hey Maxie,” Clary said as soon as Max rounded the corner into the living room. She was the only person who was still allowed to call him that. 

 

“Hey,” Max pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear. “How’s my favorite sister doing?” 

 

Clary giggled, but slapped him on the arm. “Behave!”

 

Max’s only response was to give Clary a sly smile, causing her to roll her eyes while shaking her head. 

 

“Max,” Simon exclaimed, giving him a fist bump. “What’s up little man?”

 

“You do realize that I’m taller and broader than you, right?” Max said to his brother-in-law, completely unimpressed. 

 

“That may be true, but you’re still the baby of the family,” Simon replied, giving Max a cheeky smile. Max just huffed and walked away, but not before gesturing to Clary to follow him into his father’s study. 

 

“What’s up?” Clary asked as soon as Max closed the door. He walked to the other end of the room before answering. 

 

“Alec’s all set,” Max said quietly. “But we wanted to know if you would be willing to design his website? I can give you some of our layouts to help you coordinate the website and match the design on the bistro once we get to that part.” 

 

“Hell yeah,” Clary quietly exclaimed, her smile so big that Max wouldn’t have been surprised if the muscles on her face hurt from the effort. But all the same, Max couldn’t help matching Clary’s smile. 

 

“Awesome,” Max said happily. “But remember, we can’t let it slip to ‘Dumb and Dumber’ out there. Alec doesn’t need their criticism anymore.”

 

“Yeah,” Clary said, pacing and running a hand through her long red locks. She stopped and looked at Max with her eyes glossy with unshed tears “I’m still trying to get to the bottom of all this. Jace is keeping his mouth firmly shut on the subject though. It’s actually been causing fights between us.”

 

Max pulled Clary into a hug. She looked like she was about to cry at any moment. “Don’t fight with him. Alec’s made it blatantly clear that he doesn’t want to come between you and Jace. Same goes for Simon and Izzy. If they want to get their heads out of their asses, great. But if they want to continue to treat my brother like the black sheep of the family, Alec isn’t going to stop them.” 

 

“I know,” Clary groaned out. “He’s too good for them. Jace and Izzy seriously don’t appreciate what he’s done for them growing up, and it’s so frustrating. I’m almost at my wits end with Jace.” 

 

“I know Clary,” Max could sympathise with her plight. Jace had always been so protective of his family, and always so proud and supportive of Alec in particular. “Well, we better get out there before Jace has a fit because you were gone too long.” 

 

Clary rolled her eyes, made an annoyed sigh and followed Max out to the dining room to find everyone waiting for them. 

 

“Where did you two run off to?” Jace asked as soon as they were in sight. Max saw Clary huff and close her eyes.

 

“I was showing Clary the ideas for my summer intern project,” Max said with a shrug. Jace had never been interested in Max’s work in the past, so he wasn’t expecting a response.

 

“Huh,” Jace cocked an eyebrow. “Nerd stuff, got it.” 

 

Max glared at Jace. Even though Jace had no interest in marketing, and the things that were involved in it, Jace didn’t have to be a jerk to him. Max sat down at the table muttering out, “ass.”

 

“Jonathan,” Maryse said in her most reprimanding tone. “Be nice to your brother.”

 

“Whatever,” Jace said dismissively. “It is nerd stuff. Shouldn’t people in business know how to do that on their own?”

 

“Cut the attitude Jace,” Robert piped in, clearly leaving no room for argument. Max couldn’t help the smirk creeping up on his face. Robert had been harsh towards Jace ever since the incident at Magnus’ house. Maryse seemed like she was losing her patience with him as well, especially since Alec still refused to come to dinner. 

 

Friday after school Max has plans to go to Alec’s place and wait for him to get off work, then they would have dinner with their parents. Max would end up spending Friday and Saturday nights with Alec, and Saturday nights they would hang out with Alec’s new friends. So far, Max was really enjoying the new arrangement. He also loved the fact that Alec and his friends treated him like an adult, unlike Izzy and Jace who still treated Max like he was a five year old rather than seventeen, which was his actual age. He could take better care of himself, much better than both of those idiots!

 

“So Max,” Robert said, gaining his attention. “How is the project coming along?” 

 

Max couldn’t help but beam at the question. “It’s great! We’ve already got so many ideas ready to execute when the time comes.”

 

Maryse smiled at Max; she was just as excited about this project as he was, probably because Max was finally the lead on a project. “That’s great sweetie. I’m sure the client is going to love the end result.” 

 

“What’s so great about this project anyway?” Izzy asked. Max almost forgot that she was there. She had been uncharacteristically quiet all night, well… she’d been uncharacteristically quiet ever since the fall out anyway. 

 

“This is the first project that Max is the lead consultant on,” Robert said proudly. “This is a very high profile client of ours, and he asked for Max specifically.”

 

Izzy looked on confused, then said, “I thought you guys didn’t like Max working during the school year?” She then looked directly at Max. “Don’t you still have a week left before the summer break? What about your finals?”

 

“These are extenuating circumstances,” Maryse came to the rescue, as always. “Also Maxwell has only been working on this project on the weekends, after all of his homework and studying has been done.” 

 

“Good for you, Max” Izzy said with a soft smile in place. That was the most sincere Max had seen Izzy in a while. It was almost as if she was back to her old, sweet self.

 

“I am pretty excited about this,” Max replied as Jace passed the lamb to him. “How’s your break from school going so far, Iz?”

 

Max figured he’d throw her a bone for acting civil for once, besides Max had promised Alec that he’d make more of an effort to get along with ‘Dumb and Dumber’, even though he still thought what they did to Alec was unforgivable. 

 

Isabelle beamed at the question. Max was worried that he just opened up pandora's box, and inwardly groaned.

 

“Well,” Izzy dragged the word out a little longer than necessary. “In a couple of weeks, Simon and I are headed to Paris for a shopping trip. I need some new clothes before I start my last year in med school.” 

 

“Why?” Max couldn’t help but ask. He thought that most of her classes next term would have been labs and clinicals, but he had no idea why she would need a new wardrobe for that. 

 

“Because silly,” Izzy was practically bouncing in her seat at that point. “I’m going to be interning all year in the hospital. I need to look professional and doctor-y.” 

 

“Doctor-y,” Jace spoke up, presumably from looking at his phone which was constantly in his hand these days, and like he’d rather be anywhere other than spending time with his family. “Really Iz?”

 

“Yes, Jace,” Isabelle spat. “I want to look like a real doctor. Got a problem with that?”

 

“You’re going to become a pathologist, right?” Jace looked up. He continued when Izzy confirmed. “You’re going to be in a lab getting god only knows what all over you. Shouldn’t you be wearing… oh I don’t know, scrubs?”

 

“I’ll have a lab coat,” Isabelle looked down embarrassingly, then murmured. “God, you’re worse than Alec when you complain about my spending habits.” 

 

“Oh, for fuck sakes!” Jace suddenly exclaimed, causing all of the women - and Simon - at the table to jump. “Tonight is my last night here. Can we please get through one fucking meal without bringing up Alec?”

 

That comment pissed Max off. Suddenly he was standing facing Jace, and saying all the things he’d been trying not to say. “Why? Everyone knows that he’s the most important person in this family, Jace. He’s the glue that holds this family together, always has been, always will be! Mom and dad busted their asses to make a name for themselves. Do you even remember who, out of all of us, encouraged them to do that? Alec! Do you remember what Alec said to mom and dad when they were still unsure about leaving us alone so they could put in the long hours they needed to at work?” Max paused for breath. “Here I’ll give you a hint. He said, ‘Don’t worry about them. I’ll take care of them so you guys can take care of yourselves. Don’t make yourselves miserable at work because you have to worry about us at home.’ I was five when that happened, Jace! And even I know that was Alec. He stayed at home so you and Isabelle could do whatever the hell you guys wanted to do. And you know what? He never complained once! He could’ve dated, could’ve gone out to parties, but he was here taking care of us and this house so mom and dad could get their company up and running,” Max was breathing hard at that point, but he still wasn’t finished laying out the facts. “Do you honestly think mom and dad would have had the money to be able to give us the lives we have now if they didn’t allow Alec to make those sacrifices for us back then? No! If it wasn’t for Alec we wouldn’t know any of the luxuries we take for granted now.” 

 

Really on a tear now, he turned to Isabelle. “And you!” He pointed a finger at his sister. “The only reason why Alec was always so hard on you about your spending habits was because he knew that you have absolutely no concept of how much things cost! Have you ever bothered to look at your credit card statement before? I know you’re going to be some hot shot doctor when you’re finished with school, but even doctors don’t make six figures a year starting out. No amount of money can last forever, Isabelle! Alec always tried to get you to see that money doesn’t just appear out of thin air. He was trying to teach you the value of it. And I’m sorry, but wasting all of your money on clothes and makeup isn’t what he had in mind for you. Not to mention the designer furniture you have at your apartment.”

 

“Oh please,” Isabelle spoke up. She had that fire in her eyes that let Max know that he pissed her off.  _ Good!  _ He didn’t care, this argument was a long time coming. “Like Alec knows what it’s like to spend money. He’s so tight with his money he acts like he’s scared to spend it!” 

 

Before Max could retort, Clary spoke up and shocked them all. 

 

“Shut it, Isabelle! The reason why Alec doesn’t spend his money is because he doesn’t have any to spend!” She yelled out. Her face was an alarming shade of red; Max feared she was going to pop a vein at any moment. 

 

“What?” The siblings said at the same time, identical looks of confused on each of their faces.

 

“I said,” Clary huffed out, still clearly angry. “The only money Alec has is whatever he’s earned himself.” 

 

“Clarissa,” Mom looked like she wanted to kill Clary.

 

“I’m sorry, Maryse,” Clary then looked at Robert apologetically. “But I can’t stand this any longer. Max is right when it comes to Alec, but even Max doesn’t know everything. All three of them deserve to know  _ exactly _ what Alec gave up for  _ them _ .” 

 

Clary turned and looked straight at Max, then Isabelle, and finally Jace. Max glanced at his parents, and he didn’t like what he saw. It was like their stress was eating them alive. “Mom, dad, what is she talking about?” Max couldn’t help but ask. 

 

Simon stood up, rubbed his temples with his fingers and cleared his throat. “Alec refused his inheritance so the three of you could have more money.”

 

“Why?” Izzy choked out. For a moment Max caught something in her voice. A catch that made him think she was on the verge of tears. 

 

“God, where do we start,” Maryse said indignantly, wiping the tears out of her eyes. “Jace, Alec knew you were trying to get your acting career started. He wanted you to focus solely on that, and not have to pick up an extra job to afford your bills. He also didn’t want Clary to have to support the both of you all on her own. He also knows of your spending habits. Buying vehicles you can’t afford, wanting a house out in California as well as here. He knew that you would end up bankrupt if you kept going the route you’re currently headed.” 

 

Max could tell that his mom wanted to say more to Jace, but she remained tight lipped. She then turned to Isabelle. “Isabelle, I mean no disrespect when I say this but Max, Jace and Alec are concerned with your spending habits. You spend thousands of dollars a year on clothes, makeup, and vacations. I understand that you want to travel while you have the chance, but you spend money without regard. Alec wanted his portion to go towards paying off your undergraduate debt, and medical school. He was so worried that if you didn’t have that money, you and Simon would have ended up broke before you even finished school.”

 

Leave it to Maryse Lightwood not sugarcoat anything. Max always admired her for speaking her mind, regardless of anyone’s feelings. Isabelle was usually just like their mother, but not since the ‘fall out’ with Alec.

 

“Do you even know how much money you have left of your inheritance, Isabelle?” their mother asked. She patiently waited for Izzy to answer her, eyebrow raised like she already knew what Isabelle was going to say. Isabelle kept her head down and wouldn’t meet anyone in the eye. Simon on the other hand looked like he knew  _ exactly  _ how much was in their bank account. Max was beginning to wonder if they were already broke. When Isabelle didn’t speak up, Maryse continued. “Isabelle, in the last three years you’ve blown through over a million dollars,” Maryse then glared at Jace when he whistled. 

 

“Jonathan don’t look so damn smug. You’ve blown all but seven hundred thousand dollars after purchasing your two cars and two houses,” Robert harshly chimed in, making everyone in the room jump. “Your only saving grace is the amount of money you’re going to be making with this movie you’re filming.”

 

“Yeah,” Jace shrugged, his smirk still firmly in place as if nothing that was revealed mattered to him. “But at least if and when I decide to sell these houses, I’ll make my money back.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Clary exclaimed. “The fact is that Alec gave up  _ everything _ for all of you, and you,” She poked Jace in the arm. “He has always been there to support you. And you have the audacity to treat him like shit. He is your brother, Jace! Your best friend! How could you hurt him so badly? Who’s going to be next, huh? Me, Isabelle, Max? What is with this ‘holier than thou’ attitude you’ve suddenly got, anyway? I want answers, and I want them now.” 

 

“You really want to know?” Jace yelled - and by the looks of it - everyone was holding their breath waiting for his response. “I’ll tell you. Because of this movie, I’m finally an A-list celebrity, and all everyone seems to ever ask me in interviews is what Alec is planning on doing next. They all want to know what show he’s going to appear on next, or what competition he’s going to judge. Everything always comes down to Alec! Alec, Alec Alec! Always him and never me. Not even once! Even my publicist said that I needed to cut him from my life so I can get out of his shadow! Why do you think I wanted to publicize our engagement? And why do you think that I wanted to have a big wedding and have the media involved? I want to be known for my own achievements, not the achievements of my brother!” 

 

No one knew how to respond to that. Max was floored that the reporters would even mention Alec. He also thought it was strange that they would associate Jace with Alec, since Alec had been living in another freaking country up until a few months ago. It made no sense to Max, and he made a mental note to maybe discreetly ask Magnus about that the next time he saw him. 

 

“Hold up,” Simon spoke up, eyes alight like he had some sort of epiphany or something. “Isn’t it your publicists job to field the questions that reporters ask you? And I remember that the first time they ever asked you about Alec, you said that you didn’t want them asking anymore questions about him because you had no idea how to answer. Shouldn’t Aldertree have blacklisted those questions back then?” 

 

“Yeah, but he also told me that reporters will still ask their questions no matter what,” Jace said, sounding confused. 

 

“Even so, you aren’t being fair. Alec knows nothing about the interviews. This isn’t his fault,” Clary said. “And how did you get Izzy involved in all of this?”

 

“I may have pointed out that people were asking about Alec at her wedding,” Jace said, a guilty look on his face. “But I may have worded it to make it sound like that’s all the guests asked about.” 

 

“So you manipulated me?” Isabelle screeched. Max and Simon had to cover their ears due to the shrillness in her voice. “I’ve been treating Alec like shit because you told me lies!” 

 

Isabelle burst into tears, and buried her head in Simon’s shoulder. Simon was glaring daggers at Jace, along with everyone else at the table. 

 

“What?” Jace said smiling. “I needed someone on my side. I knew Max would never believe me.”

 

“Un-fucking-believable! You know what,” Clary said with venham. She pulled her engagement ring off her finger, placed it on the table, and stood up. “I’m done. Unless I see proof that you are in fact the man I fell in love with, this relationship is finished.”

 

“You can’t be serious?” Jace scrambled to get up from the table and block Clary’s exit. “You’re choosing my brother over me?”

 

“No Jace. I’m choosing the man I used to know. I’m choosing the sweet, humble guy that I grew up with as opposed to this egotistical asshole that’s standing in front of me now. I’m choosing the guy who fiercely loved and adored his family over the man who would be so hateful towards a loved one for simply making a name for himself all on his own. When that guy comes back to me, you better hope and pray it’s not too late,” Clary said waving a hand in front of him, looking like she didn’t even recognize Jace anymore. In all actuality, no one seemed to recognize - or even like - this new version of Jace.

 

Clary turned and looked at the rest of the family with sad eyes. “I love you all, and I’m sorry for spilling Alec’s secret, but I can’t be with Jace anymore.” 

 

Clary tried to walk past Jace but he blocked her way. “Get out of my way, Jace.”

 

“No,” Jace said crossing his arms. “I’m not letting you throw away a twelve year relationship over something so trivial!”

 

“This isn’t trivial, Jace!” Clary exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “This is about you becoming someone that I know you’re not!”

 

Clary tried to move past him again, but Jace grabbed her by the arms, holding her in place. Clary let out a strangled noise, as if Jace’s grip was hurting her. Max, Simon and Robert all stood up and moved towards the couple.

 

“Let her go Jace!” Robert roared. Simon moved forward and pulled Clary into his arms while Max and Robert held Jace back by each arm. Robert looked towards Simon and gestured towards the front door with his head. “Get her out of here and take her wherever she wants to go.”

 

Simon solemnly nodded and the two of them left. Max looked back towards his mom and sister to see identical expressions on their faces. Both with a hand covering their mouths, eyes wide with horror, and tears streaming down their faces. Max released Jace, giving him a glare that was meant to let Jace know that he royally fucked up, then ran to the women and pulled them into a hug. Isabelle trembled in Max’s arm while Maryse openly sobbed into his chest. Robert was immediately at his wife’s side, pulling her in to comfort her. 

 

“Leave this house, Jace,” Robert said, voice sounding cold and detached, so much so that it made Max visibly shiver. “Clary was right. You’re not the same boy we raised, and the next time you step foot in this house, you  _ better _ be back to your old self.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Jace stammered out, eyes wide like he had just realized what he’d done. “I j-just d-didn’t want to lose h-her!”

 

That was when Jace broke down. He fell to his knees and cried, holding his face in his hands. Maryse extracted herself from her husband and went to Jace, pulling him into her arms while letting him breakdown on her shoulder. 

 

“I’ve screwed up everything.” Jace said as he continued to sob. 

 

“Jace, honey,” Maryse said in a soothing voice. Max was still too pissed off to care much about trying to console his brother. “You need to calm down and tell us what is going on with you. This behavior isn’t like you one bit and you know it.”

 

“V-ictor A-aldertree, m-my publicist,” Jace hiccuped out. He didn’t speak for a moment, but then slowly the words came. 

 

“H-he asked me about my family - saying that he wanted to get to know me better - this was when I first met him. And I told him all about everyone. I-I guess I mostly talked about Alec because he was still in France and I missed him. The ‘get to know you’ questions seemed to last for weeks, but then Victor started saying things to me like Alec was the favorite of yours, and he was the most successful out of all your kids. H-he then t-t-told m-m-m-me that Alec w-w-w-would try to use my fame after the movie was released to get ahead in his career. When I told him that Alec isn’t like that, he asked me why Alec wasn’t pursuing his dreams of starting his restaurant. And when I told him what Alec told me, Victor said that he was just waiting to see how big of a name this movie would make me, and use that to his advantage.” It sounded like Jace was starting to calm down a bit, but he still wasn’t making any sense. Max was having a hard time believing that Jace could have been so easily manipulated like that. Izzy yes, but Jace, not so much. Things still weren’t adding up for Max. 

 

“Victor told me that I needed to distance myself from Alec for a while. I didn’t understand what he meant until I found out that we were doing some of the filming here. He also told me that I needed to do more in order to gain more publicity. When I told him that I wanted to propose to Clary, he suggested that I announce the engagement to a few paparazzi. Then throw a huge engagement party and invite reporters, same thing for the wedding. I told him that I asked Alec to be my best man… but Victor got so pissed off! He started yelling at me and told me that Alec’s presence would overshadow my engagement just like he did with Izzy’s wedding.” 

 

“What does Izzy’s wedding have to do with anything?” Robert asked rather harshly, clearly still mad about the whole situation.

 

“Well I may have mentioned that Alec was a sight for sore eyes, and the center of everyone’s attention because he came home for the wedding. That everyone was gushing about him being back,” Jace tried to explain. “Then he explained to me that with Alec being there, he was taking all of the attention away from Iz and Simon, when everyone should have been focusing on them and not Alec.”

 

Jace shook his head while rubbing the palms of his hands in his eyes. “Victor had me convinced that Alec was the bad guy in the whole situation, then when I saw him at Magnus’ house I just lost it!” Then Jace added in a small voice. “And well… you all know the rest.” 

 

“He used you, Jace,” Izzy said softly, pulling out of Max’s embrace. “He was doing everything he could to turn you into his puppet, and you played right into his hand. Then you did the same thing to me.”

 

“I know,” Jace sounded so pained as he admitted that. “I’m so sorry Isabelle. What can I do to make it better?”

 

“You can bring our brother back,” Izzy spat as she turned and left the room. Jace hung his head.

 

“He’ll never forgive me,” Jace whispered. “I’ve said the most horrible things to him.” 

 

“You’ll just have to try, son,” Maryse said. “I know you’re leaving in the morning, but when will you be back?” 

 

“Not for another month,” Jace said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I have a week off from shooting, and Clary and I were supposed to come back together to make more plans for the wedding.” Jace then looked at their parents as well as Max. “God, what am I going to do to get Clary back? I don’t want it to be over between us. It can’t be. She’s my whole world!” Jace’s words brought on a new wave of tears. Max was starting to feel sorry for his brother - well he felt sorry for all of his siblings really - and made a vow to try to fix things for all of them. He needed to come up with a plan, but had no idea what to do or how to execute it.

 

“You also need to find a new publicist,” Robert said. “Anyone who tries to break up your family isn’t someone you want in your life. Fire that Aldertree guy first thing in the morning, and your mother and I will find someone who has your best interests in mind.”

 

“Okay,” Jace said. And with pleading eyes he looked at Robert and Maryse. “I will fix this, I promise. It seems like the one person I haven’t screwed over is Max.”

 

“Yeah, no,” Max said with a humorless laugh. “Don’t think I’m not pissed at you. You’ve driven Alec away, you pulled Izzy into your little mind games - caused problems between her and Simon - and you just destroyed the best relationship you could ever have. Clary is as much of a sister to me and Isabelle is. Fix this shit and I might forgive you.”

 

With that, Max left his family and went up to his room. He grabbed his phone and started a group text.

 

_ ‘I need an adult to help me fix some adult problems. Can we meet tomorrow? And please don’t tell Alec.’ _


	17. Problem Solving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Late Tuesday night guys. SURPRISE!!! So… I may have messed up and told some of you that this week you would be getting a Jace chapter. Well, I screwed up my chapters on you, but next update will definately be the Jace chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway. Leave a review to let me know what you think. 
> 
> I will also be posting again on Friday, but after Friday’s chapter it’ll go back to me posting every other week for a while yet. And because I screwed up with my chapter, the notes at the end of the chapter will be a sneak peek of Friday’s chapter for you all.

Problem Solving

 

_ ‘I need an adult to help me fix some adult problems. Can we meet tomorrow? And please don’t tell Alec.’ _

 

Max had sent the text to everyone in the group. Cat, Ralph and even Magnus had replied, but Max hadn’t revealed any additional information with his answers and Magnus had no idea what to think of it. In fact, the entire thing had started to worry him. The only explanation Magnus could think of was that something happened at Max’s family dinner, though the details of it remained a mystery. Alexander was still refusing to attend the meals, but maybe he’d ended up going at the last minute, and Jonathan caused more turmoil for him? Magnus would personally ruin Jonathan’s career if that were the case. With a sigh, Magnus walked downstairs, feeling sluggish from the lack of sleep. He’d never been very skilled at getting a good night’s sleep while he was busy worrying. Thanks to Max’s vague text Magnus had expected to find Alexander in a state of stress. He was therefore surprised to find Alec in his usual chipper mood as he entered the kitchen.

 

“Morning, Alexander,” Magnus said, clearing his throat to make himself known and attempting a smile, hoping to appear more cheerful than he felt. 

 

“Morning,” Alec replied, turning around smiling. 

 

Without thinking about doing it, Magnus found himself genuinely smiling in return. He loved Alexander’s smile, and his lips. Magnus leaned in giving Alexander a sweet, chaste kiss which quickly become long and lingering. When they pulled apart Alec just stared at him for a moment, still holding the plate he had likely intended to give to Magnus. 

 

“Is that for me?” Magnus chuckled reaching for the plate.

 

“How did you sleep last night?” Alec asked as he moved the plate away from him, eyebrows furrowed and eyes studying Magnus.

 

“Fine,” Magnus replied automatically.   
  
“Your eyes tell a different story,” Alec replied with concern in his tone. “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“It’s nothing,” Magnus smiled weakly. “Just me worrying without knowing all the facts.”

 

“Ah, so the pointless kind of worrying,” Alec smiled softly.

 

“Yep,” Magnus smiled back. “That’s the one.”

 

“Well maybe a good breakfast can take your mind off it,” Alec smiled and finally handed Magnus his food. 

 

“I think,” Magnus grinned, setting the plate back on the counter. “I’d like to have you on a platter.”

 

Alec blushed a deep pink, but welcomed the passionate kiss when it came. Magnus took that moment to get lost in the kiss. Simply feeling Alec becoming so pliant to his touch sent Magnus into a tailspin. He never failed to enjoy how receptive Alexander is to his ministrations. 

 

Alec pulled away causing Magnus to whimper. “Now, eat up. I need to get going, and you need get to work.”

 

“You’re such a tease,” Magnus whined, picking up his forgotten plate and got started on his breakfast. 

 

“Just keeping you on your toes, Magnus,” Alexander said with a cheeky smile and a wink causing Magnus to gape. He pulled Magnus in for one more kiss, cupping Magnus’ cheek, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. 

 

“Remember, don’t pointlessly worry,” Alec added kindly before turning and walking away.

 

Magnus smiled as he ate. He hadn’t seen Alec’s flirty side before, and found it to be quite the turn on. 

 

~oOo~

 

As soon as Magnus walked into his office that morning he received a text from Max apologising profusely for leaving the group hanging the night before. His sister had bombarded him, and Max had to spend hours calming her down. Max also briefly explained the drama that ensued the night before, but ensured Magnus that he shouldn’t worry. Magnus wanted to get to the bottom of Max’s confusing messages so he invited Max come to the office after hours.

 

Magnus was standing in the lobby waiting for Max to arrive when he all but ran into the building. 

 

“Max,” Magnus pulled him into the conference room where everyone else was waiting. “What’s going on?”

 

“Guys, I am so sorry,” Max rushed the words out, looking around at the concerned faces throughout the room. “Alec is broke. He doesn’t have the money to pay all of you back. When we talked about the plan, I didn’t know. I swear!”

 

“Max,” Magnus was thoroughly confused at that point. “What plan?”

 

“You know,” Max’s voice became slightly higher pitched as he waved his hands around. “What we talked about that day you all helped Alec move into his apartment!  _ The Plan! _ ” 

 

_ Ah, _ Magnus thought, listening to the snickers of his friends. 

 

“You mean that five minute conversation we had before Alec came back outside?” Ragnor spoke up, unable to keep the amused tone out of his voice. 

 

“Yeah that one,” Max replied, clearly a little confused.

 

“Yeah, no investor with half a brain would invest in something based on that,” Raganor sated.

  
  
  


“Oh,” Max said a little deflated.

 

Magnus shook his head, looking around at everyone else’s amused grins. Poor Ragnor was covering his mouth trying not to outright laugh at the poor boy. 

 

“Of course not, Max,” Catarina spoke up, her eyes softened at the boy they’ve all grown quite fond of over the last couple of months. “We invested in Alec because we all believe in him, not because you talked to us. I kind of had an idea that he didn’t have a trust fund, but I wasn’t 100% sure. Mostly it was the way he spoke about his fears in starting the bistro. No one who has money would be that afraid of failure-” 

 

“I don’t necessarily agree with what Cat is saying,” Ragnor interrupted. Cat sending him an angry glare which Ragnor dutifully ignored. “Even people with an infinite amount of money would be afraid of a business venture failing, but his concerns about his failure were what tipped us off.” 

 

“My only concern is that if Alec has used up his inheritance already, should we trust that he won’t squander our investments?” Raphael asked. Raphael was probably remembering his older brothers failure in their family restaurant.

 

“No!” Max said defensively. “Alec didn’t lose his inheritance, he never had one to begin with.”

 

“What?” Magnus said, thoroughly confused. He had a feeling that the Lightwood kids didn’t have the same amount of trust funds that he and his friends had, but no trust fund was a bit of a shock. 

 

“See,” Max started, rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus realized that Max looked just like his brother with that motion. “What had happened was…” And Max went into painstaking detail of the night before; starting with the fight he got into with Jace and Isabelle, then Clary and Simon telling all of them that Alec gave up his inheritance so none of them would have to worry about money. Finally Max explained about Clary breaking up with Jace and Jace hurting Clary. Magnus was properly mad by the time the revelation was made. Max then explained exactly what was going on with Jace and his publicist.

 

“So, you’re telling me that Jace hired a publicist that deals mostly with sports figures? Victor Aldertree likes to cause drama in his clients lives. That man is the most deviant son-of-a-bitch out there,” Cat said. Magnus could see the fire burning in her eyes. “We’ve had to clean up his mess with every artist that has ever dealt with him.”

 

“That is true,” Ragnor agreed, rubbing his forehead. “And trying to gain those artists trust after cleaning up the aftermath caused by Aldertree was exhausting.” 

 

“Do you have any recommendations for publicists that my parents can contact?” Max asked, expression hopeful. 

 

“I do have someone in mind,” Magnus said, rubbing his knuckles across his bottom lip. “James Carstairs just signed over his client to a different publicist because of a conflict of interest. I can give him a call to see if he’s picked up a new client.” 

 

“Hold up,” Max said, raising his hand like he was in a classroom. “What do you mean, ‘conflict of interest’? We don’t want another Aldertree on our hands.”

 

Magnus couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him, “I mean, he fell in love, and entered a romantic relationship with his client. He’s a very noble man and didn’t want there to be anything interfering with their relationship.”

 

“Oh,” Max said, a blush rising on his cheeks. “That’s… that’s a good reason to drop a client, I guess? If he can help Jace with his career, and get his attitude in check then I’m all for it.” 

 

Everyone joined in on the laughter at that point. Magnus couldn’t help shaking his head at how similar Max’s actions and mannerisms were compared to Alexander’s. 

 

“Max,” Ragnor said, smile still firmly in place. Magnus could see the affection Ragnor held for the youngest Lightwood just from looking at his friend. “Magnus wouldn’t steer you, or anyone he cares about wrong. Please trust us.”

 

“I do,” Max intoned. “I do trust you guys. That’s why I came to you all in the first place. The only person I trust more than you guys is Alec. I just couldn’t go to him with this problem.”

 

“And that’s why I’m going to help Jonathan,” Magnus said with conviction. It’s true that he isn’t too crazy about the actor at the moment, but considering how much he cared for Alexander and Max he would do anything to fix their relationship with their brother.

 

“What are we going to do to help repair Alec’s relationship with…” Cat started, moving her hand the way she usually does when trying to find her train of thought. “Isabelle? That’s your sisters name, correct?”

 

“Ugh!” Max groaned out. “I have no idea how to fix that issue. I think Alec was more upset with her than Jace. The fact that she just remained silent is what I think got to him the most. Izzy has never held her tongue, and by doing so, Alec was hurt by her silence.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Raph asked. He’d had a contemplative expression throughout the entire time Max had been there. 

 

“Well, it’s hard to describe really,” Max stated, looking up at the ceiling. Magnus had seen Alexander do that exact same thing about a million times when he was thinking. “Alec and Izzy have always been close. If you didn’t know them, you’d think they were twins or something. As kids, Izzy was pretty self absorbed, and Alec was the only person who could pull her out of that. As adults Izzy matured quite a bit and she learned to read Alec’s moods..Alec also knew her moods even before anyone else could figure it out, and even when he was thousands of miles away. It was like they were tuned into each other. Just one look and they’d know what was going on with each other instantly. So when Izzy held her resentment back and let him think everything was fine it was a betrayal to Alec.” 

 

“And he never picked up that she was jealous?” Cat asked, genuinely concerned for Alexander.

 

“There were a few mood swings that he noticed. Most of her bitchiness consisted of him finding his own place. It started close to the end of her semester at school so Alec honestly thought her mood swings were just stress related. In fact, after the fight with Jace Alec was so convinced that he had been so disconnected with us that he lost his touch in being able to read her,” Max mused. “That fight really changed Alec.”

 

“How so?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask. He couldn’t think of Alexander being any different than before his fight with Jace, but Magnus also doesn’t know him as well as Max did.

 

“He just seems lost,” Max sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “There’s this light that I used to see in him that’s not there anymore. He’s always cared so deeply that now it seems like he doesn’t care about anything. In all honesty, the only thing he seems to care about is getting his bistro up and running.” 

 

“I haven’t noticed anything different about him,” Magnus said with what was probably too much conviction if the looks of his friends were anything to go by. “He still seems like that same Alexander to me.” 

 

“It could just be that you don’t know him as well as I do,” Max shrugged. “Take a closer look at him next weekend when we’re hanging out. Look at the small things, like the way he smiles, or his laugh. Alec’s smile used to light up his entire face. Now it doesn’t even reach his eyes. And his laugh is more like a huff. Almost like he’s forcing himself to appear that nothing’s wrong with him. Have any of you really heard him laugh?”

 

No one knew how to respond to that, mostly because none of them really knew Alec that well before the fall out. They all shook their heads to Max’s question.

 

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Max sounded so miserable that Magnus wanted to pull the kid into his arms and comfort him. “It was this deep belly laugh and was so contagious that everyone around him couldn’t help but to join in. Now it’s not there and I hate it!” 

 

“We’ll fix this, Max,” Catarina spoke in her mother hen tone and stood up pulling Max into a much needed hug. “I promise, we will do whatever we can to help. From what you’ve told us, it sounds like Isabelle is truly remorseful about her behavior. Maybe we can get the two of them together so they can talk things out. I can’t promise that things will go back to normal after only one conversation, but we can start somewhere, right?”  

 

“Yeah, I know,” Max said, wiping at his eyes. Magnus hadn’t even realize that Max had started crying. 

 

"And what about Alec and Jace? How was their relationship before Aldertree dug his claws into Jace?" Magnus asked next.   
  
"Ah yes, them," Max began. "It's not like Alec didn't do all those things for Jace as well, understanding his moods and helping where he could, but with Jace it was a little different. More unspoken. Alec is my brother and I love him, but sometimes when he and Jace were together I wondered if Alec and Jace were more than just brothers by blood. It was like they didn't even need to speak to understand each other. Like soul-brothers." He paused looking slightly embarrassed. "I know it sounds cheesy but I really don't know how else to describe it." 

 

“I don’t get it,” Raph spoke up angrily. “If Jace and Alec were so close, how could Jace be so cruel to your brother?”

 

“Because that Aldertree guy got into Jace’s head,” Max countered, glaring at Raphael.

 

“We need to get Jem talking to your parents asap,” Magnus said as he pulled out his phone and started typing away. “I guarantee Jem will want Jace to make some sort of statement about his decision to fire Aldertree. Do you think he would do that?”

 

“Possibly,” Max shrugged. “Not only is Jace going to have to make up with Alec, but he’s going to have to do something to win back Clary as well.”

 

“One step at a time, Max,” Catarina said, as she pulled Max in for a hug. “One step at a time.”

  
_ Indeed, _ Magnus thought, trying to work out a solution in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peek
> 
> “Jonathan, is everything okay?” Mr. Preschutti asked in a near panicked tone. 
> 
> “No,” Jace responded coldly. “Victor has officially ruined my life.” 
> 
> “Wh-what?” Pudgy Harry Potter sputtered.
> 
> Jace didn’t bother replying to the man and pushed right through Aldertree’s closed office door. 
> 
> “What the hell?” Victor jumped at the intrusion. “What’s going on here?”
> 
> “You’re fired you sick son of a bitch!” Jace blurted out, feeling his skin heating up with anger.
> 
> “Fired? How are you going to fire me?” Victor replied, his cocky facade going into place, but Jace could see the uncertainty before he schooled his features. “You’re under an iron clad contract.”


	18. Jace’s New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday all! Here is the awaited Jace chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review. I’m dying to know what your thoughts are on Jace’s behavior. Have a good weekend guys.

Storming into the office building of Idris Public Relations as soon as he landed in LAX, Jace ran past a secretary and into a private meeting room. There he found Mr. Rudy Preschutti, Victor’s boss. Mr. Preschutti sat at the head of the conference table looked up in confusion as Jace entered. He was a stout man with black hair and glasses. In fact, the best way Jace could describe him as was a pudgy Harry Potter, glasses and all.

 

“Jonathan,” Mr. Preschutti said, his face scrunched up, causing his glasses to skew in the process. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“Sir, I hate to drag you away, but I need you to come with me,” Jace said firmly, leaving no room for argument. 

 

Mr. Preschutti quickly ended the meeting. He apologized to the people in the room before following Jace down the hall.

 

“Jonathan, is everything okay?” Mr. Preschutti asked in a near panicked tone. 

 

“No,” Jace responded coldly. “Victor has officially ruined my life.” 

 

“Wh-what?” Pudgy Harry Potter sputtered.

 

Jace didn’t bother replying to the man and pushed right through Aldertree’s closed office door. 

 

“What the hell?” Victor jumped at the intrusion. “What’s going on here?”

 

“You’re fired you sick son of a bitch!” Jace blurted out, feeling his skin heating up with anger.

 

“Fired? How are you going to fire me?” Victor replied, his cocky facade going into place, but Jace could see the uncertainty before he schooled his features. “You’re under an iron clad contract.”

 

“Yes, but the contract states that if the client - me - feels that his or her best interests aren’t being met, the contract can and will be terminated,” Jace smugly pointed out, holding said contract in his hands. 

 

“And how was Victor not looking out for your best interests, Jonathan?” Pudgy Harry Potter asked.

 

“Exactly!” Aldertree exclaimed. “Everything that I’ve done has been in your best interest. You wouldn’t be getting anywhere near the amount of media recognition if it weren’t for me.” 

 

“You see,  _ Victor _ ,” Jace stared the man down, emphasizing his first name. “My family has been torn in half with the accusations you’ve put in my head about my brother. Because you manipulated me into thinking that my older brother - a man who’s made a name for himself all on his own - is trying to ride my coattails. Even though he and I aren’t even in the same business! You kept putting lies in my head.”

 

“They aren’t lies. Your brother is trying to use your name for his own self gain,” Aldertree said, although with a lot less confidence than he had before. 

 

“No,” Jace sighed, shaking his head and looking down at his feet. He still couldn’t help the overwhelming guilt he felt in regards to what he’d already said to Alec. “Alec isn’t the type of person to use someone else to get what he wants. Believe me, I know. There was a lot more going on than I realized.” Jace blew out a shaky breath and looked at Preschutti, then looked Aldertree square in the eye. “You ruined the best relationships that I’ve ever had. My brothers and sister want nothing to do with me; my father won’t allow me to come back home until I figure out how to fix everything that I’ve screwed up, and my mother has been so stressed out I wouldn’t be surprised if  I’ve taken years off her life. Even my  fiancé hates the man I’ve become. She broke up with me! So yes Victor, you’re fired because you never once looked out for me. I spoke to my agent this morning, and she’s willing to set me up with an attorney if you and the firm choose to fight me on this.”

 

“Victor,” Mr. Preschutti bellowed, face turning an ugly shade of red. Jace saw a vein pop out on Preschutti’s forehead and nearly laughed at the fact that it almost looked like the shape of a lightning bolt. “I took a chance on you when your last agency fired you. I told you that you would only get one shot at my firm. Jonathan Herrondale is the biggest client we have right now, and you’ve managed to go back to your old ways. You are officially suspended without pay until a thorough investigation has been completed. Pack up your things and leave the premises immediately.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Aldertree grabbed his things with a huff. “You have not heard the last of me. I will ruin you Jonathan!” 

 

“And now you’re threatening clients!” Red faced, pudgy Harry Potter exclaimed. “If you do anything to jeopardize Jonathan’s career or his name, you will face legal charges. Now get off my property.” 

 

Without another word, Aldertree walked out of his office with his metaphorical tail firmly tucked between his legs. With a satisfied grin, Jace turned to leave, feeling better by the minute.

 

Mr. Preschutti cleared his throat, “Jonathan, I’m so sorry you had to play victim to Victor’s callousness. I will do anything I can in order to help you with this situation. I can set up meetings with some of my other representatives in between your schedule. I would hate to lose you as a client of ours, and his actions in no way represent how my firm runs as a whole.”

 

“Honestly,” Jace’s shoulders slumped, feeling the emotional drain taking hold. “I’d rather have my mom and my agent look into a new PR rep for me. I don’t really trust myself to find my own anymore.” 

 

“I understand,” Mr. Preschutti sounded dejected. “I will be contacting you soon for an official statement against Victor. I need to know everything that was exchanged between the two of you. This will be sealed with our Human Resources department so none of the information you write will be made public. It will strictly be for the purpose of the investigation.”  

 

“Of course,” Jace decided to go into professional mode, no need to be unprofessional to a man who had done nothing wrong. “Anything to keep Aldertree from working in Public Relations again.” 

 

“Thank you, Jonathan,” Mr. Preschutti said with a nod as he shook Jace’s hand. “For bringing this to my attention, and for pulling me out of what could have been a very boring board meeting.”

 

~oOo~ 

 

When he arrived home, Jace looked at the landscape and the extravagant house he’d insisted on purchasing. Clary had argued that they didn’t need the lavish home, just something big enough for themselves with a few spare bedrooms for when their family came to visit, but Jace put his foot down because he wanted something that he’d never had before. But looking at the house now, Jace realized that Clary was right. The first time their family came to visit, Clary joked by saying ‘welcome to our new, pretentious home.’ Jace always hated that she would joke about their home, and he could never understand why she would say that about the home he picked out for them. But looking at the house with a new perspective, he now understood. As Jace wandered through the house, all of his thoughts remained on Clary. 

 

Clary came from old money. Her father was one of the wealthiest men in all of New York when he was alive, and her brother now runs the family business. After Valentine’s death, Jonathan inherited all of their fathers assets. Valentine was the biggest asshole Jace had ever met, and the man expected his children to act the same way he did. He tried to instill the same views in Clary that he did with Jonathan, but Clary refused to treat anyone like they were beneath her. 

 

Jonathan was the same age as Alec, and luckily for everyone involved, Jon went to a private school in Manhattan. But from the stories that Clary told him, Jonathan walked around the school like he was God’s gift to the world. He treated everyone like they were there to serve him. Jonathan didn’t have any friends, only lackys. Boys would follow him around everywhere, and girls seemed to throw themselves at the guy. Worst of all, Jon was also truly horrible to his sister and mother. Jocelyn and Clary chose to relocate to Brooklyn after the divorce, and Jonathan threw a fit and refuse to go to his mother's house when she was supposed to have him for the weekend; all because Brooklyn wasn’t good enough for him. Clary didn’t fare any better at her father's house. Because she sought out friendships, whereas Jonathan looked for other kids to manipulate, he hated that Clary had friends - because just like Valentine - he thought that Clary should have held herself to a higher standard and ‘not stoop so low as to act like a middle class citizen.’ Jace couldn’t help but take offense to the way Jonathan saw the world, because his own parents were middle class citizens. And because Clary went against everything her father and brother said, she was cut off from her father’s fortune and nearly had to leave St. Xavier’s Preparatory. Her only saving grace was that Clary ended up with a scholarship which kept her in the school. Hell, the day Clary turned eighteen she went down to the courthouse and changed her last name from Morgenstern to Fray just so she had no physical ties to her father and brother.  

 

“Oh shit!” Jace ran a shaking hand through his hair as he sank down onto his couch, knees giving way to the realization of what he’d become. 

 

And there it was, staring him right in the face. Of course, Clary had sided with Alec. Had Jace really been no better than Clary’s father and brother? Of all people, it could be she who’d recognize the similarities, even if only on an unconscious level. Jace’s actions had cost him two of the most important people in his life, just as Valentine and Jonathan’s actions had cost them. Clary was right; Jace was no longer the same man she’d fell in love with. With the help of Aldertree, Jace was becoming something else entirely. He’d been selfish, putting himself on a pedestal, while trying to pull Alec down just to lift himself up. He’d pushed all his insecurities onto Alec. Every word he said to his older brother the night of the engagement party had only been projections of his own self doubt. After all, Alec had done nothing but support Jace and his crazy ambition of becoming an actor their entire lives. Alec had helped him run lines with Jace in every high school play, and in college Alec had always encouraged Jace, even when he couldn’t come back home to see Jace’s performances. Alec even gave up a large portion of money for him. Granted Alec gave up that money for all of them, but regardless, Jace had still ended up with a portion of Alec’s inheritance. And how had Jace repaid Alec? Oh yes that’s right, he’d shit on his selfless brother, and then left him out to rot.

 

Jace stood back up with purpose. His mind running though ideas and plans. He paced up and down the length of his living room brainstorming until he realized what he needed to do.

 

~oOo~

 

Jace was determined to fix everything he’s broken. Taking a deep breath, Jace called Clary at her mother’s place in New York.  He wasn’t sure if it was a change in his tone, or if he’d simply taken her unaware, but the reason hardly mattered. Clary had agreed to hear him out. She didn’t have time at this moment however, and suggested a later date for him to call back.

 

The time waiting to speak to her seemed to pass in waves of extreme slowness and great haste. When he finally found himself on the phone with her, once again, Jace hardly knew where to begin. 

 

“You wanted to talk?” Clary inquired, sounding a little confused as to why he hadn’t spoke.

 

“Ah yes,” Jace said, stealing himself to just blurt it out. And so he did. It wasn’t elegant, or in any way structured, but as he kept talking, the truth was revealed. He explained everything that had been going on with Aldertree, telling her every minute detail. Words poured from him in total disarray as he explained the events that took place at his parents house after she had left. 

 

“So this guy has been acting like a little devil on your shoulder this whole time,” Clary said, sounding rather annoyed. “Jace, if you would have just talked to me this whole thing could have been avoided.”

 

“I know, Clary. Believe me, I know,” Jace had already lost count the amount of times he’s heard that. “If I could go back and change it, I would. I’d have run to you and spilled my guts before any of this could happen.”

 

“I just feel like you didn’t trust me enough to help you through this. If you don’t trust me, then why did you ask me to marry you? Why are you even talking to me in the first place?” Jace’s stomach dropped. 

 

“No, Clary. No!” Jace quickly tried to reassure her. “He made me feel that I was alone in all of this. Victor made me believe that because Alec was everyone’s favorite, no one else in the family would understand what Alec was doing. I swear it had nothing to do with not trusting you. It was more that I didn’t trust myself. Aldertree made me doubt everything that I thought I knew.” 

 

“Alright,” Clary sighed, sounding worn out. Jace couldn’t tell from her voice if she really understood, or was just tired of talking of it. “But what about Alec?”

 

“Honestly,” Jace ran a hand through his hair, guilt ridden over his brother. “I’m not even sure. I can’t get ahold of him. He must have changed his number because every time I tried calling, the automated voice recording said that the number was out of service.”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that,” Clary said, sounding guilty.

 

“Have you talked to Alec since the engagement party?” Jace couldn’t keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

 

“Yep” Clary said firmly, with not the slightest hint of regret.

 

“When?” Jace wracked his brain trying to figure out at which points Clary wasn’t with him while they were in New York. He didn’t realize how disconnected he’d been, with not only Clary, but his entire family. 

 

“I saw him a couple of days after the party, and that’s when I found out about the inheritance thing, and I’ve talked to him at least once a week since,” Clary stated. “Jace, you do realize that I won’t even consider getting back together with you until you prove that you’re not the awful version of the Jace I’ve known these past months?”

 

“I know,” Jace smiled, though she couldn’t see his face. Despite the intent behind the words, her little speech had actually given him hope. The idea of them getting back together was on her mind, which was more than he’d believed possible this morning. Jace completely understood her reservations. He felt her conditions were kinder than he deserved, and he wasn’t going to complain. 

 

“So you know why I am so upset with you, then?” Clary asked.

 

“Because I’m an ass who started treating everyone I love the same way your dad and brother treated you.” It was a statement, but Jace knew he was right by the sharp intake of breath he heard on the other end of the phone. “And you know what, that’s what made me fall in love with you all those years ago! You always stand up for what you believe in, and even though I couldn’t see it at the time, I know know you took Alec’s side because it was the right side.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Clary said, more gently than she’d sounded so far. Jace couldn’t help but smile back. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. He hadn’t felt so light in a long time. 

 

“Well, first I want to sell the mansion. You were right, this house is too much,” Jace explained. “And I also want to sell the house in Brooklyn.” 

 

“Why?” Clary sounded confused. 

 

“So I can get an apartment here,” Jace explained. “We… I mean  _ I _ don’t need that big of a house. The loft in Brooklyn is too expensive as well. Also I’ll need all the money I can get to pay back Alec.” 

 

“You know that Alec doesn’t care about the money,” Clary argued. “That’s why he gave it to all of you in the first place. This plan makes it feel like you’re trying to buy his forgiveness instead of earning it.”

 

“What else can I do?” Jace asked. “Without being able to talk to Alec I have no idea where to start.”

 

“Good point,” Clary conceded. “What else?”

 

“Selling the house means selling the extra furniture,” Jace continued. “I won’t need this much furniture in the new place. I plan to rent a one bedroom apartment.” Jace paused for a moment before adding. “If you’re planning on staying in Brooklyn for a while, would you be able to help sell the loft and my car? I mean, the car rarely gets driven anyway. Besides, it’s New York. The traffic sucks even at the best of times.”

 

Clary giggled, and it was music to Jace’s ears. He couldn’t contain his smile at hearing her laugh again even if he’d wanted to.

 

“I’ll help sell the car, but you’re keeping the loft,” Clary said firmly.

 

“Why?” Jace asked. He figured that when he was home he’d just stay with his parents.

 

“After the movie is done filming you’ll be going back home until you land your next role anyway,” Clary said, always stating the obvious. “You need a home, Jace. And the apartment in LA… just make sure you can rent on a month to month basis. That way you’re not paying for something when you’re not there. We can get a storage unit for the furniture when you’re done filming.”

 

“I’m selling the Maserati and downgrading to a practical vehicle,” Jace didn’t need to have a car that expensive anyway.

 

“Or, you can just drive my BMW,” Clary suggested. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back, so there’s no reason to buy a car when mine will just be sitting there. I’ve got a meeting with aunt Charlotte this week about a project she wants me on, so there’s a chance I’m going to be in New York for quite a while.”

 

Charlotte Branwell was Jocelyn’s sister-in-law. She owned Codex Graphic Designs, the company Clary works for. Alec’s friend from high school, Lydia, is Clary’s cousin and Charlotte’s daughter. 

 

“That’s nice of you,” Jace said by way of accepting her offer. This only added to his hope of one day getting her back. 

 

“Now that’s out of the way, maybe you should focus on getting Alec to forgive you,” Clary continued. Jace agreed, and for the rest of their conversation they talked of nothing else. Even though Clary didn’t necessarily think his plan will work, nevertheless she was willing to help. 

 

Jace and Clary weren’t back together… unfortunately; she needed time, but Jace understood that, and would give her all the time she needed. 

 

~oOo~

 

Jace had returned to LA on Monday and now he stood beside the airport baggage claim on a Friday morning. He’d only been back for a week, and yet so much had happened.  Waiting for his mother’s flight to land was giving his mind time to wonder. Maryse was flying in to LAX for a long weekend to meet the potential new publicist along with Jace and his agent. Unfortunately, Maryse’s flight arrived late so Jace took her straight to the coffee shop where they were meeting everyone else. Jace parked the car in front of the gray cement building. It had what looked like slabs from old wooden pallets around the base of the windows on the front of the building, giving the coffee shop a rustic meets industrial look. He was a few minutes early but that just meant he had time to get a drink before everyone else arrived. Apparently this publicist, James Carstairs, came highly recommended. 

 

“So, what do you know about this guy?” Jace asked nervously. He was terrified of making the same mistake twice.

 

“Well,” Maryse said. Jace saw her head tilt to the side as she thought. “He’s used to working with clients in the music industry, and he’s very professional. He once dropped a client because he became romantically involved with her. He’s currently representing three musicians, but he did let me know that he would be interested in gaining you as a client should the opportunity ever arise.” 

 

Jace nodded his head and made a move to get out of the BMW. “And Maia thinks this guy could be the right publicist for me?” 

 

Maia was Jace’s agent, a beautiful woman with mocha colored skin, it’s only blemish being a scar on her neck. She was very curvy, and feisty as all hell. From what Jace remembered, the scar had come from her brothers dog biting her. According to her husband, Jordan Kyle, Maia’s brother Daniel was an abusive drug addict. He’d told his dog to attack Maia because she refused to give him money for drugs. The scar was huge, but she didn’t let that stop her. Maia’s confidence - which borders on cockiness - was one of the things that Jace loved most about his agent, turned friend.

 

“Yes. She was… let’s just say not impressed that you never spoke to her about Victor.” Maryse smiled before adding, “I believe her exact words were something along the lines of ‘If he’d just come to me first I’d have prevented that manipulative bastard from getting to him in the first place.”

 

Jace snorted. Maia’s words from his mother’s lips was something else. “Let’s get this over with then,” Jace said. 

 

Together they walked through the entry to the coffee shop, and his gaze immediately landed on Maia. She was sitting at a four top table alone, but as soon as she saw them she jumped up in greeting.

 

“Maryse,” Maia greeted Maryse with a hug and a beaming smile. “Thank you so much for coming out here.” She then turned to Jace with a scowl on her face, and smacked him on the back of the head. 

 

“Ow!” Jace rubbed the sore spot. That woman can hit. “Seriously woman! What the hell?”

 

“That,” she emphasised with a pointed finger. “Is for being a dumbass. Because of you, we now have a lot of damage control to tend to.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Jace sighed, still rubbing his scalp where she’d smacked it. He chanced a glance at his mom and noticed her hiding a smile with the back of her hand. Jace knew he messed up, and his mother’s response to his agents actions was justified, though a little disheartening.

 

As they sat, a waitress came over to take their drink orders. Jace wasn’t in the mood for coffee; his nerves were already wound up tighter than a clock so he asked for decaf. His mind wandered off as Maryse and Maia started a conversation. Jace really needed to apologise to his brother and start the process of repairing their relationship. His mind was turning, running over ideas and ways to accomplish such a thing after having messed it up so badly. Speaking of things he’d messed up, there was Clary.  Even though he was closer to making amends with the love of his life than he was with his brother, Jace still felt uncertain on how to do so. At the moment she refused to come back home, always saying she needed time away, but Jace wanted so badly to fix things between them. He was seriously considering dropping out of the movie. If they weren’t already over half way finished the filming he felt sure somehow that he’d have already left. Jace blinked. Someone had said his name. 

 

“Hm,” Jace said, looking at the odd looks the women were giving him.

 

“Are you alright?” Maryse said, her expression shifting to concern.

 

“Umm yeah,” Jace shook his head, clearing this thoughts. “I just have a lot on my mind. What did you say?”

 

Maryse’s eyes softened and gave Jace a sympathetic smile, “I noticed you had this far off look, so I asked what was on your mind.”

 

“I’m just self reflecting on what my personal life has become,” Jace laughed nervously. “I’m trying to figure out how to fix all of my screw ups when the people I need to fix things with are on the other side of the country.”

 

“We’ll help you get through this,” Maryse placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

 

“Jace,” Maia grabbed his hand, squeezing. “It’ll work out. We’re going to do everything we can to keep your personal life outside of the media, but when people see you out and about without Clary, do you have a plan to explain her absence?” 

 

Jace was about to reply when they were interrupted by a newcomer. Jace’s eyes widened and mouth gaped open at the sight of the man. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, dark brown - almost black - hair with a silver streak in his bangs, and almond shaped eyes that were the most mesmerizing, soulful, silver color he’d ever seen. Jace was straight as an arrow, but looking at the man in front of him Jace couldn’t help but notice how devastatingly handsome he was.

 

“Good afternoon,” the newcomer said with a kind smile before reaching out to shake everyone’s hand. “My name is James Carstairs, but please, call me Jem.” 

 

“Hello, Jem,” Maryse said kindly. “I’m Maryse Lightwood.”

 

Maia made her introductions and Jace snapped out of his haze to make his own introductions. “Jonathan Herondale, pleasure to meet you.” 

 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Jem smiled widely to the group. “Shall we get started?”

 

“Of course,” Maia replied eagerly. Jace cocked an eyebrow at her quick response. “I have a date with Jordan tonight.” Maia shrugged, completely unapologetic.

 

Everyone chuckled, Jace shaking his head. Leave it to Maia to have no qualms about making it known she had prior obligations. 

 

“Okay,” Jem said, clapping his hands together. “So Jonathan, I hear you’re in the market for a new PR rep. May I ask what happened with your last one?” 

 

“Uh… ” Jace’s discomfort grew to new heights. It was  _ because _ of Aldertree that Jace didn’t want to just jump right into dishing out all of his laundry to anyone he wasn’t close to. Finally he said, “I um… I kind of have recently developed trust issues, which was why I fired Victor Aldertree, so I’d rather not discuss it.”

 

Jace looked around at his mom and Maia, and saw looks of pity marring their features. He chanced a glance at Jem who’s small smile was filled with kindness and understanding. Jace found himself relaxing at the sight. 

 

“I understand. The PR industry is pretty tight knit, and I’ve been around Victor Aldertree. If there’s one thing I can say, it’s that he’s always been arrogant and conniving. I’ve spoken to his past clients, and I’ve heard nothing good to make up for the bad. I’ll tell you what,” Jem leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table, looking Jace directly in the eye. “If you choose to hire me as your rep, I’ll only agree to sign a one year contract to start out. That way we can learn more about each other, and if you feel like you can trust me, I’ll be more than happy to extend the contract.”  

 

Jace nodded, but there was something that had been plaguing his mind ever since Simon brought it up at the last family dinner, “May I ask you something?”

 

“Anything you’d like,” Jem said in a patient tone, and Jace took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.

 

“If I’m doing a planned interview and there are certain things that are off limits to ask, is it your job as my publicist to make sure the reporters don’t ask those questions? And if so, and they ask them anyway, am I still supposed to answer them?” Jace asked with uncertainty. 

 

“Jonathan,” Jem placed his hand over Jace’s who tried - and failed - not to flinch away at the contact. Jem retreated his hand and continued. “I’m assuming Victor ignored your requests and expected you to discuss things in interviews that you were uncomfortable with.” He waited for Jace’s nod. “I would never make you do anything you’re not comfortable with. If there are certain topics that are off limits I will give a list to the reporters. And if they ask those questions anyway, you should refuse to answer and move on to the next question.” 

 

That statement confirmed what Jace had suspected. This was someone he wanted wanted to have a working relationship with. 

 

“Okay. Let’s try this,” Jace said with as much conviction he could muster.

 

“Great,” Jem’s smile was so bright and contagious, Jace couldn’t help but match it. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon they discussed what Jace wanted for his public image as well as a myriad of other things that Aldertree either never took into consideration, or chose to ignore altogether. By the end of the meeting, Jace felt lighter than he had in awhile. 


	19. The Not-A-Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemonland warning ahead!!!

Alec was in Magnus’ kitchen - as per usual - washing dishes with his earbuds in when he felt a hard body pressed firmly against his back. He was so attuned to Magnus that Alec knew it was him and he automatically melted into his lover, embracing Magnus’ lips as they pressed against the back of his neck. Alec pulled out the headphones and tilted his head to the side to give Magnus better access, moaning at the sweet torture. If Helen weren’t in the house, Alec would have dragged Magnus back to his bedroom to finish what Magnus had started.

 

“God, Alexander,” Magnus ground his erection in Alec’s ass. “You’re too irresistible for your own good.” Emphasising his point, Magnus moved his hands from Alec’s abdomen to his ass, squeezed and spread Alec’s cheeks apart in the process. “I could just bend you over this counter and take you right now.”

 

Since the shift of their relationship, Alec and Magnus have been having sex damn near every night, and every morning when Magnus came downstairs, they would have a quick moment before Magnus ate breakfast and left for work. Alec hated to admit that he’d grown addicted to those moments. 

 

“You’re insatiable, you know that,” Alec turned in Magnus’ embrace to properly kiss him on the lips. 

 

“Only for you,” Magnus nipped at Alec’s bottom lip and continued his assault, grinding against each others legs like a couple of horney teenagers. Slowing down their makeout session, as well as the blood that was rushing south, Alec reluctantly pulled away from Magnus’ chasing lips. 

 

“Calm down there, high speed,” Alec chuckled at Magnus’ whimpering pout. “Behave Magnus. You know Helen has a tendency to walk in here right when things are heating up.” 

 

“You’re right,” Magnus sighed and stepped away from Alec. “She’s such a cock block.” 

 

“You came down later than normal, do you have time to eat?” Alec barked out a laugh, but agreed nonetheless. 

 

“Barely, but yes if I eat quickly,” Magnus swiped a piece of bacon from his plate and started eating. “What do you have going on today?” 

 

“I’m meeting Luke and his designer at the bistro in a couple of hours, then the usual Friday stuff that I do here,” Alec continued washing dishes. “Not much after that.” 

 

“Hm. At least you’re going to have more of a productive day than I am,” Magnus set his plate beside the sink, much to Alec’s pleasure. The last time Magnus tried to put any dishes in the sink while Alec was washing them, almost ended in Alec going to the hospital for stitches. There had been a knife already submerged in the dishwater, and Magnus’ plate had hit the handle at just the right angle, causing the blade to flip upward and cut Alec’s palm.

 

“What’s going on with you today?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. He felt bad for Magnus because it seemed that Magnus really hated his job. Alec could never imagine doing something he didn’t love. He had to keep himself from asking Magnus why he didn’t just sell the record label after his father passed away, but then he remembered Cat telling him once that the subject of Magnus’ father was off limits. Alec was almost positive a quick google search would at least give him an insight to Magnus’ past, but he wasn’t going to break Magnus’ trust that way. If Magnus wanted to enlighten Alec about his past he would do so, if and when he was ready. 

 

“I’ll be in financial meetings all day to work out the budgets for the next fiscal year,” Magnus started rubbing his head like he was staving off an anticipatory headache. 

 

Thank god for the mandatory business courses his school made him take, otherwise Alec would have no idea what Magnus was stressing out over so much. 

 

“Ah yes,” Alec nodded in understanding, voice laced with sympathy. “July is quickly approaching. And even though that’s one of the tedious parts of running a business, doesn’t mean it’s any less important, Magnus.” 

 

“So…” Magnus shuffled on his feet looking down, completely ignoring Alec’s statement. Alec quirked an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behavior. “I do have this thing to go to tonight, and I know your normal Friday night plans with your parents and Max are cancelled. I was invited to the opening of ‘Alicante’, a new five star restaurant that’s just on the other side of the East river in Manhattan. And you’re the only chef I know that would probably enjoy fine food, would you like to go with me?” 

 

Alec sucked in a sharp breath. Magnus’ nervous behavior, him inviting Alec to a restaurant opening - and a fine dining one at that - and the uncharacteristic rambling. Was this really happening? Was their relationship about to shift yet again? 

 

“L-like a date?” Alec couldn’t control the stutter even if he wanted to. His heart was racing with anticipation. 

 

“No!” Magnus said loud and quickly, shaking his head. “Like I said, I don’t know of anyone else to ask. I received the invitation late last night, and you can’t exactly go to these things alone. With you being a professional chef yourself, I thought you’d be the perfect friend to bring along.” 

 

“Oh okay,” Alec replied, hoping and praying that his expression remained neutral, however, his voice betrayed him. He didn’t realize how much he wished their relationship would evolve into something more until that moment, but quickly tried to dispel the thought altogether. Magnus had made it perfectly clear that whatever this thing was between them it was purely physical, and besides, why would someone like Magnus Bane want to be with someone like Alec? 

 

“After I’m done with everything here, I’ll grab something to wear and be ready when you get home,” Alec added.

 

“The reservations are for eight, so I can come and pick you up instead,” Magnus said, seemingly to have more confidence now that he’d made it clear they weren’t going as a date.

 

“But what about Raph?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. They were supposed to keep their ‘thing’ away from their friends.

 

“Everyone knows I’m going to this opening tonight, and I’ve already told them that I was going to ask you because you’re the only option that makes sense,” Magnus explained, but Alec didn’t necessarily feel like he should be flattered by the invitation. It almost sounded like he was a last resort. 

 

“Okay,” Alec mentally shook the unexpected emotions away. He and Magnus were just friends… with benefits, and if Alec wanted something more he’d look somewhere else, or at least keep his options open.

 

“Well, I must be off,” Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss, and turned towards the door. “I’ll pick you up at seven.”  

 

~oOo~

 

As Alec looked at himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but reflect on the last time he was this put together. His hair was gelled back away from his eyes, and he was wearing his favorite three piece suit; it was slim fitted pants, vest and blazer in royal blue over a white collared shirt, choosing to forgo a tie and leave the top three buttons open. Alec hadn’t worn this suit since Isabelle’s rehearsal dinner almost a year ago. Quickly shaking that memory out of his head, Alec grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone as a knock sounded at the door.

 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to push all encompassing thoughts to the back of his mind, Alec opened the door. Magnus was wearing a deep red velvet thigh length jacket with black silk lapels and matching vest, black slacks, and a black silk collarless shirt with red paisley threaded pattern running throughout, and a ruby pendant placed on the top of his collar. Magnus’ makeup was flawless as always, and his hair was styled in a quiff with red glitter shining throughout. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke. Alec was so busy checking Magnus out that he didn’t realize Magnus was talking at first. “You look breathtaking.” 

 

“Thanks,” Alec ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up at the possibility of Magnus noticing his lingering gaze. “So do you, by the way.” 

 

“Shall we go?” Magnus crooked his arm for Alec to slide his arm through to link them together. Nodding his head, Alec accepted Magnus’ arm and the two left for the restaurant. 

 

Pulling up to the valet parking, Alec noticed paparazzi were everywhere in front of the restaurant. As soon as Alec and Magnus exited the car, people were calling both of their names. Politely, they declined interviews, but posed for a couple of pictures out of courtesy, before entering the restaurant. 

 

The decor of the restaurant was a mixture of hot pinks, purples, blues, and greens. The light fixtures hanging from the ceiling were modern wiried pendulums with Edison lights. All of the tables were high topped acrylic with multicolored lights illuminating the tables themselves, and polished metal chairs. Their table was situated at the far end of the room with an unobstructed view of the river, the only problem was that Alec didn’t care about the view outside because he was more mesmerized by the man sitting across from him. Alec was about to comment again on Magnus’ looks, but a server strolled over to the table.

 

“Gentlemen,” the server put two glasses of a white wine in front of them. “Your first course will be caviar, the Chardonnay pairs nicely with the dish.” With that, the server left.

 

“So…” Alec started, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to wrap his mind around the curt waiter. “I guess this is one of those restaurants where you eat whatever it is the chef feels like serving for the night.”    

 

“It appears so,” Magnus’ laughing response was melodic. “How did it go with Luke today?”

 

“It was great,” Alec smiled. “We went over the layout of the restaurant, then a few design ideas, and the architect took notes on everything that I wanted. They’re going to get blueprints together and start requesting permits. Once the permits go through they can start their work. They also need to get ahold of my landlord to verify and approve the reno’s.” 

 

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem, Alexander,” Magnus said with a wave.

 

The server placed their caviar in front of them in a hot pink bowl with a gold spoon. Alec was about to start eating when he noticed an odd look cross Magnus’ face, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to eat caviar with a metal spoon?” Magnus looked perplexed and slightly disgusted at the thought of eating the delicacy. 

 

Alec set his spoon down and cleared his throat, “Magnus,” his sharp tone drawing Magnus’ attention away from the food in front of him. “I’ve been working in restaurants for years. Do you know how caviar is shipped?” 

 

“In glass jars, of course,” Magnus said with conviction, causing Alec to laugh.

 

“No. They come in metal tins. The whole eating the delicacy with natural materials is actually a myth,” Alec then looked down and pointed at his spoon. “With that being said, gold is a natural material. Granted, I would have served it with a spoon made from Mother of Pearl because it’s most aesthetically pleasing, but this works too.” 

 

“Well damn,” Magnus shook his head and picked up his spoon before he started eating.

 

“How did your budget meeting go today?” Alec asked, genuinely curious how Magnus spent his day.

 

“It was boring… productive - we managed to cut some costs and redirect them where they were needed more - but boring,” Magnus sighed. 

 

“Yes,” Alec agreed. “But it’s a necessary evil. I’m going to be dealing with the same thing once the bistro opens. I’m sure we’re going to have to make adjustments constantly throughout the first couple of years.”

 

“Ah,” Magnus smiled. “The joys of finding the right balance in a new business.” 

 

“Truer words, my friend,” Alec laughed and held up his glass towards Magnus. 

 

As the night went on, Magnus and Alec spoke to several celebrities, high profile clients of Robert and Maryse, as well as a few chefs and food critics. Alec knew some only by reputation, but others he’d met a few times over the years, and then others he even called friends. Magnus introduced Alec as his date - which Alec wasn’t going to complain about - but it was rather odd considering that Magnus made it abundantly clear that morning that they were not in fact on a date. The five course meal was delicious, however the portion sizes left Alec feeling more hungry at the end of the meal than when he arrived to the restaurant. 

 

“So,” Magnus started as they waited for the valet to bring his car around. “What did you think?” 

 

“It was, uh…” Alec looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation, but sighed in relief when Magnus’ car pulled up to the curb. 

 

Once they were seated, Magnus looked at Alec and smirked, “Okay, Alexander. Be honest with me. What did you think of the restaurant?” 

 

“Oh my god!” Alec exclaimed, waving his hands around. “Where do I even start? Oh, I know. Let’s start with the decor. Seriously, that table alone made me feel like I was going to have an epileptic seizure!” Magnus let out a deep belly laugh. “The servers - or at least the one we had - looked down on us as if we were the scum of the earth. What the hell was that all about anyway? The food was decent enough, I guess. But would it hurt them to plate real portion sizes, and not bite sized samples? I mean fuck! I’m starving, and I shouldn’t leave a restaurant hungry!” Alec shook his head then rested it back against the headrest, staring up at the roof of the car. He’d been holding his thoughts about the posh restaurant since the moment they stepped into the place. 

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I ordered a pizza before we left,” Magnus’s voice spoke, and Alec whipped his head towards Magnus in astonishment.  

 

“God bless you, Magnus,” Alec gave a grateful smile. He was honestly considering doing the same thing when he got home. “When did you even do that?”

 

“When you were talking to those food critics I stepped aside and ordered from my favorite pizza place on my phone app,” Magnus gave Alec a cheeky smile. “Speaking of which, I didn’t think food critics would critique a restaurant on their grand opening?” 

 

“They don’t!” Alec was getting riled up again. “This chef or owner has to be an arrogant asshole in order to request a critique at an opening, especially when you only serve whatever it is that the chef wants. Food critics can’t get a good feel for their reviews when they can’t order multiple items! You should never make a request until you’ve had time to work out the kinks that go with a new restaurant. The rule of thumb is to never request a food critic before the one month mark when you open a new place.”

 

They arrived at the Brownstone the same time as the pizza delivery driver. Halting the conversation while Magnus tipped the driver, Alec went inside to grab plates and drinks.

 

“Why don’t we eat in the upstairs den?” Magnus gestured and started up the steps, Alec dutifully following.

 

“I know you’ve met those critics before, but you seemed really friendly with them,” Magnus stated as he grabbed his slice of pizza. 

 

“I actually have a pretty good rapport with all of them,” Alec poured their wine. “But they’re all tough to please.” 

 

“How so?” Alec loved how easily conversation flowed between them. He’s never felt more comfortable with anyone than he did with Magnus, and Magnus always without fail seemed to be interested in anything that Alec said.  

 

“Well, Sophie Collins -she’s the really pretty one with dark hair and eyes - she’s probably one of the sweetest women I’ve ever met, but damn if she doesn’t speak her mind,” Alec laughed, shaking his head fondly for the woman. 

 

“She’s the one with the scar?” Magnus asked. Alec glared at Magnus, wishing people wouldn’t point that out. Magnus must have sensed Alec’s annoyance because he mumbled a quiet ‘sorry’. 

 

“It’s fine,” Alec sighed. He hated how Sophie got the scar, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t judge her. “She has a tragic story, but she’s probably the strongest woman I know. She went to culinary school with my old high school best friend, Lydia, who Sophie is still close friends with. Every summer when I came home for break we would all hang out together. Sophie was working her way through school at a restaurant in Queens, and one of her coworkers advanced on her. He tried to rape her one night in the alley behind their work, and held her at knife point. She was able to get out of his grasp, but the end result being the huge scar on her right cheek.” 

 

“That’s awful,” Magnus gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. “How did she manage to escape?”

 

“Jace and I were meeting up with her after her shift before going to a club because her work was on our way. We were early, thank god, but we heard a noise in the alleyway and found the guy on top of her. Jace beat the shit out of the guy, and I pulled Sophie away and called the cops. I’m glad we decided to leave as early as we did, otherwise things could have been so much worse for her. I only wish we had gotten to her faster,” Alec explained solemnly. 

 

“That poor girl! But Alexander, you don’t need to beat yourself up about it. There was no way you couldn’t known that would happen to her,” Magnus said reassuringly.

 

“I know, but it still sucks,” Alec shrugged. Sophie had told him the same thing at the hospital when Alec refused to leave her side, even when the doctors tried to make him leave the exam room. He put up one hell of a fight until Sophie talked him into staying in the waiting room. Alec even felt horrible that she - who was the victim - had to calm him down instead of it being the other way around.

 

“What about the others?” Magnus asked. “How do you know them?”

 

“Well,” Alec thought about who he wanted to discuss first. “The guy with the black hair and blue highlights, that’s Kieran. I met him in England, and he’s brutally honest. Every review he’s ever written has been harsh. You either love him or hate him, but outside of his work he’s a pretty great guy. And last you have Sebastian Verlac. He’s the blonde with the soulless eyes. He’s a true asshole if you ask me.”

 

“But you were laughing and treating him like he was your best friend,” Magnus’ eyebrows were knit together.

 

“Ah,” Alec pointed with his wine glass and took a sip. “I have to keep him on my good side. All critics - they _are_ _all_ journalists - should remain objective. Sebastian however, is not. If he doesn’t like a chef he’ll make that known in his reviews. It’s not right, but it is what it is. Sebastian and I have known each other since I first got out of school. He was born and raised in France and is very influential there. He’s done plenty of reviews on Le Cinq, which is the restaurant I was the sous chef for. He reviewed the head chef, Christian Le Squer, and myself multiple times. But they all work for the magazine Bon Appetit, which was why they were all there.”

 

“Oh, yes. Sometimes brown nosing is a necessary evil,” Magnus agreed, laughing. When his eyes met Alec’s they looked smoldering, causing chills to run up Alec’s spine. “Would you like to take this to my room?” Magnus stood, holding his hand for Alec to take.

 

Alec released a shuddering breath but agreed nonetheless. Reaching out to Magnus he stood, but stumbled as Magnus pulled him flush against him, capturing his lips with Magnus’ own in the most tender kiss Alec had ever received. Pulling away, Alec locked eyes with Magnus, taking his time to really get a look at the man standing before him. Magnus’ eyes were alight, yet soft at the same time. Before Alec could decipher the look, Magnus pulled him towards the bedroom. Once inside, Alec pulled Magnus towards him and started to reach for the buttons of Magnus’ shirt. However, Magnus seemed to have other ideas, stopping Alec’s movements, Magnus placed yet another tender kiss to his lips. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, making sure Alec maintained eye contact before continuing. “I want us to take our time tonight.”

 

“Okay,” Alec whispered, feeling as if the mood would be ruined if he’d spoken louder. 

 

Magnus pulled him into a passionate kiss, coercing Alec’s lips open with his tongue. Alec moaned into the kiss. This one felt so different than any kiss he had ever received from anyone he’d been with before; full of passion with a hint of something that he couldn’t - nor did he dare - place a name to. As much as Alec didn’t want to, he pulled away for some much needed air, he had no choice. Magnus trailed his lips down to Alec’s jaw and continued along his neck, all while slowly removing Alec’s vest and shirt. Magnus’ lips continued their journey down Alec’s chest as each button was removed. Alec felt every feather-like touch, every breath taken, and his skin felt like it was on fire. 

 

Once Magnus removed Alec’s shirt he gestured towards the bed. Alec removed his shoes, sliding on the bed laying on his side to get the perfect view as he watched Magnus remove his own shirt. Alec’s fingers twitched just thinking about running his hands along that smooth caramel skin that he loved so much. Magnus must have noticed the smouldering look Alec gave him. Smirking, Magnus moved forward, and his body and lips descended on Alec. He rolled onto his back to accommodate Magnus’ weight, feeling his erection rubbing against his leg. Alec moaned into the kiss, ignoring that niggling feeling still going on in the back of his mind, and concentrating on the feel of Magnus’ chest rubbing against his own. Their kiss turned to a burning passion as Alec continued to grind his erection against Magnus’ hip. 

 

“Patience, my love,” Magnus chuckled in Alec’s ear before nipping at it. Alec stiffened briefly at the new pet name, but relaxed immediately as Magnus started sucking a livid bruise into his neck. Alec could worry about the pet name later, right then he just wanted to enjoy the pleasure he  _ knew _ Magnus was going to give him. Magnus worked his way down, nipping and sucking on Alec’s chest making Alec’s skin heat up from the inside out. 

 

“These abs are truly a work of art, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he ran his hands all over Alec’s stomach, tracing the lines of his abs and making Alec quiver under his touch. 

 

“Please Magnus,” Alec moaned. “I  _ need _ you, so so much.”

 

Magnus’ only response was to place opened mouth kisses all over Alec’s stomach, his tongue licking as he worked the clasp of Alec’s belt, moving on to Alec’s button and zipper. Before pulling Alec’s pants off, Magnus gently glided up Alec’s torso, his smooth skin never breaking contact with Alec’s. Magnus bent forward and devoured Alec’s mouth as he reached into his nightstand to grab a condom and the lube, then worked his way back down Alec’s body. Alec closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Magnus’ touch. Alec felt Magnus removing his pants and underwear in one swift motion, then felt his warm, wet tongue swirl around the head of his cock. Arching up, Alec let out an indecently loud moan. He opened his eyes, staring down the beautiful man resting between his legs, marveling at the sight. As Magnus’ mouth enveloped Alec’s member, his breath hitched and his fingers automatically entangled themselves in Magnus’ hair. Alec wanted to pump his hips so bad that he had to grip the sheets with his free hand in order to keep himself grounded from the pleasure coursing through him. Alec felt Magnus hollow out his cheeks, and added pressure to the underside of his dick. Alec’s hips jumped as he let out a loud cry. 

 

“Ngh,” Alec couldn’t keep his hips still as Magnus worked him over. “Please! Don’t tease me.”

 

Magnus pulled off of Alec with a pop, grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. Magnus slid forward bending down to connect his lips to Alec’s, while Alec tented his legs to cradle Magnus’ body between his them. Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back, enjoying the feeling of Magnus’ muscles flexing beneath his fingertips. Magnus moved his own hand down to Alec’s puckered hole, sliding his finger deep inside to caress Alec’s prostate. Eventually Magnus worked two more fingers in, stretching and scissoring Alec open. 

 

Alec, grabbing the condom, tapped Magnus on his back. Magnus sat up, still working Alec over while Alec ripped open the wrapper and unrolled the condom over Magnus’ impressive length, feeling Magnus’ entire body relax at Alec’s touch. Alec then grabbed the lube, applying a generous amount to Magnus’ sheathed member and marveled at the way Magnus’ head fell back at the sensation of Alec running his hand up and down lathering him up. 

 

Magnus meaneuvered himself, hovering above Alec lining his length up with him and slowly slid himself in. Oh, the exquisite feeling of that sliding cock! He didn’t want it to stop. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, and saw the pure pleasure and lust he felt mirrored in his lovers eyes. Magnus was resting his forearm beside Alec’s head while his hand was cupping Alec’s face, thumb gently rubbing Alec’s cheekbone. Alec’s heartbeat skipped, his breath hitching at the way Magnus was staring at him. The look was so tender, and laced with something else Alec couldn’t, or wouldn’t place a name to. Magnus bent down for a kiss that Alec was all too eager to receive. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist and shoulders. When Magnus began to move in long slow thrusts, Alec felt that he was drifting on a cloud. Magnus’ gaze never once faltered at their lovemaking. Could Alec even call it that? The slow, gentle thrusting, the way Magnus kept one hand on Alec’s ribcage and the other still cupping his cheek, and the way Magnus maintained eye contact, and the way his hips moved in perfect sync to Magnus’ was almost too much. This was the most intense pleasure Alec had ever felt. He could feel that Magnus was getting close, his thrusts were steadily getting harder, and his rhythm was growing irregular, massaging Alec’s prostate head on with each thrust brought Alec closer to the edge as well. Before Alec could reach down to grab himself, Magnus hit his prostate with so much force it caused Alec to scream out and cum untouched with the most intense orgasm of his life. The clenching of his walls must have triggered Magnus’ as he shouted Alec’s name, shuddering through his own orgasm. 

 

Magnus collapsed on top of Alec panting, burying his face in Alec’s neck with a low moan that caused chills to run down Alec’s spine. Alec’s grip on Magnus’ waist grew tighter as an unfamiliar feeling crawled into his heart. Alec closed his eyes and basked in this new, strange feeling.

 

“You really are amazing, you know that?” Magnus mumbled then started sucking on the crease connecting Alec’s neck to his shoulder. 

 

“So are you,” Alec murmured, kissing the top of Magnus’ forehead. Magnus tapped on Alec’s arm indicating to Alec to release him. Reluctantly, Alec did so as Magnus’ softening length slipped out. Magnus got up and went to the ensuite bathroom, quickly returning with a warm wet cloth. Alec reached for the cloth, but Magnus shook his head and sat down beside him, tenderly cleaning Alec, then crawled back to bed curling himself around Alec. With a sigh, Alec circled his arms around his lover and closed his eyes. 

 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be out of your way,” Alec mumbled. That was the last thing he remembered before sleep quickly took over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! So, as you can see, there’s no sneak peek for this update because I just have not had any time to write recently. However, my beautiful beta, Writealott has a new story out that you guys really need to check out. It’s called ‘Rock Bottom’ (find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425475/chapters/35802615 ). It’s a coming of age story. I’m pretty sure it’s mostly going to be in Alec’s POV, but you guys would need to check with her for confirmation. I absolutely adore the story so far, and your’s truly is editing it for her. So please check it out! 
> 
> If you follow me on Twitter @CoffeeNLit, feel free to keep an eye out for little snippets for the next chapter since I don’t have a preview ready for you.
> 
> Have a great weekend, and please let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	20. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In this chapter, "Alex Maystarr" is an original character mentioned in a couple of my good friends, Kayda Charlemaigne’s stories, "Castle of Teddy Bears", and briefly mentioned in “The Magic Number” in Wattpad. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter also makes the NYPD, and the New York District Attorney's Office out to be complete idiots. BUT NOTHING COULD BE FURTHER FROM THE TRUTH!!! They are some of the hardest working, and overworked people in all of New York. 
> 
> Kayda Charlemaigne is responsible for the outcome of Alex Maystarr’s plotline in this chapter. I am merely borrowing it for cohesiveness. I apologize in advance if I inadvertently offend anyone by the content in that part of the chapter.
> 
> Also, Lemonland warning ahead!!!

Magnus woke up feeling more rested than he had in years. He felt warm, safe and secure. But then Magnus tensed as he realized that there was another body pressed against his own. Looking up, Magnus noticed that he was practically laying on top of Alexander with Alec’s arms wrapped securely around him. As he relaxed into the embrace, Magnus thought back to the events from the night before. Yesterday, he’d subtly tried to ask Alexander on a date, but when Magnus noticed what appeared to be a look of fear on his face, Magnus backed out. Alexander looked so scared at the prospect of them going on a date that it nearly broke Magnus’ heart. Still, he thought he had detected slight disappointment in Alec’s voice when he backpedaled, and tried to reassure Alec that they would be going as friends, which was why he had introduced Alec as his date to various colleagues. Magnus felt like he made the right call when doing so, because with every introduction, Alexander’s eyes seemed to light up. 

 

When Magnus received the invitation for the opening, his first thought was to invite Alec. He was the only person Magnus wanted to spend his evening with; in fact, Alexander seemed to consume all of his thoughts these days. Magnus didn’t lie when he told his friends that he was going to ask Alec to be his plus one. They all seemed to agree that he would be the best choice to attend with, and it was no secret that Alexander didn’t get out much. Hell, even when they all got together on the weekends, they spend their Saturday evenings at Alec’s loft instead of anywhere else. Raph, Ragnor and Cat said that Magnus was being a good friend by inviting him. They just didn’t know that Magnus had really been hoping for last night to be a real date. 

 

Overall, last night had been the perfect night. When Magnus picked up Alexander he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of his date. Alexander looked like sex on legs, and he had considered scrapping the entire evening just to take Alec right then and there at the entryway. Magnus also loved how easy they could carry a conversation. Talking to Alexander was as easy as breathing, and he loved the mischief in Alexander’s sparkling, sapphire eyes as he educated Magnus on the myths of caviar. Sometimes Magnus thought he could watch those eyes sparkle everyday for the rest of his life. He quietly sighed at his own thought. 

 

Magnus hadn’t felt this content - or connected - to anyone before. After everything that had happened with Camille, Magnus refused the thought of putting his heart on display ever again. Her betrayal had been Magnus’ last straw. All he’d ever wanted was to love and be loved, and Magnus hadn’t felt that since before his mother passed away. He found himself wondering if Alexander could ever love him, but based off past experiences, Magnus highly doubted it. Even after he and Alec came back to the house, Magnus felt this intense pull towards Alexander. There was no other way to describe it than that. As they had eaten their pizza,  he’d listened to Alec go on and on about the food critics. He felt that he could listen to the sound of Alexander’s voice forever, but also knew just how dangerous thinking like that could be. 

 

Camille had no problem talking about herself and what was going on in her life, but she would never listen when Magnus had anything to say. Then towards the end of their relationship, it seemed like the two didn’t even speak to one another unless they were arguing. Imasu never wanted to talk - as their relationship was mostly physical - and then there was Etta. His time with Etta started wonderfully until she started harping on him for marriage and children. Then it seemed like their relationship was nothing but the two of them bickering over her wanting to get married right away and start a family. Etta never gave their relationship the proper time to develop before she started making her demands. Sure, Magnus very well could have gone back to dating her once he was ready to settle down, but Etta seemed to forget that the two of them would have disagreements more than they had decent conversations. Magnus just really didn’t want to go back down that road.

 

Alexander had never been like any of his ex’s. Their conversations always flowed easily and naturally, and that was something that Magnus had never experienced with a partner before. And Alexander always asked about what was going on with him, and what plans Magnus had for his days. He was always attentive to Magnus’ gripes and complaints, helped Magnus work through the things that he could, and was empathetic to the problems he couldn’t talk Magnus through.  Alec was always genuinely interested in whatever Magnus had to say or at least seemed to be. Magnus’ thoughts were interrupted by Alec stretching beneath him. 

 

“Good morning,” Magnus murmured into Alexander’s chest, breathing in the scent of vanilla and warm sugar, that was wholly Alexander. 

 

“Morning,” Alec tightened his hold on Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t help the sigh of contentment that left his lips. It felt so good being held by Alexander’s strong, hard body. 

 

No sooner than Magnus felt Alexander relax, then he felt the exact opposite. Alec stiffented. “Magnus, god! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

 

Alec started getting up, but Magnus wasn’t going to allow it. Magnus moved so he was straddling his lover, and put a finger over Alec’s lips.

 

“Darling,” Magnus smiled and looked into those deep blue eyes that he was growing so fond of. “It’s fine. In fact, that was the best sleep I’ve had in a very long time. Not only that, but I want to get rid of the ‘no spending the night’ rule.” 

 

Magnus felt Alexander relax at that. He saw those blue eyes light up, and a smile grace Alexander’s gorgeous features. 

 

“Okay,” Alexander placed a kiss on Magnus’ finger before Magnus removed it from his lips. 

 

"Hmm," Magnus humed as he leaned down to place a kiss upon Alexander’s lips. Their kiss started out as slow and languid, but quickly grew more passionate. Still straddling his lover, Magnus ground their erections together.

 

When air started to become a problem, Magnus pulled away to see Alexander's cheeks flush.

 

"Magnus, as much as I would love to go another round with you, I don't think my ass can take it," Alec said with a slight chuckle, and a blush creeping its way up Alec’s chest, neck, and face. Magnus was so pleased that he was finally able to see just how far that beautiful blush went down.

 

"No my love, I want you to be inside me this time," Magnus said as he began trailing kisses down Alec's chest. Magnus made sure he paid special attention to Alec's pert nipples. Over the last couple of months, Magnus had figured out where Alexander’s most sensitive spots were located. Magnus moved further down Alexander, kissing his way down his chest and stomach, marveling at the way Alexander’s muscles bunched and jumped under his ministrations.

 

Magnus pulled back up briefly so he could retrieve a condom and the bottle of lube from his nightstand. Before Magnus could do anything else, Alec pulled Magnus back on top of him, kissed him breathlessly, then while Magnus was still straddling him, Alec grabbed the back of Magnus’ thighs and pulled Magnus up to where his knees were on either side of Alec's chest. Magnus' dick twitched at the action; he was so close to Alexander's mouth, and could feel his warm breath dance across Magnus’ heated flesh. Alec took the lube from Magnus' grasp, popped the top of the bottle and thoroughly coated his fingers. Alec inserted one of his fingers in Magnus' tight opening while his mouth descended on his erection. Magnus let out a guttural moan, placed both hands on the headboard for balance, and let his head fall back. Alexander truly did give amazing blowjobs! Once Magnus felt three fingers scissoring him open he couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling away from Alexander, Magnus placed the condom onto his lovers impressive length, and applied copious amounts of lube. Lining himself up, Magnus slowly eased down until he was fully sheathed. Magnus gave himself enough time to adjust, then started to move. Magnus almost came undone , as he heard the moans coming from the man beneath him.

 

"God, Magnus… you’re so tight!" Alec said breathlessly as he easily flipped Magnus on his back without pulling out of him. Alec hovering over him and started his thrusts.

 

Magnus, unable to respond, was trying so hard to make the moment last. It had been so long since Magnus bottomed that he felt that he wouldn’t be able to last long at the pace they were setting. Instead, he pulled Alec down into a kiss. Thankfully Alexander slowed their pace to drag their pleasure out for as long as possible. Alec propped himself up on his forearms and maintained eye contact. The look in his eyes was so intense that Magnus had to close his to keep from tearing up. Alexander was looking at Magnus like he hung the moon, and dear god, Magnus wished that Alexander actually felt that way. Alec leaned down to place opened mouthed kisses all over his neck and chest. Then Alec took Magnus' erection in one of his hands, stroking him at the same agonizingly slow speed as their thrusts, causing Magnus to moan deep in his throat.

 

"Fuck Alexander, I'm gonna come!" Arching his back, Magnus shouted out as he shot his load all over his and Alec's chests. Two more thrusts and Alec was spilling into the condom.

 

Alec leaned down, still sheathed inside Magnus, and pulled Magnus into a rough, passion filled kiss. When they broke the kiss, Magnus pulled Alec down on the bed with him and they both let out a contented breath, not even paying attention to the mess they'd made.

 

After a few minutes of laying with his head on Alec's chest, listening to his heart rate steady, Magnus made the decision to get up and clean off. 

 

"Let's shower, then I can make you some breakfast before you have to go home to meet Max," Magnus said as he pulled Alec up.

 

"I would like that," Alec’s lopsided smile caused Magnus to beam at his lover as he guided him into the bathroom.

 

In the shower, they washed each other - paying extra attention to certain areas - and ended up getting each other off yet again.

 

Once out of the shower they towelled off, and Alec started the search for his clothes.  _ Damn, he truly is a work of art!  _ Magnus thought as he watched Alexander out of the corner of his eye and found a silk robe to dress in. He watched as Alec’s back muscles moved and bunched with each layer of clothing he donned; it was the sexiest thing Magnus could have ever bear witness to. 

 

“I’m going to head downstairs and start breakfast,” Magnus announced, clearing his thoughts from the view in front of him.

 

“Sure,” Alec replied. Magnus heard as he started walking towards the door before he continued. “Hey Magnus, can I use your charger? My phone died overnight.”

 

“Of course, cintaku,” Magnus smiled at how easy the word ‘my love’ slipped off his tongue and walked towards Alec, pulling the phone from his hand and plugging it in.

 

Before Magnus could leave, Alec grabbed him by the arm, pulled him in close while bringing his other hand to cup Magnus’ jaw, and kissed him. The kiss was so tender that Magnus melted into it. Alexander rubbed his thumb along Magnus’ jawline and deepened the kiss. 

 

“Darling,” Magnus said when the need for air became too much. “Let me go and make you some breakfast before we end up right back in bed. I don’t want Max waiting on you too long.” 

 

“You know,” Alec said, then gave Magnus a chast kiss. “You don’t have to feed me. I’m sure dinner cost a fortune, and you wouldn’t even let me pay for that.” 

 

“Well, I do have a confession to make,” Magnus smirked at the cuteness that was his Alexander. Alec cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Apparently, word got out to the chef that you were a guest. She’s a huge fan of yours and told her husband - who owns the restaurant - that he needed to find out what table you were at and comp your bill. Neither one of us had to pay for dinner last night.”

 

“Who’s the chef? Are they known?” Alec asked. 

 

“Let me get the invitation. I’m sure the chefs name is on there somewhere,” Magnus reached for the invitation off his dresser and handed it to Alexander.

 

“Jessamine Lovelace-Gray,” Alec read. “Never heard of her, or her husband, Nathaniel Gray.” 

 

“Well, not everyone can make guest appearances on cooking shows darling,” Magnus nudged Alexander with his hip. “Come on. Let’s make breakfast.”

 

In the kitchen, Magnus pulled out various pans, not having a clue as to what he was going to attempt to make for his lover. There was afterall, a reason he had to hire a personal chef. Magnus glanced at Alexander out of the corner of his eye and noticed him leaning against the island, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face.

 

“What?” Magnus quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Nothing,” Alec chuckled. “I’m just trying to see how long it’ll take you to come up with something to try to make. Want some help?”

 

“No,” Magnus huffed, but couldn’t keep the smile from crawling on his face at being called out on his bullshit. “The whole purpose of me making you breakfast is that  _ I  _ actually make it. I just… don’t know what the hell to make.” 

 

Alec let out a full belly laugh at that. Magnus wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn’t help but admire Alexander’s unguarded expression. His head tilted back, laugh lines visible as his eyes squinted, and the most gorgeous smile Magnus had ever seen appear on his face. Not for the first time that morning, Magnus marvelled at the beauty which was Alexander Lightwood. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus laughed along with Alec. “Get that sexy ass over here and teach me how to make an omelet.”

 

“Fine,” Alec said raising his hand in surrender, moving towards the refrigerator. “What do you want in your omelet?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Whatever you’d normally put in an omelet is fine with me,” Magnus shrugged. It was true, he usually didn’t choose the ingredients that were in the omelets Alexander had made for him in the past, so learning something about what Alexander liked was no hardship for Magnus.

 

“Okay, let me see what you’ve got as far as ingredients go,” Alec rummaged through the fridge and started pulling things out. “I’m going to teach you how to make a basic French omelet. Come on,” Alec motioned for Magnus to follow him to the counter. 

 

“Go ahead and crack two eggs in that bowl,” Alec instructed. Magnus grabbed the bowl and got to work while Alexander grabbed a measuring spoon and filled it with water. “Now dump this into the bowl.” 

 

Magnus looked at the spoon and saw that it measured a tablespoon. 

 

“Now put another tablespoon of water in the bowl,” Alec continued. Magnus did as he was told, then looked expectantly at his friend. “I went ahead and measured out the salt and pepper so go ahead and throw that in there, then beat it all together.”

 

Magnus did, then picked up the whisk and went to work. Alec pressed himself up behind him, circling his arms around Magnus’ waist and placed his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus let out a sigh and relaxed into the embrace while he worked. 

 

“Now what?” When Magnus felt that he was finished he turned his head, and kissed Alexander’s jawline, loving the feel of his stubble.

 

“Well, the cheese is already shredded. It’s left over from the salad I made for you the other day, so we just need to cut the vegetables and the ham,” Alec returned Magnus’ kiss and then pulled away, clearly focused on his cooking lesson. 

 

They chopped the ham and spinach, then cut the cherry tomatoes and put them in a pan to saute. As Magnus was keeping an eye on the contents, Alexander grabbed a second pan and heated it up with butter for the omelet, but he never moved too far from Magnus. When the mixture was done, Magnus moved the pan off of the burner to wait until they needed it for the eggs.

 

“Okay, this skillet is ready for the egg mixture,” Alec tilted his head towards the bowl. “Could you grab that, please?” 

 

Magnus did as he was asked, then poured it into the pan, and Alexander handed him a spatula.

 

“Now,  _ gently _ push the eggs towards the center of the skillet, but tilt the skillet to get the bottom coated,” Alexander placed one hand on the small of Magnus’ back with his other hand on top of Magnus’ hand that was holding the handle to help guide the eggs where he wanted it. Magnus was keeping a mental note with everything they were doing because he knew that Alexander wouldn’t be around forever, and he really didn’t want to hire another chef. No one would be able to replace his Alexander.

 

“See where the egg is thickening?” Alexander motioned towards the pan. Magnus nodded, unable to vocalize while not only trying to concentrate on what Alec was instructing, but also trying to keep his hormones under control. “Now we’re going to spoon out the vegetables and place them on one side of the eggs, then sprinkle the shredded cheese on top of that,” Alec stepped back for Magnus to do as instructed.

 

“Now we’re going to fold the omelet,” Alexander handed him the spatula, then placed his hand on top of Magnus’, again to guide him. Magnus may not know a lot about cooking, but he knew that this was probably the hardest part about making a decent omelet. When the eggs folded perfectly, Magnus got excited. 

 

“I did it!” he exclaimed. In Magnus’ excitement, he dropped the pan nearly ruining his perfect omelet. Luckily, Alexander had quick enough reflexes to catch it before everything fell apart.

 

“You did,” Alec laughed, pecking Magnus on the lips. “Now grab a plate so we can get this thing out of the skillet before it burns.”

 

Magnus quickly went to the cabinet and got the plates, then made his way back. Alec easily slid the omelet onto the plate and handed it to Magnus. 

 

“Bon appétit monsieur,” Alexander said with a perfect french accent and a smirk, making Magnus’ knees go weak. 

 

“Shit, that’s hot,” Magnus breathed out as he leaned against the island for support. 

 

“Si vous pensez que c'est chaud, pourquoi ne pas vous dire que la façon dont vous bougez votre corps me fait souhaiter que je puisse vous garder dans votre lit et l'adorer jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus rester conscients,” Alexander said, moving so close to Magnus that they were sharing the same airspace.

 

“I have no idea what you’ve said, but I like the sound of that,” Magnus purred watching Alexander’s eyes darken with lust. 

 

“Eh bien, si je te disais ce que j'ai dit, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant de te voir défaire comme tu es,” Alexander then placed an opened mouth kiss to Magnus’ neck, and stepped back effectively breaking the trance he held over Magnus. “Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et mange ton omelette.”

 

“Jesus, you’re going to be the death of me,” Magnus whispered. Alexander must still have caught it because he chuckled and went about making his own omelet. 

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus and Ragnor were running late getting to Alexander’s loft. They needed to prepare for an upcoming press conference pertaining to a certain singer who was arrested nearly a month ago. Knocking on the door, Magnus was surprised to see that it was Clary who answered.

 

“Hey guys,” her smile was bright, and eyes shining. “Come on in. Alec’s just in the kitchen working his magic.”

 

“Good,” Ragnor groaned. “I’m starving!”

 

“Well, everyone’s out on the balcony if you want to join them. Alec put out snacks to hold us over until dinner is finished,” Clary waved them into the house. Ragnor made a beeline to the balcony with Clary following, and Magnus veered off to the kitchen to see Alexander. 

 

Magnus took a moment to observe his lover. Alexander was wearing a gray t-shirt with a pair of ripped bootcut jeans. He was wrapping something up in aluminum foil and was completely oblivious of Magnus shamelessly checking him out.

 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus said as he walked further into the kitchen, kissing Alexander on the cheek. “Need any help?” 

 

“Hey,” Alexander smiled wide returning the affection. “I just finished and was getting ready to put everything on the grill. Wanna drink or something?”

 

Before Magnus could answer, Max walked in, causing them both to jump apart.

 

“Magnus, how’s it going?” Max walked over and patted Magnus - a little too hard - on the back. 

 

“Good, Max,” Magnus wheezed out. “How was the date last night?”

 

“It was okay. My date was a little too standoffish for my liking. Trying to engage in any conversation with her was like pulling teeth,” Max shrugged. “Anyway, Clary said we’re out of wine so I came in to get more.”

 

“That’s fine. I’m going to get these on the grill,” Alexander was holding a tray of foiled packets and carried them out. 

 

“Sorry to hear about your date,” Magnus said lamely, having no idea how to date anymore.

 

“Well, I guess it was my fault for asking her out based solely off her looks. I probably should’ve tried talking to her first,” Max laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed a couple bottles of wine and headed out to where everyone else was. Magnus followed along, laughing.

 

“Was she really that bad?” He couldn’t help asking. 

 

“Dude!” Max exclaimed, turning around. “It was the worst. Anytime I asked a question - open ended or not - she would only give me one word responses!”

 

“You live and you learn, I guess,” Magnus placed an arm around Max’s shoulder, chuckling at his outburst. 

 

He couldn’t help but compare this conversation with the conversation he had with Alexander about the restaurant last night. Both Alec and Max used the same tone, the same animated hand gestures, and even their facial expressions were almost identical.

 

Walking out to the balcony, Magnus noticed that Simon was amongst their group of friends.

 

“Sorry we’re late, everyone,” Magnus greeted Catarina with a kiss to the cheek, and Raphael with a hug.

 

“So what happened with Maystarr?” Raphael asked.

 

“It was a case of mistaken identity,” Ragnor stated. “The firm we contacted, Gamble, Murphy and Associates, got their private investigators to dig up what they could. They subpoenaed all of Alex’s social media records and pulled various posts with time stamps. They even pulled the GPS recording off his phone - apparently his mother likes to know where her ‘darling little boy’ is at all times - that proved that he was in Brooklyn at the time of the incident. Maystarr went over to a groupies house after his concert that night, and the guy has one of those doorbell’s with a camera on it, the date and timestamp from that camera showed that he arrived about three hours after his concert, which was right around the same time as the carjacking in Jersey.” 

 

“Wow,” Simon said with this look of awe. “Didn’t the cops do any investigating?”

 

“No,” Ragnor said with a laugh. “The Brooklyn police didn’t run any prints on the car, gun, or the drugs they found. They were so caught up in the fact that they arrested a big name celebrity that they didn’t even do their job.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, New York’s finest,” Max said sarcastically, with an eye roll, leaving everyone in hysterics.  

 

“We’re releasing a press conference on Monday morning,” Magnus said. “Hence the need for the impromptu meeting this afternoon.”

 

Pretty soon everyone was serving up their dinner. Conversation started flowing, and despite his best efforts every few seconds, Magnus’ eyes roamed over to Alexander. He watched Alec’s movements, his mannerisms, and his lighthearted smiles. Ever since Max told Magnus to really look at Alexander he could see what the boy had been talking about. Alexander’s smiles didn’t reach his eyes, and he barely laughed over the last few months. Tonight though, he was engaging in conversation, and just seemed overall relaxed. 

 

Magnus was engrossed in a conversation with Cat and Ragnor, but looked up at the delighted laughter coming from Alexander. His head was thrown back, dimples full on display, and laugh lines prominent around his mouth and eyes. Magnus then realized that Max was right. This was the first time he’d seen Alexander truly happy. He thought he saw a hint of it the night before, but Magnus had been so wrong. 

 

“He looks happy, doesn’t he,” Cat said, pulling Magnus out of his daze. 

 

“That he does,” was Ragnor’s response. “What happened last night Magnus?”

 

“Huh?” Magnus turned towards his two friends rather confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“His spirits seem to have been up since yesterday. I ran into him while I was out for lunch, and he had just finished up talking with his contractor. He seemed a bit on edge. I just figured the reason for his change in mood would have had something to do with dinner last night,” Cat said with a shrug.

 

“Well,” Magnus was at a loss for what to share and not share. “I picked him up. We were seated at our table. The server was an ass, to say the least. The food was good, but left us feeling more hungry than when we arrived, so we went out for pizza afterwards.”

 

Magnus was praying to every God, angel, and demon alike to make his friends drop the subject, then thought of another idea. 

 

“Maybe having Clary and Simon around is helping. He’s known them longer,” Magnus feigned nonchalance. 

 

“Yeah,” Cat sighed. “I guess you’re right. I was just hoping that the different atmosphere from his normal routine is what helped.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Magnus said, hoping his voice didn’t let on to his panic. 

 

Getting up with the pretense of going to the restroom, Magnus walked inside. Magnus glanced at the wall by the front door and paused. There were twin canvases hanging of what looked like a print of the Brooklyn Bridge. It was almost an exact replica of the view out of Alexander’s window. 

 

“Those just shipped from Alec’s Paris flat,” Clary said, startling Magnus. 

 

“They’re wonderful prints,” Magnus commented, still staring at them. 

 

“Um,” Clary cleared her throat, causing Magnus to glance down at her with an eyebrow raised. “They’re not prints. They’re paintings. It was Alec’s second year in culinary school, and he was terribly homesick. He told Jace that he was considering moving back home. Jace, of course, encouraged him to at least finish school before coming home. Jace really wanted to do something nice for Alec - give him something to remind him of home - so one night while we were walking down the riverfront after a date, I took a photo of the bridge on my phone. When we got home, Jace mentioned that the photo would make a great present for Alec. He had planned on having the photo developed and send it framed over to Alec, but the phone photos were grainy so I told him I would just paint it.”

 

“The next day I went over to my mom’s studio and told her my idea. She suggested that we split the photo in half, and each paint one half of the photo on two seperate canvases,” Clary finished with a blush. 

 

“You both did an amazing job, biscuit,” Magnus said as he put an arm around Clary. “Which side did you do? If I were to guess, I would have thought the same person painted both canvases.” 

 

“I did the one on the right,” Clary giggled, nudging Magnus with her hip. “Mom’s brush strokes are more even than mine. But thank you for the compliment, I’ve always looked up to my mom when it came to art. She taught me everything I know.”

 

“Well,” Magnus said, glancing back down at Clary. “Your mother is an amazing artist, and an amazing teacher from what I hear.” 

 

“That she is,” Clary said, the fondness she held for her mother was clear in her tone. “However, I want to know something.”

 

“Hm,” Magnus hummed into his wine glass, taking a sip out of it.

 

“So, how long have you and Alec been banging?” Clary asked, causing Magnus to all but choke on his wine. 

 

“Holy hell, woman!” Magnus exclaimed while coughing. Clary let out a musical laugh at Magnus’ pain.

 

“ _ I said, _ how long have you and Alec been banging?” Clary smirked. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about biscuit,” Magnus tried deflecting.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that crap, Magnus Bane,” Clary laughed. “You’ve been watching him like a hawk all night. And it’s not just a generalized look that friends give other friends. You keep staring at him like you’re ready to devour him.” Clary continued as Magnus went to open his mouth to defend himself, but promptly closed it again. “And stop denying it. It’s not a one way thing here. Alec keeps staring at you as if he were undressing you with his eyes!” 

 

“Fine,” Magnus conceded, bowing his head. “We started sleeping together a couple of months ago.” 

 

“But you want more with him,” she stated. It wasn’t a question, but Magnus reluctantly nodded anyway. “So… why not just ask him to go on a date with you?” 

 

“Because,” Magnus sighed, not feeling comfortable with the conversation. “I tried that yesterday, but he looked like he was going to run away at the prospect.”

 

“I highly doubt that Magnus,” Clary put her tiny hand on his bicep. “He was probably surprised. Alec tends to overthink everything. How did you ask him?” 

 

Magnus thought for a moment. He spent so much time trying to block yesterday morning out of his mind, that he couldn’t recall exactly what happened anymore.

 

“Well, Thursday evening I received an invitation to a restaurant opening. Cat, Ragnor, and Raph suggested that I invite Alexander to go along with me,” Magnus paused, thinking on what he said to Alexander, and his reaction to Magnus’ suggestion. “I told him about the opening, and I think I said something along the lines of ‘he’s the only person I know that would appreciate the food’, and then I asked him.” 

 

“And what did he say to make you think that he didn’t want this to be a date?” Clary inquired.

 

“Let me think,” Magnus took another moment to really visualize Alec’s reaction. “His eyes widened, he sucked in an audible breath, then stuttered out ‘Like a date.’ It just seemed that he was scared for me to confirm it or something.”

 

“Magnus,” Clary sighed shaking her head. “Alec only stutters when he’s nervous. As much as I don’t want to ask this, how did the whole sleeping together thing come about? I need to know some details in order to be able to help you work this out.”

 

“It was a few weeks after he decided to move forward on opening his bistro. I asked for cooking lessons, because when he stops working for me, I don’t want another personal chef. He was teaching me how to make spaghetti, and as the sauce was cooking, we moved on to washing dishes,” Magnus smiled fondly at the memory. “We were splashing each other, and I slipped on the wet floor. Alexander caught me, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing. After we pulled away, I told Alec that we needed to stop. When he asked why, I thought my heart was going to stop, because once I started kissing him, I never wanted to stop. I thought that it wouldn’t be a good idea since he’s my employee. Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind…, ” Magnus paused and cleared his throat, not wanting to give Clary the play-by-play. “After, I said that we needed to talk. I told him that I don’t do relationships, and to make a long story short, we agreed to be friends with benefits. We then set rules…” 

 

“And those rules are?” Clary’s eyes narrowed when Magnus finally looked her in the eye. He had to turn away while explaining things, because talking to Clary about sex was like talking about sex to your baby sister. 

 

“Uh,” Even though Magnus sometimes thought of Clary as an innocent child, she was currently sending him a glare that could kill. “No telling our friends about us. No public displays of affection. We only have our affair at my house. If we catch feelings for each other, we’re supposed to end our arrangement-”

 

“Hold up,” Clary interrupted. “There it is, right there. I’ve known Alec since I was like twelve, and if he really likes the way something is going, he’s not going to do anything to jeopardize that. Now who was it that made the ‘no catching feelings’ rule?”

 

“I did,” Magnus was quick to respond.

 

“Then that’s your problem, Magnus,” Clary let out a frustrated noise. “You set that rule, and Alec doesn’t want your agreement to stop, so I  _ guarantee _ that when you asked him to go, he started overthinking,” Magnus had to shush Clary as her voice started raising. “You two set the rules, so you guys can change them. Just talk to Alec, I really do think his feelings match yours. Talk. To. Him. And ask him on a real date, but just make it clear that it’s a date, okay?”

 

“Thanks biscuit,” Magnus said with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (keep in mind that I haven’t spoken, written, or have read in French in years so I needed the help of google translate):
> 
> “Si vous pensez que c'est chaud, pourquoi ne pas vous dire que la façon dont vous bougez votre corps me fait souhaiter que je puisse vous garder dans votre lit et l'adorer jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus rester conscients.” Translates to “If you think that's hot, why don't I tell you that the way you move your body makes me wish that I could keep you in your bed and worship it until we can no longer stay conscious.”
> 
> “Eh bien, si je te disais ce que j'ai dit, ce ne serait pas aussi amusant de te voir défaire comme tu es.” Translates to “Well, if I told you what I said, it wouldn't be as fun to watch you come undone the way you are.”
> 
> “Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et mange ton omelette.” Translates to “Now, be a good boy and eat your omelet.”


	21. The Family Dinner From Hell

Alec was at the bistro with Luke, and his designer, Alaric, going over some changes and approvals that needed to be made to the restaurant. The demolition process of the bistro was complete, but they ran into a few design flaws that needed fixing. It took the contractor's a little over a month to start the demolition due to hang ups in acquiring the permits they needed, because the city decided to take their sweet ass time approving them. Now that they needed to make changes, Alec feared how much longer they’d have to wait before they can start the remodel.

 

“If we just flip the layout of the kitchen,” Luke started. They were currently in the back of the hollowed out building trying to decide what they could change. “We can put the stoves and ovens on the far wall, and run the ventilation system right out of the back of the building. The city just wouldn’t approve the system running out to the side over here.” Luke then gestured to the wall that was facing the side street.

 

“Yeah, but that would mean that the dish washers would be on the same wall as the back of the bar. Wouldn’t the sound of the washers become too loud in the dining area?” Alec questioned, his tone sounding slightly irritable. He’d never seen a kitchen that had a layout that was backwards like that. “And not only that, but wouldn’t we have to run new water lines to put them there?” 

 

“He’s got a point, Luke,” Alaric responded. 

 

“Fine,” Luke said with a sigh. “Let’s go back to the drawing board then.” 

 

With that, they walked back towards the front of the building to sit at the card table and chairs that made up Luke’s makeshift office space. On their way, Luke opened up a cooler and took out three bottles of water. It was the beginning of August, and to say that it was hot would have been an understatement. Not only was it hot, but the humidity level was so high that you started sweating as soon as you stepped outside.

 

“So,” Alaric started, pulling something up on his tablet. “Let’s look at a few options that’ll work for you.”

 

He placed the tablet down, and started drawing rough draft options with a stylus. They hashed out details, changing the entire layout of the kitchen, and some details of the dining room. It only took about an hour - which was a lot less time than Alec would have thought it’d take - but Alaric finally figured out the approved changes. 

 

“Okay,” Alaric said, packing up his things. “I’ll finalize these plans today, and get them to the inspector by Monday. Hopefully they’ll approve the new layout and we can start getting to work within the week.” 

 

“Thanks, Alaric,” Alec stood to shake the man’s hand. “I’m sorry for being a pain.” 

 

“It’s fine, Alec. It’s your restaurant. You should want it to be exactly the way you need it to be,” Alaric reassured Alec. “I think the changes we made today actually improved the aesthetic of the building. And with the placement of the washing stations in conjunction to where the restrooms will be located, it’ll be cheaper for you as far as not having to reroute the plumbing.” 

 

“Well, let’s just hope the building inspector agrees so we can get this project started,” Luke laughed as he and Alec walked Alaric out. 

 

“I’m sorry for being so irritable, Luke,” Alec sighed, turning to face Clary’s stepfather. “I’m just frustrated about the delays, and stressed out over the timeline. I need to start making money off this place soon or I’m going to be in debt up to my eyeballs by the end of next year!”

 

“Hey, it’s okay, Alec,” Luke smiled, slapping a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I get your frustrations, I really do. But I’ve been in this business for many years now, and even though we’ve hit a few snags, I’m still projecting that this place will be up and running in January. When I give my client’s an ETA, I do take into account for delays.” 

 

“Oh, thank God,” Alec sighed in relief and nodded gratefully at Luke. 

 

“Now,” Luke said, guiding them back over towards the table. “How have you been holding up, kiddo?”

 

“Uh… good?” Alec didn’t know where that question was coming from. He’d been the exact same as he’d always been since this project started.

 

“Alec,” Luke gave a sceptical look. “We haven’t had the chance to talk about the engagement party. Jocelyn and I have been worried, but we’ve never brought the topic up with you.” 

 

It was true that Alec had seen Luke and Jocelyn on multiple occasions, but Alec didn’t think that they’d be willing to talk to him about the incident. 

 

“Ah,” Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Luke and Jocelyn have always been there for all of the Lightwood kids. He loved them both like they were second parents to him, and could easily bring out the inner teenager in him. “There’s nothing really to tell, Luke. After Jace said what he needed to say, I promised him that I’d stay out of his and Izzy’s lives. I’m keeping that promise.”

 

“I’m not buying that line of bullshit one bit,” Luke said. “You and Jace have always been so close, closer than brother’s. You were always each other’s best friend, so you can’t possibly be okay with what he said to you.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter, Luke,” Alec huffed. “He’s made it perfectly clear that we’re not nearly as close as what I’ve always thought we were. I’m not going to try to convince him otherwise.” 

 

“And what about Isabelle?” Luke asked.

 

“What about her? She clearly feels the same way Jace does, and if she doesn’t, she certainly didn’t stick up for herself - or me - so she doesn’t have a leg to stand on,” Alec shrugged. His brother and sister dug their own graves so they need to lie in it. 

 

“I’m just having such a hard time accepting that you’re okay with everything,” Luke groaned as if he were just as frustrated as Alec. “I watched you guys grow up, and I just can’t believe that you three have grown so far apart in the last few months. It’s heartbreaking.” 

 

“It is what it is, Luke. I can’t change how they feel about me, nor would I want to. They have their own opinions, and they’re entitled to those opinions,” Alec stated. He’d had a lot of time to think over the last few months, and was reasonably sure that pretty much summed up how he felt. He’s learned to accept that he would no longer be an important part of Jace and Izzy’s lives. 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Luke said, sounding quite dejected. “Well, I won’t keep you any longer kiddo. Give me or Jocelyn a call soon so we can set up another dinner date, okay?” 

 

“Will do,” Alec smiled, and even though it was hotter than the seventh level of hell, he pulled Luke into a hug. “I’ll talk to you later Luke.” 

 

~oOo~

 

After Alec finished his work at Magnus’ house, he went home and showered  _ again _ before heading over to his parents house for dinner. He asked his mom why the change of venue - they usually went out to dinner on Friday’s - and Maryse said that she just missed cooking for Alec. He didn’t really question the decision, deciding to go along with it. Alec hadn’t been to the house that he grew up in since the weekend before Jace’s engagement party. Maryse promised to make her homemade spaghetti, which had always been Alec’s favorite meal growing up. 

 

Maryse would never forget her children’s favorite foods; for Jace it was always her chicken pot pies; Isabelle was ratatouille, and Max’s favorite had always been, and always would be mac and cheese. Even though his parents weren’t around during the week, or on Saturday’s while they were growing up, their parents made sure they were home on Sunday’s to spend quality time with them. Maryse would rotate cooking their favorite dishes from scratch every Sunday, just to make sure all of her kids felt loved. And when it was someone’s birthday, she and Robert would take the day - or evening - off work to spend time with them and make the meal of their choice. If one of the kids decided they wanted to go out to dinner, they’d get their wish.

 

Alec stepped up to the brownstone and rang the doorbell. Maryse answered the door with a smile that Alec recognized as one she reserved for her children. 

 

“My sweet boy,” Maryse greeted. Alec bent down, pulling his mother into a tight hug, while kissing her on the cheek. 

 

“How’s your week been, mom?” Alec asked. He spoke to his parents daily, but he much preferred hearing about how they were doing, face to face. 

 

“Oh, the usual. Pushy clients, whiney employees, nothing’s changed,” Maryse said laughing. “Your fathers in the library. Go ahead and visit with him until dinner’s ready.”

 

Alec nodded and started walking towards the library, knowing better than to ask his mother if she needed help in the kitchen. He may be the professional, but when Maryse Lightwood was cooking, no one else was allowed in there with her. 

 

Alec reached the entryway to see his father sitting in an armchair; Jace and Isabelle were there as well. Instantly, Alec started to fume. Without a word, he turned around to find his mother standing resolutely in his path. Shocked and angry, Alec went to move around Maryse, only for her face to darken, her brow furrowing as she tilted her head slightly.  _ Uh-oh _ , he thought. He’d seen that look only a few times in his life. It was the ‘do not test me’ look. His mom’s anger matched his own.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you get your ass in that room, right now. Jonathan and Isabelle wish to speak to you, and you alone. Exactly one thing is going to happen at this very moment. You are going to turn around and listen to what they have to say. There is no second option. Do you understand? Nod your head, and say yes!” Maryse intoned forcefully. Alec wondered if his mother had even taken a breath during that order.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alec said, feeling like he was a child again.

 

“Good,” Maryse then looked towards their dad, pointing behind her. “Robert, in the kitchen. Now.” 

 

Robert stood up, arms up in surrender. As he passed Alec, Robert gave him a sympathetic smile, and an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

 

“Give ‘em hell, son,” Robert whispered in Alec’s ear before closing the French doors, and leaving with his wife. 

 

Alec reluctantly walked farther into the room, glaring at his brother and sister as he went. Isabelle jumped up from the love seat she was sitting in, and ran over to Alec.

 

“I’m sorry,” she flung her arms around Alec, and whispered the  _ ‘I’m sorry’ _ mantra into his shoulder - over and over again - as she began crying. 

 

Alec proceeded to gently pry her arms from around his neck, and took a step back.

 

“Sit down, Isabelle,” Alec said coldly. “Let me guess. You’re about to apologize for the fact that you never once spoke up about the way we’ve grown apart over the last three months. You’re going to apologize for not speaking your mind, and being a wimp about it. That about sum it up?”

 

Isabelle’s eyes widened, and face paled. She nodded her head and walked, shoulders slumped, back to the love seat and sat down. Alec continued eying his brother and sister before he took the seat that his father had previously sat in. 

 

“Listen, Alec-” Jace started, but Alec interrupted him.

 

“Shut up,  _ Jonathan _ !” Alec shouted, standing up in the process. “You had quite a bit to say at your  _ precious _ engagement party, now it’s my turn to speak.”

 

“Please don’t call me Jonathan,” Jace said flinching, causing Alec to inwardly grin. He knew that Jace hated anyone in his family - and tight knit circle of friends - calling him Jonathan, but Alec wasn’t going to hold anything back tonight. 

 

“First of all, you only let your family and close friends call you Jace. And you’ve made it pretty damn clear at the engagement party that you didn’t invite me to, that you wanted to ‘enjoy a meal with your family’, which made it  _ perfectly clear _ to me that night that I’m not your family, ” Alec said, looking Jace directly in the eye. “You know, I really feel sorry for you. You're at the very top of my ‘Pity List’. You've got a home on each side of the country, a skyrocketing acting career, and the opportunity to have more success than anyone else in this family. Yet you're still concerned that I  _ just might _ be doing better than you. This isn't a competition. I've never even hinted at wanting to compete with you. You're a famous actor who has the tiger by the tail, yet you fail to see it because you're so caught up with me.

 

“Because you’re apparently so interested in what’s been going on in my life, here’s the deal; come January, my bistro will be opened. I’ve already got a general manager lined up, along with a sous chef,” Alec stated, then continued. “Am I still a fucking coward,  _ brother dearest _ ?”

 

“Wh-” Jace said, giving Alec a confused look, which only pissed Alec off even more. 

 

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Alec said, tilting his head mockingly at his brother. “You called me - and I’m quoting here - a ‘fucking coward for not taking a risk’. So I’ll ask again,  _ Jonathan _ . Am I still a fucking coward?”

 

“N-no, Alec!” Jace exclaimed, eyes wide as saucers. “I-I never thought that about you!”

 

“Well, that’s not what you said! You said that right before you made a dig at my lack of love life!” Alec knew he was yelling, but he’d kept all of this shit bottled up for too long. It was time he finally spoke his mind. “And that remark about me being why my relationships don't last… you can kiss my ass. You know full well that the reason humans date is to find a compatible person. You've got yours. I'm still looking. I can't help the fact that  _ my _ love life doesn’t meet  _ your _ expectations, and I'm not happily settled down with a husband and 2.5 kids in a quaint little house with a fucking white picket fence!"

 

Alec finished his tirade, breathing so heavily he felt he had just completed a marathon. It felt good to get all of that off his chest, but he still needed to find out what Izzy’s deal was. 

 

“Jesus, Alec,” Jace said, standing as he ran both hands through his hair. “I never thought that… any of that stuff, okay. Please,  _ please, _ just let me explain. I need to tell you what happened.”

 

Alec sat back down in the chair and made a hand gesture for Jace to continue, then crossed his arms over his chest as if that could protect him from more emotional abuse. 

 

“Look,” Jace said sitting back down, elbows resting on his bouncing knees. “My last publicist… manipulated me. He started asking all these questions about all of you guys. Then he kept going on about you. He would ask question after question about ‘my chef brother’, and then started saying things along the lines of ‘well he seems like he’s the most successful, I’m sure your parents are so proud’. Then Victor started saying things to me like you seemed to be the favorite. Victor asked me why you weren’t pursuing your career, and when I told him that you’re working to try to afford it, Victor said that you were just waiting to see how big of a name this movie would make me, and use that to your advantage. He also told me to distance myself from you. He even threw a fit when I told him that I asked you to be my best man. He pretty much just wanted you out of the picture - for a reason that I still don’t know - and I let him manipulate me into thinking that the lies that he was ‘whispering in my ear’ were true.

 

“Then,” Jace sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as if he were trying to concentrate or something. “He brought up Izzy’s wedding. He told me that you would end up taking all of the attention away from Clary and I, like you seemed to have done at Iz and Simon’s wedding. So I talked to Isabelle, and I took what Victor said to me and altered it a little to make it sound like you actually were the villain here, and got her to be on my side in all of this.”  

 

Alec’s blood instantly started boiling again listening to Jace. He could feel his face heating up.

 

“So, what you’re telling me is that you let some publicist twist your mind into thinking a bunch of shit that clearly wasn’t true. Wow,  _ Jonathan _ … just, wow,” Alec shook his head in denial. There was silence for only a moment before Alec spoke again.

 

“You know what really pisses me off about all this?” Alec continued. “You clearly let what this douche said get to you, and you believed it. You may say that you don’t believe all of that shit you told me, but if those thoughts had never crossed your mind at all, you never would have let that Victor guy get to you the way he did! This is just an excuse.”

 

“Alec,” Izzy spoke up.

 

“Don’t you even dare speak right now, Isabelle,” Alec turned sharply towards his sister. “I haven’t even gotten started with you yet. You,  _ dear little sister _ \- the one person who’d always spoken their mind - suddenly became silent in this whole debacle. Please tell me what made ‘The Great’ Isabelle Sophia Lightwood become a mute. I’d really love to know.”

 

“I don’t know!” Isabelle said as tears ran down her face. “Jace would call me, asking me questions about the wedding, and  every once in a while he’d talk about all of the attention you were getting on my wedding day. At first I didn’t think anything of it because you just weren’t home very often, but the more Jace prodded, the more annoyed I got… Jace made it seem like you took all of the attention away from me and Simon on our day.” 

 

“And why didn’t you talk to me?” Alec asked. “You’ve always talked to me in the past, why not now?”

 

“I didn’t want to cause a fight. You were staying with Simon and me, and I didn’t want us to fight and end up tip toeing around each other,” Isabelle replied giving Alec her pleading, puppy dog eyes.

 

“See, that’s the thing about you and me,” Alec responded, rubbing his temples because of the stress headache he was getting. “We  _ always  _ talked to each other about what was bothering us in the past. So, instead of you acting like an adult and communicating, you decided to act like a petulant child and make snarky remarks that made me feel like you didn’t want me around. You know, you’re a grown ass married woman who’s about to start a new career. You need to start acting like the fucking adult that you are, and not the high school bitch that you used to pretend to be!”

 

Alec knew that was a low blow. He’d referenced a point when Izzy was in high school, and she decided to hang out with all of the popular, rich brats who treated everyone like trash. It inevitably caused Simon to briefly break up with her until she got her act together. Isabelle had been so ashamed of that time in her life, that she tried to block it out, and act like it never happened.

 

“I know,” Isabelle lowered her gaze, staring at her hands that were sitting in her lap. “Simon told me the same thing.”

 

“Well, listen to my best friend. He’s a smart man,” Alec sighed. 

 

“So,” Jace spoke up. “Are we okay?”

 

“Far from it,” Alec said, giving a self deprecating laugh. “You say that you were manipulated, and in turn, you did the same to Isabelle.” Alec paused, then looked them each in the eye. “But the thing is, you can only allow yourself to be manipulated if deep down you felt that the things that were said were true. So to answer your question, no  _ Jonathan _ , we’re not okay. At least now I know exactly what you and Isabelle truly think about me.”

 

“Alec, no! That’s not true at all,” Isabelle exclaimed. “We don’t think those things about you, you have to know that.”

 

“Jace said that you and he were tired of playing second fiddle to me. I’ve told him once, and I’ll say it again. Our relationship is done! I will be courteous, clean, and reverent… I’ll be a goddamn Boy Scout in social and family settings, but we will not have the relationship that we used to have,” Alec gave them both a hard look, then continued. “And because mom apparently seems so adamant on us ‘fixing’ our relationship, I’m willing to play nice, if only for the sake of our parents.”  

 

Alec paused and looked at his siblings, both of whom looked thoroughly chastise; as well as they should. 

 

“Do you have anything else to add, Isabelle?” Alec asked, praying that she would speak up, and at least say  _ something. _ Her silence was what hurt Alec the most. He could handle anything she wished to say to him, but his heart was breaking at her silence more than anything else. 

 

“Only that I’m sorry. I would do anything to make up for my behavior,” Isabelle mumbled while shrinking in on herself.

 

Before Alec had a chance to respond, Jace spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry, too, Alec. Just like Izzy, I’m willing to do what I can to make up for this,” Jace looked at Alec pleadingly.

 

“Honestly,” Alec looked at each of them. “I don’t think there’s anything you can do.” 

 

With that, Alec purposefully turned his back and walked out to search for his parents. It didn’t take long to find them, as they were sitting in the front sitting room - Maryse reading a book, Robert the newspaper - they both glanced up as Alec entered.

 

“How did it go?” Maryse asked, getting straight to the point.

 

“That was dirty, mom,” Alec said. “If you wanted me to talk to them that bad, all you had to do was ask. I would have done it, if only for you and not myself.” 

 

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Maryse replied. “But I was just tired of seeing you hurt.”

 

“And I still am. Just because you stuck us in a room, doesn’t mean things magically got better,” Alec said groaning. “But, since this is so important to you, I’ll be back for Sunday dinner.” 

 

“Oh,” Maryse said, sounding disappointed. “You won’t be staying tonight?”

 

“No, I’m tired and I just want to go home,” Alec kissed his mothers cheek and hugged his dad. “Tell Max I’ll see him tomorrow. Where is he, by the way?”

 

“He had his senior orientation tonight. He should be home soon,” Robert said, which Alec nodded.

 

“Well, I love you both. See you on Sunday,” Alec said before leaving. 

 

~oOo~

 

As emotionally and physically exhausted as he was, Alec decided to make a detour and go to a bar. The Hunter’s Moon wasn’t the type of bar Alec would have frequented, but considering the fact that he didn’t want Jace or Izzy to try and find him, Alec decided that it was the best place for him. The bar itself was tucked away in an alley, and if you weren’t looking for it, you’d never would have found it. Alec only happened upon it by chance. The outside of the bar had a few windows with bars over them. There was a sign above a single door with a small diamond shaped window in the center. The sign was of a moon with a wolf howling at it.   

 

Inside the bar were very few patrons sitting at various tables, and one person sitting at the end of the bar. Alec took a look around; it was your typical dive bar with skuffed up wooden floors, exposed brick walls, a bar, a few tables and bad lighting. He decided to take a seat at the other end of the bar, and waited for the bartender to take his order. It wasn’t like he was looking for conversation, so there was no need to sit next to anyone.    

 

“Pick your poison,” the bartender said as he walked over.

 

“Scotch neat,” Alec sighed out. That was his favorite afterall. 

 

“Wanna start a tab?” the man asked, sliding the drink over to Alec. 

 

Alec just nodded and handed over his credit card. Alec sat at the bar drinking, and thought about what he’d said to Jace and Izzy. Had be been too hard on them? Had he gone too easy on them? Had he said too much, or not enough? Those thoughts played a constant loop inside his head as he sipped his drink. If someone told him a year ago that he would have had a falling out with his brother and sister, he would have laughed. Now, he couldn’t help but wonder if they’d always thought so low of him. They were once his best friends for Christ Sake! But who knows, maybe they weren’t meant to be friends? Maybe what he thought he had with them before was just a fluke? Was there some written law stating that siblings couldn’t be friends as well as family?

 

“What seems to be troubling you?” the bartender asked as he set down Alec’s fourth - sixth - drink? He’d lost count.

 

“Family ssuuuccksss,” Alec slurred. “Mom loves meeeee, dad lovesss mee toooo. Sissster and brroverr, not shoooo mucch. Bebe breover looovesss me though.” Alec’s head was nodding up and down. He felt like he should stop, but his brain wouldn’t cooperate with his head.

 

“Ah,” Mr. Bartender said, nodding his head. Then Mr. Bartender started taking Alec’s napkins.

 

“Heeeyyyy!” Alec said, snatching the napkins away. “Yoouu gave me those!! Shorry, Mister Bartending-type-dude, no takebacksies.”

 

“Okay, buddy,” Mr. Bartender said, Alec was wondering who Buddy was? “I think you’re cut off for the night. Is there anyone you can call to get you home?”

 

“Ummmm,” who could Alec call? He couldn’t call his stupid Isabelle and his stupid Ja-  _ no no no  _ \- his name’s Jonathan. Who could- “Magnus! Lub my Magnus! Yep, yep, yep.” 

 

Alec smiled, pulling out his phone. It took him two - three tries? But he finally unlocked his phone, and he felt his smile widen when the phone started ringing, and his love answered.

  
“Maaggnusss!”  _ hic _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So… that happened. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and maybe give me your thoughts on what Alec was thinking about when he was in the bar. I don’t have a sneak peek for you guys, because, well… I kinda haven’t had the chance to finish writing the next chapter yet. Work is still kicking my ass, and I’m working too much overtime. Also, last weekend we had a hurricane and lost power multiple times on Thursday night, and our internet didn’t come back until Monday morning, so writing really wasn’t an option for me. I’m hoping to get more writing done this weekend. 
> 
> As for the Thursday evening update, instead of the (early) Friday morning update, I got a review on fanfiction.net from a guest reviewer this afternoon asking me if I am going to update. Please don’t forget that my update schedule is every other Friday, but since your review made me laugh, I’m updating a few hours earlier than I normally do. Also, I’m not planning on making Magnus act like a douche… for a while at least? I’m not sure yet ;-)
> 
> So, Guest reviewer, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :-)


	22. Drunken Phone Calls and Drunken Confessions

Magnus was finally home after his long day, and ready to relax before going to bed. 

 

He hadn’t realized how hard it would be to keep simple cooking classes a secret from his friends. It had been last month’s disastrous attempt to try making breakfast for Alec that had really spurred Magnus to research the cooking classes. Magnus had signed up for a six week cooking course that he’d found online. Ragnor, Cat, and Raph had all wanted Magnus to go out for a drink with them that evening, but he’d blown them off all day. 

 

He didn’t want to admit to his friends that he was taking this course, because he  _ knew  _ they would either rib him about it, or dismiss the classes entirely and try to convince him to ask Alexander for more lessons instead. Magnus couldn’t exactly tell his friends that he wanted to surprise - and impress - one of their other friends by learning how to cook a meal for the man. 

 

It had been quite a shock on that first day when Magnus learned that Alec’s friend, Lydia, was teaching the class. Magnus had not met the woman before that, but he’d listen to Alexander talk about her frequently enough to know who she was once she introduced herself. To make matters worse, Magnus had spent the entire class surrounded by couples all evening, only making Magnus’ loneliness feel stronger. 

 

Magnus still hadn’t found the courage to tell Alexander that he wanted more. He wanted everything. After Magnus had spoken to Clary nearly a month ago, he’d been trying to gain the courage to ask Alexander on a real date. 

 

During the first class as some sort of ice breaker, Lydia asked everyone why they signed up for the class. Some were getting married and taking the class so they could use cooking dinner as a chance to connect with one another after their busy work days, and some just wanted an activity to do together, but when it came time for Magnus to share, he froze. So, Magnus did what he’d always done; he gave out the bare minimum information. He told them that his boyfriend was a chef, so Magnus wanted to learn how to cook to return the favor. Magnus did, of course, leave out the part that a big name celebrity was whom he was referring to, as well as worked for him. He didn’t think that information would go over well with the others.

 

It had been a sad moment for him, talking of Alec in such a way when the reality was quite different. It made him even more sure that he really did want what he’d claimed to have already.

With a sigh, he brought his thoughts back to the present. Magnus shed his shoes by the front door, walked into his kitchen to grab a glass and was just about to pour himself some wine when his phone rang. Groaning, Magnus pulled the offending device out of his pocket, but grinned at the name flashing on his screen.

 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus purred into the phone. 

 

“Maaggnusss!- _ hic”  _

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said incredulously. “Ar-are you drunk?”

 

“Thass what I’ve been told, yep yep- _ hic, _ ” Alec responded.

 

“Okay. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?” Magnus asked, already moving to get his keys and wallet. 

 

“I nneeedd yyyooouuu. I’m -  _ hic  _ \- at the wolllfff bbaaaarr,” Alec slurred, then let out prolonged howl “AROOOOO!!!”

 

“Wolf bar? Where even is that, Alexander?” Magnus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was  _ not  _ how Magnus imagined this conversation going. Magnus could hear Alec talking to someone, though he couldn’t actually hear what was being said. 

 

“Hello?” Magnus heard the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone.

 

“Yes, hi. Who is this?” Magnus asked.

 

“This is Pete, I’m the owner of The Hunter’s Moon. I need you to come pick up your friend,” the voice said. Luckily, Magnus knew where the bar was located. It wasn’t too far from Alexander’s loft.

 

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Magnus sighed already mourning the thought of his wine and relaxing evening. 

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus arrived only fifteen minutes later to find a very drunk and somewhat belligerent Alexander. Walking into the lobby while Alexander was practically putting all of his weight against Magnus was proving to be quite difficult. Alexander outweighed Magnus by at least twenty pounds. Luck must have been on Magnus’ side, because at that moment, Raphael had walked up just a few feet behind them.

 

“Oh, so you wouldn’t go out with us, but you went out with Alec, huh?” Raph said snottily, his tone edging on hostile.

 

“No,” Magnus sighed while shifting Alec’s weight yet again. “I was home. Alexander thought that it would’ve been a good idea to go out drinking alone. I got a phone call saying that I needed to pick him up.”

 

“What the hell happened to him?” Raphael asked after taking a moment to really look at Alexander. Alec’s head lolled to the side and rested on Magnus’ shoulder. He seemed completely out of it. Raph looked at Magnus struggling, and moved to slip his arm around Alec’s other side to help distribute the weight. 

 

“I don’t know. I asked him what was going on but he just kept mumbling,” Magnus replied. 

 

“Well let's get him home, then,” Raphael said, helping Magnus drag Alec over to their private elevator.

 

Once inside, Alexander drunkenly lifted his head and noticed Raphael.

 

“Rrraaaaph!” Alexander exclaimed, face brightening at seeing his friend. “Whash you doin’ here, bruh?”

 

Magnus and Raphael exchanged looks of a mixture of disbelief and amusement.  _ ‘Bruh?’ _ Magnus mouthed to Raph, who in turn just shrugged. 

 

“Hey buddy,” Raph said, turning his attention back to Alexander. “Mind telling me what happened today?” Raph’s voice was calm, the intonation that of speaking to a small child.

 

“Yep. Fucked up. Pisshed off Jizzy and… and… the asshole bruvver… What’s-His-Fuck… Came here. Got pants-shittingly drunk… without shitting… now, here ya are wif the love of my life.  _ Hic,” _ Alec slurred. “Anndd, muh namsh Alec, not Buddy- _ hic. _ ”

 

Magnus and Raph exchanged yet another look, and Raph raised an eyebrow in question. 

 

“What did he say?” Raph asked. Before Magnus could come up with any type of response, the elevator doors opened. Magnus and Raph guided Alec to his door, then Raph heaved a frustrated sigh. “Magnus, please tell me you have keys to his apartment?” 

 

“Nope, but let me check his pockets,” Magnus maneuvered Alec to where he could start patting him down, then shoved his hand in Alec’s right pocket when he felt the keys. Raphael adjusted his grip on Alec while Magnus moved to open the door. 

 

Once they got Alec inside and settled on the couch, Raphael made a move to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Alexander, while Magnus sat next to him. 

 

“Now, can you tell us again what happened?” Raph asked, Magnus could hear the concern in his tone. 

 

“I shaid,  _ hic, _ ” Alexander’s head rolled back landing with a thud on the back of the couch. “Ishy and Jash got pishy. Mom tricked me, now I are drank,  _ hic. _ ” 

 

An enormous belch made it’s way out of Alec’s mouth, sounding dangerously like he was going to vomit. 

 

“Jesus,” Raphael said, waving a hand in front of his face while scrunching up his nose. “We need to get some food in him now.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus said as he really started to worry about Alexander. “I’ll go see if he has some bread.” 

 

Magnus went to get up, but Raph stopped him. 

 

“He’s not a fucking duck, Magnus! He needs something more substantial than bread,” Raph got up and made his way to the kitchen. Magnus sighed in exasperation and stayed with Alexander for a few minutes, who as it appeared, fell asleep. Getting up, Magnus went to the bathroom and grabbed the trashcan and placed it beside Alec, then moved to the arm chair and pulled off a soft looking blanket and draped it over him.

 

“Oh, Alexander. What am I going to do with you?” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec on the forehead. Then he got up and went into the kitchen.

 

Magnus watched Raphael moving around like he owned the place. Magnus and his friends usually spent every Saturday night at Alexander’s place, so it didn’t surprise him one bit that Raph knew his way around Alec’s kitchen.

 

“Well,” Magnus said as he moved further into the kitchen. “Alexander is passed out. What’re you making?”

 

“Just whipping up some pancakes to soak up some alcohol. What the hell happened to him?” Raphael asked, not for the first time.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. He was slurring so much that I could barely understand him,” Magnus mused. “But it had to have something to do with Isabelle and Jace. I knew he was supposed to have dinner with his parents tonight, but I don’t know what exactly happened. Hopefully he’ll be able to explain better tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah,” Raph huffed out. “Hey, what did Alec mean when he said that I was here with the love of his life?” 

 

“What?” Magnus asked, confused. 

 

“When we were still in the lobby, I asked him what happened, he started spouting off nonsense that I couldn’t understand, then he said what sounded like ‘I was there with the love of his life.’”

 

“Huh,” Magnus said, trying to contain his shock - and excitement - while willing his heart rate to slow down. He must have missed that part while trying not to drop Alec. “I have no idea.”

 

“Well,” Raph said, chuckling. “It appears that drunk Alec is in love with you.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus said laughing along, hoping that his laugh didn’t sound as forced to Raphael as it did to his own ears. “It appears so.” 

 

“Do… ” Raphael started, tilting his head as if he were studying Magnus. “Do you want Alec to have feelings for you?” 

 

_ Damn, _ Magnus thought. He must not have been as nonchalant as he thought. Although, aside from Cat and Ragnor, Raph had known Magnus longer than anyone else, so of course he would see right through Magnus.

 

“Would that be too much to ask!” Magnus exclaimed, no longer trying to hide his feelings. “He’s so genuine, kind hearted, and sweet! He cares about his family, and treats everyone so polite and respectful. Not to mention the fact that he’s absolutely gorgeous! H-he’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

 

Magnus hung his head, too dejected to feel mortified about spilling his guts to one of his dearest friends about his crush. Could it really even be called a crush anymore? The way he felt about Alexander seemed like he was well beyond the crush stage. 

 

“So, tell him,” Raph stated like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

 

“You know I can’t,” Magnus responded after a while.

 

“Don’t throw that bullshit at me, Magnus,” Raph said, looking at Magnus as if he grew another head. “All you need to do is ask him out.”

 

“But, what if he rejects me?” Magnus whined. He knew he sounded petulant, but dammit, he had a valid reason for it. “You know I won’t be able to handle it.”

 

“First of all,” Raphael stated, giving Magnus a pointed look. “A drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts. And second… I don’t want you to start playing the ‘what if’ game. Yes, there’s a possibility that he could reject you. And yes, there’s also the possibility of you two dating and not working out, but there’s also the possibility of you two dating and falling in love. He could be the one for you, and if you continue to be a stubborn ass, you’ll never know for sure how it would turn out.”

 

Magnus knew he was right, but his fears were still there. Sensing that, Raphael continued, “Magnus, I know that you’ve had a shit deal in the past, but you can’t let that fear dictate what you do now.” Magnus looked his friend in the eye, sighed and nodded. “Now, wake up sleeping beauty so he can eat something before he pukes,” Raph said with a pleased tone to his voice. Magnus chuckled and went to do just that.  

 

Magnus walked back to the living room and gently carded his fingers through Alec’s hair.

 

“Alexander, darling it’s time to wake up and eat something,” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec opened his eyes and smiled up at Magnus. Magnus couldn’t help but return his own smile, and help his friend to his feet.

 

Magnus followed Alec back into the kitchen, keeping a close eye on him and his unsteady feet. There were a few times where Alexander tripped on nothing while trying to navigate to the barstool. 

 

“Whus ‘is?” Alexander slurred, Magnus proceeding to help him on the stool.

 

“That, my dear, is your food. You need to eat something, Alexander,” Magnus informed his drunk friend. 

 

“Oh,” was Alec’s response, grabbing the fork and knife he effectively started butchering his pancakes. 

 

Raphael smiled fondly while rolling his eyes, and took everything away from Alec to cut the pancakes for him before handing them back. Magnus tried  _ really hard  _ not to snicker, he really tried. Raph looked at Magnus and motioned for him to follow his lead.

 

“Alec obviously can’t be left alone tonight,” Raph said once they made their way to the living area. Not out of Alexander’s sight, but far enough away to not be able to hear them talk. “Do you wanna head home and I’ll stay with him?”

 

“No,” Magnus said with a shake of his head. “I’m already here. I don’t mind staying on the couch. Go home, you can at least sleep in your bed tonight, and you’re right next door in case I need you for anything.” 

 

“Okay,” Raphael said with a nod. He then walked over to Alec, whispered something in his ear and gave him a one armed hug.

 

“Call me when you wake up, and I’ll come over and make you two some breakfast,” Raph said walking over to give Magnus a hug as well. “Maybe tomorrow we can finally find out what caused him to get shit faced.”

 

After Magnus walked Raphael out, and locked up for the night he went back to check on Alexander. 

 

Alec had his head laying on the counter, softly snoring. Magnus chuckled as he saw that his lover was passed out again. 

 

“Darling,” Magnus said, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Wake up,  _ cintaku _ , you need to brush your teeth and go to bed.” 

 

Alexander lifted his head, a sleepy smile on his face. With a nod, Alec allowed Magnus to help him up and guide him to the bathroom. Finishing up there, Magnus helped Alec up the five steps to his bedroom area. 

 

“Where are your pajamas, darling?” Magnus asked as he sat Alec down on the bed. 

 

“I, uh,” Alexander stuttered, furrowing his brows. “I don’t where any.”

 

“Okay, well let's get you undressed then,” Magnus said, starting to help Alexander out of everything but his boxers. Once that was complete - which took a lot longer than it needed to - Magnus pulled away to look for something he could sleep in.

 

After Magnus found a pair of Alec’s sweatpants, and changed, he helped Alexander get into bed. 

 

“Goodnight, Alexander,” Magnus said, kissing his lover on the forehead. Before Magnus could get very far, Alec grabbed his wrist.

 

“Please stay,” Alexander pleaded, voice sounding vulnerable.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. “I don’t think that’ll be a good idea tonight. I won’t be far though, from what Max told me, your couch is rather comfortable.” Magnus smiled, taking the hand Alec wasn’t holding and rubbed his cheek. 

 

“I don’t want to have sex tonight, Magnus,” Alec said, no longer slurring his words, much to Magnus’ relief. “I just… I don’t want to be alone. I know the rules, and I just want one of my best friends next to me tonight.” 

 

“Alright,” Magnus said reluctantly, though if he were being honest with himself, being referred to as a ‘best friend’ was kind of a downer for him. “Let me just get a few things and I’ll be right back.” With that, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and headed to get some water, pills for the hangover, and a trash can just in case Alec got sick during the night.

 

Returning to the bed, Alexander tented up the covers to allow Magnus to slide in. When Magnus was positioned and comfortable, Alec snuggled in close with a sigh. 

 

“I have a secret to tell you,” Alec started. “I’ve broken some rules with our relationship.”

 

“Oh?” Magnus asked. “Alexander, we decided to get rid of the no spending the night rule, and we aren’t doing anything tonight that would break another rule.”

 

“No,” Alec said shaking his head, seemingly convinced he was indeed breaking a rule. “Not that. I’ve fallen in love with Magnus.” 

 

Magnus sucked in a breath at the declaration. He truly didn’t know how to respond to that; did he confess his feelings as well? Would Alexander even remember this confession? Before Magnus had the chance to respond, Alec continued, “But you can’t tell Magnus that I love him, m’kay.”

 

“Why can’t he know?” Magnus asked breathlessly, genuinely confused. If Alexander were in fact in love with him, why couldn’t they have a real relationship?

 

“Because, if he knew then he wouldn’t want me anymore,” Alec said in a pained voice.

 

“No, Alexander,” Magnus said, moving Alec so he could look his lover in the eyes. “How could you possibly think that?” 

 

“Because of the rule,” Alexander looked down, not meeting Magnus’ eyes. “And everyone leaves me eventually, even my brother and sister. It’s just how life works.”

 

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said, pulling his Alec in close. The pain behind Alexander’s words nearly broke Magnus’ heart. 

 

“I’d never leave you,” Magnus whispered to a snoring Alec before he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I’m sorry it’s so short. I honestly didn’t think it would be ready in time for today’s update, but alas, it is here. No sneak peek again this week, but next chapter will take place the following morning, and it will also be in Magnus’ POV. 
> 
> We’ve lost four people at work (either with us having to fire them, or they’ve quit) so I’ve been working 12-14 hour days. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. This week I’ve been making the effort to wake up a few hours earlier than I normally would just so I can make time for myself to write. 
> 
> But, enough of my personal crap. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. I will do my best to respond to each and every one of you. If I happened to miss a comment on the last chapter, or even on this chapter I apologise. I’ll do my best to respond. 
> 
> Have a great weekend guys!


	23. New Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Briefly mentions drug overdose.

Stretching, Magnus glanced around Alexander to see what time it was, and was surprised to see that it was just after ten in the morning. Alexander was laying in the same position that he’d fallen asleep in, head on Magnus’ chest, with his arm wrapped securely around his lover’s waist, and a leg thrown over one of Magnus’. In general, Magnus had never been one to cuddle throughout the night. Camille was the only person Magnus had ever lived with, and she didn’t like feeling constricted - or at least that’s what she told him. Magnus tightened his hold on Alexander immediately, thinking of Camille’s betrayal. When they started their relationship, Magnus had been adamant about not forming feelings or evolving their relationship beyond sex, but he’d failed. Instead, Alec had been the first person since Camille that Magnus had been able to open his heart up to. He hadn’t been lying last night when he said that he’d never leave Alexander, but he was still terrified of what they’d inadvertently started building. 

 

Eventually Magnus extracted himself from Alexander’s vice like grip, got up, slipped on his t-shirt, and went to the kitchen and made coffee. With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, Magnus grabbed his phone on his way out to the balcony, and relaxed on the couch soaking up the morning August sun. 

 

Magnus sighed as he noticed the barrage of texts from their group chat. Raphael had apparently taken it upon himself to cancel their standing Saturday night plans, as well as informing the others that Alexander wasn’t feeling well. Thinking about Alexander, and the way he would inevitably be feeling when Magnus finally woke him up, Magnus sent off a quick text to Raphael to come over and help him make breakfast. Not for the first time, Magnus was frustrated with himself for not knowing how to cook decently enough to not rely on other people to feed him.  

 

Not long after he sent the text, there was a light knock on the door. Getting up quickly, Magnus answered it. 

 

“Hey,” Raph said in greeting. “I’ve been waiting for you two to wake up. Where’s Alec? How’s he feeling this morning?” 

 

It warmed Magnus’ heart that Raphael thought so highly of Alexander. Raphael didn’t warm up to people often, and yet he took an instant liking to Alec.

 

“He’s still asleep,” Magnus whispered. “I didn’t want to wake him until the food was ready.” 

 

Nodding, Raphael and went straight to the kitchen and got to work. Once their meal was ready, Magnus went to wake up Alec.

 

Upon seeing his lover, Magnus’ heart swelled and he couldn’t help but smile. Alexander was hugging a pillow, and laying on his stomach with one leg out from beneath the covers and small snores were being muffled by the pillow. Crossing the room, Magnus sat at the edge of the bed, gently rubbing Alexander’s back to coax him awake.

 

“Darling,” Magnus whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Alec’s ear. “Breakfast is ready. Come and eat.” 

 

“Magnus,” Alexander slurred, eyes fluttering open. “You’re still here,” he said with a sleepy smile. 

 

“Of course I’m here. I promised I wouldn’t leave remember,” Magnus responded, his own smile creeping up at how happy Alexander seemed to be that he’d stayed.

 

Magnus kissed Alec’s temple, then stood to give him enough room to get up. Magnus headed out of the room, but quickly frowned at Alexander’s groan. Looking back, Magnus saw him sitting at the edge of the bed, head in his hands, and could guess the hangover was the cause of Alexander’s distress. He quickly remembered the water and pain relievers he’d left on the bedside table, and handed them to Alexander. Alec gave Magnus a shy smile in acceptance and took them.

 

“Come darling, Raphael made breakfast. That should help with the hangover as well,” Magnus said, then reached into the drawer underneath the bed and pulled out another pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Alexander to wear. Magnus would love to watch Alec walk around naked all day, though he didn’t want Raphael - or anyone for that matter - to see what was his.

 

“Raph stayed the night, too?” Alexander asked as he dressed.

 

“No,” Magnus laughed. “He came back over this morning once I messaged him.” 

 

Nodding, Alec made his way out of the room, Magnus following closely behind. 

 

“What’s up buttercup?” Magnus heard Raphael say…  _ loudly _ . Magnus snickered as he rounded into the kitchen just in time to see Alexander grab the side of his head and groan.

 

“Shh. Do you have to be so loud?” Alec moaned in pain. 

 

“Yes I do,” Raph said indignantly. “Now eat up so you can tell us why you decided to go out and get solo drunk last night.”

 

Magnus  _ did not _ laugh at the affronted look that quickly took residence on Alexander’s face. No he did not. 

 

“These are the people I choose to hang out with,” Magnus heard Alec mutter under his breath as he sat at the island and started to eat. 

 

“Yes,” Magnus said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. “And we’re currently taking care of your hungover ass.”

 

Alexander just continued to eat, the only indication he’d heard Magnus was a slight grunt. Magnus and Raph shared a look, both clearly amused. Magnus began eating alongside Alec while Raph started washing the dishes he’d used.

 

“Yesterday was an all out shitty day,” Alexander began after a few minutes of silence. “It started with the rejections Luke called me about for the design of the bistro. So that was hours coming up with a new layout with Luke’s architect. And it means we have to wait even longer before they can start working in there.” Alec sighed while rubbing his temples. “ Then when I went to my parents house last night, mom told me to go to the library and visit with my dad while she finished up dinner. Nothing too abnormal right? Wrong! When I walked in there stood none other than Jace and Isabelle. I was so pissed! I tried to leave, but mom cornered me and made me speak to them. She essentially threatened that I wasn’t allowed to leave until we made up. 

 

“Had my mom just given me a heads up - or at least asked me to talk to them - I would’ve done it, if for no other reason than because she’s my mom,” Alexander said, standing up pacing and running his hands through his thick hair. “But  _ oh no _ , she decided to blindside me instead!”

 

“So… what did they say to you?” Raphael asked after a long tense silence. Magnus shot him a glare. He knew Alexander needed to gather his thoughts before he spoke. 

 

“Well, Izzy essentially flung herself at me and kept apologising. I held her back from me and Jace started talking,” Alec said as he sat back down. “I was so pissed off that I didn’t let him speak. Needless to say, it was about then that I just lost it.” 

 

“What did you say?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask surprised. Alexander was probably the most level headed person he knew. Judging by the widening of Raphael’s eyes, he was thinking the same.

 

“For starters, I refused to call him Jace,” Alec said with a slight chuckle. “He’s always hated when family would call him Jonathan. No one calls him that unless they’re upset with him. He asked me to stop, but I threw back in his face that he didn’t think of me as family. I’m not sure we are even really friends at this point.” 

 

“Didn’t your parents adopt him?” Raph asked, Magnus sent another glare towards his friend. Magnus felt that Raph was being too intrusive. 

 

“They did,” Alec said carefully. “But that wasn’t why. It was at that engagement party Jace had Magnus throw. During an argument Jace made some snide comment about a nice family dinner that didn’t include me. So that’s why I refused to call him Jace. I know it’s petty, but I couldn’t help it. I think I just wanted to make him feel the same pain he inflicted on me to begin with.

 

“I didn’t exactly hold anything back with them. I pretty much told them both what I’ve been wanting to say to them since the fallout.,” Alec added. 

 

“Did Jace tell you what his motives were for treating you like shit?” Raph asked. Magnus just sat back, listened, and processed everything. This was the most Alexander had talked about his siblings since the engagement party gone wrong.

 

“He  _ says _ his PR rep manipulated him,” Alec said, rolling his eyes.

 

“You don’t believe that?” Magnus asked thoughtfully. In fact, he was slightly shocked that Alec didn’t believe Jace. After hearing what Max said the night that Jace lost his shit, Magnus honestly believed that Victor Aldertree did a thorough job at manipulating Jace, and Magnus knew what that feeling was like.

 

“You can only allow yourself to be manipulated, if deep down you held those same thoughts,” Alec narrowed his eyes and responded coldly. “Just like Izzy allowed Jace to do the same to her.”

 

“What was Isabelle’s excuse?” Raph knit his brows together, and said, “all you’ve really done was talk about Jace so far.”

 

Alec groaned, rested his elbows on the table, and put his forehead in his hands. 

 

“Do you need some more pain killers?” Magnus asked, concerned that the first dose wasn’t helping. 

 

“No, I’m fine,” Alec gave Magnus a warm smile and waved off his concern. Magnus could see Raphael smirking out of the corner of his eye.

 

“But to answer your question, Raph, every time he called her, Jace would throw in comments about the attention I was getting at her wedding. She claimed that she didn’t think anything of it at first, but the more Jace talked about it, the more annoyed she got,” Alec paused and huffed out a breath. “Then she started making snide comments to me whenever we were around each other. It got better after a while, but her barbs still hurt. When I asked why she didn’t just talk to me about it, she claimed that she didn’t want to cause a fight because I was living with her and Simon.”

 

“Ouch,” was Raphael’s response. “How did you handle that confession?”

 

“I may have compared her to a petulant child and told her to start acting like the adult she’s supposed to be,” Alec stated simply. Magnus couldn’t really argue there.

 

“Anyway,” Alec continued. “Jace asked if we were okay again. I basically told them both… basically no. I would play nice for our parents and when we’re out in public together, but we will never have the relationship that we used to have. Then they told me that they’d do anything they can to make up for what they did.” Alexander had this far away look about him. He then shook his head as if he were trying to clear his thoughts, and added, “I just don’t think there’s anything that can be done. I just feel like that for the rest of my life, I’m constantly going to be wondering if I’m doing something to make them jealous of me again. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I really feel like I’m going to be insecure whenever I’m around them.” 

 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said, reaching out to grip Alexander’s hand. 

 

Magnus had figured out a while ago that Alec wasn’t totally secure with himself. He had always been confident in his job, but was always reserved in his personal life. Just from what Magnus had witnessed, Alexander didn’t do well with compliments, and was always trying to downplay his achievements. Now Alexander would have to deal with a whole new set of insecurities. At that moment, Magnus vowed that he would do whatever he could to support and lift Alec’s confidence.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Alexander said, squeezing Magnus’ hand and giving him a sad smile. “I’ll get over it eventually.”

 

“You shouldn’t  _ have _ to get over anything,” Raphael exclaimed, slamming his fist against the table causing both Magnus and Alec to jump. Magnus was so busy lost in Alexander’s eyes, that for a moment, he forgot that Raphael was even in the room. “Your brother and sister have no right to make you think that you’re less than them,” Raph intoned.

 

“They may not have done it intentionally, but it’s there nonetheless,” Alec replied with a shrug. 

 

“True,” Magnus said, pausing to collect his thoughts. “But as long as you’re in ours lives, we will insure that you are important.”

 

“I agree with Magnus on this one,” Raph pointed out, a smug smile lighting up his face. 

 

“I don’t care if I’m important though,” Alec quickly replied. “I just don’t want to have to constantly worry that I’m overshadowing them somehow.” 

 

“One of the things that I’ve learned throughout the years is that no one person is more important than another,” Magnus sighed thinking about the stunt he pulled back in high school when he outed Alexander. “No one has the right to treat anyone else as if they’re inferior, and in an ideal world, everyone should treat everyone else with the respect they deserve.”

 

“However, we don’t live in an ideal world,” Raphael countered. “But one thing you can do is take whatever anyone else throws at you with a grain of salt. Just remember that you are important to those who care about you. Jace and Isabelle may have treated you like shit, but I’m sure that deep down they do love you. I’m not saying that you should just bend over and take whatever shit they handed out to you, but use this as a learning tool and use this incident as an opportunity to actively communicate with them from this point on.”

 

“Raph, can I ask you a personal question?” Alec asked, but quickly added, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

 

“Ask away,” Raphael said, his eyes softening when his gaze met Alexander’s. Magnus  _ did not _ feel a surge of jealousy at that look, no he did not! Oh who was he kidding. He totally did. “Alec, you’re becoming one of my best friends, you can ask me anything.”

 

That statement dissolved Magnus’ jealousy right there. Raphael had never taken to an ‘outsider’ the way he had with Alexander. It had even took Raphael a while to warm up to Ragnor, Catarina, and himself.

 

“When your brother took over your parents restaurant and destroyed everything your parents worked towards, how did you get past that?” Alexander took a deep breath. “Did you ever resolve yourself to forgive your brother for doing that?” 

 

“It was hard at first,” Raphael said after a contemplative silence. “That restaurant meant so much to my entire family. In fact, that’s all I’d ever cared about. When Matias fired us all, I was understandably upset. I refused to speak to him for years. Then when I found out that he was going bankrupt and needed to sell the restaurant… I felt as if my entire childhood was being ripped away from me. He took over the business at the beginning of my junior year in high school - just remember I’m the youngest of six kids - and by the middle of my second year of college, he sold off the business. No one else in my family took the news as hard as I did, but I think that was mostly because I spent all of my free time in that restaurant. I was practically raised in that place!”

 

“But how did you move past that?” Alec asked.

 

“Eventually I realized that Matias was just trying to do too much too fast. He explained what he was trying to do - and his ideas were great - but they couldn’t be sustained over such a short period of time. Because I knew that his heart was in the right place I was able to forgive him,” Raph explained. “Just like with Jace and Isabelle, they were both misguided, but I do think they love you very much. Siblings don’t always get along, but it’s up to you as to how you deal with things. I’m not trying to justify their actions - because they treated you like shit - but what I’m saying is that they are your family, and no matter what, they will be in your life forever.”

 

Alexander groaned and put his head down on the table.

 

“Talk to me Alec,” Raph said. 

 

“I’m just too hungover to deal with my brother and sister right now,” Alexander’s voice was muffled by the table and his arms. Magnus and Raphael chuckled in response. 

 

“You don’t have to deal with anything right now,” Raph said, laughter still evident in his voice. “As of right now, just try to deal with the hangover. You can think about what you want to do about Jace and Izzy later. You have every right to take as long as you need to decide if it’s even worth forgiving them.” 

 

Raphael patted Alexander on the shoulder and collected the dishes to be washed. Magnus went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some more pain killers for Alec’s headache. As Raphael’s back was to them, Magnus took that time to card his fingers through Alexander’s hair and quickly kissed his cheek. Alexander looked up at him with a smile before taking the pills. 

 

“Well, I’m going to head out,” Raph announced as he was drying his hands after finishing the dishes. “I have a few things to get done today. I’ll call later to check in on you Alec. If you need anything while I’m out, feel free to give me a call. I already told the gang that plans for tonight were cancelled on the account that you weren’t feeling well.”

 

“Thanks, Raph,” Alexander said, getting up and moving to Raphael’s side. “You didn’t need to go through all this trouble for me.” Alec reached over, and gave Raph a back slapping hug. Magnus was truly shocked that Raph returned the gesture. He was never one for physical contact, even from Ragnor who was always closest to Raph. This was just further proof of how much Raphael accepted Alec into their group of friends. 

 

“It was nothing,” Raph said, smiling at his friend. “I’d never seen you drunk before, so I didn’t want to add to your hangover by still feeling the need to entertain tonight. Max was a bit worried, but I talked to him. He said that he’ll call you tomorrow.” 

 

“Thanks, man,” Alec said with a nod, patting Raphael on the shoulder before walking him out.

 

“Do you mind if I borrow Magnus for a minute?” Raphael asked, grinning at the confused look Alexander was giving him.

 

“Of course not, why would I mind that?” Alex asked confused. Magnus sent Raphael another pointed look. It felt like Magnus had been doing that quite a bit today. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Magnus said while making his way out of the apartment, closing the door gently.

 

“What do you want, Raph?” Magnus asked softly. He assumed that Raphael wanted to talk to him without Alexander overhearing anything.

 

“I want you to talk to him, Magnus,” Raph said sternly. “No excuses. He clearly feels the same about you as you do him. I could see it in the way you two were looking at each other. Hell, at one point you both were so caught up with each other that you both forgot that I was sitting right in front of you!”

 

“Raph,” Magnus said in exasperation. “He’s already dealing with so much right now with Jace and Isabelle. I don’t want to add to his stress.” 

 

“Alec is a lot stronger than you think. In fact, I honestly think that if you both confess your feelings towards one another, it’ll even eliminate some of his stress,” Raph stated leaving no argument, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Fine. I hope you’re right about this,” Magnus said, and Raphael smiled.

 

“Now go in there and get your man,” Raph ordered Magnus before sauntering back to his apartment.

 

Back inside Alec’s loft, Magnus found him in the kitchen putting away the dishes. 

 

“Hey,” Alexander said, looking back at Magnus. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. Raph just had to few things to go over with me,” Magnus said, waving off Alec’s concern. “So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

 

“Magnus,” Alec walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, looking up at him. “You don’t have to stay with me if you’ve got other things to do. I appreciate everything you and Raph have done so far, but I don’t want to keep you from anything.”

 

“I’m exactly where I want to be, darling,” Magnus said as he wound his arms around Alexander’s shoulders, bending down and kissing him. It was a slow, languid kiss; Magnus pulled away before it could become heated. Alexander didn’t need to do anything to exert himself while being hungover. “Why don’t you take a nap. It’ll help you feel better.”

 

“Sure,” Alec said, kissing Magnus once more. “But only if you nap with me.”

 

“I would love nothing more,” Magnus knew he was smiling like an idiot, as he led Alexander up to his room and laid down with him. Alexander pulled Magnus into his embrace and immediately fell asleep. Magnus following soon after.

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus woke to Alexander moving around in the bed. Groaning, Magnus pulled his lover back to him causing Alec to chuckle, but relax back in Magnus’ embrace.

 

“What were you doing up?” Magnus asked, his lips pressed against the back of Alexander’s neck. He could feel Alec shiver underneath him.

 

“When I woke up and my mouth tasted like something died in there, so I had to get up long enough to brush my teeth,” Alec said simply, snuggling closer to Magnus. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus moved his hand to start running his fingers through his lovers hair. That was one of Magnus’ favorite things to do. Alexander’s hair was always so soft, and the action always seemed to have a calming effect on both of them.

 

“Hmm,” Alexander hummed, most likely from the petting. “My head still hurts, but no where near as bad as earlier. And I’m not nauseous anymore.” 

 

“I didn’t know you were feeling sick,” Magnus said, briefly stopping his motion. “Darling, I wish you’d said something earlier.”

 

“It’s fine,” Alexander said as he turned to face Magnus, lifting his hand to cup Magnus’ jaw. “I didn’t get sick, so there was no need to vocalize it.” 

 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, turning his head to kiss the inside of Alexander’s palm.

 

“You already asked me that,” Alexander responded with a smile and a slight laugh.

 

“No,” Magnus said shaking his head, realizing that Alec misunderstood what he was asking. “I meant, how are you feeling emotionally?”

 

“Oh,” Alexander paused to think, his brows creasing. “Honestly, I don’t know how I feel. Like I told you and Raph earlier, I don’t know how I can ever forgive them. And I don’t know how I’m not going to feel worried or insecure whenever someone asks about me from this point on. I just…” Alec eyes downcasted, and Magnus picked up his hand, entwining their fingers. “I don’t know how I could ever forgive them when I  _ know  _ that at some point, somewhere deep down in the back of their mind that they truly harbored those jealousies towards me.” 

 

Magnus took a moment before responding. He needed to figure out a way to convince Alexander to eventually forgive Jonathan and Isabelle. When Max came to Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael, and told them everything that Jace had been through, Magnus had been hell bent on helping Max get the rest of the Lightwood siblings to reconcile. Magnus knew he needed to find a way to get Alec to see that his situation wasn’t that bad, but Magnus wasn’t sure if he wanted to open up his own old wounds in order to do so. On the other hand, if Magnus were to ever have a relationship with Alexander beyond sex, they’d end up talking about it anyway, and there was the probability that Alexander had already researched Magnus and knew of his past that way. Indeed, it was rare that Magnus met people who didn’t know about his past in some shape or another, thanks to the internet.

 

“I really don’t think you have to worry about that, darling,” Magnus said, then without meeting Alexander’s eyes took a deep breath. “You know about my past, don’t you? The scandal that made the press a few years ago?”

 

“No,” Alexander replied knitting his brows, causing Magnus to look up in surprise. 

 

“Y-you don’t?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask. “You didn’t research me… at all?”

 

“No,” Alec stated, shaking his head. “I would never betray your trust like that, Magnus. I didn’t want to read about you in news and tabloid articles, because usually they aren’t true and don’t give you the full story, but also because I would have rather learned about your past straight from the source. I figured that if there was something about you that you’d want me to know, you’d tell me in your own time.” 

 

Magnus looked at Alexander with tears filling his eyes. This amazing, beautiful man chose to learn the truth about Magnus as opposed to reading about whatever was written in the papers. Alexander’s actions just proved to Magnus that he could confide his story.

 

“Alexander, you are truly extraordinary,” Magnus sighed out, his voice thick with emotion. “Well, I should start from the beginning then.”

 

“Magnus, you don’t have to talk about your past. You don’t owe me anything,” Alexander said, raising up, lifting his hand to stroke Magnus’ cheek.

 

“I know, but I want you to know everything about me. The good, bad, and ugly,” Magnus said straightening up in the bed, moving so that he was sitting up leaning against the headboard. Alexander following suit. 

 

“I wasn’t born here in the States,” Magnus started, looking straight ahead at the painting of the Brooklyn Bridge that was hanging on the other side of the studio apartment. Willing himself to focus on that instead of the horrid memories that were starting to pull to the forefront of his mind. “I was born in Indonesia. My mother was the only child of a prominent businessman who was placed as the head of the Indonesian branch of Bane Records. My mother had just married the son of a politician the year prior. It was actually an arranged marriage. Her husband’s father claimed that if my mother and his son marry, my maternal grandfather would hold a position in their families office. When my mother’s father-in-law was elected, the man backed down on the offer he made to my grandfather. My biological father wanted this branch of Bane Records to be the Asian headquarters for the production company, and when he met my grandfather he’d practically offered him the position on the spot. My grandfather - being grateful for the position - offered to host Asmodeus for dinner that evening where he met my mother. My mother’s husband wasn’t able to make the dinner, but apparently that only worked in my father’s favor. 

 

“My father ended up spending three months helping get the branch started, and supposedly fell in love with my mother, causing them to start an affair. My mother was stuck in a loveless marriage to a very dishonorable family. She tried to file for a divorce, but her husband’s parents didn’t want to start a scandal with her father-in-law being in his new position. From what my mother told me, she found out that she was pregnant with me about a month after my father came back to the States. This caused an outrage with her in-laws because my mother’s husband wasn’t capable of fathering children. They ended up telling the public that my mother and stepfather used a fertility clinic so my mother could have a child. 

 

“My mother eventually told Asmodeus about me, but he claimed that he wanted nothing to do with a child. He was trying to build his empire, and didn’t have time to help raise me. My father did financially support my mother, but my stepfather and his parents wanted nothing to do with me. I was told that his parents would bring me out for social and political events - because who doesn’t like babies, right - but my childhood was very lonely. My mother loved me very much, but was barely able to take care of me because she was diagnosed with lymphoma. My stepfather hired nannies to take care of me while my mother was ill. My grandfather died of a heart attack about six months before my mother passed away.

 

“I had just turned eight years old when she died. The day after my mothers funeral, my stepfather put me on a plane to New York. He told me that we were going to visit a ‘very nice man’,” Magnus scoffed at that, though it seemed that once he started on his life story, he could no longer  _ stop _ talking about it. “Once we landed, my stepfather pinned something to my shirt and took me to an apartment. He then knocked on the door, told me to be good, then he left me there. A man, who I would later learn was my father, opened the door, read the note - which stated ‘His mother’s dead, he’s your problem now’, and sent me straight to the housekeeper. I couldn’t speak English yet, but my father hired tutors for me and by the time I was old enough to start middle school, I was educated enough to attend. That’s where I met Ragnor and Catarina and Raphael.

 

“My father didn’t want anything to do with me for years, but as I got older, he realized that I could be used for his financial gain. He saw that I had an ear for music, so he would send me all over the world during breaks in school to scout out new talent. That was when I met Imasu. He had an amazing voice. I recorded his demo and sent it to my father, then I brought him home so my father could bargain a contract for Imasu. I know I’ve already told you about how things ended with Imasu, so I won’t go back into it. 

 

“Then there was Etta,” Magnus said, taking his time with how much he wanted to tell Alexander, but chose to tell him everything. “I met Etta during our first year in college-”

 

“Wait,” Alexander said, sitting up further. “The woman who was my realtor?”

 

“Yes,” Magnus laughed, not realizing that he needed the distraction from talking about his mother. “The very same. Anyway, she and I started dating after a few months of meeting one another. But it wasn’t long before she wouldn’t stop talking about marriage and children. I loved her very much, but we were only nineteen years old at the time. I told her that we both needed to finish school and start our careers before we thought about anything else. She didn’t like that answer and left me. We’ve obviously stayed friends throughout the years, but we weren’t compatible as a couple. After her, I dated around quite a bit, but no one ever stuck.

 

“Then I met Camille Belcourt,” Magnus’ breath hitched just bringing up her name. “I met Camille at a charity event. She was probably the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. She and I started dating, and she was the sweetest person I’d ever met. I confided in her more than I had anyone else, and that was including my best friends. Her true colors started coming through after a while though. She started becoming manipulative, always hitting me in my weak spots. I wanted to end things with her so many times, but she would use my insecurities to her advantage. She eventually wormed her way into my home permanently. After living with her for a few months she became verbally abusive. The abuse just wouldn’t stop. Catarina convinced me to seek help and get rid of Camille, but then I found out that Camille was pregnant. After finding out, my father ordered me to marry her.”

 

Magnus looked at Alexander when he heard him suck in an audible breath, “S-so you ended up married to a monster?” Alexander asked, tone incredulous. 

 

“I did,” Magnus said with a nod, looking back at the painting he’d been fixated on since the beginning of his tale. “We were married for a month when I found out that she had been sleeping with quite literally anyone with a dick, my father included. I had just taken over Bane Records full time so my father could retire, and had a few work related questions for him. He wasn’t answering his phone so I went to his house. His household staff had already left for the day, but I looked everywhere for him. When I didn’t find him at his house I went home. I had just purchased a brownstone that would’ve been big enough for a family right before the wedding. Camille picked it out and decorated it the way she wanted it. I personally didn’t care, just mourned the fact that I was stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life, just like my mother was. But when I got home, I found Camille and my father naked in my bed. Th-they were both dead,” Magnus started to sob. He felt the bed shift, and Alexander’s arms wrapped around him, pulling Magnus close to his chest. Magnus could vaguely hear Alexander soothing him while he cried. 

 

“Shh, Magnus,” Alexander soothed. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

 

Magnus gained his composure after a few more minutes, and pulled out of Alec’s embrace. Wiping at his eyes, Magnus gave a watery smile to his love, but shook his head. 

 

“No, it’s fine. I thought I was over it,” Magnus said eventually. “I want you to know everything, Alexander.”

 

“Okay,” Alec said, his hand rubbing the apples of Magnus’ cheeks, and leaned over placing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead. 

 

“The medical examiner said that they both injected a heroin cocktail. Whoever sold the drug to them mixed the heroin with drain cleaner. The medical examiner also told me that Camille was not, and never had been pregnant. Then a few days after the funeral, a detective came and told me that my marriage to Camille was never legal. Apparently Camille was already married to someone else. 

 

“Alec,” Magnus said, looking into Alexander’s eyes. “Camille was married to my father.” 

 

“Jesus, Magnus,” Alec said, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “That’s awful!”

 

“I’ve never known unconditional love, aside from my mother, Ragnor, Cat, and Raph,” Magnus continued. He needed Alexander to know the broken state of his heart. “But based off everything you’ve told me about them before the fall out, it seemed like you and your siblings were so close, closer than best friends. Jace especially. I’ve never had a loving family, or siblings to bond with before, but I can tell that you all had a very solid bond before Victor Aldertree came into Jace’s life. Please consider reconciling when you’re ready to do so, and not a moment before. I know what it’s like to be manipulated, and you can’t fault them for falling prey to someone like that.”

 

“Okay,” Alec said, pulling Magnus back to his side and kissing the top of his head. “I’ll consider it. Thank you for telling me about your past, and I hate that your father and Camille did that to you.”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus scoffed. “They’re the reason I refused to date… up until now.”

 

“Up until now?” Alexander said. Magnus stiffened and turned to face him, he could feel his heart pounding over what he was about to confess.

 

“Yes, Alexander. Up until now,” Magnus had to force himself to maintain eye contact. “I don’t want to continue our friends with benefits relationship.” Magnus saw the moment when his words registered with Alec. His entire face fell - the moment was quick - but Magnus still saw it, “I’ve developed feelings for you, Alexander. I don’t want to  _ just _ sleep with you anymore; I want to take you out on dates, hang out with our friends as a couple without hiding, and I want to call you mine. My boyfriend.”

 

Magnus sat there, nervously - watching and waiting - for Alexander to reject him. His face remained passive, but Magnus could tell Alec was processing everything that was said in that beautiful mind of his.

 

“If you don’t feel the same, I understand,” Magnus’ tone hitched, but continued, “Nothing else has to change with us if you don’t want to be in a relationship. You’re still one of my best friends, I’ll figure out a way to get ov-”

 

Magnus wasn’t able to finish his rant before Alexander’s lips were on his, tackling Magnus to the bed. The kiss was rough and hard, filled with desperation, desire, and raw need. Magnus loved the feel of Alexander’s weight against him, all muscle and hard edges. Magnus spread his legs, making it more comfortable for Alexander to lay flush against him. Bucking his hips, Magnus moaned when his hard member brushed Alec’s straining erection. 

 

“Yes, Magnus,” Alexander said breathlessly, once the need for air arose. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

 

Alexander’s smile was brilliant and made his cerulean eyes sparkle. Magnus was sure that he was sporting a similar expression. Magnus grabbed the front of Alexander’s shirt to pull him back in for another kiss. Alexander giggled, causing Magnus to swoon at his adorableness as their lips reconnected. This kiss wasn’t quite as passion filled as the last one, it was more languid and controlled. 

 

They were so absorbed in each other that neither of them noticed the door open. It wasn’t until the newcomer cleared his throat that they both jumped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I’ve thought about adding my first Malec story on this site. I posted it when I first started writing it, but received a lot of backlash for making Magnus gay instead of bi. People were calling me all sorts of horrible things for it, such as biphobic (I’m a bisexual woman, btw) and a myriad of other names. I wasn’t sure if I should try to repost the story here or not. 
> 
> When all of that happened I ended up deleting the story from this site, as well as deleting my profile. I didn’t request a new profile until about a month after I started posting this story on fanfiction.net. The backlash and bullying I received really turned me off of this site for close to a year, and it took my beta a lot of convincing to start reading, and posting on ao3 again. For a while I wasn’t sure if I’d really want to support a site that would give one person so much negativity for writing a story that was so personal to them (and yes, I made multiple notes about the reasoning for me changing Magnus’ sexuality). I’ve seen so many times where people would change the sexuality of so many other TMI characters, but when I did it, people cussed me out, and made me feel like complete shit just for writing. Why would I want to be a part of a community who would treat other people like they all treated me? 
> 
> The reason for me making Magnus gay is because this story is very personal to me, and the tags would reflect that. This story was dedicated to my best friend growing up who was my dance partner from the time he and I were five, up until he committed suicide because of his sexuality when we were seventeen. In fact, Magnus was the representation of my best friend. 
> 
> But just know that every other story I write, Magnus will be his usual canon loving freewheeling bisexual self. 
> 
> I don’t know, I think I kinda just wanted everyone’s opinion on it. If you guys let me know in your comments if you think it would be a good idea to try to repost my first story, I would appreciate it. 
> 
> The story is called Conditional Love (there might be a few of you who are already familiar with it), and the summary is as follows: Alec hadn't realized what telling his parents would mean. He hadn't expected to be sleeping in his car just for being gay. If not for his best friend, he might not have been able to finish college, and started working as a paramedic. Alec also might not have been at the bar that night, might never have met the man of his dreams.
> 
> If I get enough people letting me know that they would like to read it, then I would start posting the story within the month, if not, you guys can read it on a couple of other sites that I post on. It’s done very well on both sites. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this note. Also, let me know what you thought about the chapter, of course lol. 
> 
> I love you all!


	24. The Awkward Family Dinner

As Alec approached his parents front porch he cringed, dreading how this dinner was going to go. After ‘giving Jace and Izzy hell’ as his father put it, Alec had no idea what he was in store for. Alec hadn’t seen or heard from Jace and Izzy since he blew up on them Friday night. He couldn’t help but wonder how their night would go. Would they just ignore each other all night? Would they continue to fight? Or would Jace and Izzy act like nothing ever happened? Alec couldn’t be sure, and his stomach was tied in knots with the unknown.

 

Taking a deep breath to stave off the nausea, Alec rang the doorbell and waited. This time, it was Robert who answered the door. 

 

“Hey dad,” Alec smiled nervously at his father as they greeted each other with hugs.

 

“Come on in, son,” Robert said as he opened the door wider. “Everyone’s in the living room.”

 

Alec walked in and was quickly greeted by Simon, Clary, Max, and his mom. He looked around, but didn’t spot Jace or Isabelle in the room.

 

“Hey guys!” Alec exclaimed as he greeted them all, his nerves slowly dissipating. Moving forward, he went to give his mom a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Maryse whispered in his ear. 

 

“No, mom,” Alec sighed. “I was upset about you setting it up without talking to me about it first. I don’t like to be blindsided, but I’m not mad.”

 

“Okay good,” Maryse said with a small smile. “And I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I should have known better than to go behind your back the way I did. I was just afraid you would have shot the idea down if I’d asked you outright.” 

 

“Alec!” he heard Isabelle’s voice behind him, the butterflies returning full force. Jace and Izzy were walking in, each carrying a tray of hors d'evours. 

 

“Isabelle,” Alec greeted with a quiver in his voice, nodding his head towards her, then looked directly at Jace. “Jonathan.”  

 

Jace didn’t even attempt try to hide the hurt look on his face, and Alec knew the cause. Jace hated his family using his full name. Alec knew he shouldn’t be so petty, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

The long silence was filled with enough tension that you could cut it with a knife. It seemed that everyone felt it as well, as they all either fidgeted or shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“How’s your weekend been going so far?” Jace asked after clearing his throat.

 

“Fine,” Alec curtly responded. “You?”

 

“Uh…” Jace said, scratching the stubble on the underside of his jaw. Alec knew that was a nervous gesture Jace had. Alec relished in the thought that at least Jace was just as nervous as Alec felt. “It’s been okay. Pretty uneventful.” 

 

Nodding, Alec turned and took a seat next to Max. Jace and Izzy set the hor devours down on the coffee table and took their seats next to their partners.

 

“This isn’t awkward at all,” Max muttered sarcastically so only Alec could hear. Alec’s only response was a slight chuckle and a nod in agreement. 

 

“I’m just ready for this night to end,” Alec whispered back. “I already miss our Friday night dinners with mom and dad.”

 

“Yeah, me too,” Max sighed. “Hopefully the tension will lessen as the weeks pass.” 

 

“Hopefully,” Alec agreed. 

 

“So,” Maryse said. “Clary how are things at work? Jace said you’re working on a big project?”

 

“I am,” Clary responded after taking a sip of her wine. “Aunt Charlotte has all hands on deck for this project. We’re creating a website for some startup company that shows a lot of promise. If the company approves our concepts, this could be our biggest client yet! And I know what you’re thinking, how could a startup company be our biggest client, but most of our clients are mom and pop corner stores, or other small businesses. This startup has a lot of financial backing, and they’re projected to expand within a couple of years. This will mean recurring business for us if they’re satisfied with our work.”

 

Clary’s broad smile made Alec smile right along with her. He knew how much she loved her work, and it really showed when she talked about her projects. 

 

“Charlotte’s company seems to be taking off,” Robert stated. 

 

“It really is,” Clary agreed. “We’ve been working mostly with small companies for the last six years, so having a bigger client will help her business a lot.”

 

“Yeah, Clary’s been so busy working that she hasn’t had much time for anything else,” Jace said with a sad smile. Alec furrowed his brows at that because he’d seen Clary rather frequently. He wondered if everything was okay with them. “I’m really proud of her, though. She’s doing so well that Charlotte is considering making Clary their Creative Director. She said that Clary has the best rapport with their clientele, and she’s the reason Charlotte’s business has grown as much as it has.” 

 

Clary started blushing at Jace’s praise, but smiled at him nonetheless. Alec was proud of his friend. She’d been doing freelance work before Charlotte offered her a job. Before Clary joined Codex Graphic Design, Charlotte and her husband Henry mainly focused more on different forms of design that Alec wasn’t too sure about, but Clary came along and helped them expand, not only with her artistic ability, but also her computer knowledge, and changed the dynamic of their business. Within the last few years they’ve gone from a three man team to having ten employees. They’re still a small business, but from what Clary said, they’re expanding quite rapidly. 

 

“That’s quite the title,” Robert said, smiling at her. He was looking at Clary the same way he would look at Isabelle when she accomplished something. Alec loved that his parents loved their future daughter-in-law and son-in-law as much as they did. It made Alec hope that they’d love Magnus the same as they do Clary and Simon, if they continued dating for a while. Oh, who was he kidding, Alec hoped that Magnus would  _ finally  _ be his forever person. He knew it was an irrational hope that might fall to nothing, but Alec had given up on holding back his hope after yesterday. He’d been nothing short of gitty ever since he and Magnus confessed their feelings for one another. Alec hadn’t realized how much he cared about Magnus until Magnus invited him to that restaurant opening a month ago, and had been crushed when Magnus made it a point to tell Alec that it wasn’t a date. Now, they - namely Magnus - were planning their first real date for tomorrow night. 

 

“Thanks,” Clary said shyly. “I’m also working on mock ideas for the website for Alec’s bistro. I’m just doing that on the side for now. Once we’re finished with this project, Aunt Charlotte gave me the green light to focus my time on creating it.”

 

“We also have to wait until I get a menu nailed down too,” Alec added. Clary gave Alec a beaming smile, and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“You’ll get it worked out, son,” Maryse said in that reassuring motherly tone. She then looked back at Clary with an expression that Alec couldn’t place, “is anything else new with you, my dear?” 

 

“No ma’am,” Clary said with a shake of her head. “Things with work have kind of put everything else on hold at the moment.” 

 

Alec was thoroughly confused. They must have been talking about wedding plans or something. Alec hadn’t really asked Clary about any of that, mostly because it also involved Jace, now he was wishing that he’d talked to her. She seemed overly stressed, and he didn’t like that at all.

 

“Do you have any new projects you’ve started working on, Simon?” Robert asked, changing the subject. Clary seemed to visibly relax that the attention shifted off of her and on to their best friend.

 

“Yes, sir,” Simon said nodding but grimaced. “We just got a new government contract. I’m working on designing a new aircraft for them. Unfortunately, that’s all I can say about it though. We are all under contract not to talk about it.”

 

“That’s fine, dear,” Maryse soothed. “We understand.” She then got up, “I need to check on dinner. Everything should be done soon.” 

 

“Do you need any help, mom?” Alec asked getting up. He knew she would tell him no, but he would always ask. 

 

“No, Alexander. I can handle it,” Maryse said with a smile, then headed to the kitchen.

 

“Hey Alec,” Izzy called out. Alec turned and looked at his sister. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

Alec  _ wanted _ to roll his eyes, but didn’t. In fact, his restraint was quite impressive. Calmly, he nodded and motioned for the library. 

 

As they closed the library doors, Alec motions for Isabelle to sit.

 

“What is it now, Isabelle?” He asked, tone sounding exasperated even to his own ears. 

 

“I just wanted to talk to you for a minute,” Isabelle sounded tired. “You said that you were hurt most because of my silence, so now I want to make that up to you. I want to talk and communicate.” 

 

“Go ahead,” Alec said, not even sure if he wanted to hear any more of her excuses.

 

“Okay,” Isabelle sighed looking down. She finally lifted her gaze to meet his, and the pain Alec saw behind Izzy’s eyes nearly broke him, but he remained passive. He didn’t want her to know that he was just as affected as she was. 

 

“Alec, I’ve been thinking about a lot of what you said,” She started. “And I know you have absolutely no reason to believe anything I say, but I need to let you know what conclusion I’ve come to these last few months. I’ve realized that there was never a reason to be jealous of you. If anything, I’m proud of what you’ve done and who you’ve become. You left ten years ago to work towards your own dream. You’ve made a name for yourself all on your own, and worked in a successful restaurant, and have had your own freaking travel show on the Food Network! You’ve also done so many other things with your career, not to mention you’ve stepped up and helped mom and dad raise us while they worked towards their own dreams. I don’t know how I could’ve ever been jealous of that. And who cares if people were constantly asking about you at my wedding! You’re an amazing man, and I’m lucky enough to call you my big brother. I just wish I had realized that without pushing you away,” Isabelle sniffled and cleared her throat. Alec could see the unshed tears shining in her deep brown eyes. “We’ve all chosen different career paths,” She continued. “All you’ve ever cared about was bringing people together with amazing food, but you’ve done so much more than that, and I am so proud of you for it. Jace is at the beginning of his acting career. I know this movie he just finished filming is really going to put his name on the map, and one day I hope to be the NYPD’s best medical examiner they’ve ever had. What I’m trying to say is, instead of spending all that time being jealous of you, I should’ve been supporting you. I’m going to remember that from this point on. I am so sorry, Alec. I shouldn’t have let Jace get to me the way he did, and should’ve stood up for you instead of turning my back on you.”

 

Alec was speechless. He had no idea that could’ve come out of Izzy’s mouth. He was grateful, but stunned. This really must have been the weekend for confessions. Before he could respond, a throat cleared behind them. Turning, Alec saw Jace standing just in front of the closed doors. He never heard him enter, and judging by the look on Isabelle’s face, she didn’t either.

 

“She’s right, you know,” Jace said as he sauntered further into the room. “We both should’ve supported you instead of becoming envious of you. I wish I hadn’t let Victor get into my head the way I did. If I hadn’t listened to him, I would’ve come to the same conclusion that Izzy had. And just like Iz said, I’ll make sure to remember to support you rather than envy you from this point on.” 

 

“Okay,” Alec said, voice thick with emotion. He still wasn’t sure if he could trust them, but this was a good start. “We should get back.” he said, gesturing towards the door. 

 

As he was walking he heard Jace whisper to Izzy, “It’ll be okay. I didn’t expect him to magically forgive us.” Alec didn’t hear Isabelle’s response, but it didn’t matter. Jace was right, they still needed to prove themselves to him. He wasn’t going to forgive them based on words that could turn out to be meaningless. He appreciated what Izzy had said to him, but he still had his reservations. 

 

Walking towards the dining room, Alec couldn’t contain his smile. Based off the smell permeating the air, Maryse decided that tonight was going to be a pot roast night. That was Robert’s favorite dish, and Alec planned to serve Beef a La Mode - which was a French variation of pot roast - at the bistro. It was sort of a tribute to Robert. If at all possible, he’d planned on recreating a French variation of all his family’s favorite dishes to serve. He may have to put the chicken pot pie, and mac and cheese on the ‘American’ side of his menu though. 

 

“Smells great, mom,” Alec said, kissing his mother’s cheek as he passed her on his way to his seat. 

 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Maryse beamed. 

 

Everyone sat down and took turns serving their plates. Conversations were flowing more easily now. Max and Alec were debating the whole Thanos issue of whether the snap actually killed off the characters, or if they were all trapped in the soul stone. Alec refused to believe they were all dead, Max on the other hand, disagreed. Regardless, Alec was still miffed about that entire movie, and refused to watch it again. The first time around had traumatised him enough, thank you very much! Alec halted the conversation at Maryse’s voice.

 

“Isabelle, how was Paris? Did you and Simon enjoy your anniversary?” she asked. Alec paused, almost forgetting that his realtor called letting him know that Isabelle cancelled her stay for the week she scheduled to be there. He wanted to ask Simon about it, but their schedule’s haven’t been meshing up, so Alec had never got around to asking.

 

“Oh,” Isabelle said, abandoning the conversation she was having with Clary. “We decided to not go. We want to save as much money as possible, so I suggested to Simon we have a stay-cation instead.” 

 

“A what?” Alec couldn’t help but ask.

 

“A stay at home vacation,” Izzy explained. “We take the time off work, but stay home instead of going anywhere. Aka stay-cation.”

 

“What did you end up doing for your anniversary then?” Robert asked. 

 

“We ended up doing touristy stuff in the city instead,” Isabelle explained after chewing her food. “We went to the Statue of Liberty, the observation deck of the Empire State Building and the 9/11 Memorial. Then a few museums, and for our anniversary Simon planned a romantic picnic in Central Park. Then after dinner he took me to a Broadway show!” Alec watched as Isabelle talked about her stay at home vacation - he refused to call it a ‘stay-cation’ - and he saw the love she had for Simon reflected in her eyes. He was happy that things were starting to work themselves out between them. Simon had told Alec a little bit of the problems they were having. Isabelle apparently hadn’t just shut her brother out, but she shut out Simon as well. His brother-in-law had been worried that their marriage wouldn’t last a full year with the way Isabelle was acting. 

 

“I think it was a wise choice to stay home,” Robert said. “I’m glad you were still able to make your first wedding anniversary special. Are you looking forward to you last year in med school?” he asked, causing Isabelle to beam.

 

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “I’m going to be working with a lot of different pathologists. I’m mostly looking forward to working with the medical examiner with the police department. I can’t wait to analyse victims to help with investigations. That’s what I really want to do with my degree.”  Isabelle looked around at the table. Alec noticed the green faces of his family at the thought of what Isabelle would be doing during her last year in school, and he could feel the blood draining from his face, and the nausea bubbling up as well. That was not something he wanted to think about while eating dinner. Isabelle must have noticed the same thing Alec did and coughed awkwardly, “anyway. Jace how have things been for you?” Isabelle asked, seemingly trying to change the subject, which Alec was grateful for. 

 

“Pretty good,” Jace shrugged. “We’re finally finished filming. The producers threw us a huge party when we finished the last shot. The party was fun, but I was so exhausted after filming that I didn’t stay long. I ended up going home and crashing.” 

 

“It was nice of them to do something for you guys, though,” Maryse said. “How are you liking the new apartment?”

 

“It was okay. It filled the need for a place to stay while I was still in LA. I’m just happy to be home,” Jace said with a smile, looking over at Clary. She returned it with a weak smile of her own. Alec had a feeling something was going on with those two, but wasn’t quite sure. Their dynamic had changed a lot since the last time he’d seen them together.

 

“Wait,” Alec said, just realising something Jace had said. “What happened to your house?”

 

“I sold it,” Jace said simply. “I really didn’t need it. California isn’t my home, Brooklyn is. Clary and I discussed just renting an apartment on a month to month basis whenever I have to fly out there. The house was just a waste. I also sold my Maserati and my Audi. We didn’t see a point for us to have a vehicle here, because New York traffic sucks and we can call a cab or take the subway wherever we need to go somewhere, and the Maserati was just too ostentatious. I put the BMW and our furniture in storage for when we’re not in LA.” 

 

“Oh,” was all Alec could say. He remembered that Jace was hell bent on buying a house because he felt that renting was a waste of money, and he loved his cars. It was a Lightwood debate for a few weeks, and Jace wouldn’t budge, especially on his vehicles. Alec had more than a few questions, but chose not to voice them.

 

“I agree with Jace,” Isabelle piped in. “Simon and I have been doing what we can to not squander away our money as well. Alec, I honestly didn’t know how much I relied on you to keep me grounded, and not waste my money.”

 

Alec didn’t say anything to that. There was nothing to say, and he started feeling uncomfortable that Isabelle was suddenly saving her money. She’d never cared before, so why was she suddenly being frugal? Same thing with Jace apparently. Alec didn’t know what their motives were, and he didn’t want to find out either. 

 

“And how is your new PR rep?” Robert asked, changing the subject, much to Alec’s delight. 

 

“Jem’s great! I’ve even met Tessa Gray a few times. They’ve invited Clary and I over for dinner Wednesday night,” Jace said enthusiastically. “I also found out that a distant cousin of mine is close to Jem and Tessa. His name is Will Herondale, and his father is my dad’s uncle. He and I have exchanged emails and have skyped a few times now. He’s going to be here during Thanksgiving, so Jem and Tessa want me to get together with them to meet him.”

 

“Why don’t you invite him to the wedding?” Simon asked. Alec saw Clary glare at him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Well,” Jace said, shifting in his seat and looking distinctly uncomfortable. “We don’t know when we’re getting married anymore.” 

 

“What?” Alec asked, shocked at that revelation. “Why not?”

 

“Um…” Clary said, then picked up her glass of wine downing it in one go. “Jace and I aren’t exactly together anymore.” 

 

“Since when?” Alec had to know what the hell was going on here. 

 

“Since I started acting like a jerk to everyone I love,” Jace said not making eye contact with anyone at the table and moving his food around with his fork.

 

“Holy shit,” Alec breathed out. “But you’re still wearing your engagement ring, and you two have been acting like you’re still together.” He still couldn’t fathom them not being a couple anymore. Clary and Jace have been together for almost as long as Izzy and Simon. 

 

“Yeah, that’s mostly for the media. We’re working things out though,” Clary said, her face reddening in what Alec assumed to be embarrassment. Alec prayed to every God there was that they didn’t break up because of him. He didn’t think he could handle the guilt of that. Alec told Clary not to do anything stupid, and he knew this would be something that Jace would blame him for if they didn’t get back together. 

 

“Alec,” Jace said, his voice sounding strained. “Please don’t think what I know you’re thinking. This is all because of me and the way I was treating everyone around me, Clary included. This is not because of you.”

 

Alec couldn’t say anything as he felt his eyes fill with tears. His throat felt constricted so all he could do was nod and look away while rapidly blinking. 

 

“I spoke to Jia yesterday,” Maryse said in an attempt to change the topic. “She told me that Aline was promoted to Head Chef at Gramercy.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Alec said, clearing the lump out of his throat. “She called me on Wednesday to tell me. She felt guilty for taking the job since she promised me that she’d be my second, but I told her that she’d be crazy not to take that opportunity. I’m so happy for her. I told her I would be able to find a Sous Chef. She can go so much further in her career there than she would be able to working for me anyway. I’m really proud of her.” 

 

“Have you thought about when you’re going to start placing hiring ads for your staff?” Robert asked. Alec wished they’d not talk about his career in front of Jace and Izzy, especially now that he found out about Clary and Jace breaking up, but it didn’t look like he’d get out of it.

 

“I have,” Alec said, glancing over at Max who was in charge of the ads. “I need to talk to Lydia to see if I can use her kitchen to train my staff in until the bistro is ready to use, but I’m pushing for late September, early October to get the ads out and interviews started. I was also going to go by Luigi’s and get some advice from him as well.”

 

“That sounds like a good plan,” Max piped in. “I’ve got the ads ready for you to look at, by the way. I just need your approval and then I’ll get them to the papers and online.” 

 

“Okay,”Alec said, only marginally relaxing. “We can take a look on Tuesday. Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll come by the office.” 

 

“Why don’t we all get together for lunch?” Maryse asked. “We can make it Max’s first lunch meeting.” 

 

“Sure,” Alec chuckled slightly. He appreciated his mom trying to take his mind off what had been revealed a few minutes prior. 

 

“Do you have your menu planned out?” Isabelle asked. “ _ Please _ tell me that you’re going to serve ratatouille!”   

 

“Yes,” Alec laughed, the first genuine laughed he’d had with his sister in a long time. “I’m going to have ratatouille, Beef a La Mode, and a few other French dishes. I’m also going to have some American foods to choose from for those patrons whose palates can’t handle the richness of French cuisine.” 

 

“What are some of the other dishes you’re considering?” Jace asked, seemingly legitimately interested. Alec wasn’t too sure why his stomach was in knots, but he guessed it was because he still didn’t trust Jace, and didn’t feel comfortable talking with Jace about one of the things that made him jealous of Alec in the first place. “I mean, anyone who doesn’t like your cooking shouldn’t be allowed to eat in one of your establishments.”

 

“Uh…” Alec started, rubbing the back of his neck. He could see Jace following his movements, and Alec saw his expression shift into what he could only describe as sadness. “I was going to take a few dishes to sample around town to different businesses. Let them try each dish, and have them rate the dishes. Whatever dishes seemed to be the most popular would be on my menu,” Alec said reluctantly.

 

“That’s brilliant!” Jace exclaimed, smiling widely. “Where did you come up with something like that, anyway?” 

 

“You really wanna know?” Alec asked, wondering if he should really be talking about this in front of Jace and Izzy. 

 

“Of course,” Jace responded immediately.

 

“Well,” Alec said, shifting in his seat. “Gordon Ramsay used to do it with his restaurants before he became a household name. He said it was a great way to get to know the community, and the general public is usually brutally honest when it comes to what they like and dislike.”

 

“I keep forgetting you’re friends with Gordon Ramsay,” Isabelle said with a chuckle. “Is he really as bad as he appears on tv?” 

 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, confused for a minute until he realized what Isabelle was talking about. “Oh! You mean, does he yell, cuss and carry on like he does in his shows?” He waited for Isabelle’s confirmation before chuckling. “He’s worse, and not as bad all at the same time, if that makes any sense?” 

 

“Okay,” Max said after no one answered Alec. “I’ll bite, what do you mean by that?”

 

“When he’s in the kitchen he does yell a lot. But that’s usually when people are screwing up. He tries to instruct as he’s barking out orders to his staff and mentee’s. He genuinely wants to see people succeed, especially those who have impressed him. He’s very passionate when he’s teaching - or cooking in general - and he thrives when he sees other chefs do everything they can to better themselves.” 

 

“I can see that. Watching him on Hell’s Kitchen and Masterchef you can tell when he gets impressed with the cooks he’s mentoring,” Jace commented with a laugh. “He gets this look in his eyes when they get excited about doing something right, or when they get praised.”

 

Alec laughed along with Jace, completely agreeing with his assessment. It felt odd for Alec to be laughing along with his brother and sister, but the tension had finally dissipated. They weren’t by any means back to normal, and Alec was still apprehensive to let them fully back into his life, but he could tell they were trying. It also made Alec thankful that at least their weekly dinners with their parents weren’t going to always be uncomfortable. 

 

“How are the renovations going on the bistro?” Robert asked. Alec groaned, but nevertheless launched into the story about his day last Friday with Luke.

 

“But he said that you should still be ready to open at the beginning of January?” Maryse asked sounding concerned. 

 

“That’s what he said,” Alec confirmed with a nod. “I have faith in Luke and his team. Unless something disastrous happens, the scheduled opening date won’t change.”

 

“I’m so glad things are working out for you Alexander,” Maryse said with a proud smile. “And how are all of your new friends doing?”

 

Alec smiled at his mother because she always made it a point to ask about his friends. “They’re doing fine. Raphael has been helping me with some details for the bistro - he’s going to be an amazing general manager - and Ragnor and Cat are doing well. Cat is busy keeping Magnus going with his busy schedule, as well as acting like a mother hen to all of us, and Ragnor just keeps getting new contracts together for the record company,” Alec said. He really did love his new friends.

 

“And how’s Magnus doing?” Maryse asked. “You really haven’t told us how he’s doing.” 

 

“Yeah, Alec,” Max piped in, a shit eating grin on his face. “How’s your new boyfriend doing?” 

 

“Wait!” Clary jumped in before Alec could respond. “Did he finally ask you out?” Clary was bouncing in her chair, and her eyes sparkling in excitement.

 

“Ugh, Max,” Alec groaned, covering his face in his hand. Alec could feel his face heating up. “We told you not to say anything yet!”

 

“So, you guys are together?” Robert asked, his own mischievous smile firmly in place. Alec was slightly worried about the look his dad was giving him.

 

Alec finally pulled his hands away, and noticed the shocked looks on Jace and Izzy’s faces, and the excited grins on everyone else’s.

 

“We literally just made it official yesterday,” Alec said, playfully glaring at Max. “We haven’t even been out on our first date yet, but to answer your question, yes, Magnus is my boyfriend.”

 

Maryse squealed and got up to hug Alec. “I’m thinking a spring wedding,” she said full of excitement. At that moment, Alec was reminded where Izzy got her bubbly enthusiasm from.

 

“Mom!” Alec exclaimed, horrified at what just came out of his mother's mouth. “ _ We haven’t even been on our first date yet! _ ” he repeated for emphasys. That caused everyone at the table to laugh. “Okay!” Alec said while pulling his mom - who was clinging to him like a spider monkey - off him. “I think Max has some news, and it’s much better than my love life.” 

 

Maryse quickly sobered up, and turned her attention to her youngest. Max looked distinctly nervous about sharing what he’d told Alec and Magnus yesterday afternoon, when he rudely interrupted their makeout session.

 

“What is it, son?” Robert asked, concern gaze on Max.

 

“Uh…” Max stutter after clearing his throat. “So, I’m graduating a little earlier than expected. I finish my senior year at the beginning of December.” 

 

Alec leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and took in the faces of his family. When it seemed to have finally clicked, everyone got up and started congratulating his baby brother. 

 

“Wait!” Max said, interrupting the chaos. “There’s more.” 

 

“Go on,” Maryse said, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

 

“I also got accepted to Columbia University,” Max said carefully. Alec’s smile only growing. He was so proud of Max. “I start college mid January,” Max said, cringing when all of the women at the table squealed. Everyone crowded around Max telling him how proud they are of him.

 

“Hold up!” Simon exclaimed, looking between Alec and Max. “How did Alec know about all of this?”

 

“I told him yesterday when I caught him practically devouring Magnus’ face,” Max said smugly. Alec elbowed him in the ribs and groaned. 

 

“Anyway!” Alec said, trying to divert the attention back on Max. “We need to throw Max a graduation party.”

 

“Yes!” Izzy exclaimed. “Mom do you want to have it here, or rent a hall for it?” She turned to Alec, “Oh, and Alec, do you think you can talk to Lydia about catering? You shouldn’t have to worry about getting things ready for the bistro on top of planning a menu for the party. You should just be able to relax, enjoy yourself, and celebrate with all of us. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

 

The rest of the night passed in a haze of easy happiness as the plans for Max’s party were discussed by all.  Everyone debated everything from the menu to the choice of decorations. By the time they called it a night it was nearly midnight. Clearly tired, but reluctant to break up the party people began to peel off and head home.  

 

Before he went to sleep that night Alec couldn’t help but think that the ‘awkward family dinner’ hadn’t actually been that awkward after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought about it. And the is a sneak preview at the end of this note :-)  
> Have a great weekend everyone!
> 
> Hi Love_Malec0! I’m sorry for reaching out to you like this, but when I went to go and approve your comment, it was no longer there and there's no way to send you a direct message on ao3 for some reason. But yes, I do agree with you on all accounts, and I do understand everything that you mentioned. It is your choice to not want to read or support that story - if I decide to repost it. I wrote that story years ago, back even before the show came out. It was an outlet for me, and yes, I’ve posted it on other sites as well. In a way, I probably could’ve portrayed my deceased best friend’s character as Alec, however, aside from Magnus being bisexual, his personality was VERY much like my best friends, which was why I did it. Again, there will never be another story that I will write in the future that would change ANY TMI character’s sexualities, not just Magnus’. I do prefer to keep their sexualities canon, as well as their relationships. I do hope this doesn’t dissuade you from continuing to follow this story or any other stories I do in the future. And again, I totally respect your decision as to not read my old story. 
> 
> Sneak Peek:
> 
> Opening the door, Alec revealed Magnus holding a bouquet of what looked to be two dozen red roses. 
> 
> “Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. No one had ever given Alec flowers before. “Th-they’re beautiful.” 
> 
> “Is it too much?” Magnus asked, sounding unsure of himself. Alec realized that he hadn’t moved an inch once he opened the door.
> 
> “N-no! I love them,” Alec said, quickly moving to place a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Come on in. I’ll put these in a vase.” 
> 
> Alec opened the door wider and stepped aside so Magnus wasn’t standing out in the hallway. 
> 
> “It’s been a while since I’ve dated,” Magnus said, still sounding nervous. “I wasn’t sure if flowers were still appropriate for a first date.”


	25. Tuxedos and Limousines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations are in the AN at the end.

Alec yawned as he walking into Magnus’ kitchen. Even being exhausted from getting home so late from his parents house, Alec was in an excellent mood. The family tension was dissipating - much to Alec’s relief - and he and Magnus were officially together, _and_ to top it all off they were going on their first date that evening. Alec was very excited about their date. Magnus asked him yesterday if he owned a tux, and when Alec confirmed that he had several, Magnus told him to wear one, but  that was the only clue Magnus would give as to what they were doing tonight. Alec hadn’t worn a tux on a date since Paris where he’d dated a man in the Paris Ballet. Alec had gone to every performance he could get off work for, and also accompanied the man to every mandatory gala for the ballet company. His now ex-boyfriend, Laurent, had turned out to be a slut, but Alec still loved watching the man dance. One of Alec’s favorite things to do was to go to the ballet, or to a good Broadway show. The only people who knew that secret were his family, including Simon and Clary. Jace used to rib him all the time about it, until years ago when Jace had _finally_ admitted that Alec was part of the reason he wanted to become an actor - because Alec used to take him to various shows growing up, and he liked watching people ‘pretend’ to be anything they wanted.

 

Moving around the kitchen, Alec’s mind couldn’t help but be on Magnus, and the whole ‘dating Magnus’ thing. Should Alec continue to work for his boyfriend now that they were an item, or was that to weird? Was it really that different when they were just sleeping together? _Oh shit,_ Alec suddenly had a horrific thought. _Does this mean he had been technically whoring himself out for months?_ He had after all been sleeping with his boss - an employer who was paying him for a service. How had he never thought about that before? Then again, how much did it really matter if he was working for Magnus or not? When people found out that Magnus was in a relationship with his chef, would people automatically assume Alec was a kept man? More and more questions filled his head, and Alec suddenly found himself in need of answer, especially about what this would mean to the general public. In at least some way, they _were_ _both_ public figures.

 

Alec was so caught up in his thoughts he jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, turning Alec to face him. His voice laced with concern. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

 

“I’m a whore!” Alec blurted out before he could even stop himself. “I’ve been sleeping with you for _months,_ and you’ve been paying me. I-I’m a whore, Magnus!”

 

“Hey,” Magnus said, his voice soothing. “Alexander, sweetheart what on earth?”

 

Alec’s chest started feeling like someone was squeezing the life out of it; it was as if he couldn’t catch his breath. He vaguely felt Magnus guiding him to sit on the barstool. Alec barely felt Magnus’ hands running through his hair, and down to his shoulders over and over. The action was enough to calm Alec down, and bring him back to the moment where his boyfriend was looking at him. Seeing the worry on Magnus’ face, Alec instantly started feeling bad for being the cause of that look.

 

“Now that you’ve calmed down, would you please talk to me? Tell me how you’ve suddenly come to that awful conclusion?” Magnus asked. His voice was soft, but there was an undertone of… what? Uncertainty? Concern? Alec had no idea.

 

“I woke up this morning so happy. All I could think about was our date tonight,” Alec responded. He had to take a moment to collect his jumbled up thoughts before continuing. “When I got here, I started thinking about whether or not I should continue working for you now that we’re together. _Then_ I started thinking about when we started sleeping together,” Alec sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “That’s when I realized that I’d been sleeping with someone who pays me, aka whoring myself out.” Alec said quickly, like ripping off a bandaid.

 

“Wow,” Magnus said wide eyed after a long pause. Alec was beginning to wonder if Magnus was going to say anything at all, of course Alec’s worst fear would have been that Magnus agreed with him. Alec was about to just quit, and beat feet out of there, but Magnus continued. “Do you really think that about yourself?”

 

Alec was about to respond, but Magnus spoke up before he could, “Do you honestly feel as if that’s how I’ve been treating you? Alec,” Magnus’ voice sounded strained, pained almost. “ _Please_ tell me I haven’t been treating you like a whore,” he pleaded.

 

“No!” Alec responded immediately. He never once felt that way. “I didn’t even consider it being a possibility until this morning. Magnus, you’ve been wonderful to me. God! You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. It’s just… we’re both public figures. I know there have been multiple articles that have come out in the tabloids lately - about both of us - I just don’t want the way we started dating to cause people to think any less of you,” Alec tried to explain, hoping against hope that he was making sense.

 

“Darling,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face and maintaining eye contact. “Yes, you’re technically my employee, and yes, I am paying you for a service; but sweetheart, that service is for you to feed me and nothing more. You have to realize something here. You became my employee first, but quickly thereafter you became my friend. That friendship grew into something more. You mean the world to me! I’m so incredibly attracted to you, but I also deeply care about you. That is why you’re my boyfriend. It isn’t because you’re a good lay - though you’re the best I’ve ever had - but I’m with you because I can honestly see a future with you.”

 

“I see a future with you too,” Alec said with conviction, suddenly feeling the tension melt away at those words. “Maybe that’s why I started overthinking everything. I care about you so much that I’m afraid it’s going to end up being too good to be true.”

 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said, a soft smile on his face. “I never want you to think you’re less than perfect.” Magnus pulled Alec into his arms, giving him a tender kiss.

 

“I’m not perfect, Magnus,” Alec responded once Magnus released him from the kiss. “You’re the one who’s perfect. I’m just me, but you,” Alec smiled, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck and giving him another chaste kiss. “You are perfect baby.”

 

“Darling, just as you said, I’m only me,” Magnus said, pulling out of Alec’s embrace. “But as much as I would love to spend the day in your arms, I really need to eat something before work.”

 

Because of Alec’s little meltdown he didn’t have time to properly cook anything for Magnus. Instead he toasted a bagel and quickly cooked an egg. He then put some ham, cheese and the egg on the bagel, and handed it to Magnus.

 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus accepted the makeshift breakfast with a smile. “What are your plans for the rest of the day?”

 

Alec smiled at his boyfriend. Every morning over breakfast, they would always ask each other what they were doing for their day. If it were a situation where one of them needed to complain or vent about things, the other would take it in stride and help come up with a solution, or just listen and be there for moral support.

 

“When I leave here, I’m going to badger Luke to find out if the building inspectors have approved Friday’s changes or not,” Alec paused to take a sip of the coffee he poured for himself. “Then I’m going to go home and start getting ready for this mystery date that I have with my amazing, wonder boyfriend.” Alec smiled and winked at Magnus, then asked, “And what about you?”

 

“I will be finalizing some plans for a charity event that Bane Records will be hosting in a couple of weeks,” Magnus explained, then a smile broke out on his face. “I was going to ask you to be my date anyway, but would it be okay if you came with me as my boyfriend instead? We could make an announcement to the media next week about our relationship, if you want?”

 

“Hm,” Alec tapped his index finger on his chin pretending to think about it. “I don’t know. What’s the charity benefit for?”

 

“Arts in public schools,” Magnus said chuckling. “We’re trying to raise money to keep the visual, performing, and culinary arts programs running. Arts is usually the first thing that gets cut in school budgeting.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Alec said with an exasperated sigh, but ruined the effect by laughing. “Of course I’ll come.” He smiled, unable and unwilling to prevent the grin from forming on his face.

 

“Great!” Magnus said enthusiastically, then shifted in his chair like he was nervous. “And what about making our relationship public?”

 

Alec leaned closer to his boyfriend, cupping his cheek. “I would love for us to go public, sweetheart,” Alec said tenderly. “I would tell the whole world today that Magnus Bane is mine if that’s what you wanted. I really don’t mind jumping head first into this relationship because we will be seen out together quite a bit.”

 

Alec saw at that moment that he said the right thing because Magnus’ eyes softened, and his smile broadened as Alec spoke.

 

“You truly amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus said wistfully, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Alec eagerly accepted the kiss, and revelled in Magnus’ praise.

 

“No more than you amaze me,” Alec said, standing up to start cleaning up the kitchen. He needed to get Magnus moving so he wouldn’t be late for work. “Now, get that sexy ass up and go to work. I’ll see you tonight.” Alec chuckled at the foe affronted look his boyfriend was giving him.

 

“Fine, fine,” Magnus said groaning. “I’ll pick you up at six, darling.”

 

“I’ll be ready,” Alec responded, accepting one more kiss from Magnus before he left. “Have a good day, baby.”

 

“You too, darling,” he heard Magnus call from the closing doors. Smiling, Alec continued on with his cleaning duties.

 

“Wow,” Alec heard Helen say behind him. “So, you and Magnus are a thing now?” She worded it as a question, but Alec wasn’t sure if it were meant as one.

 

“Yep,” he responded anyway.

 

“Good! It’s about time he went for someone worthy of his heart,” Helen said as she breezed past Alec and over to the refrigerator. “Alec, you’re my friend. You’re also the reason why I’m with Aline, but please don’t hurt Magnus. He’s been through too much as it is.”

 

“Believe me, Helen. I know,” Alec reassured her. “I have no intention of going anywhere. I’m already half in love with the guy.”

 

“That’s good enough for me,” she said with a smile. “I’m happy for you two.” With that, she walked out to get back to her work.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec felt a sense of deja vu as he looked in the mirror, though instead of the melancholy feeling he had as he thought about his sister, he was smiling brightly at what he hoped the night would entail. Alec was wearing his black slacks and black silk button up, he just needed to tie his light gold bowtie, put on his matching vest, and don his light gold jacket with silk black lapels. Alec then completed the ensemble with his high gloss dress shoes. Once he deemed himself ready, Alec strolled to his kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He wasn’t even able to get the cap off before there was a knock at his door.

 

Opening the door, Alec revealed Magnus holding a bouquet of what looked to be two dozen red roses.

 

“Magnus,” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. No one had ever given Alec flowers before. “Th-they’re beautiful.”

 

“Is it too much?” Magnus asked, sounding unsure of himself. Alec realized that he hadn’t moved an inch once he opened the door.

 

“N-no! I love them,” Alec said, quickly moving to place a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Come on in. I’ll put these in a vase.”

 

Alec opened the door wider and stepped aside so Magnus wasn’t standing out in the hallway.

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve dated,” Magnus said, still sounding nervous. “I wasn’t sure if flowers were still appropriate for a first date.”

 

Alec immediately stopped walking, and turned around to face his boyfriend. Walking up to Magnus, Alec placed a calloused hand to cradle his jaw. “Magnus, no one has ever done anything this nice for me. Please don’t ever doubt yourself, okay,” Alec said, then leaned in and caressed his lips against Magnus’. Magnus tilted his head, wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, and deepened the kiss. Pulling away, Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and led him to the kitchen where there was a vase and took care of the roses.  

 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” Alec said, finally taking the time to really look at his boyfriend. Magnus was wearing a deep purple tuxedo jacket with a matching bowtie and vest, a white silk button down shirt, and black pants that looked like they had purple specs threaded throughout. Magnus sent Alec a shy smile, which made him internally swoon. Alec had rarely seen Magnus as anything other than confident - bordering on cocky - so knowing that Alec’s words were humbling to the stunning man before him was something Alec wasn’t used to.    

 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus replied. “You look so stunning in gold, Alexander.” Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s arms, presumably inspecting his attire.

 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, feeling his cheeks heat up at Magnus’ praise.

 

“We should go,” Magnus said, stepping back allowing Alec to move towards the door.

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the limousine with the chauffeur standing by the door waiting to open it for the couple.

 

“Woah,” Alec breathed out, stunned that Magnus went to so much trouble for him. “You went all out, didn’t you?”

 

“Nothing is too much for you, sayang,” Magnus said, guiding Alec into the waiting limo.

 

“What does that mean?” Alec asked curiously.

 

“What?” Magnus asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

 

“Sayang,” Alec repeated Magnus’ word, albeit badly.

 

“Oh!” Magnus said, the apples of his cheeks reddening. “It means darling in Indonesian. Sometimes I don’t notice when I slip into my first language.” Magnus looked slightly embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Alec smiled. “I like it when you speak Indonesian.”

 

“Hm,” Magnus hummed, sliding closer to Alec. “And I like it when you speak to me in French,” he whispered in Alec’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise on his neck.

 

“Est-ce vrai?” Alec whispered. “Peut-être que je te parlerai en français plus souvent.”

 

Alec grinned. Even in the poor lighting inside the limo, he could tell that Magnus’ pupils were blown with arousal.

 

“Fuck,” Magnus whispered, then cleared his throat. “You better behave, Alexander.” he said with a laugh.

 

“Where are we going?” Alec asked, changing the subject as to not get too aroused himself.

 

“That’s a surprise,” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, kissing each knuckle. “How are you doing? I’ve been worried about you all day after your breakdown this morning.”

 

“I’m sorry I worried you, Magnus,” Alec said kindly. “I have been thinking more about everything though.” His nerves were bubbling up now. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to work for you anymore.” Alec saw Magnus’ eyes widen, “I will still cook for you,” Alec quickly added, fearing Magnus would start to panic. “But I want to cook for you because I want to cook for my boyfriend, not because you’re my boss. I think it would help settle my nerves a bit more. You don’t need to go out and hire a new chef for yourself. I will still do everything that I’ve always done, but I don’t want you paying me to do it.”

 

“You’re sure that’s what you want?” Magnus asked, voice sounding concerned. “I’ve told you that our relationship holds no bearing on you working for me. I also don’t want to see you financially strapped. I want to know that you’re taken care of, darling.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Magnus,” Alec reassured his boyfriend. “Besides, I barely work for you anymore. I come in, cook, then spend the rest of my time working on things for the bistro. I’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Magnus appeared to be taking a moment to think about what Alec just told him. Making direct eye contact, Magnus eventually nodded, “As long as you’re sure.”

 

“I am,” Alec intoned, squeezing Magnus’ hand.

 

~oOo~

 

It wasn’t until thirty minutes later that Alec found out exactly where they were going. “You can’t be serious!” Alec exclaimed, his smile widening and excitement bubbling within his stomach. The limo pulled up to the entrance of the Majestic Theatre. “We’re seeing Phantom?”

 

“Yes, my dear,” Magnus chuckled. “A little birdy told me that you have a secret love for all things theater related, and Phantom of the Opera is one of your favorites.”

 

Alec nodded his head enthusiastically. He felt like a kid at Christmas, “Magnus, this is the best surprise ever!” he exclaimed before launching himself at his boyfriend, and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Magnus laughed, but squeezed Alec just as tight.

 

~oOo~

 

Getting back into the limo hours later, Alec couldn’t wipe the smile off his face if he tried. They performed impeccably well, the music was orchestrated beautifully, and it was an overall great night.

 

“Thank you again for tonight, Magnus,” Alec said, still smiling. This had already been officially rated the best date Alec had ever been on.

 

“The night isn’t over yet, darling,” Magnus replied, picking up Alec’s hand and twining their fingers together.

 

“Really?” Alec said in disbelief. “Where are we going now?”

 

“Well…” Magnus chuckled, giving off a look as if he were trying to decide what to tell Alec. “We’re going to dinner now, but it’s a surprise as to where.”

 

“Dinner sounds perfect,” Alec brought Magnus’ hand up to his lips, kissing each knuckle while maintaining eye contact. Alec watched as Magnus’ face softened, and a sweet little smile appeared on his face. Alec couldn’t help but think that the expression on his boyfriends face was his favourite look in those eyes he cared so dearly for. He made a vow right then and there, that he would do whatever it took to keep Magnus always looking like that, always happy.

 

Shortly after crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Alec noticed the _very_ familiar restaurant the limo was pulling up to. He assumed they’d go somewhere more in line with how they were dressed, but no, Magnus had brought Alec to Luigi’s.

 

“Magnus,” Alec exclaimed as they stepped out of the limo. “You didn’t have to bring me here for dinner. We could’ve gone where ever you wanted to go!”

 

“Darling,” Magnus said, pulling Alec to face him. “Why on earth would I do that after recruiting Max to tell me all of your favorite things. You give so much of yourself to others, that tonight, I wanted to spoil you. Because you deserve to be spoiled, Alexander.”

 

Alec felt the heat rising in his cheeks at Magnus’ words. “Sweetheart,” Alec said, pulling Magnus close and circling his arms around his boyfriends neck. “You deserve to be spoiled too, you know. And I have every intention of doing so.” Alec pecked Magnus on the lips, then lead him into the restaurant.

 

They were seated immediately, and Alec recognized the woman walking up to their table.

 

“Lindsey,” Alec greeted the server with a smile. “How are you this evening?”

 

“Hello, Alec,” Lindsey said, blushing. “I’m doing well, how are you?” She gestured at Alec’s tux before adding. “It looks like you’ve been out on the town.” Alec could feel his cheeks heating up, but couldn’t control his smile as he looked over at Magnus who was sporting an amused grin.

 

“Yes, well,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “Magnus here decided he was going to spoil me tonight.”

 

Lindsey glanced at Magnus, her eyes widening, and her own blush rising. Alec knew immediately that she recognized him as Magnus Bane, Owner and CEO of Bane Records, just by her demeanor change.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Lindsey,” Magnus said cordially.

 

“Y-you too, Mister Bane,” Lindsey stuttered. Alec had to suppress a grin. “Wh-what can I get you two to dr-drink?” she said, presumably remembering herself.

 

“I’ll take a glass of chardonnay,” Magnus responded, then looked towards Alec. Lindsey still hadn’t taken her eyes off Magnus.

 

“I’ll have the merlot,” Alec said, smirking when Lindsey whipped her head towards him, seemingly forgetting he was even there. Alec was highly amused that this young woman was so enthralled by his boyfriend… not that he could blame her. Magnus was stunningly beautiful.  

 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” Lindsey said quickly before nearly running away.

 

“Well that was interesting,” Alec said laughing, once Lindsey was out of earshot. “It seems that you have an admirer.”

 

“So it would seem,” Magnus chuckled along with Alec. “What do you recommend for dinner?”

 

Alec quickly sobered up, and glanced at the menu. Taking a moment to look everything over, Alec got an idea.

 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, his voice tinged on nervousness. His question must’ve surprised Magnus, if the widening of his eyes were any indication.

 

“Of course I do,” Magnus was quick to respond.

 

“Good,” Alec breathed out. “I’m going to order for you.”

 

“And I’m sure whatever you order will be divine,” Magnus replied with a smile. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, entwining their fingers together, and got lost in Magnus’ eyes. Alec wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that, just gazing at each other.

 

“Are you ready to order?” Lindsey said, causing Alec and Magnus to jump. Neither one of them noticed her approach.

 

“Yeah,” Alec cleared his throat. “For starters we’ll take the Balsamic Bruschetta, then we’ll have the Chicken Milano, and the Veal Marsala, please.”

 

As Lindsey walked away with their orders, Alec glanced back at Magnus who was smirking. “What?” Alec asked, starting to feel self conscious.

 

“Oh darling,” Magnus said, snickering. “The Great Alexander Lightwood, Chef Extraordinaire just ordered Veal Marsala.”

 

“I ordered that for you,” Alec deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face. He knew Magnus was teasing him. He also knew that Magnus didn’t like veal, which judging by the disgusted look on Magnus’ face - that he seemed to be trying to mask - the veal was very unappealing to him. Alec figured he’d tease his boyfriend just as easily as it seemed that Magnus was teasing him.

 

“That veal better taste remarkably like chicken, Alexander,” Magnus sobered up looking affronted. Alec was having a very hard time keeping his straight face at the adorable little crinkle in Magnus’ nose. He finally lost his composure and started laughing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, giggling. “That was just priceless!” Once Alec was settled a bit more, he continued, “You’re lucky I didn’t order the spaghetti and meatballs. That’s my favorite meal, but I just didn’t think it’d be appropriate to eat on a first date so I got my second favorite dish.”

 

“I didn’t know spaghetti was your favorite,” Magnus intoned, his eyes softening as he reached for Alec’s hand.

 

“It has been for as long as I can remember,” Alec shrugged. “What’s your favorite meal? I’ve been cooking for you for months! How could I have never thought to ask such a simple question?” Alec was slightly put out at that thought.

 

“How familiar are you with Indonesian dishes?” Magnus asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m not very familiar with the cooking aspect, but I do like Indonesian food,” Alec responded dejectedly. “For that Travel show I was on, we were supposed to go to a few countries in Asia, but the show was cancelled before we could get there, and it never really occurred to me to look up some recipes and cook it myself. I just usually go out, or order that kind of stuff.”

 

“Have you ever had bubur ayam?” Magnus asked, and Alec started nodding enthusiastically and feeling his smile widening.

 

“That’s one of my favorites from this place I used to order from in Paris all the time,” Alec couldn’t keep the excitement out of his tone. “Is that your favorite dish?”

 

“It is,” Magnus said, smiling sadly. Alec noticed that his eyes had a far away look about them. “My mom used to make it for me all the time when I was little. After I moved to the States, I hadn’t eaten it for a long time. See, I never knew what the dish was called, so when I was old enough to go out and about on my own, I went to this little Indonesian restaurant; it looked so small from the street, but inside it was huge! I walked up to the register and explained what was in it - I didn’t even realize I was speaking to the owner - and she just smiled at me and sat me down at a table. A few minutes later, bubur ayam was sitting in front of me.”

 

“Do you still go to that place?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. Based off the fond expression Magnus was wearing, it seemed like it was a place he would frequent whenever he could.

 

“I do,” Magnus chuckled, then looked down at his glass of wine.

 

“Maybe we should go there for our next date,” Alec said, smiling. Magnus whipped his head up and his eyes widened in what Alec could only presume was astonishment. It nearly broke his heart to think that Magnus would be surprised that Alec would want to take him somewhere that he enjoyed so much.

 

“I think I would love that, darling,” Magnus finally responded, emotion thick in his tone. Alec smiled and pressed feather light kisses to each of Magnus’ knuckles. Before Alec could make a solid plan for their next date night, their food arrived and one of Alec’s favorite people in the world brought it to their table.

 

“I have one Chicken Milano dish for the refined gentleman, and one Veal Marsala for Mr. Celebrity Chef,” Luigi said in his thick Italian accent scowling as he set their meals down, he then turned to face Alec head on. “This couldn’t possibly be the same little Alexander that I found snooping in my kitchen. I taught that young boy how to cook. This,” he said, motioning his hands in front of Alec, “is a man who has been on tv, and acts too big to come by and visit an old man who kept him from starving for years and years.” Alec tipped his head back and let out a full belly laugh at the old man’s antics. “Get up here and greet me like I’m meant to be greeted.” Luigi said, motioning for Alec to stand.

 

“Alright, old man,” Alec said standing, giving Luigi a back slapping hug that was solely designated for his oldest mentor. “And I was just here last week! You made it sound like it’s been years since you’ve seen me.” At that, Alec heard Magnus chuckle. Turning, Alec gestured at his companion, “Luigi, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Magnus Bane. Magnus, this is Luigi de’ Medici. As I’m sure you’ve just heard, Luigi was my first mentor, and there was a time when he did keep me and my sibling from starving.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luigi,” Magnus said, standing and holding out his hand for Luigi to shake.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, young man,” Luigi bypassed Magnus’ outstretched hand and pulled him in for a hug. Alec laughed at the surprised yelp that escaped Magnus’ lips. “Now sit, sit,” Luigi exclaimed, “no need to let this food get cold.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect as always, Luigi,” Alec replied easily as he sat down.

 

“Perfect ha! It better be up to _my_ standards, young Alexander,” Luigi said, then glared. “You better come back and see me soon, young man!”

 

“I’m in here once a week!” Alec soundly rebutted. “If I came more than that, I’d be broke and fat!”

 

“Alexander,” Luigi exclaimed, throwing his head back in laughter. “I’ve told you millions of times, you don’t need to pay for your food here. You just won’t listen!” At that, Luigi walked away, muttering something about ‘youth and their lack of listening skills’.

 

“Well, he sure is an interesting character,” Magnus said amused.

 

“That he is,” Alec agreed easily. “Now you heard the man, dig in!”

 

Alec sat and waited for Magnus to eat before beginning his own meal. If Magnus liked it, Alec would add that recipe into his regular cooking rotation for his former boss turned boyfriend. Magnus took his first bite, and his eyes grew the size of saucers. Alec had his answer.

 

“Oh my God!” Magnus exclaimed around a mouth full of food. “Alexander, this is amazing!”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec said chuckling, finally cutting into his veal.

 

“I’m curious,” Magnus stated. “How in the world did you end up getting Luigi to teach you how to cook?”

 

“Ah, well… that’s an embarrassing story,” Alec chuckled, hiding his face in his hands. Alec could feel the heat radiating up his neck as he blushed. “I may have snuck into his kitchen to watch him and some other chefs cook.”

 

“May have?” Magnus questioned, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

 

“After school one day, I was walking to the store to pick up some groceries - I was starving and it was just after archery practice - anyway so I walked past the door and I just… smelled this amazing aroma coming from inside,” Alec said, waving his hands around to emphasize his point. “I saw all these people cooking, so I took out a notebook and a pen and hid behind a shelf of condiments and started taking notes on what they were doing, what ingredients they used, and anything else that I could. I just really wanted to make whatever was smelling that good, ya know.” Alec shrugged like it was no big deal, and he wasn’t trespassing or anything. “Anyway, I kept coming back after practice, because those were the only days that I didn’t have Jace and Izzy walking home with me, and then one day Luigi’s son, Manny, found me hiding. He thought I was some spy from a family rival of theirs.” Alec shook his head fondly at the memory. “When I told him and Luigi what I was doing, Luigi told Manny that he knew I was there, and that he’d been watching me for weeks to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid like pull something off the shelf and hurt myself. Then he and Manny started teaching me.”

 

“That’s insane!” Magnus exclaimed laughing. “You’re so lucky you didn’t get in trouble.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Alec countered. “I’m lucky I didn’t get arrested and banned from the restaurant!”

 

“Exactly my point Alexander,” Magnus laughed. The telling of his story had created a wonderful atmosphere, and their easy laughter carried them right through to dessert. This time, Alec let Magnus order for them both, and they ended up sharing just the most scrumptious pieces of chocolate cake.

 

But no evening lasts forever, and eventually they got up from the table and returned to Magnus’s car. They drove in silence as Alec tried to decide what he was going to do once they got where they were going.

 

“Would you like to stay tonight?” Alec asked once he and Magnus were parked in front of his place.

 

“I’m tempted, darling,” Magnus said smiling down at Alec, his hand caressing Alec’s cheek. “But I wanted to do this first date right, so I’ll take a raincheck.”

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Alec breathed in, savoring Magnus’ unique scent. “This really was the best first date I’ve ever had.”

 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” Magnus smiled back.

 

With one last parting kiss, Alec said goodnight to his boyfriend and got ready for bed. It wasn’t until he was nearly asleep when Alec suddenly realized they never got their damn appetizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:
> 
> Est-ce vrai?: Is that so?  
> Peut-être que je te parlerai en français plus souvent: Maybe I'll speak to you in French more often
> 
> AN: If you follow me on Twitter, @CoffeeNLit, you’ll see that I’ve mentioned that I had my next story in mind, (Single Father ((Alec)) AU), however, now I keep getting another story stuck in my head, (Coffee Shop/Bookstore Malec AU). Here are the summaries of both stories, and on Twitter I’m going to post a poll to see what you guys would like to read first. The poll will go up on Saturday, so keep an eye out for it. Feel free to also express your thoughts and opinions in your reviews as well. I just want to know which story to focus on when I’ve finished writing Chef. So, here they are. Again, let me know which peaks your interest the most. 
> 
> Coffee Shop/Bookstore Malec AU
> 
> Magnus owns a bookstore in SoHo and goes to Jace’s Java House (working title), a fairly new and quaint coffee shop next door to his bookstore multiple times a day. After getting screwed over in the love department over and over again and having the love of his life destroy everything Magnus had worked towards, Magnus decided to devote all of his time and energy on his small business. One day, Magnus walks into the coffee shop, only to find a new employee, claiming to be the owners best friend, and new business partner. Magnus can’t help but to be intrigued my this shy, blue eyed man. 
> 
> Alec just got a job at his best friend, Jace’s, coffee shop. Before getting kicked out of his home, Alec had invested heavily into helping Jace start up his new business. Now that his parents want nothing to do with Alec, he’s stuck having to move to New York and is living with his best friend in order to save up the money to afford his own place. Luckily, Jace asked him to be his business partner, and help with all of the day to day workings of the shop. Alec’s sister, Isabelle, was sick of their parents always treating her older brother like dirt, and holding him to a higher standard than herself, decided that she was leaving the house that they grew up in, in order to follow her brother. 
> 
> Single Father (Alec) AU
> 
> Alec and his best friend from birth, Simon, inherit a Real Estate firm from their parents called Alicante Realty. Alec leads a meeting for a potential new client, but gets called away at the last minute to pick up his sick son. Alec, being a single father, has given up all hope of having a dating life until the sympathetic businessman was all too willing to reschedule the meeting and didn't mind having a 5 year old sleeping on the couch in the conference room. 
> 
> Not only is Alec struggling with dating as a single father, but after the tragic accident of his parents and baby brother, Alec needs to work on rekindling his relationship with his baby sister, and one of his former friends.
> 
> I want this story to be fluffy with little angst. Mostly about building new relationships and rebuilding old relationships.
> 
> I also wanted to recommend a few stories to you guys. There are way too many good stories, and I know I can’t recommend them all, but these are the stories I’m obsessing over at the moment:  
> The Fall by AtowncalledMalec  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309352/chapters/38148857
> 
> Higher than the Big Trees by Carmenlire  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496678/chapters/33489132
> 
> Harder than the Liquor I Pour by Carmenlire  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930104/chapters/39778758
> 
> Table For Two (Malec AU) by HelloHeidi_101  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737751/chapters/39262360
> 
> The Secret's Out by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796782
> 
> Support System by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867696/chapters/34424087
> 
> Nail Polish and Sandalwood by malefiswent  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137128/chapters/37703126
> 
> One Love by Sunsetdaydreams  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062513/chapters/34920440
> 
> One Love Excerpts by Sunsetdaydreams  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801900/chapters/36776145
> 
> Also, I tried to link everything, but apparently I don't know how so I just put the links underneath the story names...


	26. Defamation and Setting The Record Straight

Magnus blew into the offices of Downworld News, slamming both office doors open with Alexander hot on his heels. The magazine was crushed in his fist as he screamed, “Who the FUCK wrote this?!?!? What gives you the absolute right to say these things?”   
  
The receptionist blinked, her hand reaching for the phone. Then she stopped as if unsure who exactly there was to call when the high-profile CEO of Bane Records was standing before her with fire in his eyes.

 

“Magnus,” Alexander said softly from behind Magnus, who could feel his boyfriend rubbing soothing circles over his back as he spoke. “Please calm down. We’ll get this resolved, I promise.”

 

“I would like to speak to this, S. Underhill, and his supervisor, now,” Magnus bellowed out, not calming down at all. He’d made a deal with this magazine years ago that they wouldn’t publish anything in regards to Magnus’ personal life without his express permission. Magnus had a select few press members that he trusted enough to allow in on press conferences. Downworld News - whom up until now was a prominent entertainment magazine - being one of them. That was until now. After this article about his and Alexander’s relationship, Magnus was seriously rethinking that decision. The article basically slandered Alexander, saying things along the lines of the only reason he was with Magnus was to use him for money. Claiming that there was a rift between Alec and Jace, and Alec needed to use someone else for his meal ticket. This journalist couldn’t be further from the truth and it made Magnus far more than simply furious. 

 

The receptionist dialed an extension number.

 

“Mr. Underhill, Magnus Bane is here with another gentleman, and is demanding to see you immediately sir,” she said, voice quivering.

 

“AND I’M LESS THAN PLEASED!” Magnus yelled, sure that this Underhill person could hear him over the phone as well as down the hall. Magnus could still feel Alexander’s soothing touch on his back which was probably why he hadn’t sprinted down the hall. 

 

Magnus had only learned of the article that morning, when Cat had come over, dragging Ragnor and Raphael with her looking furious. Cat was equally mad when she found that Alexander was asleep - naked as the day he was born - next to him. Cat wasn’t just Magnus’ personal assistant, she was also his media liaison. She handled any and all press conferences, or interviews that Magnus did. She had Raphael and Ragnor take Alec out of the room so she could discuss what to do about the journalist tarnishing Alexander’s name. She was also less than thrilled to learn about their relationship, which Magnus would get to the bottom of at a later date. She immediately called Downworld News’ Editor and Chief, Dorothea Rollins to find out how she could have approved such nonsense to be published in her magazine. Magnus and the others refused to tell Alexander what was said in the article, other than reporting that they were in fact in a relationship, and said some not so nice things about Alec.

 

“Mr. Underhill will see you, Mr. Bane,” the receptionist squeaked, pulling Magnus back to the moment and away from his thoughts. “His office is down the hall, the second door on the left.”   

 

“Make sure that his supervisor is there with him,” Magnus said, not giving the girl a second glance as he marched right on down the hall to meet with this S. Underhill person.

 

“Magnus,” Alexander said, pulling on his arm to get Magnus to stop walking. “Baby, you need to calm down. We’ll find out how he got this information, but please stay calm. We wanted to make our relationship public anyway.”

 

“I know that, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice sounded whiny even to his own ears. “But I wanted us to make the announcement on our own. I didn’t want some entertainment magazine leaking the information before we could get it out there, and not only that, but there were some horrible things that were written about you in there. That’s why I’m so pissed!” 

 

“Sweetheart,” Alexander said smiling and his tone light, however, Magnus felt sure Alexander would not be so calm if he knew what was said about him. “Cat is working on setting up a press conference for later on today to set the record straight. According to Jace, this type of thing happens all the time with celebrities, and usually there’s nothing they can do about it.”

 

“But we can do something about this,” Magnus countered. “I will not let anyone ruin your reputation for the simple fact that this writer doesn’t seem to like me.”

 

“Well now it’s out there,” Alexander said calmly while moving closer to him, running his hands up and down Magnus’ arms, and it instantly made Magnus relax. “Instead of us announcing our relationship, we’re going to - at the very least - confirm the speculation of that part of the article. Then at the press conference, we can set the record straight on the wrongful accusations this guy wrote about us. I do want to see this guy get fired for causing you this stress though. I really don’t like seeing you like this.”

 

“How are you so calm?” Magnus questioned softly, unable to meet Alexander’s eyes. 

 

“Because the news is already in print,” Alec responded as if it were the simplest thing in the world. “As I’ve already said, we were planning to tell our friends today anyway, and I’ve already told my family. But… are you… are you having second thoughts because of whatever it was that this guy wrote about me?”

 

Magnus sucked in a breath at the insecurity in Alexander’s voice. 

 

“No, darling. I’m not having second thoughts at all. I just don’t like not being in control, and this article wasn’t of our doing.” Magnus said, holding up the magazine. “Plus I signed a contract with Downworld News that I would give them all exclusive interviews, as long as they didn’t publish anything without my consent. And I really don’t like what was written in here about you,” he repeated yet again. Magnus felt that he and Alec were doing nothing but talking in circles around each other this morning.

 

“Okay,” Alec said, Magnus could hear the relief in his voice. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t already regretting us.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, moving even closer to his boyfriend. “I don’t - and never will - regret what we have. Please don’t ever think that.” 

 

“Then let’s get in there and fry this asshole,” Alexander said with a smile, causing Magnus to chuckle and kiss his cheek. 

 

As they continued their way towards S. Underhill’s office, Chief Editor, Dorothea ‘Dot’ Rollins, sprinted down the hallway toward them. 

 

“Magnus!” she called out sounding out of breath. “I am so sorry. I just got off the phone with Cat, and I assure you, I will be handling this myself.” 

 

“What the hell, Dot?” Magnus’ anger started boiling over again. “Who is this asshole, and how did he manage to get this article out without your approval?”

 

“I don’t know, and I plan to find out now,” she responded sounding just as upset as Magnus, as she barrelled through the closed office door.

 

Inside the opulent office, the person who Magnus presumed to be S. Underhill sat in his office chair, nearly ripping his hair out. He looked worried,  _ as he should be,  _ Magnus thought.

 

“Steve, who gave you the approval to publish this article without my say so?” Dot asked without any preamble. 

 

“I didn’t know!” was the man’s response. He looked like he was panicking. “This was my first byline, and Maureen told me to run the story once we were emailed all of the photos that were featured!” 

 

“You mean to tell me that Maureen Brown - my second in command - told you to write an article on one of the few clients we have signed an exclusivity contract with?” Dot scoffed as if she didn’t believe him. “You’ve only been a lead writer for this magazine for three months, and even you were made aware that Magnus Bane was off limits to anyone but myself.” She then turned to Magnus and Alexander, and asked, “What do you think, Mr. Bane?”

 

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but Alexander beat him to it.

 

“I think we should call in Maureen, and see what she has to say,” Alexander answered instead, crossing his arms over his chest, staring down Underhill with a glare. “I recognize you. You went to high school with me, you followed me around like a lost puppy - all without saying one word to me - then turned into an ass and started rumors about me when I turned you down after asking me out. I didn’t even know who you were, Steve! Why the hell would I go out with someone whom I’ve never even spoken to?” Alexander bullied through. “This wasn’t even about Magnus at all, was it? This was about me.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Dot said, turning towards Alexander confused. “What’s going on here?”

 

“Okay, fine!” Underhill yelled. “Yes,  _ Alec _ ,” he spat, “this was all about you. You never once looked at me in high school.  _ I was in love with you! _ Yet, I find out that you started dating the very guy who outed you in high school. How could you be such a  _ whore, _ Alec?”

 

“Now wait just a minute!” Magnus yelled just as he heard Alexander suck in a breath. “What gives you the right to call someone you don’t even know a whore, just because they wouldn’t date you in high school? Are you really petty enough to cause problems for someone you don’t even know for something that happened over a decade ago?” Magnus scoffed, “C’mon man, grow up!”

 

Underhill looked as if he was about to respond, but Magnus wouldn’t let him. “You don’t know anything about Alexander, or myself. I suggest you write a formal apology, and then beg your boss here not to fire you.”

 

“Oh, he’ll be begging alright,” Dot sneared. “Underhill, you  _ are _ fired. Do you even know who Alec Lightwood is?”

 

“Yeah, he’s just some guy whose brother is an actor,” Underhill scoffed. “He’s probably only dating Magnus so he can get his own fifteen minutes of fame.”

 

“That is so far from the truth,” she laughed mockingly. “Alec Lightwood is a world renowned chef. He’s more popular than his brother, and Magnus combined.” Dot looked towards Magnus apologetically. Magnus shrugged unable to care, what she said was true. “Alec here has made a name for himself all on his own. So all of these accusations,” she held up the article, “are unfounded! As a journalist, it’s your job to research the subjects in which you report on! This is a legitimate publication, not some checkout counter tabloid!”

 

Magnus watched as Underhill’s expression changed to something akin to shock, and glanced at Alec, whose face was growing red from embarrassment. Magnus reached out and pulled Alexander close to him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. “There was a reason why I wouldn’t let you read that article, darling,” Magnus whispered in Alexander’s ear, then pressed a feather light kiss to his neck. “There were some awful things written about you in this article, but please know that none of those things are true, cintaku.”

 

Magnus watched - with a keen eye - Alec swallowing, his eyes filling with tears, but nodding nevertheless. For anyone who didn’t know Alexander, they never would have known that he was slowly falling apart, Magnus on the other hand, knew his lover better than most. He knew how much Alec was hurting right now, and he wanted more than anything to make the hurt go away.

 

“Magnus, Alec,” Dot said, bringing them to her attention. “I want to let you both know that I will personally handle this issue. I was wondering if the two of you would be willing-”

 

She was interrupted by shouting in the hallway. Magnus couldn’t place his finger on it, but the voice sounded terribly familiar to him.

 

“I don’t care what you have to say. I want to see this asshole who wrote this shit about my brother,” the voice, whom Magnus could only guess belonged to Jace, said.

 

“What the?” Alexander questioned, twirling around and opening the door. “Jace?”

 

“Alec,” Jace responded, barrelling into the office. “What are you doing here? Where is this asshole? I want to give that little shit a piece of my mind!” 

 

“Jace, we’re handling it,” Alec said calmly, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders.

 

Jace didn’t hesitate in his next action. He pulled Alexander into a bone crushing hug. Alec didn’t seem to be expecting the display of affection, but Jace must have said something to his brother, causing Alexander to return the hug just as fierce, with a laugh and nod.

 

Pulling out of their embrace, Jace turned and looked at everyone else in the room. Once his eyes met Underhill, Jace gave the man a glare that Magnus was sure could have made the man go up in flames.

 

“So, you’re the asshole that wrote all that trash about Alec?” Jace’s glare grew more intense as he spoke. “Did Victor Aldertree put you up to this?”

 

“Who?” Underhill and Dot asked simultaneously.

 

“No, Jace,” Magnus spoke up, not wanting Jace to air out his PR issues to journalists. “This guy apparently had an obsessive crush on your brother back in high school, and when he learned that Alexander and I were together he decided to slander your brother’s name as a way to ‘punish him’ for not going out with him back in high school.” Magnus didn’t even try to keep the disgust out of his voice. 

 

“As I was saying,” Dot said, clearing her throat. “I was wondering if you two would be willing to give a statement. I would also like a statement from you was well, Jonathan, as Steve has brought your name into this.” 

 

“That should be fine, Dorothea,” Magnus said, sighing as exhaustion hit him. “I need to speak to Cat first though.” 

 

“And I need to speak to my publicist,” Jace added. “I won’t do anything without talking to him. I also want him to coordinate everything between Magnus’ liaison, and Alec’s publicist before we talk to anyone in the press.” 

 

“I understand,” Dot agreed easily. Not that she would have had much of a choice. Magnus wasn’t going to allow another thing to be printed about him or Alexander without getting this shit storm cleared up. “Please let me know when we can meet up again.” She then turned to Underhill, “Steve, security is at reception waiting for you. They will escort you out of the building and remove all of your accesses. Once again, you no longer work for this company. Maybe in your next endeavor, you'll be more mindful of the publication's rules concerning high-profile persons.”

 

Huffing, Underhill left the office without so much as a glance. As soon as he was out of sight, everyone turned their gaze towards Dot. 

 

“You may want to clear your schedule, Dot,” Magnus said, his tone cold and authoritative. “We’ll need to coordinate with our representatives, then get back to you. I want this issue resolved today.” 

 

“I understand, Magnus,” she said, looking like a kicked puppy. She then turned to Alexander, “And again, I am so sorry this happened, Alec.”

 

“Let’s go Alexander,” Magnus grabbed his boyfriends hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Come on, Jace. We have damage control to work through.” 

 

~oOo~

 

Magnus took Alexander and Jace back to his office to figure out how they’d want to approach the media about the article. Jace immediately called Jem to ask him to meet them there to help come up with a game plan. 

 

“Okay, guys,” Alexander stated once they got to Magnus’ office, sounding annoyed. “I need to know what the hell was said about me in this article. I need to know what I’m up against!”

 

“Fine,” Magnus sighed before he handed over the magazine. He really didn’t want Alexander to see what was written about him. Everything in the article couldn’t have been further from the truth, and Magnus had a feeling that Alec would take it personally.

 

As Alexander opened the magazine to the page containing the article, everyone surrounding the conference table peared forward to get another glance at what was written.

 

_ARTICLE:_ _This reporter was covering the fashion and celeb-beat at the Fou-Fou-Riche eatery Luigi’s Italian Restaurant, and who should walk in arm-in-arm with that hunk CEO of Bane Records, Magnus Bane? None other than a stellar low-life, Alexander Lightwood. Who is Alexander Lightwood, you might ask?_

 

_ He’s the brother of none other than Jonathan Herondale, the ‘Up and Coming’ Star of the hit movie, ‘Conspiracy Theory’. Now, Alexander (Alec to his low-life friends) is purported to be riding his brother’s coattails and trying to squeeze every penny he can from Jonathan.  _

 

_ Yes! He’s so poor, he can’t even pay attention. Rumor has it that Jonathan told him, in no uncertain terms, to take a hike and cut off the money supply. So, true to form, Alexander began sniffing out the money like the dog he is. _

 

_I guess he showed his tight-jeans-wearing butt in just the right spot, and hooked up with Mondo-Sugar-Daddy Magnus to, once again, ride the money train, whilst letting Magnus ride HIM (if you know what I mean)._ _~S. Underhill_

 

“Wow,” Alexander said laughing and shaking his head. “This dude apparently didn’t do any research on me. A quick Google search would’ve given him all the information he needed to know about me, professionally at least.”

 

Magnus was shocked and relieved. Alexander appeared to be taking this much better than Magnus could have imagined, and that made him wonder if Alexander had dealt with something like this in the past. Magnus made a mental note to ask him about that later.

 

“Yes,” Jem said with a grim expression. “I only know of you because my girlfriend is a fan of yours, but your professional accomplishments are remarkable. What does your publicist have to say about all of this?”

 

“Uh,” Alexander said, shifting in his seat. Magnus furrowed his brows due to his boyfriend’s demeanor change. “I don’t have one…”

 

“Really?” Cat gasped, sounding just as confused as Magnus. “Anyone who’s in the public eye should have some sort of representative. Who did you use when you were living in Europe?”

 

“The Food Network had a few reps on retainer,” Alec explained. “Bat Valasquez was who they assigned me to for anything PR related. I didn’t even think about having to use a rep once I came home since I wasn’t planning to make any television appearances any time soon.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Cat said, sliding out of the conference room with her phone up to her ear. 

 

“I think we should find a PR rep for you, Alec,” Jem said kindly. “Even though you’re not planning any new endeavors in regards to cooking shows, it’ll still make dealing with the media much easier on you. The situation today being a perfect example.” 

 

“How would I be able to get one before we talk to the press later on today?” Alexander asked, his tone came out sounding tight and stressed. 

 

Before anyone could answer, Cat strolled in saying, “Gideon will be down here shortly.” 

 

“How were you able to get him here so fast?” Magnus asked slightly in awe. 

 

“He’s a fan of both Alec and Jace,” Cat responded as she took her seat. “All I had to do was say that Alec Lightwood needed a PR rep and he jumped at the chance. Plus, he was already in the building with one of his other clients.” 

 

“Who’s Gideon?” Jace asked, his brows knitted together and his head was tilted slightly to the side. He reminded Magnus of a confused puppy that couldn’t find his favorite toy. 

 

“Gideon Lightwood,” Jem said easily. “He works for the same firm as me. He took over Tessa’s contract when I started dating her. Alec you’re going to love him. He’s kind, but he doesn’t put up with anyone’s theatrics, and he always looks out for the best interests of his clients. I will be more than happy to vouch for him.”

 

“Uh, L-lightwood?” Alexander stuttered, seemingly surprised. “You do realize that I’m a Lightwood too, right?”

 

“I’m aware,” Jem chuckled. “But he and his family are from Boston. I didn’t think there’s a family connection between the two of you.”

 

“Yeah,” Alexander started rubbing the back of his neck. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s thigh, and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “My dad is originally from there.”

 

“So… it’s possible that Gideon could somehow be related to you?” Magnus asked, anxious on Alexander’s behalf.

 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Alec shrugged. They didn’t have to wait long, because at that moment, there was a knock at the door, and Gideon poked his head in.

 

“Good morning everyone,” he said smiling, shaking hands with Magnus, Cat, and Jem. He then turned to Jace and Alexander, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Gideon then shook both their hands. “I just want to let you know that I’m a huge fan. Also, I knew that article was a load of crap. Alec, if you’re comfortable, I’d really like to sign on as your permanent publicist.” 

 

Getting right down to the point as always, Magnus noticed. He took his time looking at Gideon, who appeared to be similar in age to Alec, if not maybe a few years older. His build was very similar to Alexander’s, but Gideon had sandy blond hair and grayish green eyes, compared to Alec’s black hair and blue eyes. Still, their facial features were remarkably similar. Magnus could see a familial resemblance between the two men. 

 

“Uh,” Alexander muttered, sounding unsure of the situation. “The Food Network provided a rep for anyone under their contract, so I don’t know what the rates are for hiring you.” 

 

“That’s okay,” Gideon said, his smile still firmly planted on his face. “The firm Jem and I work for is rather small. Our rates are a lot lower than bigger named companies, and even though we’re a small company, we like to keep our client base to a minimum. But our clients are usually ‘A listers’, or ‘Up and Comers’.”

 

“Okay…” Alec said, looking as if he didn’t really know what to say. 

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Gideon chuckled. “How about I help you clear up this shit show today, and tomorrow we can meet up for lunch and just get to know one another? Even if you don’t want to hire me on, I’d still love to get to know my little cousin.” He then turned to Jace, “You too Jonathan. I was told that uncle Robert and aunt Maryse adopted you, so that makes you my family as well.”

 

“Sure?” Jace responded, giving Alec a weary glance in the process. 

 

“Alec?” Gideon asked, his tone sounded hopeful.

 

“Y-yeah. I guess we can do that,” Alexander stuttered, his eyes were wide and cheeks were rosey. 

 

“Great!” Gideon exclaimed with a clap of his hands. “Now, let’s get to work.” 

 

~oOo~

 

After hours of planning and hashing out details, it was finally time for their interviews with the press. Magnus kept a close eye on Alexander all day, just to make sure he was as okay as he claimed to be. Alexander didn’t appear to be affected by the unnecessary drama that Underhill caused, but Magnus knew that Alec could bottle up and hide his emotions if he wanted to. 

 

“Remember,” Magnus whispered to Alexander, running a hand up and down Alec’s back soothingly. “Don’t scoff or react to anything Jace says to the press. We agreed that the media doesn’t need to know about your personal issues with him, and it won’t do anyone any good knowing that things have been strained with you two.” 

 

“I know, baby,” Alec responded with a smile, and quickly kissed him.

 

Entering the media room, Magnus, Alexander, Jace, and Dot took their seats and waited for the press to quiet down and get settled. It was your typical set up; rows of chairs for the press, a podium placed off to the right side of the platform, then a table set up with microphones and nameplates set in front. 

 

They all agreed to let Dorothea make a statement on behalf of Downworld News first, to try and clear their name once Catarina announced that the accusations in the article were falsified.  

 

Stepping up to the podium, Catarina cleared her throat, “Good afternoon. As most of you know, this morning the newest edition of the Downworld News Magazine was released. Inside the issue, an article was published unauthorized by one of their journalists. This journalist not only painted Magnus Bane and Jonathan Herondale in a negative light, but defamed Chef Alexander Lightwood in the process. With us today is the Editor and Chief of Downworld News, Dorothea Rollins alongside the CEO of Bane Records, Magnus Bane, Jonathan Herondale, and Chef Alexander Lightwood. They will each give a statement, but we ask that you hold all of your questions until the end. Thank you.”

 

Cat stepped away from the podium and gestured for Dot to begin when she was ready.

 

“Good afternoon,” Dot greeted the media, appearing to be apprehensive about speaking to a crowded room. “In 1910 my great grandfather founded Downworld News. He started this company when Broadway Theater was only taking off. The paper back then was more like a two page flier. He wanted to give the public of New York something to look forward to in the entertainment industry. His very first publication was of interviews and critiques on the operetta, ‘Naughty Marietta’.  He sold the paper for a penny. Eventually the paper was handed down to my grandfather, my father, and then to myself,” she laughed nervously and took a deep breath. “This tiny little paper evolved into a prominent entertainment magazine; one that prided itself on getting first hand interviews with celebrities. We continue to critique Broadway shows and movies, but we’ve moved beyond that. Today, this magazines name and reputation was tarnished by a couple of individuals that no longer represent this company. On behalf of Downworld News, I would also like to apologize to Magnus Bane, and Jonathan Herondale who were put into an awkward position by the actions of my staff. And I  _ sincerely _ apologize to Chef Lightwood for the things that were written about him by my journalist. I would like you all to know that the staff members in question have been dealt with by me personally on this matter. Thank you.”

 

After Dot’s heartfelt speech, Magnus heard her release a shaky breath. He didn’t realize that she was so uncomfortable at public speaking. He felt bad for having to put her in that situation, especially given their professional relationship. She always seemed fine when interviewing Magnus in the past, but then again, those had always been one-on-one interviews, with the exception of Cat being there. 

 

“Breath, Dot,” Magnus whispered, leaning close so the microphone wouldn’t catch what he was saying. “It’ll be fine. We’ve already told you that none of us will retaliate against the magazine.”

 

“Sorry,” she murmured back. “I hate public speaking, and it’s been a stressful day. I’m just glad it’s almost over, but now, you’re up.”

 

“Good afternoon,” Magnus said, clearing his throat as he stood to take the spotlight. “As you all know, this article painted everyone up here today in a negative manner. I wanted to speak to you all today to set the record straight. First of all, Bane Records, myself included will not be taking any legal action against Downworld News. The actions of two individuals, shouldn’t be reflected on how the company runs as a whole. I’ve always had a good rapport with Downworld News, however, what Ms. Rollins’ journalist and Management Editor did was deplorable. My only suggestion for Ms. Rollins would be to have everyone in her company sign Non-Disclosure agreements when they sign on to work for the company,” Magnus glanced at Dot, seeing that she was relieved to have it announced that there would be no legal action taken against her company. “As far as my relationship with Alexander, to confirm the rumors, yes we are together.” 

 

The media exploded at the news, and Magnus held up his hand to quiet the shouts. It still surprised him that he had that much influence on the reporters that a simple hand gesture could silence the room.

 

“Alexander and I met because he worked for me as a personal chef. He started out as an employee of mine, but quickly became a friend. When we developed feelings for one another, and decided to enter a romantic relationship, Alexander felt that it would be best not to work for me any longer. I agreed with his decision, and terminated his employment contract. I know for a fact that Alexander does not have an ulterior motive for being with me, just as I don’t have a motive for dating him. We care about each other deeply, and that’s the only reason we’re together. I am with Alexander because I want to be. The only persons opinion I care about on the matter is Alexander’s, and his alone. No one else’s opinion is relevant,” Magnus glared at the press, daring them to say one ill fitted thing against his relationship. When it seemed that no one from the media appeared to care that he was with Alec, Magnus relaxed and smiled.

 

Magnus leaned over the table and indicated that it was Jace’s turn to speak.

 

“I just want to say that what was written about my brother sickens me,” Jace started with so much venum that made Magnus sigh knowing that Jem would not be thrilled that Jace didn’t even greet the media. “My whole life, Alec has been there for me and our brother and sister. He has done nothing but support each and every one of us. I’m going to share something with you all that Alec will probably beat the crap out of my later for saying this, but you know what? Who cares. The entire world needs to know exactly how selfless my brother is,” Jace turned an apologetic look towards Alec, while Alexander looked at him with confusion. “Alec spent most of his teen years helping our parents raise myself, Isabelle, and Max. He put his wants on the backburner for all of us.”

 

“Jace,” Alexander hissed just low enough that the microphones wouldn’t pick it up. Jace gave Alexander a look that Magnus couldn’t decipher, but judging by the resigned sigh he heard slip out of Alexander’s lips, he was letting it go. 

 

“When Alec left to go to Paris, I was a wreck. I missed my brother - and best friend - with everything I had. I didn’t let that get me down too much, because I knew that Alec was counting on me to be there for our family since he couldn’t be there himself,” Jace continued. “I just recently found out that Alec gave up his inheritance so that we all could have more for ourselves. He went to France for culinary school, then made a name for himself all on his own. Hell, I’m pretty sure that the powers that be in the movie industry only gave me a job because of who my brother is,” Jace turned and smiled fondly at Alexander, earning an eye roll from his brother. “So, to have this guy defame my brother was idiotic at best. I’m not fighting with Alec, we’re both just extremely busy right now between him trying to get his restaurant up and running, and me constantly going back and forth from here to LA for filming. We just don’t have the time to hang out like we used to. And for the record, I would never cut off my brother, financially or otherwise. This journalist really didn’t check his facts before writing this - and I’m quoting Ms. Rollins here - ‘checkout counter tabloid nonsense’.” Jace scoffed at the end of his speech. 

 

Even though they all agreed that Alexander and Jace wouldn’t air out their family drama, Magnus felt that Jace’s little speech was his way of further apologizing to Alexander. And judging on his boyfriends expression - even Magnus could tell that Alexander was fighting back tears - Alec knew that as well. Magnus truly hoped this could be the end of their fight, but he was realistic enough that Alexander needed more than kind words before he could completely forgive his brother for what he put him through. Magnus then reached under the table and gripped his boyfriend’s hand, rubbing his thumb across Alec’s knuckles.  

 

“Good afternoon. My name is Alexander Lightwood, or as the journalist referred to me as Alec to all of my ‘lowlife friends’,” Alexander said with a chuckle, causing the media to do the same. “As you all may know, I have been in the media quite a bit in the last few years, and it is no secret that I’ve been successful at what I do. With that being said, I came back to the States because I miss my family dearly. My parents, brother’s and sister are very close to me. I honestly don’t care what Steve Underhill had to say about me - because a quick Google search can tell you that I’m not a money hungry leech - but I’m infuriated that he tried to libel my brother and Magnus. 

 

“Jonathan,” Alec paused and laughed again, shaking his head. “Or as everyone in our family calls him, Jace, has been splitting his time between here and California for filming. And just as Jace has said, the reason no one’s seen us out together is because he’s been so busy with his movie. You all may have noticed that he’s barely been seen out with his fiance, Clary. My brother is a very busy man, and he and I speak to each other as often as we can. I would much prefer Jace to spend his free time with our parents, siblings, and Clary than to spend time with me. He knows that I’m always going to be there for him, and we don’t have to spend every waking moment together. We’re best friends, and we’re going to be there for one another no matter what. That’s just what family does for one another when needed. This morning was the perfect example; Jace - even though he had no idea I’d be there - came into Downworld News on his white horse and raised hell to the journalist. It was a very white knight move, and if an article like that were ever printed about him, I’d do the same thing,” Alexander finished, wrapping an arm around Jace to give him a side hug. Jace beamed at Alexander in response.

 

“Then there’s what this guy said about Magnus,” Alexander said, and turned towards him with a soft look in his eyes. It made Magnus want to swoon. “Did this guy think Magnus would be stupid enough to date a ‘lowlife’?” Alexander scoffed. “Magnus is a businessman - a smart businessman - and he wouldn’t just start handing me money out of nowhere. Magnus would never give a handout to anyone who didn’t deserve it. That’s just not in his nature. Not only that, but I would never use Magnus for personal, or professional gain. He means so much more to me than some stupid little media blip. Just as Magnus said, we are together because we care about one another, and for no other agenda than that. We were even making plans to tell the media about our relationship ourselves, but this wanna-be tabloid reporter beat us to it,” Alexander then blushed and turned towards Gideon. “Sorry Gideon, I just didn’t know how else to describe him.” Everyone in the room chuckled at that, and Gideon shrugged and smiled at Alec. Alec then turned back to the reporters in the room and said, “There are tons of interviews out in the media about me, and if Steve Underhill had done his research, like a real journalist would have done, he never would have fabricated those lies about me. What he’s done was a rookie mistake. He took a rumor without getting all of the facts, and ran with it. And just to set the record straight, I’m not the one in this relationship that wears tight pants! I like to be comfortable, and Magnus is the one with the pants that look like they’re painted on!” the whole crowd broke out in fits of laughter at Alec’s admission. Even Magnus couldn’t control his giggles. “Sorry, for some reason that part of the article just irked me.” 

 

Shaking his head, Magnus leaned over and kissed his lover on his burning cheeks. “Darling, that was wonderful,” Magnus whispered fondly.  

 

They spent the next hour answering questions. All questions seemed sedate, and everyone from the press seemed to have a positive response to his and Alexander’s relationship. They were even trying to pry information out of Jace about his new movie, which Jace slyly changed the topic each time. Towards the end of the Q&A session, the questions became more candid, as were everyone’s responses. 

 

By the time Magnus woke up the next morning, the press had dubbed him and Alexander as New York’s hottest new couple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it everyone! This was the chapter I decided to be tight lipped about. I’m not exactly sure why, I just felt that if I’d given a preview away, the entire chapter would have been spoiled. Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas holiday, I know I did. It just went by way too fast!!! 
> 
> I also wanted to let you all know that based off the poll on Twitter, as well as your comments, my next story is going to be my Single Dad AU. Hell, the other night while I was trying to fall asleep, I thought of yet another story to write. For some reason my brain just wouldn’t shut up and leave me be. Once I get that idea on paper, that’ll be the fifth Malec story I’ll write. I seriously need to start thinking of originals and see about getting paid to do my hobby lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have a great New Year, and please be safe when you go out on the town. Don’t forget to leave a review. You know I always like hearing your thoughts on the chapters. 
> 
> Sneak Peek:
> 
> Alec was heading back to his loft while looking up date ideas when his phone started ringing, smiling he answered it, “Hey baby!”
> 
> “Hello, sayang,” Magnus’ tone sounded happy and light. He sounded much better than the day before, and Alec prayed that he’d stop thinking about that stupid article. “How was your lunch?”
> 
> “It was enlightening,” Alec chuckled. “But it was good to get to know Gideon. You all were right, and he does seem like a great guy. I just left him and Jace, actually.” 
> 
> “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, darling,” Magnus said, and Alec could hear the smile in his voice. 
> 
> “I really did. I’m going to talk to my parents about him, and possibly see if they’d be willing to meet him,” Alec responded, unable to contain his own smile. “I really think Gideon would feel better knowing that he has family besides the assholes that raised him. I want him to know what it’s like to be around family that accepts rather than judges him. I just hope that my dad isn’t so hurt by what his family did to him, that he’d take it out on his nephew.” 
> 
> “Your parents are wonderful people, Alexander. I think they’d welcome Gideon with open arms,” Magnus said easily. 
> 
> “Thanks for that, Magnus. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.” It was true that Alec worried his parents wouldn’t want anything to do with his newly acquainted cousin. 
> 
> “I’m always here to be your voice of reason, cintaku,” Magnus said laughing. “So… what’s the plan for tonight?”
> 
> Alec chuckled at Magnus’ not so subtle way to changing the subject to their date. 
> 
> “I’m not telling you,” he replied easily. “You’ll have to wait till we get there.” 
> 
> “But darling!” Magnus exclaimed, Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear with how loud his boyfriend was. “How will I know what to wear?” 
> 
> “Dress casually and comfortable,” Alec eluded. He quickly realized how much fun he was having keeping this date a secret.
> 
> “Oh,” Magnus groaned on the other end of the line. “You’re killing me, Alexander.”
> 
> “Just be comfortable, baby,” Alec snickered. 
> 
> “So romantic,” Magnus replied sarcastically.
> 
> “Okay, one; sarcasm doesn’t become you,” Alec chuckled as he heard Magnus scoff on the line. “And two; I’m going to romance the pants off you baby. Just wait and see.”


	27. Romance The Pants Off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemonland Warning!!!! You know, cause it’s been a while.

Alec whistled while he walked down to Gramercy Tavern to meet with Jace and Gideon. Jace wanted to meet Alec at his loft, but Alec had a few things that he needed to get done at Magnus’ house before he could meet up. Just because Alec didn't work for Magnus anymore, didn't mean that he'd let his boyfriend go hungry. Alec ended up making a bunch of premade meals that required very little prep in order to eat. Once Alec finished with Gideon and Jace, he had a date to plan. He and Magnus were supposed to go out the night before, but the article and press conference had put a pin in those plans. 

 

Walking into the restaurant, Alec made his way to the  maître d **'** . 

 

“Welcome to Gramercy Tavern, do you have a reservation with us?” The guy, who held his nose a little too high up in the air asked. 

 

“Yes, Chef Penhallow should have reserved a table under the name, Lightwood,” Alec said, trying not to roll his eyes at the snobbish host. It also paid to be related to the new executive chef. 

 

As he watched the  maître d' look through his reservation book, Alec found it odd that a high end restaurant like this one would still use the outdated paper and pen method. 

 

“Right this way, sir,” Snobby Host - which Alec decided to call him - said, leading Alec to his table. “You're the first in your party to arrive.” 

 

That time, Alec did roll his eyes. He wasn't aware that he was dealing with Captain Obvious. Cell phones were an amazing invention, and Alec would have received a call or text if either Jace or Gideon had arrived before him. 

 

Sitting down, Alec thanked Snobby Host, and pulled out his phone to let the others know he was there. Jace's response was immediate, saying he was walking in the door, Gideon however, took a while to respond, saying that he just got off the subway and would be there soon. 

 

Looking up from his phone, Alec noticed Jace sauntering in behind Snobby Host. Grinning, Alec stood to greet his brother. Even though Alec hadn’t completely forgiven Jace, he still needed to act as if nothing happened between them when out in public.

 

“S’up man,” Alec said, giving Jace a bro hug. 

 

“Hey,” Jace responded, his smile bright. Alec almost wondered if Jace actually thought things were better between them again, or if his acting skills had grown so much that Alec couldn’t tell anymore. “How was your morning?”

 

“It was pretty good,” Alec shrugged, not really knowing what to talk about with Jace. “How about yours?”

 

“It was uneventful,” Jace admitted with a sigh. “I’m really not sure what to do with all of this free time, you know? For the last five months I’ve been working from sunup to sundown, and sometimes working overnight. It’s kinda weird to be so stagnant.”

 

“Have you thought about doing volunteer work somewhere, or maybe joining a gym?” Alec tried to come up with some ideas to keep Jace busy. “Charity work would even help with your image.” 

 

“It would, but I wouldn’t do that strictly for my image,” Jace said, seemingly mulling it over. “Though, no matter what, any charity or volunteering I want to do, I’d have to get Jem’s approval first. That’s the only downfall of becoming a celebrity, having to get anything I want to do on my own time approved by my publicist.” 

 

Alec hummed in agreement. He remembered having to deal with the same issue when he was signed on with the Food Network. It did seem like his freedom was slowly being taken away. 

 

“So, what do you know about Gideon, and the rest of the Lightwood’s for that matter?” Jace asked once there was a lull in their conversation.

 

“Not much really,” Alec shrugged. “Supposedly Gideon - not unlike dad - did something to piss the family off, so I think they kicked him out?” Though thinking about it, Gideon was pretty vague on the topic. 

 

“Is is just me, or does it seem that the elder Lightwood’s think they’re better than everyone else?” Jace said, not hiding the disgust in his voice. Not that Alec didn’t disagree with the statement.

 

“It does,” Alec reasoned. “I’m just glad mom and dad aren’t like them. Could you image where I’d be if they were? I might still be in the closet!” 

 

“I highly doubt that,” Jace said with a chuckle. “Though, they probably would’ve kicked you out like the rest of the Lightwood’s.” 

 

Jace’s expression then turned into a scowl. Alec felt the same, and he had no idea where he’d be if his parents were like the rest of their dad’s family. 

 

“Now that those horrid thoughts are at the forefront of our mind,” Alec started, literally shaking his head to get that image out. “Let’s just find out what Gideon has to say, shall we?”

 

“Yeah,” Jace huffed. “I just don’t know why he suddenly wants to know us. According to Jem he’s been working for their company for a few years, but he’s never made any attempt to contact us, or Maryse and Robert.”

 

“I don’t know, man,” Alec conceded, then glanced towards the entrance. “I guess we’re going to find out now.” He nodded towards Gideon as he made his way to the table. 

 

“Hey guys,” Gideon greeted with a smile. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long. I was caught up with a client longer than I thought I’d be.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Alec tried to reassure Gideon. “We haven’t been here too long anyhow.”

 

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way,” Jace detoned, causing Alec to groan at his brothers lack of couth. “We appreciate that you suddenly want a family reunion and all, but why now? From what we’ve been told, you’ve been living in the city for a while. What gives?”

 

“Jace,” Alec admonished, giving his brother a stern look. “That was rather blunt… and rude!”

 

“It’s fine, Alec,” Gideon said, waving a hand like he didn’t mind Jace being so tactless. “And to answer your question, it’s because I didn’t know how to approach you guys. I knew that uncle Robert lived in Brooklyn, because I found his address in grandma’s files one day. But when I moved here, I finally realized what uncle Robert went through when grandma and grandpa kicked him out of the family.” 

 

“Did they kick you out of the family as well?” Alec asked, feeling his face twist in disgust. 

 

“Yes and no,” Gideon hedged while shifting in his seat. 

 

“What do you mean, yes and no? It’s a simple question,” Jace said as he looked equally distraught about the probability of their grandparents disinheriting another member of their family. 

 

“Here’s the thing,” Gideon started. “Our grandparents and my father, raised us - me, my brother Gabriel, and my sister Tatiana - that the Lightwood’s were above everyone else. We had this image to maintain, and everyone else - no matter who they were - were beneath us. I started believing it, and the same with my siblings. I chose to go away for college, and ended up going to Yale above all places!”

 

Alec and Jace wore matching horrified expressions.  _ No one _ from Boston, or the surrounding areas, would go to an Ivy League school that wasn’t Harvard, much less their rival. And Yale was, is, and always would be Harvard’s biggest rival. 

 

“I know right!” Gideon exclaimed with a laugh, probably due to their expressions. “So that was my first strike. But when I was away at school, I met some really cool people. It took me a long time to make friends because I was a prick. I acted exactly the way our family wanted me to, but was ostracized at school for the way I treated people. When I came back home on breaks, I realized how awful our family was, so I decided to change. After graduation - which my family refused to attend, by the way - I went to work for my father. A couple of years later, Gabriel found himself at the company as well. I sat there and watched them treat their employees - and anyone they deemed beneath them - like garbage! I just couldn’t take it anymore. We held a Holiday party for the employee’s every year, and even though the Lightwood’s would ‘never fraternize with the lower echelon’ we still had to make an appearance for our employees, and it was expected that everyone in the family be there. My father made some off handed comment to my grandpa about how  _ they shouldn’t have to breathe the same air as these peon’s _ , and I lost it. I stopped the quartette that was performing, and made an announced to all of our employees exactly what my family thought of them.”

 

Alec and Jace both sucked in a breath, both riveted with Gideon’s story. It seemed that a lot of people wanted to open up to Alec here lately. First Jace and Izzy, then Magnus, and now his cousin. Did he have a stamp on his forehead that said  _ ‘Hey, come talk to me and tell me all about yourself!’ _ , or something? Not that he was complaining, the story did sound like something right out of a soap opera though, and Alec had to admit he was intrigued. 

 

“I may have been a little drunk at that point,” Gideon shrugged. “But they deserved to know. Anyway, later on that night grandma, grandpa, and dad gave me an ultimatum; I would either make a public apology and basically lie, or I leave the family and never come back.” 

 

“Holy shit, man,” Jace said, appearing to still be shell shocked. Alec couldn’t blame him, because so was he. “You’ve got balls, my friend.” Jace finished, causing Alec and Gideon to laugh. Alec did have to agree with his brother’s assessment, Gideon did have guts to do what he did and leave the rest of the Lightwood’s. 

 

“Do you still talk to your brother and sister? Your mom?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. Gideon was kinda in the same boat as Alec… at least with his siblings.

 

“Nope,” Gideon didn’t sound at all upset that he no longer had a relationship with his brother and sister. “My mom died when I was five, so… yeah.” he cleared his throat before continuing, “Gabriel is rash, short-tempered, and arrogant just like our father. And Tatiana… our dad sheltered her. He pretty much told her that she would grow up and marry into a prominent family, and just be there to support her husband. All of the Lightwood’s are very conservative and old fashioned. They pretty much raised Tatiana to be a trophy wife, and pop out a few kids to continue our families line, as well as whatever family she marries into.” Gideon scoffed shaking his head. 

 

Alec and Jace exchanged a look, both grateful that they didn’t associate themselves with that part of the family. 

 

“Damn,” Alec whispered, his heart heavy but light at the same time. “Makes me grateful that my dad isn’t like the rest of the family.”

 

“True story,” Gideon said. “Neither of you would have been accepted in that case.”

 

“What, why not me?” Jace asked. 

 

“The Lightwood’s and the Herondale’s are rivals,” Gideon explained.

 

“Seriously?” Jace asked, perking up at the news. “Why is that?” 

 

“Where to start,” Gideon groaned and scrunched his nose, Alec couldn’t contain the chuckle at the sight of his older cousin looking like a teenager at that moment. “To quote my grandpa, ‘the Lightwood’s come from old money. And as such, we should hold ourselves to a higher caliber when we associate ourselves with others. The Herondale’s, they are willing to be seen with the lowest of lows, and though they have their own wealth - and it’s debatable they have as much as we do - they tend to frolic with the scum of the earth. It’s a good thing they’re all still in London.’” 

 

“Wow,” Jace scoffed. “The ‘Boston Lightwood’s’ really do suck. It’s a good thing you left, and decided to join the kickass ‘New York Lightwood’ clan. And my cousin Will is awesome, so your grandpa can suck it!”

 

Alec laughed at Jace’s statement, almost forgetting that he was just recently reacquainted with his distant family. When Alec glanced at Gideon, it didn’t appear that he held the same sentiment. 

 

“Will is an arrogant ass who at a party, found my baby sister’s diary and read it in front of all the guests. He humiliated her, and then broke Gabriel’s arm!” Gideon said with disgust. Alec gaped, and Jace smirked.

 

“Yeah, that sounds like something he would’ve done maybe back when he was a kid or even a teenager,” Jace detoned. “But I’m pretty sure he grew out of being an ass.” Jace shrugged. 

 

“He may have been twelve when this happened,” Gideon mumbled at which Alec and Jace burst into laughter. Alec was glad the restaurant was so empty, because he was sure they’d get kicked out otherwise, even if he was related to the executive chef.

 

From that moment on their conversation was light, and they really enjoyed each other’s company. Alec found out more about his father’s side of the family, while Jace learned about a cousin who he had yet to physically meet. As they left, Alec promised Gideon that he’d talk to his parents about arranging to meet their nephew. Gideon seemed like he would fit in well with the ‘kickass New York Lightwood’s’ as Jace so lovingly called them. 

 

Alec was heading back to his loft while looking up date ideas when his phone started ringing, smiling he answered it, “Hey baby!”

 

“Hello, sayang,” Magnus’ tone sounded happy and light. He sounded much better than the day before, and Alec prayed that he’d stop thinking about that stupid article. “How was your lunch?”

 

“It was enlightening,” Alec chuckled. “But it was good to get to know Gideon. You all were right, and he does seem like a great guy. I just left him and Jace, actually.” 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, darling,” Magnus said, and Alec could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

“I really did. I’m going to talk to my parents about him, and possibly see if they’d be willing to meet him,” Alec responded, unable to contain his own smile. “I really think Gideon would feel better knowing that he has family besides the assholes that raised him. I want him to know what it’s like to be around family that accepts, rather than judges him. I just hope that my dad isn’t so hurt by what his family did to him, that he’d take it out on his nephew.” 

 

“Your parents are wonderful people, Alexander. I think they’d welcome Gideon with open arms,” Magnus said easily. 

 

“Thanks for that, Magnus. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.” It was true that Alec worried his parents wouldn’t want anything to do with his newly acquainted cousin. 

 

“I’m always here to be your voice of reason, cintaku,” Magnus said laughing. “So… what’s the plan for tonight?”

 

Alec chuckled at Magnus’ not so subtle way to changing the subject to their date. 

 

“I’m not telling you,” he replied easily. “You’ll have to wait till we get there.” 

 

“But darling!” Magnus exclaimed, Alec had to pull the phone away from his ear with how loud his boyfriend was. “How will I know what to wear?” 

 

“Dress casually and comfortable,” Alec eluded. He quickly realized how much fun he was having keeping this date a secret.

 

“Oh,” Magnus groaned on the other end of the line. “You’re killing me, Alexander.”

 

“Just be comfortable, baby,” Alec snickered. 

 

“So romantic,” Magnus replied sarcastically.

 

“Okay, one; sarcasm doesn’t become you,” Alec chuckled as he heard Magnus scoff on the line. “And two; I’m going to romance the pants off you baby. Just wait and see.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Magnus said, sounding resigned. “What time should I be expecting you?”

 

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Alec responded, though he could hear Cat talking to Magnus in the background. Worriedly, he asked, “Do you need to go?”  

 

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “I have a meeting in five minutes that Cat is hounding me about. I’ll see you tonight.” 

 

After saying their ‘goodbye’s’ Alec continued to his loft to finish preparing for their date. 

 

~oOo~

 

Alec, wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt, knocked on Magnus’ door. It felt odd for Alec to knock instead of just letting himself in, but he wanted to follow dating protocol. Magnus answered the door immediately, causing Alec to smile. No matter how many times in one day Alec saw his boyfriend, the butterflies always made themselves known upon the sight of Magnus. Alec loved that feeling, if he were being honest with himself, and no one had ever given Alec that giddy, butterfly happiness before Magnus. 

 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus greeted, leaning down to kiss Alec. “Are you ready to go and - I believe your exact words from earlier were - ‘romance the pants off me?’” Magnus said mocking Alec’s voice, causing Alec to laugh. 

 

“Of course, baby,” Alec smiled and took his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m glad you took the ‘casual and comfortable’ dress code to heart.” 

 

Magnus was wearing loose fitting, white cotton pants and a cotton short sleeved button-up in a forest green color that made his goldish-green eyes pop. He still had his hair styled in its usual quiff with a streak of green running through his bangs, and his makeup was impeccable as always.

 

Alec then handed Magnus the bouquet of flowers he painstakingly picked out for his boyfriend. He didn’t want to go the cliche bouquet of roses route, even though Magnus had given him those for their first date. Though, if Alec were being honest with himself, he really didn’t mind the roses; no one had ever given him flowers before, and he just wanted something different for his boyfriend. Magnus was a unique individual; one who shone brightly and had a heart of gold. He could’ve become cold and distant after the way life treated him, but instead he continued moving on, and gave everyone he cared about the same love and devotion he should receive as well. The bouquet was a mix of blue dahlias and white calla lilies. The woman at the flower shop told him that dahlia’s were a symbol of commitment and a bond that lasts forever, while the calla lilies represent purity, holiness, and faithfulness. Alec thought they’d be perfect for Magnus, and he would do his best to make sure Magnus knew he was committed to their relationship, and he  _ would always remain faithful _ . Alec had never been one to stray away from a relationship in the past - it was usually his lovers who did the straying - but Magnus deserved so much love and devotion, and Alec planned to give his boyfriend just that.

 

“Thank you, Alexander. These are beautiful,” Magnus dragged out, his eyes appeared to be taking in every detail of the bouquet. “And yes, I dressed per your request for this mystery date you won’t tell me anything about.” He said after looking up. He walked into the house to put the flowers away, then made his way back to Alec, taking his hand and locking the door behind them. 

 

“It’s only fair! You didn’t give me any details of our last date. I can’t let you be the only one in this relationship that can plan a surprise mystery date,” Alec exclaimed laughingly, and they started their walk. 

 

Alec was really rethinking the whole no vehicle idea. It just didn’t seem necessary to have one except for times like now. As they rounded the corner, Magnus suddenly stopped which cause Alec to stop as well, seeing as he was still holding his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice softened. “You’re taking me to Rumah Rasa?”

 

“Well, we did say that we’d go there for our second date,” Alec said, and could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. Rumah Rasa was the name of the Indonesian restaurant that Magnus loved so much. Alec was more than happy to ablige by taking him there. 

 

Magnus looked at Alec, his entire face softening when he smiled down at Alec. Alec nearly melted on the sidewalk, and  _ not _ because it was mid August in New York City. Alec couldn’t take it anymore, leaning up he pulled Magnus into a desperate kiss directly on the lips, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Alec wasn’t usually one for public displays, but he would  _ always _ make an exception for the man standing before him. 

 

“Let’s go in and eat,” Alec said slightly breathless when he pulled away from Magnus. “Then we’ll start phase two of our date.” 

 

“Oh,” Magnus teased, bumping his shoulder with Alec’s. “There are phases to this date?”

 

“Shut up,” Alec said teasingly, laughing as he did so. “But to answer your question, yes.”

 

“And you’re not going to tell me, are you?” Magnus asked. Alec gave him a cheeky smile but shook his head.

 

~oOo~

 

After dinner Alec took Magnus to Prospect Park. Phase two was a romantic walk along the lakeshore. They started a conversation about their days at the restaurant, and continued it throughout their walk. Alec was starting to get nervous about the last part of the date, as they were coming upon it.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, taking in the scene around them. “We’re going to a concert?”

 

They approached a little amphitheater where they held concerts in the park. Tonight they were watching a symphony. Alec lead Magnus to the blanket rental booth, and gave his name. He made sure to pay in advance for the blanket and a bottle of wine for the performance. He thanked the employee, grabbed the items that were handed to him, and lead Magnus to an empty spot close to the stage. 

 

“Is this phase two of the date?” Magnus asked once they were seated. 

 

Alec had Magnus sitting in front of him with a leg on either side of his boyfriend. Magnus leaned back with a hum, and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“Honestly,” Alec said, nuzzling Magnus’ neck. “This was supposed to be phase three. The walk around the park was phase two.”

 

“Well, I love it,” Magnus whispered angling his head to kiss Alec’s temple. 

 

They sat and listened to the orchestra play, exchanged PG-13 style kisses, and drank their wine while they cuddled on the blanket.   

 

~oOo~

 

Alec walked Magnus home, happy that his boyfriend enjoyed the walk and the symphony.

 

“I hope you had a good time tonight,” Alec said as they made their way up Magnus’ front porch, internally cringing at the insecurity he heard in his voice.

 

“I did,” Magnus said, smiling his thousand watt smile. “Though I must admit, I’m not ready for the night to end.” 

 

“Is that so?” Alec asked as he moved closer to his boyfriend, feeling the heat rise up his neck, and a grin spreading across his face. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Magnus hummed, linking his arms around Alec’s waist. “Would you like to stay the night? I know we won’t see each other tomorrow, but I’m not quite ready to let you go yet.” 

 

It was true, Alec had things to take care of for the bistro - with Raphael’s help of course - and Magnus had some standing Friday night plans that Alec wasn’t privy to. Alec would gladly stay the night, if for nothing else than to be able to wake up next to the beautiful man standing before him. 

 

“Absolutely,” Alec said breathlessly, leaning in to capture Magnus’ lips with his own. 

 

The kiss started out innocent enough, just a brush of the lips, once, twice, then a third. As Alec pulled away, Magnus griped him by the waist and their lips collided again. This time though, was deeper. Magnus traced Alec’s lips with his tongue, asking permission for the intrusion. Alec opened up willingly, twining his arms around his boyfriends neck. With a hand still on Alec’s waist he felt Magnus moving his other arm doing something off to the side. It only took a moment for Alec to realize that Magnus was unlocking the door to the brownstone. 

 

Once inside, Alec lifted Magnus up by the thighs and somehow managed to carry him up and into the bedroom without breaking their kiss. Alec sat on the edge of Magnus’ bed with Magnus straddling him, and started unbuttoning Magnus’ shirt, lips following the trail of his hands.

 

“How do you want me tonight?” Alec asked, looking into Magnus’ lust blown eyes. 

 

“Any way you want, sayang. I want all of you,” Magnus began as he kissed his way down Alec’s neck, running his hands along Alec’s still clothed chest. “I’ll take all that you have to offer.” 

 

Alec moaned in satisfaction at that. It was always nice knowing that his partner was just as willing to please, as he was to receive the pleasure. Standing, Alec laid Magnus on the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. His mouth watered at the site, and he quickly removed his own clothes while he watched Magnus pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of the nightstand. Then, Alec descended on his boyfriend. He leaned down, giving Magnus a fervent kiss, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip before invading Magnus’ mouth with his tongue. Magnus moaned into the kiss, which went straight down to Alec’s groin. Alec made his descent, kissing, nipping, sucking; all while having the wherewithal to grab the lube and condom Magnus brought out. Alec then spent his time suckling and nipping Magnus’ groin area, and leaving little love bites to the sensitive areas along his inner thighs.

 

“Alexander, please!” Magnus begged, gripping Alec’s hair in the process. “Stop teasing me!”

 

Alec stopped what he was doing, looked directly into his boyfriend’s eyes and smirked. The only thing he liked more than Magnus making him beg, was Magnus being on the receiving end. Still maintaining eye contact, Alec grabbed the bottle of lube, popped the cap, and coated his fingers. He then spread Magnus’ legs further apart, and took Magnus’ engorged flesh into his mouth. As he sucked, Alec went about preparing himself - sliding in one finger, then two - feeling the burn of the stretch. Alec couldn’t help the moan that escaped, feeling it vibrate around Magnus’ length. 

 

Once he had Magnus turned into a blithering mess, Alec released his member with a pop. He slid his fingers out of himself, rolled the condom over Magnus, and moved to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. With one hand around Magnus’ member to help guide himself, he carefully eased down, sighing once he bottomed out.

 

“God, darling,” Magnus moaned, latching his hands on Alec’s hips. His thumbs caressing Alec’s hip bones. “You feel amazing.” 

 

Alec leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Magnus thought Alec felt amazing, but to Alec, it was the other way around. Then, Alec began to move. Hips gyrating at just the right angle that it caused Magnus to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves head on. Magnus lifted his knees and planted his feet to the bed, changing the angle slightly and giving Alec more leverage. He placed a hand on each of Magnus’ knees, and Magnus met him thrust for thrust. Between the sound of their panting, and the slapping of their skin, Alec wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to last. 

 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec groaned out. “I’m getting close.”

 

“Touch yourself, darling,” Magnus breathed out, sounding like he was close to the edge as well. “I want to cum with you.”

 

Alec did just that, grabbing his own member with one hand and stroked to the same rhythm as Magnus’ thrusts. He realised at that moment he was basically holding himself steady while Magnus pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on. That brought Alec to his climax, screaming Magnus’ name just as Magnus found his own release.

 

Alec collapsed on Magnus, causing a slight grunt to escape Magnus’ lips, but at that particular moment there was nothing Alec could do about it. He was completely spent, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s back, tracing the path of Alec’s spine.

 

“Give me a minute and I’ll get off you,” Alec murmured. He felt completely content in that moment.

 

Magnus hummed, continuing his feather like touch along Alec’s back while his other hand moved to cord his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

 

“Take your time, cintaku.” Magnus whispered then kissed the top of Alec’s head.

 

Once they’d done a cursory cleanup, they laid back down curled in each other’s arms. 

 

“I told you that I’d romance the pants off you,” Alec mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest, smiling at the delighted laughter that escaped Magnus’ lips before they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just thought I’d update a couple days early. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you all think!


	28. Near Slip Up’s, Missteps, and Cures For Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemonland Warning ahead!!! And… two smutty chapters in a row? *gasp*

“Shit!” Alec exclaimed, looking at his watch. He was currently in a meeting with his parents and Max going over some marketing strategies for advertising his ‘Want’ ads. “Guys I’m so sorry, but I need to go. I have a benefit to get ready for.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Maryse said, standing up along with Robert, Max, and Alec. “Have fun tonight, and please tell Magnus we said hi.”

“Will do, mom,” Alec smiled and hugged his family. “I’ll see you at dinner on Sunday.” With an ‘I love you’ to his family, Alec hightailed it out of his parents office. His parents worked in Manhattan, and he knew it would take at least forty-five minutes in the subway alone to get back to Brooklyn.

Alec sighed, and picked up his phone. He didn’t really want to call Magnus and disappoint him, but Alec had no other choice than to meet Magnus at the hotel where the event was taking place.

“Hello, darling. Are you on your way?” Magnus said without preamble.

“Magnus, I’m so sorry,” Alec stated. “My meeting with my parents ran over, and I’m just now getting to the subway. I can meet you at the hotel.”

“Well, I’m at home now. I can run to your place and pick up your tux and meet you back here if you’d like?” Magnus said, causing Alec to release a breath did wasn’t aware that he was holding.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Alec asked, wanting to be sure he wasn’t inconveniencing his boyfriend. “I would still need to take a shower.”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded, sayang,” Magnus chuckled. “Get your pretty ass here, and I’ll have everything ready for you.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec responded, feeling the tension leave his shoulders at the thought of Magnus letting him get ready at his place. “I’ll see you shortly. I lo-” Alec abruptly snapped his mouth closed and cleared his throat. “I’ll let you go so you can get yourself ready. Bye.”

“It’s no trouble at all, cintaku,” Magnus relied, and Alec could hear the smile in his tone. “Bye, darling.”

Alec groaned when he put his phone away and slipped into the packed subway car. He can’t believe he almost slipped out the ‘L’ word. Alec hadn’t even taken a close look at his lovelife with Magnus yet. He felt that it was too soon to fall in love, but Alec had barely anything to compare it to. His feelings towards Magnus always felt stronger than with his previous boyfriends, but love, Alec couldn’t be too sure. He also didn’t want to over analyze his relationship like he did with everything else in his life, but at the same time, he didn’t want to spout out any declarations too soon.

Walking out of the station closest to Magnus’ house, Alec pulled out his vibrating phone to check his messages. He was only three blocks away from the brownstone so he picked up the pace upon reading the text Magnus had sent him.

‘Hello darling. I’m getting into the shower so just let yourself in. Your tux, and everything else you’ll need is laid out on my bed. See you soon!’

Grinning, Alec picked up his pace.

He made into the house and raced upstairs to Magnus’ en suite, shedding his clothes in the process.  

Alec slinked in silently and his breath caught in his throat at a sight only he now got the privilege to bare witness to. Magnus’ glistening skin catching in the light of the shower was pure, raw, unadulterated beauty. Alec slid in behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ middle, kissing his way up Magnus’ shoulders and neck.

Magnus moaned, leaning back into Alec’s touch, “I was hoping you’d get here soon,” he said, turning in Alec’s embrace and kissing him roughly, his member already fully erect. “I want you, darling.” To add emphasis, Magnus thrusts his hips, causing his erection to rub against Alec’s own growing arousal.

Alec’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned at the friction. Turning Magnus around, Alec sank to his knees. He ran kisses and nips along the back of Magnus’ legs, and reveled in the sounds of Magnus’ moans and gasps, making his way to Magnus’ enticing hole. Alec spread Magnus’ ass and dived in, nipping and sucking on Magnus’ puckered hole, tongue probing his boyfriend, and prepping Magnus for the impending intrusion. Alec started losing his finesse at the erotic sounds Magnus was making as they bounced off the walls of the shower stall.

“Oh fuck!” Magnus shouted out, pressing his ass closer to Alec’s mouth. “Please Alexander, take me. I need you!”

Alec groaned at Magnus’ begging. Still on his knees, Alec removed himself from his boyfriend and turned him around. Alec lightly pushed Magnus up against the shower wall, picking him up by his knees and draping them over the crook of Alec’s elbows as he began to stand. He lined himself up against Magnus’ hole and slowly, slowly eased his boyfriend down on his member. Alec held still, giving Magnus time to adjust to the intrusion, lewdly kissing him in the process.

“God, Alexander,” Magnus moaned, breaking the kiss. “Move, darling, move!”

Alec did so with an animalistic growl. He started slow, giving Magnus more time to adjust, but listening to Magnus moaning and begging, Alec picked up his speed. With the help of the shower wall, Alec was able to set a brutal pace, pistoning into his lover that had his head spinning at the sensation. Alec had never had sex in the shower before, and realized that he could feel every crevice of Magnus’ channel.

“Baby,” Alec groaned, realizing that he was closer to completion than he thought. “Touch yourself, I need to cum with you.”

Magnus complied, stroking himself in time with Alec’s thrusts. Feeling Magnus tightening his channel, Alec and Magnus came with hoarse cries, both of their names being shouted together.

Alec, feeling his arms and legs start to shake, removed himself from Magnus and gently slid him on his feet. Still breathing heavily, Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder while it appeared that his boyfriend was using the wall to keep himself upright. Magnus was running his hands up and down Alec’s spine when Alec’s entire body tensed, and the pressure of hot tears filling his eyes.

“Darling,” Magnus’ voice was laced with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Alec lifted his head off Magnus’ shoulder, but unable to hold Magnus’ gaze while trying not to freak out. “I-” Alec stuttered. “I forgot to use a condom, Magnus.”

Alec had just been thinking about his near misstep by telling his boyfriend that he loved him on his way over today, and now that he fucked up by forgetting a god damned condom, he realized that his chance of ever saying those words to the man in front of him were ruined. Alec wanted to kick himself at his own stupidity. Hey Alec, go ahead and fall in love with your boyfriend of two weeks, then screw things up even more by forgetting the motherfucking condom, Alec thought fervently.

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus spoke firmly, but kindly. When Alec got his emotions under control, they finally locked eyes, and Magnus was looking at him with a soft smile. “It was the heat of the moment, okay.” he waited until Alec tensely nodded before continuing. “I know that you’re clean, and so am I.”

“But what about the rules?” Alec couldn’t help but ask. He wasn’t sure if the rules they’d made up all those months ago even still applied.

“Those rules were placed before we began our relationship,” Magnus said as he lifted his hand to cup Alec’s cheek, wiping away the tears that began falling from Alec’s cheek bone. “We’re together for however long you want us to be, Alexander. We’re exclusive, so I’m not worried about it.” Magnus placed a finger over Alec’s mouth as Alec tried to speak, “I’m not saying that I’m comfortable forgoing condoms completely, but if we’re ever in a situation where we let our passion for one another overrule us, I’m not opposed to the idea. I do like having the idea of condoms as my security blanket though,” Magnus finished.

“You sure you’re okay with what we’ve done?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m fine,” Magnus said, placing an opened mouth kiss against Alec’s lips. “I assume this is the first time you’ve had sex without using one?” At Alec’s nod, Magnus chuckled. “How did it feel?”

“It felt amazing,” Alec breathed out, grateful that Magnus wasn’t upset with him. “How did it feel for you?”

“It was wonderful, darling. But then again, sex with you is always wonderful,” Magnus replied, kissing Alec once more, using a bit of tongue. “Now, lets finish our shower and get to this event, shall we?”  

~oOo~

Alec felt lost! They’d arrived to the charity event Magnus’ company was hosting about five minutes prior, but it seemed as if Alec had been there for hours already. As soon as they walked in the door of the luxurious hotel the event was taking place, Magnus was swept away by Cat, leaving Alec to just stand there looking like an idiot. As he scanned the crowd, Alec felt dejected when he recognized no one he knew. There were a few famous singers, actors, and other celebrities; but Alec was so focused on looking for Ragnor and Raphael he startled when someone put a hand on his shoulder from behind.

“Woah,” came Jace’s voice. “Didn’t mean to scare you there bro. Who are you looking for?”

“Anyone I know,” Alec said, allowing himself to relax upon seeing Jace and Clary by his side. “I didn’t know you would be here.” Alec reached out and hugged his brother, then leaned down to give Clary a kiss on the cheek and a delicate hug, not wanting to mess up her artfully styled hair.

“Yeah, Magnus invited me, Clary, and Luke and Jocelyn personally,” Jace responded with a nervous laugh.

“Where is Magnus, anyway?” Clary asked, her gaze seemingly taking in every detail of the room.

“Cat whisked him away as soon as we walked in the door,” Alec sighed out, feeling his shoulders slump in the process making him look as pathetic as he probably sounded. “I’ve kinda just been standing here feeling like a lost puppy until you two showed up.”  

“Oh, Alec,” Clary’s eyes softened when he looked down at her. “You could never be pathetic,” she said, always being able to read Alec’s thoughts.

“Thanks, Clary,” Alec chuckled, smiling fondly at his friend. “I’ve just never been to one of these things before. I have no idea what to do.”

“Sure you have, buddy,” Jace interjected before Clary could respond. “You dated that ballerino a few years ago. I remember you telling me that he would drag you to functions like this all the time. This is no different, and besides, now you’ve got us to keep you company.” Alec chuckled at Jace’s cheeky grin, shaking his head at his brothers antics.

“Fair point. Let’s go and get some drinks,” he gestured towards the bar, and followed Jace and Clary.

As they walked, Alec took the time to really look at Jace and Clary. Clary was wearing this gorgeous deep green ball gown that had what looked to Alec as a lace bodice, and silk skirt with a small train. Her hair was pulled up in a low, intricate looking bun with a sparkly headband. Alec really knew nothing about fashion, but still, he knew Clary truly looked breathtaking. Jace’s tux jacket was the same deep green as Clary’s dress with a black threaded paisley print, and had black silk lapels to match his black pants and tie.

Alec smiled as he noticed the way Clary seemed to relax when Jace put his hand on the small of her back, and the brilliant smile that lit up her face when Jace leaned down and said something in her ear. Alec really hoped that things were looking better for those two. Even though Clary said they were taking a break, it seemed to Alec that they were still the happy couple they’ve always been. Either Clary was as good of an actor as Jace, or she was already starting to forgive him and work on building their relationship back up. Alec hoped for the latter; he still felt guilty for partially being the cause of the rift between the two of them. Simon and Alec met up at the archery range a few times in the last couple weeks, and filled Alec in on everything that happened the night Clary walked out on Jace. Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize Jace had ordered a drink for him.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked as he handed Alec his scotch, concern evident in his tone.

“Uh… yeah, sorry. I was thinking about a few things I need to do for the bistro,” Alec easily lied, then his heart dropped down into his stomach. He’d never lied to his family before, but Alec really didn’t want to dampen the mood by telling Jace that he was internally beating himself up for breaking him and Clary up. He knows that Simon - and even Jace himself - told Alec that the blame lay solely with Jace, but Alec couldn’t help feeling guilty about it nonetheless.

“You know, I told you to stop stressing,” Raphael’s voice said coming up behind him. “You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself tonight.”

Alec turned to greet his friend, subtly flipping Raphael off at his condescending smirk. Ragnor, who was beside Raph, noticed what Alec was doing and laughed heartily. Alec then greeted each with a back slapping hug.

“Guys,” he said, gesturing to his two friends. “This is my brother, Jace. And you both already know his fiance, Clary.” Alec said feeling weird about introducing them as being together, when they no longer were, but even Clary had said she wanted to stay a couple in the eyes of the public. He then turned more towards Jace, “And this is Ragnor. He works as a contract attorney for Magnus, and is Cat’s husband. Raphael here is going to be my general manager, and he, Ragnor, Catarina, and Magnus are all investors in the bistro.”

“Hey,” Jace smiled cheerily, walked towards the duo and stretched out a hand. “It’s good to meet you both.”

“Likewise,” Ragnor said and glowered at Jace, but shook his hand nonetheless.

“Pleasure,” Raphael said in a neutral tone, his face placid. Then turned towards Clary with a smile. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Clary. You look absolutely stunning tonight.” He took her hand in his, and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“It seems that Raphael has broken your brother,” Ragnor whispered to Alec while discreetly pointing towards Jace. Sure enough, Jace was standing there, eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Meanwhile, Clary was a blushing, giggling mess. Alec couldn’t help but huff out a slight chuckle at the scene in front of them.

“Raphael Santiago,” Magnus said, making his way towards the group with Cat on his arm. “I didn’t know you knew how to charm the fairer sex?” Raphael only response was a scowl aimed towards Magnus, causing everyone in the group to laugh.

Magnus then handed Cat off to Ragnor, and moved to stand beside Alec.

“Where’ve you been?” Alec asked softly after placing a gentle kiss to the underside of his boyfriends jaw.

“Cat had me off doing media bullshit,” Magnus groaned. “I hate talking to the media.”

“I hope they didn’t bring up the article or the press conference,” Alec said worriedly. “Tonight should only be about the charity event.”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus’ face softened as he rubbed Alec’s back. “I assure you, they only asked me questions about the event. Cat made sure that if anyone brought up unrelated questions, they’d be removed from the venue altogether.”

Alec relaxed at that. He really didn’t want their personal life to dwarf the importance of this event. The fundraiser was for a very good cause, and Alec didn’t want anything to overshadow it. Now that his mind was at ease, Alec decided to take a look around the room. Scanning faces of all these famous people made Alec feel grossly inadequate. As Alec noticed a small group of people conversing at the far end of the banquet hall he tensed and sucked in a breath. He must not have been as discreet as he’d thought, because their entire group stopped all conversation and looked at him.

“Darling,” Magnus said softly. “What’s wrong?”

“Th-there are three Iron Chefs standing over there,” Alec didn’t care that he sounded starstruck, some of those guys were his idols.

“Yeah,” Jace responded, sounding confused; not that that was abnormal for him. “But you’re also an Iron Chef, so what’s the big deal? You’re culinary skills are right on par with theirs.”

“B-big deal! Big deal!” Alec looked at his brother like he’d grown a third eye or something. “Jace, I was an Iron Chef in France! That pretty much means nothing here. These guys are the best of the best! Their like culinary royalty or something.” Alec was gesturing wildly, and he could hear his voice going up an octave.

“Alec, sweetie,” Cat came over to him, gently pushed his arms down and put a hand on his cheek. “Jace is right honey, you’re just as talented as those guys. They’re probably all standing around saying the same thing about you.” Alec scoffed, there was no way that those guys would talk about him. There was nothing special about him!

“Why haven’t you gone out for Iron Chef of America?” Ragnor asked, seemingly genuinely perplexed.

“They stopped doing it in the states,” Alec shrugged. “Besides, it’s not something you try out for or anything like that. You’re requested by a panel to join the competition, and challenge the title holders. I just so happened to challenge Chef Christian Le Squer, and won. ”

“Wait!” Jace exclaimed… loudly, then lowered his voice upon seeing people looking at him. “You challenged your boss and won? How did you not get fired?”

Everyone laughed at Jace’s bewildered expression.

“I’m sure that Christian Le Squer didn’t take the challenge as a personal attack or anything,” Raphael stated, rolling his eyes. “He probably felt honored to compete against Alec.”

“Okay, you give me too much credit,” Alec said, feeling his face flame. “But in a sense, you’re right. Chef Le Squer was happy that I challenged and beat him. I believe his exact words were ‘L'élève dépasse le maître.’ And then he told me he was proud of me, and hugged me.”

“What does that mean?” Clary asked at the same time Alec heard Magnus whisper ‘fuck’ under his breath. Alec internally smirked, knowing that Magnus loved when Alec spoke in french.

“It means ‘The student surpasses the master,’” Alec smirked at his friends and their wide eyed expressions.

“Good evening, everyone,” Alec heard, looking up to see a smiling Jem Carstairs, and his companion, Tessa Gray. Everyone greeted the couple, but Alec stood stock still. He loved Tessa’s music. Tonight it seemed was a gonna be a starstruck one for Alec’s celebrity idols.

“Ah, Alec,” Jem said, pulling him out of his trance. “Tessa here, has been dying to meet you. So Tessa, this is Chef Alexander Lightwood, and Alec, this is my girlfriend, Tessa Gray.”

“Oh my god!” Tessa exclaimed, throwing Alec for a loop. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Chef Lightwood. I am such a huge fan!” she exclaimed, looking completely in awe. Alec couldn’t help the way his jaw fell open. If this had been a cartoon it would have literally been on the floor. Magnus placed his hand under Alec’s chin to gently close his gaping mouth. Alec glanced around his group of friends only to find identical smirks and ‘I told you so’ expressions.

“You’re kidding, right?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“Not at all,” Tessa said, looking confused. “I watched all of your shows on the Travel Channel, and every show you’ve ever guest judged in. I used to sing at night clubs back in London, I would record your shows just so I could watch them after I got home at night. I can’t wait to try your food in person! I’ll be your best customer when you open that bistro.” She was slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she said that, and Alec was still speechless.

“Actually, Tessa my dear,” Magnus said, gaining her attention. “You’ve already had the privilege of tasting Alexander’s exquisite food. He’s the chef responsible for the dinner party that I threw for you when I first signed you.”

“What!” Both Alec and Tessa exclaimed.

“That dinner party was for Tessa Gray?” Alec was starting to feel faint. “I cooked a ten course meal for one of my favorite singers?” he finished, though it was more of a mumble. He turned towards Tessa and shook his head. “Do you realize how bad I was cursing Magnus over that dinner party? He gave me less than a day to prepare for it. I felt like the meal was lackluster because of the lack of time I had to get ready for it.”  

“Oh dear,” Tessa said, her eyes softening in what Alec could only guess as being sympathetic. “I’m so sorry we did that to you. But that meal was absolutely divine!”

“Told you,” Cat said under her breath in a sing song manner, looking smug as ever. Alec just glared playfully at her. He didn’t think that he could ever be truly mad at Cat. She was like an older sister to him.

“Well,” Alec said, clearing his throat and getting back to the original conversation. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled and kissed the back of Tessa’s hand.

“Okay, watch it you two,” Jem chuckled playfully. He then turned to Jace. “We have a few reporters wanting interviews with you. Would you and Clary join us?”

“Sure,” Jace said with a shrug, then turned towards the rest of the group. “It was great meeting all of you.”

There was a chorus of ‘you too’s’ and Jace was off.

“Darling,” Magnus whispered to Alec. “I need to circle around and mingle. Would you care to join me?”  

“Of course,” Alec said with a smile, following Magnus to go mingle with people whom he had no desire to do so with.

~oOo~

After a few hours of speaking to rich snobs, Alec was growing impatient. He didn’t want Magnus to see that he was bored out of his mind, and quite frankly annoyed by the amount of people who hit on Magnus, both men and women - blatantly ignoring the fact that Alec was standing right next to him - and he was ready to leave. Magnus turned down every advance, then gently scolded them for being so callous. Alec had never been the jealous type in the past, but at the same time, he’d never been in love before either. Yes, after his near misstep earlier that day, he’d fully admitted to himself that he was in love with Magnus. Alec wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, just that it had. He also wasn’t stupid enough to ruin his relationship with Magnus by saying the words aloud yet. They’d known each other mere months, and had been sleeping together nearly as long, and it was too soon for such to be said.

“Darling,” Magnus said, pulling Alec away from his thoughts. “Is everything okay? You seem bored.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Alec said as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks, and feeling guilty for the way he felt, but he couldn’t deny that he was just so bored. “I was trying to be discreet about it.”

“It’s quite alright, cintaku,” Magnus replied quietly. “If I’m being honest, I’m bored too... out of my mind bored!” He laughed. “I’ve always hated these things.”

Alec huffed out a chuckle as well. It made him feel better that he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

“Come darling,” Magnus gently pulled Alec by the arm, and away from the guest he’d just finish speaking with. “I’m going to cure that boredom by telling you who’s who.”

“So that gentleman over there,” Magnus said, pointing to an older man who reminded Alec of Mr. Felch. “That is Franklin Potmercy. He’s the dean of Julliard, and thinks that he’s God’s gift to the Performing Arts World. When he found out that I’m bisexual, he had the audacity to ask me if I only topped because I was also attracted to women.” Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“He reminds me of David Bradley,” Alec said while trying not to laugh at Magnus blank stare. “Oh come on, Magnus. He played Mr Felch in Harry Potter.” He then groaned at Magnus’ look of confusion. “Okay, he also played Walder Frey in Game of Thrones…”

“Oh! The asshole who killed off Rob Stark in the Red Wedding?” Magnus asked, seemingly getting what Alec was referring to.

“Yes! Though it was more than just Rob Stark that was killed, it was a complete massacre,” Alec exclaimed. Magnus waved this away as it was unimportant, so Alec added, “Well, doesn’t he remind you of David Bradley?”

“I never really noticed before, but yes darling, he does,” Magnus replied, smiling widely. He then groaned. “Damn, now I’m going to have to try to keep a straight face when I go talk to him later.”  

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Alec apologized, yet even to his own ears, his tone sounded like he didn’t mean it. “Though, I am starting to have more fun now.”

Magnus smiled, shaking his head at Alec’s cheeky tone. “Oh, and over there is Rosalyn Baxter. She’s the director of the New York Symphony. She snubs people so often that everyone swears that her nose is permanently stuck in the air. She has deep pockets, but that’s the only reason she ever gets invited to functions like this. People find her to be a truly odious woman.” He then groaned. “Wonderful, she’s coming over.” Magnus gestured, sarcasm evident in his tone.

The woman in question, reminded Alec of a parrot. Her body was very thin, and her legs and arms looked as if her bones were hollow, just like a birds. Her neck however, was curved outwards like that of a turkey vulture, and the woman's nose looked more like a beak than an appendage.

“Good evening, Mr. Bane,” The woman - Rosalyn Baxter - squawked. It took everything in Alec not to bust out laughing. He’d just compared the woman’s looks to a bird, and even her voice sounded exactly like that of a parrot.

“Good evening, Rosalyn,” Magnus said, giving a polite smile that Alec had only seen him use on people Magnus didn’t really like. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yes, well,” Parrot Lady said, waving what seemed to Alec as a dismissive hand wave. “It’s all very pleasant. And who is your companion?” She eyed Alec as if he were a pig going off to the slaughter.  

“Ah yes,” Magnus said as he pulled Alec closer, wrapping an arm around him. Alec saw Magnus’ eyes squinting as if he weren’t happy with Parrot Lady. “This is my boyfriend, Chef Alexander Lightwood. Alec, this is Rosalyn Baxter; the director of the New York Symphony.”  

“It’s a pleasure,” Alec said politely, shaking the woman’s hand. Though he was ready to crawl out of his skin with the way she was eying him.

“Likewise,” She squawked, then turned to Magnus. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Bane.” Magnus didn’t even get the chance to respond before Parrot Lady sauntered away.

“You’re right,” Alec said quietly, looking up at Magnus when he turned to face Alec. “She has got to be the most odious woman I’ve ever met.” Alec’s response resulted in a bark of laughter from his boyfriend.

Before Magnus had the chance to say anything, a cute little woman bounded up to them. She was roughly a foot shorter than Alec, curvy, with brown hair and eyes, and a round face with glasses. Magnus beamed upon seeing her.

“Hey Magnus!” The woman said, giving Magnus a hug. “I’m so excited to be here tonight. It’s such a wonderful thing you’re doing for us. I really hope you know how much everyone at the school board appreciates this. And thank you so much for the invitation!”

“You’re so very welcome, Angela,” Magnus said, his smile was very real this time as he hugged Angela back. “I’d like you to meet someone very dear to me, sweet pea. Angela, this is my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. Alexander, this is Angela Wrights. She works for the school board, and helped me get this event set up.”

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Chef Lightwood,” Angela said, beaming up at Alec, sticking her hand out for him to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Angela,” Alec smiled, returning the sentiment. He was already starting to like this girl with her bubbling personality. She seemed more genuine than most of the other guests he’d met tonight. “And please, call me Alec.”

“Okay, great!” She exclaimed, then just as quickly as she came, she rushed off. Alec let out a soft chuckle as he noticed her trip a little in her heels.

“I have nothing bad to say about that one,” Magnus said, his eyes still trailing Angela fondly. “She is possibly my favorite person working for the school board, and she’s so vastly intelligent. She is such a gem to be around.”

“She seems like it,” Alec intoned. He could see just from that one interaction that she was a sweet girl. He didn’t know how he knew, but she just had this aorua about her that he instantly liked.

People did come up to him and Magnus to praise them for their decorum with how they handled the media scandal, telling them that they truly were New York’s favorite power couple. These were mostly other people who worked for the school systems, and lower level celebrities, for lack of a better term. They had however, succeeded in making Alec blush from all their praise. He still wasn’t used to people giving him compliments. When he lived in Paris, it happened all the time, but whenever Alec came home to visit, he was just… Alec.

Magnus also introduced Alec to those well known Iron Chef’s he’d noticed earlier in the evening. Two of the chef’s were great, and Alec was surprised when they asked him questions about his cooking techniques, but the other chef just stood there listening, and Alec felt like he was silently being judged. Alec also traded recipes with the chef’s, and received VIP invitations to their restaurants to dine at their Chef’s Table. Magnus of course, jumped onboard with the idea. Alec thought it was adorable how excited Magnus was at the prospect of seeing what a ‘real’ kitchen looked like, and how it operated.

There were also a few other well known chefs that introduced themselves to Alec - some of whom had their own shows on The Food Network - and asked if he would consider coming on their shows for either interviews, or as a guest judge. Anne Burrell even hugged Alec when she saw him, and seemed very eager to have him be a guest judge on her cooking show again. Alec of course, asked for her contact information and let her know that he’d think about it considering everything he still needed to do to get the bistro up and running. She understood and told him that if he ever needed help with anything, then she’d just be a phone call away. She even told him that she’d love to get together with him and Magnus for dinner with her and her fiance, Koren Grieveson. Alec was completely honored by the offer, and told her exactly that. Alec knew that he and Anne had a great rapport in the past, but he hadn’t realize until today she thought so highly of him.

“See darling,” Magnus sidled up beside him, whispering in Alec’s ear. “You’re very well known and respected in the culinary industry. Please stop doubting yourself.”

“It still just seems weird to me,” Alec replied. “I mean, I’m just me, and here are all of these high profile chefs coming to me like I’m some superstar in the kitchen or something. How did you know that I was internally freaking out about all this anyway?”

“Because I know you,” Magnus responded easily, smiling down at Alec. “You’re very humble, and you don’t realize how much people respect you. Dot was right afterall,” Alec gave Magnus a quizzical look. “You’re more well known than Jace and I combined.”

“I’m really not,” Alec stubbornly intoned. Magnus went to open his mouth, with what Alec could only imagine would be to disagree, but they were interrupted by the presence of their friends who proceed to monopolize the rest of their evening. And Alec was spared the ‘you are better than you think’ lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So for those of you who don’t follow me on Twitter, I just got a promotion at work. I’m officially running my own site now. I’m going to be doing a lot of training for this new position, and I’m going to have to get used to a new schedule. I’m actually going to be working normal people hours!!! Lord help me there. I’ve been working the 4pm-midnight shift for far too long. Getting up at 5am is going to suck ass until I get used to it. Also my writing schedule is going to change. I have one chapter after this one completely finished, and I’m hoping to keep my every other week schedule, but there's a chance that I’ll fall behind until I get used to this change here. Just bare with me until that happens okay. I will also now be posting on Thursday afternoons when I get home from work. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you thought of it. You all know that I love getting feedback :-)


	29. Alec’s Birthday Bash and Jace’s Redemption

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled, jumping out of their hiding spots. Jace pulled Clary into his side and chuckled as he watched his big brother jump twenty feet off the ground.  

 

“What the hell?” Alec said, his eyes scanning all the faces in his living room. Jace couldn’t contain his smile as he watched Magnus walk up to his brother, and plant a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Happy birthday, darling,” Magnus said to Alec. Jace was thrilled for his brother. He’d seen Alec with boyfriends before, but there was no denying the look in Alec’s eyes as he gazed up at Magnus. His brother was in love, and Jace couldn’t be happier for him. 

 

“H-how did you know?” Alec stuttered, seemingly still amazed by the surprised welcome he’d received.

 

“That would be my fault,” Jace said before Magnus got the chance to answer. With Clary still firmly against Jace’s side he walked up to the couple. “When we were at the charity event, I asked Magnus if he had planned anything for your birthday. I was a bit surprised that Magnus didn’t know your birthday was coming up, though I should have expected it seeing that you don’t find anything a big deal… ever!” 

 

Jace watched as Alec smiled, ducking his head in the way he always did when Alec didn’t want anyone seeing his blush. Jace then walked up to Alec and gave him a tight, backslapping hug. “Happy birthday, Alec. I love you, man,” Jace said into Alec’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes tight, and feeling his throat start to constrict when Alec returned the hug full forced. Jace really had missed his older brother. 

 

“Thanks, brother,” Alec said, his voice thick. Alec squeezed Jace one more time and pulled away. Jace noticed that Alec’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but chose not to say anything. He didn’t want to embarrass Alec even further than the surprise party itself had. 

 

Jace stood off to the side and watched everyone come up and give their birthday wishes to Alec. His brother was all smiles and blushes, and Jace couldn’t help but be happy for him. He watched in awe as all of these new people treating Alec like he was their family. Jace was happy to see that Alec had people that were there for him while he and Izzy were treating him like shit. Jace didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive himself for the way he behaved towards his brother; not only was Alec his brother, but he was Jace’s best friend. Jace still had nightmares about the hurt and shattered look in Alec’s eyes the night of their confrontation. That look alone would probably haunt Jace for the rest this life, perhaps even into the next.  

 

“Whatcha thinking so hard about there, bro?” Max asked, startling Jace from his thoughts. 

 

Jace looked at Max, who at that point was just slightly taller than Jace, and sighed. “Just thinking about the fact that I’m a shitty brother,” Jace said, pulling Max into the opposite side Clary was on. “At least he seems happy though.” 

 

“He is,” Max intoned, giving Jace a cheeky smile. Jace knew that grin all too well; Max was about to make a smart ass comment. “Though, I hate to break it to you bro, but I’m his favorite brother now.”  

 

Jace shook in laughter at his little brother, Clary joining him. “Get outta here, you little shit,” Jace said jokingly, pushing Max away. 

 

“Don’t get mad, Jace,” Clary said, still laughing. “He’s gotta point.” 

 

“Et tu brute,” Jace said, overdramatizing his words while putting a hand on his heart. “You wound me, fair lady.” Clary giggled at his failed attempt at an English accent. Pulling her back against his side, Jace tenderly kissed the top of her head. He was grateful that Clary decided to give their relationship a second chance. Though they’ve been keeping that information to themselves for now. Clary said that until their ‘probationary period’ ended, she didn’t want to say anything to the rest of the family; Jace still needed to prove himself to her for the way he treated not just her, but everyone.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” 

 

Jace whipped his head up, feeling his eyes growing as he heard Clary and Max suck in a breath. Lydia’s voice rang out above everyone else’s, and if not for the fact that she was a girl, Jace knew that Alec would have punched her in the face for blurting out his full name. Alec and Lydia had a rocky start to their friendship. Lydia was always competitive, and tried to outdo Alec in everything they did - whether that be in classes, or their culinary skills - but by the end of their sophomore year of high school, they were best friends. Jace wouldn’t dare admit this aloud to anyone, but he used to be jealous of their friendship. Whenever Lydia was around Alec, Jace would do stupid things like pull her hair, mess with her homework, whatever it took to try to drive her away. It wasn’t until Jace met Clary, and found out that Lydia was her cousin, that Jace finally decided to give Lydia a fair chance at friendship. It used to drive Alec crazy to have to split his time between him and Lydia, and he was so relieved when Jace finally started growing up and not treating Lydia like crap. Lydia had also stuck up for Alec after Magnus and Imasu outed him at school. Kids weren’t very kind to Alec when they found out he was gay, and most of Alec’s friends decided to stop hanging out with him for fear of Alec ‘turning them gay’. It was ridiculous, really. 

 

“Lydia Henrietta Branwell, I swear to god!” Alec shouted out, then pulled Lydia in for a hug. “If you keep calling me by my full name, I’ll have to disown you.” He pulled away from Lydia, and playfully glared at the blond.  

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to go to such extreme measures if one of my closest friends would’ve told me that he was dating the ‘hot as fuck’ Magnus Bane,” Lydia playfully reprimanded, causing everyone in the loft to laugh. “I had to read about it in some newspaper article in the Human Interest section.”  

 

“I’ve been busy!” Alec exclaimed gesturing with his hands, his eyes looking frantic as he did so. It was no secret that Lydia could be scary as hell, even Clary was sometimes afraid of her. Usually Clary was the only person who could deal with Lydia’s theatrics… and calm her cousin down. Lydia could be rather high strung sometimes… maybe a lot of the time. 

 

“And what about you?” Lydia said, turning towards Magnus. “You’ve been in my class for the last six weeks, and never said anything.” 

 

Jace watched as Alec whipped his head towards his boyfriend. Apparently Alec - as well as all of Magnus’ other friends - didn’t know that Magnus was taking cooking courses. It made sense if Jace really thought about it. Alec didn’t work for Magnus anymore, so Jace could only assume that instead of hiring a new cook, he’d learn to do it himself. It was actually a very thoughtful thing to do and Jace smiled. He was glad Alec had someone like that in his life, even if Alec was also unfortunate enough to have someone like Jace in his life.

 

Suddenly Jace heard a roar of laughter and blinked blankly. He must have spaced out.

 

“What’d I miss?” Jace asked the group at large.

 

“He just showed up in the kitchen!” Alec exclaimed still kinda chuckling. Jace definitely didn’t get it. 

 

“Guess you had to be there,” Magnus smiled. Jace just shrugged, it must’ve been some inside joke or something.

 

“What were you thinking so hard about about?” Clary asked, her beautiful green eyes staring up at him. 

 

And for a second he thought about it. There really was just no other way to describe how he was feeling tonight, other than disconnected. “I just miss him,” Jace simply told Clary.

 

“I’m sure he’ll come around, babe,” Clary said softly, placing her tiny hand on his cheek. He relaxed a little at her touch. “Just give him time, okay.” Jace stiffly nodded in response. “Now go hang out with your brother. I’m going to meet up with Aline, her new girlfriend, and Lydia.” Clary went up on her tiptoes, kissed Jace’s cheek and bounced away.

 

Jace took a deep breath, then he walked over to Alec and Magnus who were conversing with Simon and Isabelle. 

 

“Hey Jace,” Alec greeted him with a big smile, which made Jace internally sigh in relief. Alec then turned towards their sister, presumably to finish their conversation. “Iz, of course I forgive you. But don’t you ever pull that shit again, you hear me?” 

 

“I won’t,” Izzy said, throwing her arms around Alec, causing him to lose his balance a bit and grunt. Once Alec regained his footing, Jace noticed that he was holding Izzy tight and whispered something Jace couldn’t hear. Jace wished Alec would forgive him as well, but he wouldn’t ask for forgiveness. Jace didn’t feel that he deserved it after the way he’d treated Alec. At the moment, he was just happy that Alec wasn’t holding anything against Iz. 

 

Jace heard the knock on the door before anyone else since he was standing closest to it. Pulling the door opened, Jace found Gideon standing there smiling. There was a woman standing beside him whom Jace recognized immediately. She was very slender, with dark brown hair and luminous hazel eyes. She had a presences to her gaze. Whenever she looked at Jace, it almost seemed like she was looking into his soul. The scar marring her left cheek did nothing to diminish her beauty. Jace knew exactly where that scar had come from. He’d been there the night Sophie had been attacked; he and Alec had gotten to her just in time to stop her attacker from doing any more damage. Jace still had a few small scars on his knuckles from breaking the guys jaw. 

 

“Sophia Collins,” Jace said, feeling his smile growing wide. “I was wondering when you’d show up. It’s surprising that you showed up with our cousin, though.” 

 

Jace then moved aside to allow the couple entrance. He leaned to down kissed her left cheek - the one that held her scar - and hugged Sophia tightly. “How are you, beautiful?” Jace asked when he released her. He then moved to give Gideon a ‘bro hug’. 

 

“I’ve been well,” Sophie said, smiling up at Jace. “Did Alec tell you that I ran into him at the opening of ‘Alicante’? We were requested to do a review on their opening night,” Sophie scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

 

“What’s with the eye roll?” Jace asked laughing. 

 

“Apparently it’s taboo to request a critic review during an opening,” Gideon answered with a shrug. “So where’s the birthday boy?” Gideon asked as he looked around Alec’s loft. 

 

“Let’s go find him,” Jace said, guiding the couple around. “And since when did this happen?” Jace asked, gesturing between the two. 

 

“We’ve been together for nearly a year now. I wanted to tell you, Alec and Isabelle,” Sophia responded, then elbowed Gideon. “But this one here didn’t want to make you guys feel obligated to meet him.”

 

“Better late than never,” Jace chuckled while shaking his head, and steering his feet into the crowd in search of Alec.

 

No more than ten minutes later Jace had reached his goal with the back of his brother’s head in full view, and called out. “Guess who I just found,” Jace said. Alec turned around, at first confused, but very quickly smiling brightly at their cousin and friend.

 

“Hey guys,” Alec said, giving each of them a hug. “Have you two been introduced already?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Gideon said laughing. “Like ten months ago. Alec, this is my girlfriend, Sophia Collins. From what I hear, you guys have been friends for years.” 

 

Alec’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head in shock, much like how Jace felt a few moments before. “Well I’ll be damned,” Alec exclaimed, seemingly excited for the couple. “It is a small world after all.” He smiled and added, “You both deserve to be happy.” He motioned for the kitchen, “c’mon, let’s get you guys some food. Lydia put together a nice spread.”

 

Jace watched as Alec took the couple and played host. Smiling, Jace turned to go back to the living area where the rest of the party goers were, only to be stopped by Alec’s friend, Raphael.

 

“Magnus told me what you did for Alec,” Raphael said. No greeting, just straight to the point. 

 

“What did I do?” Jace responded, quite confused. There were way too many things going on in his head that he could have possibly done. Was he talking about the fight? The party? Jace honestly didn’t know. 

 

“You stormed into Downworld Magazine on your white horse, and defended Alec’s honor,” Raphael replied, his lips slightly curling up. 

 

“Of course I did!” Jace exclaimed, feeling his blood boiling all over again. “Did you see the shit they wrote about him? Made me  _ so _ mad!” 

 

“Oh, I read it,” Raphael slightly chuckled. “It was complete horse shit.” he said, then pointed a finger at Jace. “But, it shows you’ve got moxie, and that’s something that I can appreciate. Even with this rift between you two, you still did the right thing and stood up for him when he needed you.”    

 

“And I’d do it all over again,” Jace said, humbled by the praise Raphael was giving him. Jace had been under the impression that Alec’s new friends didn’t like him, and Jace completely understood why. Though, it seemed not all of Alec’s new friends fell into this category.

 

“I also know  _ everything _ that happened between you, your sister, and Alec,” Raphael said solemnly. “For what it’s worth, I think he will eventually come around.”

 

“I doubt it, but I don’t deserve his forgiveness anyway,” Jace shrugged, feeling like he could use a drink if they continued this conversation. 

 

“You do,” Raphael said simply. “You were manipulated, and Alec can’t hold that over your head forever.” 

 

“Ah yes, actually he can,” Jace replied. 

 

“Alright, technically true, though I very much doubt he will,” Raphael continued with great confidence.

 

“How would you know that?” Jace asked in surprise. 

 

“The night of what Alec calls ‘the ambush dinner’, he decided to go out drinking after he left your parents house. Magnus and I ended up taking care of him, and the next day. Alec told us everything that happened the night before,” Raphael intoned. 

 

“Huh,” Jace hummed, truly shocked that Alec would go out drinking to the point where he needed others to take care of him. And even more surprised that Alec would tell these people everything that had happened with such a personal family matter. It wasn’t very Alec of him.

 

“You seem surprised that he’d tell us,” Raphael said, tilting his head to the side as if Jace were an art exhibit, and Raphael were studying him. 

 

“No,” Jace shook his head. “Yeah I am a little, but I also know that Alec doesn’t do anything in half measures. If he wanted you guys to know about my fuck up, he’d have told you everything.” He paused for a moment then continued. “Actually the biggest surprised might be that Alec went out drinking to the point of actually being drunk.  Alec hate’s going out and socializing! And he basically never drinks.”

 

“You’re kidding?” Raphael stated, his eyebrows raised and eyes growing wide. “He seems so comfortable around groups of people.” Raphael gestured around the room, Alec talking to a group of people and laughing. “Like now.”

 

“That’s because he’s in a comfortable environment,” Jace said, smiling cheekily at his this new potential friend. “You should have seen the way I found him at that charity event last month. The poor guy looked like he was ready to turn around and bolt. He only relaxed marginally when Clary and I found him, but once you and Ragnor showed up, the tension he was carrying seemed to loosen even more. When we used to go to bars and clubs when we were younger, poor Alec always seemed wound up tighter than a watch.”

 

“That explains so much,” Raphael said laughing. “We used to hang out at Magnus’ place every weekend until Alec joined our little group. He insisted on everyone coming over here, and he’d make dinner for us. I just figured he was more comfortable in his own kitchen instead of the kitchen he spent five days a week in. I had no idea Alec was a closet home body!”

 

“Man,” Jace said laughing, and patting Raphael’s shoulder. “The only places Alec’s comfortable being at are home, his work, and the gym. Anywhere else, he’s a fumbling mess.” 

 

“I can tell that you…  _ we, _ ” Raphael seemed to correct himself. “Wouldn’t have him any other way though,” Raphael said with a fond smile as he glanced over at Alec. 

 

Jace followed Raphael’s gaze and observed his brother a little more closely. He watched as Alec moved around and conversed, Magnus right beside him the entire time as though they were one person joined at the hip. Jace had been casual friends with Magnus for a couple of years, but had never seen him with a date of any type. Jace had also heard about the rumors that went around about Magnus and his ex, Camille, but never brought the subject up, feeling as if it weren’t his place to ask about it. Jace just hoped that Magnus wouldn’t break his brothers heart. Though, watching them, it seemed as if Magnus was just as in love with Alec, as Alec was with him. It was actually a pretty beautiful thing to witness. 

 

“They really are in love, aren’t they?” Jace enguired aloud, glancing towards Raphael.

 

“That they are. Though, neither of them realize their true feelings for one another yet,” Raphael smiled up at Jace. “That, or they’re both just too chicken shit to admit it out loud and/or sober.”

 

“Why do I feel there’s a story there?” Jace couldn’t even contain the laughter rising up within him.

 

“Well, apparently when your brother gets pissed out drunk, he’s loose lipped,” Raphael vaguely informed. Jace’s only response was to raise an eyebrow. “Magnus was in the lobby downstairs trying to hold Alec up, and I was just coming home from having a couple of drinks with Cat and Ragnor when I ran into them.” Raphael seemed to be getting excited as he spoke based off of how thick his Spanish accent was becoming. “ _ Dois!  _ I wish I had the wherewithal to record it because he was slurring so much, trying to tell us what happened, then he told me that I was there with the love of his life! Magnus of course, was too busy trying to keep Alec from falling over and didn’t catch his slip up. I took great pride in telling Magnus about it the next day, though,” Raphael finished with a satisfied grin. 

 

“Please don’t tell me that’s the only reason Magnus started dating my brother?” Jace groaned. He liked Magnus, but he’d kick his ass if he were leading Alec on.

 

“No! No, that’s not the only reason,” Raphael reassured Jace. “Just based off observation, they’d been pining over each other for months. Everyone saw it, and we all expected them to get together at some point. Besides, Magnus is clearly just as in love with Alec.” Raphael then motioned back towards the couple.     

 

“That’s good to know,” Jace sighed in relief. 

 

“Man, the way you’re going all strong protector on Alec, it makes me wonder how the hell you managed to survive without him constantly by your side all these years,” Raphael commented. Jace  _ did  _ have problems with Alec being halfway around the world for as long as he was. Jace honestly didn’t do very well that first year after Alec left, but he never would have admitted it to Alec - or anyone else for that matter - because Jace knew that Alec was following his dreams, and Jace couldn’t be that selfish guy who goes crying to his brother and begs him to come home. 

 

“Honestly,” Jace said, scratching at the stubble on the underside of his jaw. “I only managed it because we spoke to each other every single day in some form or another. Now I don’t get to talk to Alec unless mom and dad - or some other circumstance - pushes us together.” 

 

“Jace, listen very carefully,” Raphael stated, his entire demeanor taking on a serious tone. “As being the youngest of six kids, I know what it’s like to have rivalries within the family. It can take on any form. Just know that you and Alec will work through this. He’s your brother above all else, and he does love you. He and I have discussed this in great length, and I know he’ll come around eventually. You already seem to be doing a good job at showing him just how sorry you are. It’ll come in time.”

 

“Thanks, man,” Jace said with sincerity. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.” 

 

“Anytime,” Raphael replied, patting Jace’s shoulder. “However, if you fuck things up with your family again, I have no problems kicking your ass. We’ve all grown to love Alec, and I don’t want anyone fucking with his head again.” Raphael gave Jace a pointed look then walked away. 

 

Shaking his head fondly, Jace - not for the first time that night - was happy that his brother met those incredible people who were all so overprotective of him.

 

Eventually Simon pulled out a very familiar karaoke machine. Jace couldn’t keep his bubbling laughter in as he saw Simon motioning for Alec to come up and sing. Alec, of course, resoundly refused, saying that he wasn’t drunk enough to sing in front of people. 

 

“It’s okay, man,” Simon shrugged, then grinned. “I’ll start it off to get the ball rolling.” 

 

With that, Simon started up with Ed Sheeran's ‘Eraser’. Jace looked around as Simon sang. His brother-in-law had an amazing voice, and also had a band back in high school and college. Everyone always wondered why he didn’t try to get a record deal, but he always responded that he loves his hobby, and only wanted it to remain a hobby. 

 

“Holy shit,” a voice came from behind them. Jace was pretty sure it was Magnus, and he could almost hear the gears working in his head. “Has he always been this good?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Jace said proudly. “The man’s got a gift, that’s for sure.”

 

“Why isn’t he signed?” Magnus asked incredulously. “He could be just as big as the artist he’s singing!”

 

“He doesn’t want it,” Jace gave the same spiel as aways when asked that question. “He doesn’t want a life of fame. He just likes jamming out every once in a while with his old bandmates, and going to karaoke bars on occasion. He’s been offered deals in the past, but he always turns them down. He loves his job, and he loves his life.” 

 

“Damn, if he ever changes his mind, you need to have him come talk to me,” Magnus responded, still sounding in awe of Simon’s voice. It made Jace smile at the fact that he was sitting here talking to the CEO of a major record company about his brother-in-law’s talent. A CEO that was also in love with his brother. It was a complex world for sure.

 

“He is so good!” Cat exclaimed as she and Ragnor made their way over to Magnus, Raphael not far behind them. 

 

“That he is. Jace here, has thoroughly burst my bubble though,” Magnus said, giving Jace a teasing nudge. “Apparently Simon’s been approached multiple times, and has turned down every offer.” 

 

“A rockstars life isn’t for everyone,” Ragnor said plainly as Alec joined the group.

 

“Trying to recruit my brother-in-law?” Alec asked as easily as if someone were asking about the weather. 

 

“Your brother has already crushed your boyfriends dream,” Ragnor said jokingly. 

 

“Sorry baby,” Alec said, kissing Magnus on the cheek. “That’s not something he wants.” 

 

“Yeah yeah,” Magnus said, teasingly pushing Alec away only to pull him back in for another kiss. Jace grinned at the two, still so happy for his brother.

 

“Oh dear god,” Max said, looking panicked. “Izzy’s about to sing.”

 

“Lord give me strength,” Jace and Alec said in unison, hanging their heads.

 

“Hey, Raph! Why don’t we hang out at your place until the screeching stops,” Alec said, his eyes hopeful. Jace and Max nodded enthusiastically.  _ And then _ the singing started. Everyone cringed, but politely nodded along to the off beat of the music. It also didn’t help that Izzy chose ‘Womanizer’, by Britney Spears. 

 

“It’s true what they say,” Raphael said, rubbing at his ear. “Opposites do attract. At least she’s smart and beautiful.” 

 

“But she can’t sing  _ or _ cook,” the three brother’s said together, causing everyone around them to go into fits of laughter.

 

Jace and Max continued to converse with Alec and his friends for the rest of the evening in between bouts of singing from the guests. Eventually Simon did manage to get Alec up and sing. He ended up singing ‘I Like Me Better’ by Lauv. Jace and Max exchanged similar expressions about that. At least Jace wasn’t the only one who could see that Alec was falling in love. Simon and Alec also sang ‘River’ by Ed Sheeran and Eminem. Magnus nearly lost his shit when he saw Alec rapping. It was quite comical to witness as Alec was always more of a metalhead than anything else.      

 

As the party started dying down, Jace’s OCD started to act up causing him to start tidying up around the apartment. After packing away all of the leftovers and taking out the trash, Jace started on the dishes. He was so lost in his tasks that he didn’t hear when Alec came up to him.

 

“Jace, you don’t have to clean up,” Alec said, amusement in his tone. “I can do that later.”

 

“Naw, man,” Jace looked up at his brother after placing the plate in the drying rack. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to clean up your own party.” 

 

“I guess it’s lucky for you that my real birthday is in a couple of days, then,” Alec said, grinning as he bumped Jace with his shoulder. “C’mon, I want to talk to you.” Alec motioned for the french doors leading out to the balcony. 

 

Placing the dishcloth on the sink, Jace followed Alec out to the terrace, and realized that all of the guests had left with the exception of Clary, Magnus and Raphael. Alec took a seat, and patted the cushion next to him indicating Jace to join him.

 

“So,” Alec said, stretching out the word. “Magnus told me that you were mostly responsible for the party?”

 

It was mostly true. Jace and Magnus had been working tirelessly for weeks trying to plan the surprise party. When Jace went to Magnus about the idea of throwing Alec a party, Magnus had been reasonably upset that Alec never told him when it was. Jace just explained that Alec never really made a big deal about his birthday, so when Magnus found out, he was completely set on making it work. 

 

“Kinda,” Jace shrugged, not wanting to take all of the credit when it wasn’t deserved. “I told Magnus that I wanted to throw a party for you, but he came up with the idea to make it a surprise. He helped me pick a date - knowing that mom and dad would never agree to be away from you on your actual birthday - and I got the guest list together. Magnus did most of the work, except have Lydia cater it. That part was my idea because I know how much you hate takeout.”

 

Alec chuckled, probably knowing damn well that Jace was right about his aversion to eating takeout if he could help it.

 

“And I suppose it was also your idea to have Simon take me to the archery range for the day?” Alec raised a challenging eyebrow.

 

“Again,” Jace said slowly, motioning his head around to find the right words. “Yes and no. We knew you’d need to be out of your house all day in order to set this all up, but I only mentioned for Simon to take you out and keep you preoccupied so Magnus and I could get everything set up.” 

 

Simon had gone and picked up Alec early that morning so Magnus and Jace could sneak in and decorate. Izzy had bought Alec a new outfit, and packed Simon a change of clothes so they could get ready for the party in the locker room and not come home all smelly - Izzy’s words, not Jace’s - and Simon would use the excuse that he wanted to take Alec out afterwards.

 

“And this outfit?” Alec asked, gesturing down at the tight dark blue jeans and the v-neck silver cashmere sweater he was wearing. “Izzy’s idea?”

 

“You know it,” Jace chuckled. “Where did Simon say he was taking you anyway? It must have been suspicious to go back to your own apartment. And I know you had to have put up a small fight about why you couldn’t have just gotten ready at your own place.” 

 

“I did!” Alec exclaimed, throwing his head back laughing. “Especially since he told me that we were going over to Raph’s place for a few drinks.” 

 

Jace must have missed something in translation here, why would Alec want to come home first if they were going over to his friends house. Jace’s confusion must have been pretty evident, because Alec started laughing.

 

“Raph lives next door to me,” Alec simply explained.  

 

“Ah,” Jace hummed, then they lapsed into a silence. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but at the same time, the silence wasn’t uncomfortable either. Jace didn’t really know what to call it, but he felt like he should be the one to break it somehow. Even so, he didn’t know what to say and feared saying the wrong thing.

 

“I just want you to know,” Alec said, breaking Jace out of his thoughts. “I forgive you.” 

 

Jace whipped his head towards Alec so fast he felt like he was getting whiplash.

 

“Y-you don’t have to,” Jace breathed, feeling his chest tighten. “I don’t expect you to ever forgive me for the way I treated you.” 

 

“I know you don’t,” Alec shrugged. “But you also didn’t have to come and defend me at Downworld Magazine. You didn’t have to join us in that press conference. You didn’t have to keep me company at that event, and you also didn’t have to help my boyfriend throw me a surprise party.” 

 

Even though Jace was intently looking at his brother, Alec kept his gaze down to his hands that were clasped together. Jace prided himself on knowing his brother, and Alec looked like he was trying not to fall apart.

 

“Alec, you’re right. I didn’t  _ have  _ to do any of that, but I did it all because I love you. You’re my big brother whose sacrificed so much of his childhood to help mom and dad raise us.  _ You _ are the most selfless of us all, and I was a dick! You even taught Max to be just like you. You know, that kid tries so hard to emulate your personality because he sees how good you are to all of us?” Jace paused, trying to contain the emotions welling up inside. “What I’m saying is, I don’t want you to forgive me for those few actions. Those aren’t the actions I want to earn your forgiveness, because given the situation, I’d have done all of those things for the simple fact that you’re my brother. Do I want your forgiveness? You know I do, and I will accept your forgiveness, Alec. But do I think I deserve it? No, I’m so indescribably grateful for it, but I will continue to spend the rest of my life earning it. I’m just so, so sorry that I hurt you the way I did.” 

 

Alec pulled Jace into a tight hug, and Jace  _ finally  _ felt at peace with everything he’d been wanting to say, but had been too scared about the outcome to voice. 

 

“I just want my brother back, but you  _ always  _ need to be honest with me, okay?” Alec said, his voice muffled in Jace’s shoulder.

 

“I promise,” Jace agreed easily. “I’ll never keep you out of my life again.” 

 

“Good,” Alec said, pulling away. Jace however, wasn’t ready to let go of his big brother and pulled him back in. He heard a noise on the other side of the door, and laughed at the sight inside the apartment.

 

“Alec… it looks like we’ve got eavesdroppers,” Jace then motioned towards the doors to the balcony. 

 

Standing at the door were Magnus and Clary. They both had their arms wrapped around each other, and Jace and Alec could hear them cooing. 

 

“And these are the people we choose to be with,” Alec said smiling cheekily at Jace, causing them both to bust out in laughter. Alec then punched Jace in the arm,”by the way,” Alec then pointed between Jace and Clary. “Fix that!” 

 

“Well…” Jace said, grinning like a madman. “For the sake of maintaining honesty, Clary and I are back together. She’s just got me on probation to ‘keep me in line’. We haven’t told the rest of the family yet, and I’m just waiting on her to say something to them about it.”

 

“Dude, you’re so whipped!” Alec exclaimed, sliding out of the way as Jace brought his fist towards his brother.      

 

Laughing and doudging Alec’s horrible punches, Jace couldn’t help but he happy. Whipped or no, he finally had back the people he loved more than anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday guys!!! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and there aren’t too many people upset that I finally had Alec forgive Jace and Isabelle. I honestly felt that it was about time, and I personally was tired of dragging the conflict out. Now I feel like I can FINALLY move the story forward. 
> 
> I also don’t have the next chapter ready for a preview. I’ve literally have only been able to write two sentences of the next chapter due to my insane new schedule. I am working on it and I’m going to do everything in my power to have that chapter ready for the next update in two weeks. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter. I’m dying to know your thoughts on Jace’s perspective and his observations throughout the party. 
> 
> Until next time! :-D


	30. Meeting The Family… Officially

Magnus woke to the smell of bacon, sighing he realized how much he loved waking up to that smell. Though, he tensed when he realized that the only person who could’ve been doing the cooking was asleep right next to him.

 

“Darling,” Magnus whisper yelled, nudging Alexander to wake. “I think someone's in your house.” 

 

Magnus tried keeping the panic out of his tone, but was unsuccessful. 

 

“Hm,” Alec murmured, starting to wake. 

 

“I think someone's in the house,” Magnus said more insistently. “Who comes in to rob someone but stops to cook bacon?” He mumbled, more to himself than to Alec. 

 

“It's probably Max and Jace,” Alexander responded, snuggling into Magnus’ side, clearly unconcerned. 

 

“Why would they be here?” Magnus asked annoyed now that he knew he had nothing to worry about. He'd planned on having sexy play time with Alexander before they had to get ready for dinner with Alec's family, though that plan would be very ruined if guests were added. The night before, the gang left rather late, and Magnus was annoyed that he was unable to give Alexander his birthday present… which included a TAG Heuer smartwatch, and at the very least, a blow job. 

 

“Every year for my birthday, Jace and Max would make me breakfast,” Alexander said, groaning and sitting up. “Pancakes, bacon, and eggs were about the only things they could make without burning when we were kids, but the tradition stuck.” 

 

_ Okay _ , Magnus ruefully thought, he couldn't be a dick and kick Alexander's brothers out of the loft when they do this for him every year. Magnus wasn't  _ that _ much of an asshole. 

 

Magnus and Jace had thrown Alec’s birthday bash on Friday night. Last night they ended up eating a ton of leftovers from said party, and by they he meant Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon along with Ragnor, Catarina, and Raphael. But now it appeared that Jace and Max were going to continue to hang around until it was time for dinner with the Lightwood parents… which Magnus was internally terrified about. He’d met Robert and Maryse a few times before, but that was when he was Alexander’s boss. Now that they were a couple, Magnus feared that they wouldn’t approve of them being together. Raphael told Magnus that his fears were irrational, but Magnus couldn’t keep the fear at bay. His sordid past was enough to feel that the Lightwood parents wouldn’t want their son with someone with enough emotional baggage to fill a cargo plane. 

 

They each got out of bed, Alec handed Magnus a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt, and then proceeded to put a similar outfit on himself. Magnus watched mournfully as Alexander started efficiently covering his glorious body with clothes that didn’t do justice to what lay underneath. 

 

“Let's go before my brother's try coming up here and embarrass themselves,” Alec said, turning towards the stairs that descended from his bedroom area, but Magnus wasn't going to let Alec get away from him that easily. He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

 

“Happy birthday, cintaku,” Magnus whispered into Alexander's lips while he ran his fingers through Alec's hair. 

 

“Thank you, baby,” Alexander smiled, kissing Magnus a few more times then pulled him towards his brothers. 

 

Magnus followed Alexander into the kitchen, and smiled at the sight in front of him. Jace and Max were all smiles when they greeted their brother with a barrage of ‘Happy Birthdays’ and bone crushing hugs. 

 

“It’s about time you two woke up,” Jace said, his smile was sly. “Did you guys stay up all night fucking or something?”

 

“First off, Jonathan,” Magnus said with a pointed look. “Alexander and I don’t ‘fuck’, we make love, and second of all… no.  _ Some people, _ ” Magnus continued to glare at Jace who was the last to leave last night at the ungodly hour of three in the morning, “decided to overstay their welcome so I couldn’t give Alexander his birthday sex like I’d originally planned.”

 

Jace and Max laughed at Alexander’s affronted look. His poor boyfriend looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

 

“All you had to do was say something,” Jace shrugged, but his smirk was still firmly in place. “I would have left had I known that you wanted to bang my brother.”

 

“Okay,” Alexander said, dragging the word out and blushing a deeper red. “Let’s change the subject, shall we?”

 

“Well, there is one thing I would like to know,” Magnus said, remembering something that he’d been meaning to ask about the Lightwood’s relationships to some of the people who were at the party Friday night. “It seems - to me at least - like you all are related to pretty much… everyone!”

 

Jace and Alexander laughed at Magnus’ exclamation, while Max just looked perplexed. 

 

“We kind of are,” Alexander said. “You already know how Gideon is related to us, but Aline is also our cousin. Her father, and our mother are first cousins. Aline is our second cousin, but when we were all kids, she kinda felt more like our sister. She’s a year younger than me, and a year older than Jace and Izzy.” 

 

“And she’s the girl who’s dating my housekeeper, correct?” Magnus had been surprised to see Helen at Alexander’s party. He knew they got along well, but wasn’t aware they were friends. “How did they meet?”

 

“Oh,” Alexander said, smiling like a lunatic. “That would be my fault. Before I even met you, Helen and I became friends. Izzy, Aline, and I went out for drinks one night so I decided to invite Helen to come along, and the rest is history.”

 

“They are very cute together. How long have they been dating?” Magnus was trying to remember when Alexander started working for him.

 

“I think they went out on their first date about a week after I started working for you,” Alec said, seemingly mulling it over. “I ended up taking that Monday after Tessa’s dinner party off, and introduced them that night.”

 

“And how is Lydia related to you guys?” Magnus asked, now that he knew Helen and Aline’s story was pretty cut and dry he wanted more gossip. 

 

“Lydia is Clary’s cousin,” Jace said, taking over as Alec finally started eating his breakfast. “Clary’s mom and Lydia’s mom are sisters. Lydia has always been…” Jace seemed to stall in his explanation, looking towards Alexander. Possibly for guidance? Magnus wasn’t exactly sure, but it seemed that Jace was conflicted. 

 

“She’s always been a bitch,” Max piped in causing Magnus to choke on his coffee. 

 

“Max!” Jace and Alexander shouted, Jace laughing while Alexander looked mortified. 

 

“What? I don’t care that I was only five years old when you started complaining about the ‘scholarship girl’ that transferred to your school,” Max said with conviction. “I heard you complaining to Jace that this new girl always tried to best you at everything, and besides, you were the one who said she was a bitch.” Max shrugged and stuffed his face with an oversized helping of pancakes. 

 

“He’s not wrong, Alec,” Jace pointed out while still laughing.  Then made eye contact with Magnus. “Though, you were the reason Alec and Lydia started becoming friends.” Jace pointed to Magnus. 

 

“Me? What did I do?” Magnus asked, feeling affronted by the accusation.

 

“It wasn’t directly you, baby,” Alexander said, placing a kiss to Magnus’ temple. “Imasu was technically the one who outed me, you just kinda helped.” 

 

Just then, Magnus felt that exact same pang of guilt from all those months ago after Alexander explained why he loathed Magnus at the time. He remembered Alec’s face when he explained to Magnus that he was the cause of Alexander’s terrible high school years. If Magnus could go back in time, he’d  change everything about how he handled that situation. 

 

For a moment Magnus replayed everything that had happened that day back in high school when Alexander had knocked him over. Magnus did remember thinking that Alec was beautiful, even back then. Alexander was not as built as he was now, but was more lanky and not quite as tall. Magnus did remember Alexander's eyes, blue eyes and black hair had always been Magnus’ favorite combination, but Alexander's eyes looked like God himself had placed sapphires in his irises. More importantly, Magnus remembered the devastated look Alexander gave him when he and Imasu outed him. Magnus had felt bad at the time, yet he chose to do nothing about it. Instead, Magnus just continued laughing along with Imasu and pretend he didn't have a heart. Magnus had truly been a horrible person back in high school. 

 

“How was I responsible for Alexander and Lydia becoming friends?” Magnus asked aloud, not sure who he was directing the question to. 

 

“Some of my friends approached me afterwards to tell me that they didn't believe what you and Imasu said,” Alexander said, shifting in his seat. “When I refused to say anything, or deny the accusations, they put two and two together. Most of my friends refused to talk to me from that point on, and some decided to treat me like I was a second class citizen. Lydia must have taken pity on me and stood up for me. She and I became close after that, and it grew into the friendship we have today.” 

 

“I'm so sorry I did that to you, darling,” Magnus whispered, feeling like scum. 

 

“I'm over it,” Alexander shrugged. “It happened twelve years ago. Those guys obviously weren't really my friends. If they were, they wouldn't have defined me by my sexuality.” 

 

“That's a very mature way of looking at things,” Magnus stated, proud that his boyfriend didn't seem to let things get to him. 

 

“I've learned long ago not to let what people say, or think about me, bring me down. Working as a chef, and being placed in the public eye taught me that,” Alec said with a smile. 

 

“So, Magnus,” Max piped in. “Are you ready for dinner tonight? Raph told me that you were nervous.” 

 

“You're nervous about dinner tonight?” Alec questioned, sounding surprised. 

 

“Well, yeah,” Magnus said uncomfortably. “I want your parents to like me. ” 

 

Jace laughed at the statement, which confused Magnus. Alexander sighed and smacked Jace in the back of his head. 

 

“Ow, dude!” Jace glared at Alec, then focused on Magnus. “All I'm saying is that mom and Izzy are already planning your wedding. You've got nothing to worry about. Mom and dad already like you, and it's not like this is your first time meeting them.” 

 

“Jace!” Max shouted. “Why would you tell him that? Don't you know that marriage talk is one of the things you only bring up if you want your partner to go running for the hills?” 

 

Alexander groaned, and placed his hands over his face, causing the group to laugh. 

 

“Though, you're mostly correct, Max,” Magnus started, wanting to keep the banter going. “I'll have you know that I've already planned the perfect wedding for your brother and me.” Magnus turned towards his boyfriend and winked, chuckling when it appeared that all of the blood drained from Alexander's face. 

 

“I'm kidding, darling,” Magnus laughed when Alec’s expression told him he’d missed the joke. 

 

“Thank God!” Alexander exclaimed, earning laughs from the entire room. “W-we're no-nowhere near t-that step in our relationship!” Alec stuttered, then blushed and started playing with his food. 

 

“I think you broke him, Magnus,” Max said laughing. 

 

“Yes, well,” Magnus dismissed the comment with a dramatic wave of his hand. “He'll get over it.” 

 

“Shouldn't you be nice to me?” Alexander said with a playful glare. “It's  _ my _ birthday after all.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said dismissively. “But you just turned twenty-eight. It's not like this is a milestone birthday or anything.” 

 

“Jonathan,” Magnus said sternly. “Need I remind you that Alexander just forgave you? I'd watch your tone if I were you.” 

 

“I was just joking!” Jace exclaimed, his eyes wide. Alexander and Max both had their heads down, shoulders shaking. 

 

Magnus lost all composure and burst out laughing, Alexander and Max followed suit. 

 

“J-jace,” Alec stuttered in between giggles. “Magnus was just messing with you.” 

 

“That's messed up, man,” Jace pouted, causing the others to laugh harder. 

 

“I'm sorry, Jace,” Magnus said trying regain his composure. “Too soon?” He asked as innocently as possible, but the statement elicited more giggles from the others. 

 

“Of course it's too soon!” Jace was clearly still put out by Magnus’ joke. “We literally just started talking again!” He then plopped down in the chair, pouted his lips, and folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Aw,” Alexander said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Can’t Jacey-Poo take a joke? Come here puddin’ head.” 

 

Alexander then got up and walked over to the blond and pulled him into a hug. “It's okay, pumpkin. I've got you.” Alexander was still laughing. Max was howling with laughter while Jace grumbled and tried pushing Alec away. 

 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the whole scene. It was wonderful to see Alec so happy with his siblings once again.

 

~oOo~

 

The Lightwood’s brownstone was in Prospect Park, which made Magnus smirk thinking about his second date with Alexander. Magnus had sometimes wondered how Alexander knew about the symphony in the park, but had chalked it up to his boyfriend doing his research. Part of that may have been true, but Magnus now knew that Alexander must have known that the park held events like that one all the time since he grew up here. Even though Magnus’ house was located relatively close to the park, he'd never bothered going there. He'd immensely enjoyed his date, so the thought of returning wasn't a far stretch to him. He thought that maybe he'd be able to convince all of their friends to spend the day out there for a picnic or something. 

 

Magnus and Alexander drove separately from Max and Jace, so they waited in the car until they saw Max's car pull up to the house before he and Alexander got out of the car. Together the four of them walked up to the house and waited for Max to unlock the door.

 

“Mom, dad,” Max called out, causing Magnus to cringe slightly, remembering how growing up his father hated when he yelled in the house. “We’re home!”

 

At that moment, Magnus saw Robert Lightwood walking out of the front room, dressed in jeans and a sweater. He was smiling at them. Maryse Lightwood also appeared, coming out of a room to their right. She was similarly dressed and also smiling. 

 

Maryse and Robert greeted Jace and Max first before moving to Alexander.

 

“Alec,” Maryse smiled brightly at her eldest child, giving him a tight hug. “Happy birthday, my baby boy.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Alec hugged his mother just as tightly, kissing her on the cheek. 

 

“Happy birthday, son,” Robert said, moving in to take his wife’s place. Robert then looked at Magnus, giving him a warm smile. “It’s great to see you again, Magnus.” he then turned to shake Magnus’ hand.

 

“Likewise, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus returned the greeting, then turned to Maryse. “It’s wonderful to see you as well, Mrs. Lightwood.” 

 

“Thank you, dear,” Maryse smiled. “And please, call me Maryse. I’m so happy you were able to make it today. We’ve been trying to get Alec to invite you over for dinner ever since Alec first told us you two were dating.” 

 

“Ma!” Alec groaned. “We had  _ just  _ started dating. It was too soon!”

 

Jace, Max, and Robert chuckled. Magnus smiled watching the family give Alexander a hard time. It seemed to Magnus that Alec did not bring boyfriends home to meet the family often, though to be fair, Magnus didn’t really know much of Alexander’s past relationships. He’d never volunteered the information, and Magnus had never asked. 

 

“Now,” Maryse said with a clap of her hands. “You boys go in the living room and watch the game. I’ll let you all know when dinner’s ready.” 

 

They did as they were bid. Once out of sight, Alexander moved closer to Magnus, wrapped his arm around him, and gave Magnus a brilliant smile. Magnus couldn’t help but match it, leaning in and kissing the side of Alexander’s neck. 

 

“Your parents seem wonderful, darling,” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear.

 

“They are, aren’t they,” Alexander said, holding Magnus tighter. 

 

They sat on the sofa and Magnus noticed that Robert had the Jets game on, and Magnus completely zoned in on the game.

 

“Ah,” Robert said, causing Magnus to take his eyes away from the tv. “I see that you’re a fan.” Robert then pointed towards the game.

 

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “I’m a huge fan.”

 

“Please,” Robert said. “Call me Robert, or Rob. My father was Mr. Lightwood.” He then chuckled and added. “I don’t even let my employees to call me ‘Mr. Lightwood.’”

 

“I’ll not make that mistake again,” Magnus chuckled, ducking his head. Even though Robert’s tone was playful, it still felt like a reprimand to him. 

 

“I didn’t know you liked football, Magnus,” Jace said. 

 

“Oh, Jace,” Magnus sighed. “It’s not just football, it’s all sports. I’m not just a pretty face you know.” Magnus then pouted his lips and fluttered his eyelashes, causing Alexander and Max to laugh, though Robert perked up. “I even played baseball for St. Xavier’s while I was in school.”

 

“Who are your teams?” Robert eagerly asked. 

 

“Jets for football. I know that most New Yorkers love the Giants, but the Jets fans are more fun to be around. The Mets are my baseball team,” Magnus stated, ticking his team's off with his fingers. “Fuck the Yankees! Jay-Z once said, ‘I made the Yankees hat more famous than the Yankees did’, and it’s true,” Magnus chuckled at his own joke. “For hockey, my team is the Islander’s, and basketball I’m a Nets fan through and through.” 

 

“Shit,” Max whistled. “Alec, I think  _ I _ just fell in love with your boyfriend!” 

 

“Language Max!” Alexander said laughing. “And I don’t share! Find your own perfect boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh dear lord,” Robert chuckled, shaking his head at his son’s banter, Jace laughing along with Robert. 

 

“Sorry, Max,” Magnus sniggered. “I only have eyes for one Lightwood.” He then turned towards Alec and winked, causing the most adorable blush to appear on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

 

“ _ Anyway,” _ Alexander stressed. “I didn’t know you liked sports so much, Magnus?”

 

“Yes, well,” Magnus cleared his throat. “None of our friends are big into sports, so I guess it just never came up.”

 

Magnus noticed that Robert was about to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. Excusing himself, Alexander went to answer the door, leaving Magnus with Robert and his brothers. 

 

“Were you all expecting anyone else?” Magnus asked. Part of the reason he agreed to meet Alexander’s parents this weekend was because he knew that there wouldn’t be very many people at Alexander’s family birthday dinner. Isabelle - much to her disdain - had her clinic rotation for the weekend. Simon had something to do with his mother, and Clary was still working on a project for her job. Magnus couldn’t imagine anyone else showing up.  

 

“I’m not sure?” Robert sounded just as confused as Magnus felt. He had a feeling, based off of their facial expressions, that Jace and Max knew exactly what was going on.

 

The next thing Magnus knew, Gideon was walking into the living room with Alec. Magnus looked between Alexander and Robert; Alexander’s nervous expression, and Robert’s continual confusion. 

 

“Alec, I didn’t know you invited another guest,” Robert said, his tone calculating. 

 

“Well,” Alexander said, his hand reaching to rub at the back of his neck, a gesture that Magnus had come to learn was a nervous tick of his. “Dad, this is Gideon Lightwood. We just recently connected due to that magazine article last month. Gideon, this is my dad.”

 

It took a couple of seconds for Alexander’s words to sink in, but Magnus watched as Robert stood and embraced his nephew in a tight hug.

 

“My god, son,” Robert said as he pulled away from Gideon, his hands clasped on Gideon’s shoulders. “I haven’t seen you since you were an infant. You look so much like your father.” 

 

Robert was looking at Gideon like he’d seen a ghost. From what little Alexander told him, Magnus knew that Robert was estranged from his family, but realizing just how much was rather shocking to Magnus. The Lightwood’s had always seemed like a close knit family to him, but he thought that they’d at least have seen each other on holiday’s.  It seemed he had been mistaken. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to split such a family in two.

 

“Yeah, people always tell me that,” Gideon said. “I look like dad.”

 

“It isn’t a bad thing,” Robert replied. 

 

“Just gets old sometimes,” Gideon shrugged. 

  
“Ah, well in that cause, you look like you,” Robert smiled at his nephew, and Magnus could tell he was really making an effort with the guy. He then steered Gideon towards the couch, and the rest of the Lightwood children got up and greeted their cousin.  

 

“I suppose I should probably explain why I got kicked out of the family,” Robert began. “When I was still at Columbia, your grandparents hated the fact that I was dating Maryse. They assumed that it was a ‘phase’ or something, and when I finished my degree, they thought I would join my dad and Ben in the family business and leave Maryse here in New York. My parents wanted to merge the company with a competitor, however, they wanted the merger to be enforced with a marriage. Since Ben was already married to your mother, they wanted me to marry their daughter, Annamarie Highsmith. I refused, of course. I was, and still am, very much in love with Maryse. When I told my parents that there was no way I was giving that up, they made me choose. They didn’t like my choice and kicked me out of the family. Getting to be with the love of my life was the best thing I could’ve done. It brought me four amazing kids, and a life I knew I’d never have had if I’d went along with my parents plans.” 

 

“And I thank my lucky stars everyday that you chose me,” Maryse said from the doorway, startling everyone in the room. She walked towards them, extending her arms to embrace Gideon. “It’s so wonderful to meet you. I’m glad you could finally come to a family dinner. I’ve been dying to get to know you.” 

 

Maryse gave Gideon a look that was so motherlike, it gave Magnus a pang of longing. His own mother had been loving, though very sick the majority of his childhood before she passed away. Then he was swept away to a completely different country, and forced into a cold and distant home with his biological father. Magnus evied the Lightwood family, wishing he could have had the type of relationship that Alexander had with his family. 

 

“Thank you,” Gideon replied, quite bashfully. “I noticed things about our family’s behavior that I wasn’t too fond of, or proud of. I ended up getting drunk at a company function and told our employees exactly what the rest of the family thought about them. I, of course, was escorted out of the function courtesy of my dad. Dad, grandma, and grandpa tried to make me give a public apology, but I refused. That’s when they kicked me out of the family. Gabriel and Tatiana refuse to even talk to me anymore. I’m so happy you guys wanted to get to know me. Alec and Jace said you guys were awesome, but I still worried that you’d hold so much of a grudge towards my father, that you’d not want to get to know me. ” 

 

“We’d never think that,” Robert responded firmly. “Just because others in our family have been so cruel as to shut people out, doesn’t mean we do.”    

 

“Enough deep depressing shit for one afternoon, don’t you think?” Jace  _ so eloquently _ said smiling, and causing Magnus to roll his eyes. “Did anyone see the Mets game last week?”

 

“Jesus, Jace,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “No couth whatsoever.” 

 

Everyone, including Maryse - which surprised Magnus - started talking about baseball. Magnus quickly learned that their house was divided when it came to sports. Maryse, Alexander, Jace, and Max were all New York sports fans. Maryse apparently grew up in Queens which was home of the Mets, as well as the Jets before they started playing in New Jersey. Robert, Isabelle, and Gideon were all Boston fans. 

 

“Robert,” Magnus said, once they started talking about football again. “How could someone as genuine as you possibly follow a team that’s filled with cheaters! The Pat’s will do anything to win, including - but not limited to - deflating balls! I just don’t get it.”

 

“Well it’s not like the Jets are an exceptionally good team either, Magnus,” Robert laughed good naturedly. 

 

“But at least they come by it honestly!” Magnus rebutted. 

 

“That is true,” Robert laughed. “At least you’re not a Colt’s fan. I don’t think I could allow Alec to date you if that were the case.” Robert then winked at Magnus, letting Magnus know that he was indeed joking and not at all serious. 

 

“Well, enough sports talk everyone,” Maryse said, changing the subject. “How about we all give Alec his presents?”

 

“Mom,” Alexander groaned. “I already told you guys that I didn’t need anything. Why’d you get me stuff?” 

 

Magnus chuckled at how much his boyfriend sounded like a kid in that moment. Though, most children would’ve probably whined about when they could open their gifts, and not that people actually bought them gifts in the first place.

 

“Here, son,” Robert stood, handling an envelope to Alec. “This is from your mother and me.”

 

Magnus sat beside Alexander, watching him open his gift. Inside appeared to be an invoice of some kind, and Magnus snorted when he saw that it was from Robert and Maryse’s marketing firm.

 

“Really, dad?” Alec deadpanned. “Thanks for reminding me how much I owe you.”

 

“Oh Robert,” Maryse said laughing, swatting Robert on his arm. “He’s joking with you, Alec.” She then stood, and moved over to the side of the loveseat they were sitting at and pulled something very big out between the couch and the wall. “Happy birthday, my sweet son.” 

 

“Mom,” Alexander gasped once he peeled the wrapping off the gift. “I love it.” His voice thick with emotion. Magnus realized that the painting meant something to him as the tears glistening in his eyes were proof enough. Magnus just wasn’t sure what he was looking at. 

 

“I commissioned Jocelyn to paint this when we got back from our last trip to France. I knew this was your favorite stop on the wine tour we went on, and when I downloaded the picture, it seemed perfect to give to you,” Maryse explained, though Magnus was still lost. 

 

The painting was of a small village, that looked like it could have been a town square or something. The streets were cobblestone, the buildings made of wood and stucco, giving it a Tudor style look to the facade. 

 

“Uh,” Max said, looking at the painting with as much confusion as Magnus, Jace, and Gideon. “What was so great about this little town?”

 

“It was probably my favorite stop on the tour,” Alec gave a choked laugh. “It’s the tour I took mom and dad on for their anniversary last year. We were in Kaysersberg, which is a village in northeastern France, and the people were just so kind! And the food!!! Oh gods, the food was absolutely amazing. The mixture of smells from the bakeries were my undoing. If I could live anywhere in the world, it would be there.” 

 

“It sounds charming,” Gideon said, smiling at his cousin. 

 

“It was,” Robert said smiling at his wife, presumably remembering the trip himself. “That was possibly the best trip we’ve ever taken. The night of our anniversary, Alec decided to set up a romantic dinner for us on the winary we were staying at. We ate at a table for two right in the middle of the vineyard under the stars. Apparently while we were having our own romantic evening, Alec was roaming around this village and talked his way into the kitchen of one of the bakeries. He learned some of the locals techniques, and had a blast.”  

 

“That sounds like something you’d do,” Jace laughed, looking fondly over at Alexander. Magnus couldn’t help but mirror Jace’s expression, it was just like Alec to do something special for his parents, but work in the process. 

 

“Where do you think you’ll hang the painting?” Magnus asked. There wasn’t really anywhere in the loft that Alexander could hang it, so Magnus was curious.

 

“I know exactly where it’ll go,” Alexander smiled. “There’s a wall in the dining room of the bistro that I’ve been wracking my brain with how to decorate, but this will be perfect hanging there. I could maybe put a sconce on either side of it, plus it’ll give Jocelyn free publicity especially since I’ve commissioned her to do most of the artwork for the decor.”

 

“I’m sure she appreciates that,” Maryse giggled, looking at Alexander with the amount of pride that could only come from a mother. “I’ll call her later to let her know that her painting is going in the bistro, that way she can stick to the countryside theme.” 

 

“Mine next!” Max shouted, jumping up to hand Alexander a small box. Alec opened it and laughed. Inside the box was a keychain, the background was yellow, and had the logo ‘The Corner Bistro’ written in elegant script. The I in bistro was a wooden spoon. Magnus had to admit that it was creative, and it was also the first time he’d seen the final design of the logo. 

 

“It looks great, Max,” Alec said, giving his brother a pat on the back. “I love it.” 

 

“Good, Clary will be pleased as well,” Max let out a breath, seemingly like he wasn’t sure how Alec would like the gift. “I know we hadn’t finalized the logo yet, but this seemed like your favorite design so far.” 

 

“It is my favorite, but the others were awesome as well,” Alec said, shaking his head while he continued looking at the keychain. “I was going to have Raph go over the designs to get his opinion as well seeing as he’s my general manager.” 

 

“I don’t see why you still can’t have him look,” Magnus said, pulling Alexander closer to his side. “I’m sure he’d appreciate being included. Besides, this can be just for you if you decide not to go with this design.” He then pointed at the keychain still in Alexander’s hand. “Now, how about I give you my gift next?”

 

“Sure,” Alexander smiled and took the proffered gift. He opened the velvet lined box - because Magnus didn’t have time to wrap it - and opened it to find the HAG Heuer smartwatch with a carbon fiber band. Magnus was worried about giving Alec his gift in front of his family, but his fears were for naught, as they all gushed over the watch itself. The watch was expensive, but Magnus favored the brand due to how well made the watches were. 

 

“Thank you, baby,” Alexander said, placing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “I love it.” 

 

“You’re welcome, darling,” Magnus responded with a cheeky smile. Before Magnus could say anything else, Alexander’s phone rang with a facetime call from Isabelle.

 

“Hey Iz,” Alec greeted the image of his sister warmly. 

 

“Hey big brother, how’s the birthday boy doing today?” She replied.

 

“I’m good, how are clinicals going today? Are you at the hospital, or at the police station?” Alec asked, seemingly genuinely curious about his sisters work. 

 

“I’m in the stations morgue. I would love to tell you what I’ve been working on today, but I know how queasy you get when I talk about autopsies,” Isabelle said with a laugh. Alexander’s face did scrunch up in the most adorable way when she said that, not that Magnus could blame him. He didn’t exactly want to hear about Isabelle’s adventures cutting up dead bodies either. 

 

“Yeah I’m good,” Alec said, looking a bit paler than normal. “Are you on your break or something?” 

 

“Yep. I just wanted to call since I couldn’t be there today,” Isabelle said, sounding a bit put out. “I tried to see if I could get my rotation switched with some of my other classmates, but no one wanted to give up their rare free weekends to switch with me. But I wanted to see what all you got for your birthday.” It appeared that Isabelle was bouncing in her seat. 

 

Alexander showed her what he’d opened so far with Isabelle ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ in the appropriate places. She also stayed on the line long enough for Alexander to finish opening his other presents. 

 

Isabelle had, of course, bought Alec what looked like enough clothes to replace his winter wardrobe. Simon gave Alexander a planner that was archery themed so he could keep track of important events and meetings. He also painstakingly penciled in dates and times for him and Alexander to go to the range, which Magnus thought was cute. Clary gave Alexander a framed blueprint of the bistro, and had little thumbnails of mock up designs of the logo placed around it. She even left him a note of where he was to hang it in his office. 

 

“Okay,” Jace said, jumping up and handed Alexander an envelope. “Open mine next.” 

 

“It’s not some sort of invoice like dad’s gift is it?” Alexander joked, causing everyone to laugh. Jace just glared at his brother.   

 

“Just open it!” 

 

Alexander did as he was told, sucking in a breath. Magnus looked over and saw a deed for a box suite at Citi Field, home of the New York Mets. The suite was bigger than the one that Bane Records held, and right there in black and white, was the name of Alec’s bistro as the owner of the suite.

 

“How,” Alec said, not taking his eyes off the deed. “How did you manage this? This is way too much!”

 

“Nawh,” Jace said, the picture of nonchalance. “Just think of it as an investment. You could have staff meetings, then watch the game. You could take investors there, or anything else you want to do. As long as you talk about business even if it’s for all of thirty seconds, you can write it off on your taxes.” 

 

“How did you even afford this?” Alexander asked in awe. “This suite couldn’t have been cheap.”

 

Alexander was mostly right - a suite that size costs about a quarter of a million - but that was still cheaper than other stadium suites would cost. 

 

“It was nothing,” Jace replied, one hand waving away Alexander’s protest, the other hand scratching at the underside of his jaw. “Trust me, Alec. It was nothing, and I wanted to do something for you and the restaurant. I thought this would be the perfect gift for you.” 

 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered, hugging his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so so sorry for missing last weeks update. I can honestly say that was the first time I’ve ever missed an update schedule, and I’ve been beating myself up over it. 
> 
> This promotion has taken a little longer than I thought it would to get used to. I’m not even going to lie to you guys, at first I hated this promotion, and seriously considered begging for my old job back. Over the last say… week and a half, maybe? It’s been getting much better. There have been a few days that I ended up working over 36 hours straight, and that seriously sucked ass!!! 
> 
> My sleep schedule also went from going to bed at 4am every morning, to getting up at 4am to go to work. I’d been working the 4-midnight shift for so long that it took me damn near a month to get used to a new sleep schedule. 
> 
> I’ve also officially given myself a new writing schedule, and so far I’ve been able to stick to it. I don’t have a preview for you guys for chapter 31, but it is nearly finished, so that’s a plus! And with me giving myself an actual writing schedule, I will most likely never miss another update… but don’t hold it against me if I end up missing one every once in a while. You guys know that life happens, and real life is more important. 
> 
> Anywho, if this chapter sucked, again, I apologize. It literally took me 6 weeks to write the damn thing. Editing this chapter was hell!!! There were parts that made absolutely no sense, so I ended up deleting some things, and adding others. And because I wanted to make sure this chapter got out to you guys today, I only went through one round of edits. Again, I apologize if the chapter sucked. Hopefully the next chapter will be better though. Until then, send me a review and let me know what you thought. And don’t be afraid to let me know how much this chapter was subpar at best. 
> 
> Love you guys!!!


	31. Alec’s Sickly Planning

Alec woke up feeling like pure hell. His chest was tight, he could barely breathe, and every time he coughed, phlegm would come up with it. He was also sweating quite profusely. Needless to say, Alec was sick. He hadn’t been feeling well for nearly a week now, but he’d thought the over-the-counter cold medicine he purchased would’ve helped. Clearly it hadn’t.

 

Alec was also thankful that Magnus had been out of the country for the last week because he really didn’t want his hot boyfriend to see him in this state. Alec didn’t get sick often, but he’d be the first to admit that he was not a pleasant person to be around when he was. The last thing he needed was to gross Magnus out with his phlegminess.

 

Getting up, Alec felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, but chose to push through and ignore it as he and Raphael had a lot of work to get done. The first of which was that they needed to meet up with Lydia to go over times to set up interviews. She was nice enough to let them use the kitchen at her catering company to conduct the demonstration potion of their interviews. Alec had been working as a chef long enough to know that people can fluff a resume, and talk a good game about their culinary capabilities, but could fail miserably when it came to actual cooking. 

 

He and Raph also needed to check out the renovations being done to the bistro, and there were still more vendors they needed to get quotes from. Alec wanted to make damn sure that everything he cooked would be fresh every single day. Finding the right vendors for the right price could make or a break a restaurant. Also he wasn’t going to allow sub par or frozen food into his kitchen as a matter of principle. 

 

After a quick shower, in which he wheezed from the steam and his clogged nasal passages, Alec padded into his kitchen to make himself some coffee. His appetite was practically nonexistent at the moment as his cold symptoms worsened. Coffee could be food right? Before filling up his thermos with the liquid caffeine laced treasure coffee, the front door opened to reveal Raphael. Alec gave his friend a small smile while he concentrated his shaking hands on getting the coffee in the mug. 

 

“You alright, man?” Raphael questioned in concern as he walked into the kitchen, taking the thermos and pot from Alec to pour it for him. “This cold seems to be getting worse. Are you sure you’re up for today? I could get everything settled for you.”  

 

“I’m fine,” Alec wheezed, slumping against the island counter. “I can rest all weekend.” 

 

He then went into a horrific coughing fit, moving towards the trash can to spit out the mucus that he’d coughed up. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Raphael said, moving towards a swaying Alec. He placed his hand on Alec’s forehead, causing Alec to groan from how cold his friend’s hand felt against his searing flesh. “You’re burning up, Alec.” 

 

“And I’ll be fine,” Alec protested. “If I start to feel worse, I’ll let you personally take me home for the rest of the day.” 

 

“If you say so,” Raph replied. Alec could tell that he didn’t believe Alec, but at least he didn’t argue, to which Alec was grateful. 

 

“I’m fine,” Alec waved Raph’s concern away. “Let’s get going. We’ve got a lot to do today.” 

 

~oOo~

 

Despite his cold, they made it to Lydia’s catering company just when they were meant to. The space consisted of a large kitchen with multiple work stations situated like that of one of Alec’s old classrooms from culinary school. This was where Lydia conducted most of her cooking lessons. There was a bigger, industrial sized kitchen the next room over where Lydia did most of the cooking for her catering orders. She also had a storage room for all of the items she needed to transport her food in, and a pantry. Lydia had made a name for herself with her company, and was booked solid for the foreseeable future. She even had her own wait staff and kitchen staff, which she’d offered to lend out to help Alec and Raphael train their new staff for the bistro. 

 

“Hey guys,” Lydia said excitedly as they walked into her kitchen. She had a space set up with her laptop and a planner out and ready for them. Alec was eternally grateful that she was in business mode. He didn’t think he could deal with small talk in his current state. 

 

“Lydia, it’s good to see you again,” Raphael said, always the professional. “We won’t take up much of your time. We know how busy you are.”

 

“Don’t even worry about it,” Lydia said, waving away Raphael’s statement. “I’m more than happy to lend out my kitchen to you guys. Alec here was the first person to invest in my company. If it weren’t for him, I’d still be working in a restaurant saving up for this place.” 

 

“I didn’t know that,” Raphael said, glancing at Alec. Alec nodded, then closed his eyes to combat the dizziness that threatened to overtake him yet again. 

 

“Alec,” Lydia said concerned. “Are you okay?” 

 

She got up, grabbed a bottle of water, and pushed it towards Alec. Her forehead was scrunched in concern.

 

“I’m fine,” Alec said, trying to catch his breath. “I’ve had a cold for a nearly a week, and it won’t seem to go away.” 

 

“Alec, you’re sweating and panting like you’ve just ran a marathon,” Lydia said sternly. “This isn’t just a cold and you are not okay!” 

 

Alec winced as she raised her voice. His head was pounding like a drumline playing a cadence, and her voice - in conjunction with his coughing - was not helping at all. Somehow Alec wouldn’t have been surprised if the pounding in his head could be heard across the kitchen.

 

“I tried to get him to stay at home,” Raphael said, being the traitor he was. “I even told him that I could handle everything for him. He’s just being stubborn.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Alec firmly stated, glaring at his two friends. “I’ll sleep it off this weekend. There’s too much that needs to be done for me to take any time off right now.” 

 

Lydia glared at Alec, but conceded after a moment’s study of Alec’s face. He wondered what kind of resolve had shown there to make her give up. Raphael however, did no such thing. He just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

 

“Okay,” Lydia said sounding defeated, causing Alec to smirk and then cough. “Let’s get started then.” 

 

They got down to business, scheduling their interviews for two weeks from now, and breaking up those interviews into four days. The kitchen staff would be taking up most of the interview process, leaving only a day to interview the bar and wait staff. Once the dates were set, Alec immediately emailed Max and his parents so they could get the ‘want ads’ out with the interview times, locations, and contact information. 

 

“Now we need to go over training schedules,” Lydia announced as she finished typing away on her laptop. Raphael was doing the same on his phone. 

 

“Lydia, just let us know when is best for you,” Alec said, tiredly. “I don’t want to impose on your catering schedule or your class schedule. If all else fails, we can train our staff early in the mornings.” 

 

“My next round of cooking classes start on Monday nights,” Lydia explained. “Most of my catering orders are on the weekends, but I do have a few that run throughout the week. Those shouldn’t be a problem for you guys, and if something comes up, I can always let your staff use the classroom instead of the kitchen.” 

 

“Why don’t we just use your classroom for all of our training?” Alec asked, his headache now felt like an entire marching band had taken residence within his skull. “I don’t really see us needing to use your main kitchen when we have everything we need here.” He gestured around the teaching kitchen they were currently sitting in.

 

“What about when it comes time for you guys to learn to maneuver around each other?” Lydia questioned. 

 

“Our own kitchen should be ready by the time we need to work on that,” Alec waved away her concern. “I need to teach them my style of cooking, and the recipies first.” 

 

“Okay,” Lydia marked something in her planner. “As it’s the beginning of October, we have exactly seven weeks until Thanksgiving. I have multiple orders for company parties and whatnot over that weekend, so when do you plan to start consumer testing?” 

 

“I’d like to do those about a week before Thanksgiving,” Alec said after a moment’s thought. “We would also like to use your van if at all possible. What’s your schedule like for that week?” 

 

“I only have events scheduled for Tuesday and Thursday that week,” Lydia said once she went over her schedule. “I’m going to be my busiest the week of Thanksgiving. Events planned everyday, including that Thursday. A lot of rich people apparently don’t cook.”  Lydia explained, laughing.

 

“We can do our tests Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of the week prior then,” Raphael said as he clicked away on his phone. Alec could only assume he was putting everything in on his calendar, and was grateful of that since Alec hadn’t even bothered writing anything down. 

 

In fact he couldn’t even imagine finding the energy to both write things down and take in other people's words at the moment. Just trying to listen to what was said and remember what he needed to say was almost too much for his pounding skull at the moment. Alec blinked, trying to push past the discomfort. As he opened his eyes again and focused his mind, Alec realized he had no idea what they were talking about. He must have zoned out of the conversation without meaning to. He trusted Raphael and Lydia to get everything in order, but was beginning to think that he probably should’ve stayed in bed today. 

 

Looking up, Alec noticed that both his friends had stopped talking and were staring at him.

 

“What?” Alec asked when they didn’t say anything.

 

“Yeah,” Lydia said slowly. “I’m taking you to the hospital. You passed out on us for a minute.” 

 

“No I didn’t,” Alec said, before a coughing fit wracked his body. “I just zoned out for a minute is all. I wasn’t asleep or anything”

 

“No Alec,” Raphael said, glaring right at him. “You didn’t zone out, you were unconscious for a good two minutes. You’re going, and there’s nothing you can say to change our minds.”

 

“But what about our other appointments?” Alec asked, his voice raising by an octave.

 

“I don’t give a damn about your other appointments, Alec!” Lydia exclaimed. “I literally saw your eyes rolling into the back of your head just now. We are taking you to the hospital, end of story.” There was a finality to her voice that broached no argument.

 

“I’ll take care of everything, Alec,” Raphael said, helping Alec out of his seat. “If it’s that important that you’re there, I’ll explain to everyone that you’re sick and need to reschedule. Or if you don’t think I’ll mess up, I can take care of the vendors and the contractors today for you.” 

 

“I don’t think you’ll mess up,” Alec said defeated, slumping over in Raphael’s hold as fatigue hit him hard. “I know you can handle it.” 

 

“Good, then I’ll tell you how everything went as soon as you feel better,” Raphael sighed in what Alec could only assume as relief. “But not a moment before.” 

 

Alec let relief flood him as he sagged further into Raphael’s hold, and was only vaguely aware of his eyes rolling into the back of his head again.

 

~oOo~

 

The next thing Alec knew he was waking up in a hospital bed. He didn’t even remember getting here in the first place. Taking his time to get himself acclimated, Alec noticed his entire family, and all of his friends talking quietly amongst themselves off to his left. The only person missing was Magnus, though Alec knew he was in London dealing with work issues. 

 

“What’s going on?” Alec asked, finally ready to let everyone know he was awake.

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Maryse said, rising from her seat to kiss his forehead. “You, young man, apparently have pneumonia. That so called ‘cold’ you thought you had, was in fact a serious untreated bacterial infection.” 

 

“Oh,” Alec stated, not knowing what else to say. Alec was feeling rather stupid about the whole situation. 

 

“Hey,” Catarina said gently, placing a hand on his cheek. “Don’t sound so dejected, Alec. It happens to the best of us. You’re working your ass off with the bistro, and neglected your health. Just focus on getting better. If things need to get done while you’re laid up, I’m sure between all of us, we’ll find a way to make it work.” 

 

Alec smiled weakly at his friend. That was probably the most she’d said to him since he and Magnus have been together, and he suspected that Cat wasn’t at all happy with the change in their relationship. He’d tried asking Magnus, Raphael, and even Ragnor about Cat’s change in demeanor, but they all kept reassuring him that she was just being the way she always was whenever Magnus started dating someone new. He just wished she didn’t put him in the same category as Magnus’ past lovers.

 

“Thanks Cat,” Alec replied, his voice hoarse, probably from the amount of coughing he’d done all day, or he supposed, all week. Isabelle must have noticed this, as she quickly appeared holding out a glass of water. Accepting it, Alec smiled by way of thanking her before drinking it in large gulps. The glass now empty he glanced out the window only to notice the sky darkening. “How long was I out, anyway?”

 

“You passed out on me around ten this morning,” Raphael said. “Lydia and I ended up calling paramedics for you and they admitted you as soon as you arrived. It’s about eight-thirty now.”

 

“Great,” Alec said rolling his eyes. He’d lost a whole day! “Now that I’m up, let’s get me home.”

 

“No can do, Mr. Lightwood.”  A new voice spoke, accompanied with the sound of a knock on the opened door. Alec turned to see a stern looking woman had entered his room. She had brown hair with streaks of gray running through a tight bun. “You’re going to be in here for at least a few days. You’ve acquired Streptococcus Pneumoniae, which is a form of bacterial pneumonia. You must have come in contact with another person who was infected, and based off what your family has told me, you seem to have been stressing your body out which allowed the bacteria to spread and feast on your lungs.” 

 

“Wonderful,” Alec groaned, running his hands over his face. 

 

“No stressing out,” the doctor chastised. “Now, I’m giving you an antibiotic, a steroid, and some cough medicine with codeine in it to help you sleep. Your family can stay for a few more minutes, but then visiting hours are over for the night.” 

 

“Thanks, doc,” Alec said begrudgingly as he accepted the medication, scrunching up his face at the taste of the cough syrup. Alec then said his goodbye’s to his family and friends who made promises to visit the next day. 

 

Noticing that Raphael, Ragnor, and Catarina all hung back, Alec started to worry. “Please tell me that you guys didn’t call Magnus and worry him?”

 

“Oh, we called him alright,” Cat said, her eyes narrowing down at Alec. “He’s up in the air as we speak. Just because I couldn’t go with him on this trip, doesn’t mean he didn’t badger me into cancelling the last of his appointments, and getting him the earliest flight back home.”

 

“He didn’t have to do that though,” Alec whined, then looked at Cat in confusion. “Wait a minute, why couldn’t you go with him?”

 

“Well,” Cat dragged out the word, beaming and reaching into her purse to pull something out. “Ragnor and I recently found out that we’re expecting. We had our sixteen week checkup just this morning, and Magnus didn’t want me to reschedule my appointment.” 

 

“Congratulations, guys,” Alec attempted to say, but ended up sounding more like he was once again a prepubescent with how his voice cracked. He looked down at the ultrasound photos that Cat handed to him and gasped. “It already looks like a real baby! How are you not showing yet?” Ragnor and Cat laughed - Raphael looked like he was going to be sick - and Cat smoothed out her top to show Alec the slight baby bump she was carrying. 

 

“She hides it well, don’t you think,” Ragnor said, beaming at his wife. “Our parents flipped out when we told them. My mom actually fainted!” 

 

“They flipped out in a good way, right?” Alec asked apprehensively. He knew that when it came to certain things, people sometimes acted differently. 

 

“It was in the best way possible!” Cat gushed, still glowing with happiness. 

 

“I’m so happy for you both,” Alec stifled a yawn, and he could feel his eyes drooping.

 

“Okay, sweetie,” Cat said, her eyes softening as she looked down at Alec. “Get some sleep, and we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

Alec just nodded, and she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. Ragnor and Raphael gave him a tentative hug before leaving the room. 

 

The next thing Alec knew he was waking up to a nurse checking his vitals, and issuing medication to his IV. He was about to ask the nurse what time it was, but the nurse put a finger up to his lips, then pointed towards the couch in Alec’s room. There, passed out and looking uncomfortable as all hell was Magnus, and he was sound asleep. Alec could feel the heat rising in his face, but he knew his lips turned upwards in a dopey smile that he suspected was always in place whenever his boyfriend was near. 

 

“He raised some serious hell trying to get in here tonight,” The nurse, Joshua as the name tag read, whispered. “You’re one lucky guy to have someone like that wanting to sleep in the position he’s in instead of waiting until visiting hours to be with you.” 

 

“I know I am,” Alec replied, smiling as he gazed at Magnus curled up on the uncomfortable looking couch. “I’m very lucky.” Peeling his gaze away from Magnus, he turned back to his nurse. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience?”

 

“I have been with my Katie since high school,” Joshua chuckled softly. “We married the day after we graduated, and fifteen years and three beautiful children later, we’re still madly in love. Now,” he said, patting Alec on the shoulder. “You should get some more sleep before the rest of your family gets here. It’s only six AM, and you need to get your strength up so we can spring you outta here.” 

 

Alec lightly chuckled, before going into a coughing fit. He was thankfully able to muffle his coughs enough not to wake his sleeping beauty on the other side of the room. Joshua must have noticed, and quickly gave Alec another dose of the cough suppressant and a cup of water to wash down the vile taste of the medicine.    

 

~oOo~

 

Three long days later, and Alec was finally being released from the hospital.  Magnus had refused to leave Alec’s side the whole time he’d been recovering in the hospital and while he appreciated that his boyfriend wanted to stay with him, Alec felt bad that he was pulling Magnus away from his work. Magnus however, brushed off his concerns saying that he could easily work from the hospital. 

 

They were currently driving back to Magnus’ brownstone, and Alec was only slightly annoyed that he and Magnus argued about where Alec was going to be staying. Alec wanted to go back to his loft, whereas Magnus wanted him to go to his brownstone. Even though Alec wanted to rest in his own home he finally relented, mostly due to the fact that he still felt guilty for Magnus leaving his business trip a week early just because Alec got sick. Magnus’ driver pulled their bags out the truck of the towne car, while Magnus insisted on helping Alec into the house. 

 

“Okay darling,” Magnus maneuvered him up the stairs. “Would you be more comfortable in bed, or in the theater room?” 

 

“Baby, I’m tired of lying in bed constantly. I want to watch tv,” Alec groaned. 

 

“Alright, I’ll help you get there, then I’ll make sure you’re comfortable before I pick up your prescriptions,” Magnus kissed Alec, and tightened his hold around Alec’s waist. “Now sit down. I’ll get the blankets and pillows and be right back.” 

 

Magnus turned to head out of the room when Alec grabbed his arm. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Alec stressed. “I don’t need you constantly babying me. Please go to work. I’ll be okay on my own.”

 

“No, Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, yanking his arm out of Alec’s grip. “Do you realize how upset I am with you right now? When I left for London you were  _ fine _ . Every time I spoke to you, you said you were  _ fine _ ! Then suddenly I find out that you were in the hospital with pneumonia. Why would you lie to me about your health?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alec replied weakly, unable to meet Magnus’ eyes. “I just didn’t want to worry you. You were so stressed out with whatever it was that was going on in London, and I honestly thought it was just a cold. I didn’t want to add to your stress by complaining about my not feeling well.” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Alec’s chin. “Please look at me, sweetheart. We’re in a relationship, and I don’t care how stressful things get with me, if you need to complain, please do so. If you’re not feeling well, tell me. Being in a relationship means that we get to support each other and share whatever burdens life throws at us. I don’t care if it’s just a sneeze, I want to know anything and everything that’s going on with you.” 

 

“I want that too,” Alec admitted with a slight chuckle. “I just felt that you’ve been dealing with me and my problems practically since day one, and if I continued to bitch about every little thing that’s bothering me, you’d eventually get fed up with me.” 

 

Alec hadn’t mentioned his past relationships with Magnus before, but it seemed like this was the time to start. He’d never put much thought in how his previous relationships have ended, and even though Alec and Jace have reconciled, Alec couldn’t keep Jace’s words of anger out of his mind. He used to think communication was key in any relationship, but based off Jace’s words - by saying that Alec was the reason all of his relationships failed all those months ago - Alec constantly wondered if he really was the problem. 

 

“Darling,” Magnus pulled Alec into an embrace. “I could never get fed up with you. Do you not realize how vital you are to my happiness? Alexander, you’ve unlocked something in me that I thought was dead. What I feel for you is stronger than anything I’ve ever felt for someone in my life. Please don’t  _ ever _ think that you’re a burden to me. It couldn’t be further from the truth.” 

 

Magnus pulled Alec closer, burying his nose at the junction of Alec’s neck and shoulder. Alec melted in his arms as Magnus tightened his hold, however, Alec needed to pull away quickly so he wouldn’t cough all over his boyfriend. 

 

“Let’s get you settled so I can get your medication,” Magnus said with a chuckle, pulling Alec towards the big couch in front of the entertainment center. Magnus kissed his temple then left the room in a rush. 

 

~oOo~

 

Alec was in the middle of watching Cake Wars when the doorbell chimed. Magnus had been gone for about an hour, so he should be back relatively soon. Groaning, Alec got up and slowly made his way downstairs to the door. With it being a Saturday, Helen was off so there was no one else around to do it for him. Opening the door, there stood a tall, wiry man with blond hair and jade green eyes. 

 

“Magnus!” The man slurred in a British accent, then rushed towards Alec and pulled him in for a rough kiss. 

 

Alec, being weak from the pneumonia, tried pushing the guy off him but he was a lot stronger than he looked. 

 

“What the hell?” A voice screamed behind them.

 

The guy pulled away from Alec and turned towards Magnus with confusion. Alec just couldn’t look away from Magnus’ murderous stare. 

  
_ Oh shit! _ Alec thought,  _ This isn’t going to end well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday guys! Sorry that I’m posting four days late, but between myself and my beta, we’ve both been busy with work. Those of you who follow me on Twitter already know the reasoning behind the late update. But anyhow, the chapter is up and I know for a fact that chapter 32 will be posted on time for the next update seeing as I’m almost finished writing that chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and as always, I’d love to know what you thought of it! See you all in two weeks :-)


	32. Magnus’ Beef Stroganoff

Magnus walked towards the entryway of his house only to notice the door was wide open. Sprinting up the steps, Magnus started to panic thinking that someone had broken in while Alexander was upstairs, but when he got close enough to see what was going on he stood perfectly still in shock. Someone kissing his boyfriend. It took him another second to register that Alec was struggling to get the blond man off of him.

 

“What the hell?” Magnus screamed in rage, realizing that it was Woolsey Scott trying to eat Alexander’s face.

 

“M-magnus! I-it’s not w-what it lo-looks like,” his poor Alexander stuttered out. Woolsey on the other hand looked confused.

 

“Oh, I know darling,” Magnus growled, continuing to glare at Woolsey.

 

“Wait,” Woolsey said while swaying, looking between Magnus and Alexander. “If your Magnus, who is this?”

 

“That,” Magnus said pointing at Alexander while stalking towards Woolsey. “Is the love of my life. I thought I made that perfectly clear back in London. I told you I was in a committed relationship, and I was not going to sleep with you. What are you doing here Woolsey?”

 

“Y-you love me?” Alexander said. Magnus turned towards his boyfriend with wide eyes. Hadn’t he just told Alec that before he left for the pharmacy? 

 

“Of course I do,” Magnus walked up to Alexander, feeling his face soften as he cupped his boyfriends face. “You know that I’m in love with you. I just told you that I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.” 

 

Magnus noticed Alec’s eyes glistening, and his smile was wider than Magnus had ever seen it before.

 

“It’s just you’ve never blatantly said ‘I love you’ to me before,” Alexander replied, his voice husky. “I love you too, Magnus.” 

 

Alexander then closed the small gap left between them, and placed his lips upon Magnus’. The kiss was sweet but brief as it seemed they’d both forgotten Woolsey’s presence.

 

“So,” Woolsey said, ruining the moment. Magnus and Alec turned to glare at the intruder. “I guess this means that you were serious back in London, and you weren’t just saying that to blow me off?”

 

“Dude!” Alexander exclaimed, looking at Woolsey. “He’s in love with me, back the fuck off!” 

 

Magnus couldn’t help it, he threw his head back in laughter at the possessive tone in Alec’s voice. Woolsey looking only mildly bothered.

 

“Okay fine,” Woolsey said placatingly. “Though, you’re a very good kisser. Would you and Magnus be up for a threesome, maybe?” 

 

“Woolsey! Get out, and don’t come back!” Magnus shouted. He turned and shoved Woolsey out of his house, slamming the door in his face. 

 

“Okay,” Alexander said as Magnus turned away from the door. “Who was that guy?”

 

“C’mon,” Magnus sighed, pulling his boyfriend towards the stairs. “Let’s get ourselves comfortable and a movie picked out before I go into who Woolsey is.”

 

Magnus walked with Alexander back to the theater room, and left him to pick out a movie while Magnus changed into something more comfortable. When Magnus walked back in the theater room he noticed that Alec selected ‘Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone’ to watch. 

 

“I didn’t know you were a nerd?” Magnus teased as he sat down next to his boyfriend. 

 

“Shut up,” Alec said, swatting Magnus’ arm playfully. “I love Harry Potter, and these are my go-to movies when I’m sick.”

 

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Magnus reassured Alexander. “I’ve lost count the amount of times I’ve watched those movies and read the books. They’re amazing!” 

 

“Good,” Alexander said, placing a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Now tell me about that Woolsey guy, or no movie.”

 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned. He really didn’t want to talk about one of his ex lovers so he decided to change the subject. “But fair is fair. I want to know more about why you’d think that I’d ever get tired of you. I feel like you know about my past relationships, but I know nothing about yours. I feel like you’ve been intentionally keeping that part of your life away from me.”

 

Magnus knew his voice sounded vulnerable, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling that Alexander didn’t want Magnus knowing every part of him. 

 

“Oh Magnus,” Alexander said, his voice changing into what sounded like remorse. “I never meant to make you feel that way. Jace and Izzy have always warned me to never mention exes to the men I’m currently dating, so I just didn’t bring it up. I didn’t intentionally keep my past relationships away from you.” 

 

“Well then I’d like to know,” Magnus said.

 

“There’s really not much to tell,” Alexander said, then moved to face Magnus. “I had a boyfriend in high school named Rory. He wasn’t out so we kept our relationship private, but he was my first for everything. When we graduated he told me that he was straight and only wanted to experiment.” Alexander rolled his eyes. “I later found out that he was caught with another boy by his parents, and they sent him off to a ‘pray the gay away’ camp.” 

 

“That sounds lovely,” Magnus said sarcastically.

 

“Then I dated Sean in college. He was from Scotland. Whenever we were together he mostly wanted help with different things we’d learned in class. It was all very physical. He never paid attention to me when I talked about my siblings, friends, or even what I liked and disliked. Sean apparently only dated me because I was top of our class, and wanted the teachers to like him. As soon as he realized that all of our instructors thought he was a prick he dumped my ass.

 

“I also dated Philip while in college. He was local to the area, and worked for the school as a kitchen porter. He was responsible for the menial tasks that needed to be completed such as cleaning vegetables, sweeping the floors and washing the dishes, as well as pretty much anything else that needed to be done that didn’t actually involve cooking,” Alexander continued. “He was the sweetest guy I knew. Well… he seemed to be anyway.”

 

“What happened?” Magnus asked while pulling Alexander closer, sensing his boyfriend needed comfort.

 

“With me being in France, and my family being here, I became homesick quite often. When I was missing my family I spoke about them often. Philip said that I was constantly complaining. It must have gotten to the point where I was complaining between missing my family, and the stress of school that he forbade me from talking about either subject. Philip was the one who told me that I was so self absorbed that I didn’t care about other people’s problems. Eventually he broke up with me after I came back from visiting home, and I refused to talk to him for about two weeks. He’s the one who made the rule of me not talking about family or school, and I was upset - as I usually was - about having to leave my family to come back to France that I didn’t even talk.

 

“Then there was  Théo. He’s the guy that I was doing that Travel Channel show with,” Alexander looked up at Magnus. It took a moment to remember the story Alexander told him the day they went out looking for bistro locations, but once the story about Ireland popped in his mind, Magnus nodded in understanding. “He and I were more of a relationship of convenience. We were together all the time and sparks started flying. Unfortunately, once we wrapped up filming he lost interest. 

 

“And finally, there’s Laurent. He was a ballarino in the Paris Ballet. I had already made a name for myself in France, and he was not only an attention whore, but an all around whore. He slept his way up to being principal. I didn’t realize that he was turning me into a laughing stock in his ballet company, but that’s exactly what he’d done. I didn’t even know he was cheating on me until I found him with another man in my bed. I had just gotten off a double shift at the restaurant, and was exhausted. It took me a full minute to figure out what the moaning noises were in my flat. Needless to say, I went out the next day and bought a new bed.”

 

No wonder why it seemed like the only time his boyfriend seemed confident was when he was cooking! Magnus felt bad for Alexander, granted Alexander’s relationship history wasn’t as fucked up as Magnus’ was, but he still didn’t have a great past. Though, that was the point of dating wasn’t it? To find your forever person? The things they both went through did eventually lead them together, and for that, Magnus was thankful of.

 

“Thank you for telling me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “I love you more than anything and I want to know all of you, not just the things you think I might want to know about. I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured to tell me about your past relationships. I just wanted to know you more.” 

 

“No baby, don’t apologise,” Alexander said, pulling Magnus closer to him. “I’m sorry for not bringing it up sooner. I was just following Izzy and Jace’s rules, and I didn’t mean for it to seem like I was intentionally keeping it from you. Come to think of it, I probably shouldn’t have taken relationship advice from two people who have only been in one relationship themselves. Now, tell me what the deal was with that creepy dude that decided to kiss me thinking I was you.” 

 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, but still he couldn’t help but chuckle at Alexander’s description of the encounter. “Okay, Woolsey Scott  _ was _ the general manager at my London studio. I just recently found out that he’s been keeping some of the money that my artists were making, and was scheming with his older brother, Ralph. I’d been getting complaints, and threats from those artists that they were going to cancel their contracts and leave if their money wasn’t recuperated. Anyway, I used to sleep with him. We had a friends with benefits thing going on, and whenever either of us were in town, we’d get together. Woolsey’s so pretentious that even after I fired him he assumed that we would continue our little arrangement. I guess he thought that I was just blowing him off by telling him that I was in a committed relationship with you.” Magnus scoffed. “I can’t believe he came all the way here! He’s out of a job for christ sakes, and charges have been filed against him for grand larceny. How could he be so stupid?”

 

“That does sound like a pretty irresponsible thing to do,” Alexander said chuckling, then started coughing.

 

“Let me get your medicine,” Magnus said, jumping up and darting to the foyer where he left Alec’s prescriptions. 

 

Magnus was cursing himself as he ran down the stairs to get the medication, and a bottle of water for his sick boyfriend. Magnus  _ needed _ to take care of his love, because Alexander’s health and happiness was the most important thing to him. Magnus knew that when he fell for someone he fell for them hard, but with Alexander it was different. He wasn’t lying when he told Alexander that he was vital to Magnus’ happiness. Magnus didn’t understand it himself, but he  _ just knew _ that keeping Alexander happy would keep him from getting bored of Magnus and leaving him just like everyone else did.

 

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Magnus ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into the theater room. 

 

“Here darling,” Magnus said slightly panting, first handing over the water, then the pills. “Take these, and we’ll start the movie.”

 

“Thank you, baby,” Alexander smiled and took his medication, then snuggled closer to Magnus on the sofa. 

 

“I love you, darling,” Magnus sighed in content, and if he held Alexander just a little tighter, then no one needed to know. 

 

“I love you too,” Alexander replied, and pressed play on the movie. 

 

~oOo~

 

Halfway through ‘Chamber of Secrets’, Alexander had fallen asleep. Magnus spent the rest of the movie running his fingers through Alec’s hair, and watching how peaceful his boyfriend appeared when he slept. When Magnus felt his stomach growl he turned towards the clock only to notice that it was close to dinnertime. Slowly, Magnus extracted himself from his sleeping boyfriend so he could make his way down to the kitchen.   

 

Once he reached the kitchen, Magnus started going through his pantry to see what he could fix for them. If Magnus was feeding just himself he wouldn’t have spent much time on what to prepare, but since he was also feeding his famous chef of a boyfriend he was a bit nervous. Magnus had Helen go to the store yesterday to buy groceries with a precise list of what he wanted in the house. Magnus was planning on making it his mission to keep Alexander here with him until he felt Alec was well enough to go back to his place. 

 

Magnus eventually decided on making beef stroganoff for their meal, and pulled out all of the ingredients to make it. Magnus carefully measured out the right amount of water for the noodles so it wouldn’t boil over. He then grabbed the cutting board that Alexander labelled for meat, and grabbed the ribeye to start slicing. Lydia’s recipe for the meal stated that he needed to cut the beef in thin slices, so Magnus carefully did as the instructions read. 

 

Finally finished with the beef, Magnus put it aside to start working on the mushrooms. Magnus turned the tap on at the sink to begin washing the mushrooms.

 

“If you soak the mushrooms they’ll become waterlogged.” The voice had come from behind him, startling Magnus so much that he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed, twirling around to face his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to be sleeping. Why are you up?”

 

“I woke up cold and alone so I decided to come find you,” Alec explained, his cheeks becoming rosy in the process.

 

Magnus could feel his eyes softening at Alexander’s confession. He placed the mushrooms on the counter, and walked over to his boyfriend who was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

 

“I wanted to cook something for you since it’s dinnertime, and we skipped lunch,” Magnus replied, placing his hand on Alec’s cheek. “Why don’t you go back upstairs and I’ll bring everything up there when I’m finished?”

 

“Or, I could stay down here and cook for you,” Alexander replied, kissing Magnus’ palm. “I don’t mind cooking since I’m staying here for the next couple of weeks.”

 

“But I mind,” Magnus responded quietly. “I want to take care of you. Please let me?” Magnus pleaded.

 

“Okay, but on one condition,” Alexander said with a smile. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Let me at least hang out with you while you cook?”

 

“I’d love that,” Magnus chuckled, though he was a bit nervous to have his boyfriend watch him cook. “Now, tell me what I was doing wrong with those mushrooms. Educate me, darling.” 

 

Alexander laughed and kissed Magnus on the cheek. 

 

“Well, mushrooms are a fungus, and if you soak them they become like a sponge and retain all of that water,” Alec said before he moved to the counter, grabbed a paper towel and the mushrooms, then went to the sink to wet the paper towel. “You want to wipe them down to clean all the dirt off them. When they’re clean you can start cutting them.” He then demonstrated with one of the mushrooms for Magnus to see. 

 

“You really do make me smarter,  _ cintaku, _ ” Magnus said with a smile when Alexander stepped to the side for him to take over. 

 

“What does that mean?” Alexander asked, and Magnus gave him a questioning look. “Cintaku? You’ve called me that multiple times before, but I don’t know what it means.” 

 

“It means ‘my love’ in Indonesian,” Magnus said, feeling his cheeks heat up. Magnus knew full well that he’d been saying that to Alexander for a while before they started dating. “It was my way of expressing what I feel for you without you freaking out and ending what we have.” Magnus confessed. 

 

“If it’s any consolation, I wouldn’t have run,” Alexander stated, smiling brightly. “We probably would’ve ended up together sooner than we had,  _ mon amour _ .”

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander’s neck, feeling his own smile stretching over his face. “I am really and truly in love with you, you know that?” Instead of waiting for a response, Magnus placed a gentle kiss upon Alexander’s lips. 

 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing since I am deeply and madly in love with you,” Alexander responded once they seperated, resting his forehead against Magnus’. “Now, how about that dinner?” 

 

Separating from his love, Magnus laughed and went back to work. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Alexander was looking around, presumably trying to figure out what Magnus was making, then darted off out of the back of the kitchen. Magnus shook his head in confusion, but continued with what he was working on.

 

“A dry rose wine goes great with beef stroganoff,” Alexander said returning the kitchen. Magnus had just finished slicing up the mushrooms, and turned to see Alec holding a bottle of Miraval Rose Cote De Provence that Magnus hadn’t even known he had.

 

“Where did that come from?” Magnus questioned as he continued his work. 

 

“I brought it over,” Alexander said, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for Magnus. “I thought you’d have more of a reason to drink it than I would. I don’t drink rose wines very often.” 

 

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus pecked Alexander on the lips and took the proffered glass. “Why aren’t you having a glass?” Magnus furrowed his brows when he noticed the bottle of water next to his boyfriend.

 

“Antibiotics,” Alexander shrugged. “Izzy warned me that alcohol could have a negative affect on my medicine.” 

 

“How did you know I was making the stroganoff?” Magnus asked as he turned back towards his task. 

 

“I know the ingredients,” Alec chuckled, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which very well could’ve been the case for all Magnus knew. 

 

“How was your nap?” Magnus asked, deciding it was best to keep Alec engaged in conversation so his presence wouldn’t make Magnus so on edge. His plan to surprise Alexander had failed as soon as Alec had entered the kitchen. Now Magnus just needed to keep his nerves in check. 

 

“It was great until I woke up without you,” Alec replied. 

 

“So, the world renowned Chef Alexander Lightwood, likes to cuddle when he’s sick, huh?” Magnus chuckled as he carefully browned the beef. 

 

“Only if it’s you doing the cuddling,” Alexander’s playful response caused Magnus’ heart to skip a beat. Magnus felt arms snake around his waist, and a feather light kiss being placed on the back of his neck. “Do you realize how sexy you look while cooking?” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed, his boyfriends actions were distracting him from the task at hand. “Go sit down before you make me ruin dinner.” 

 

Magnus felt more than heard Alexander chucking against his back while his lips were nuzzling Magnus’ neck before moving away. Magnus felt that he could breathe a bit more now that Alexander wasn’t distracting him, but at the same time Magnus immediately missed the contact. 

 

Magnus then melted some butter in the pan he used to brown the meat, and placed the mushrooms, onion, and the garlic he’d prepared into it. As the vegetables were cooking, Magnus carefully measured out the flour.    

 

“You are too adorable,” Magnus heard Alec say with a chuckle.

 

“And why is that?” Magnus smirked, turning to face Alec who had placed himself at the kitchen island.

 

“Just the precision you used while measuring out the flour. You’d make a good baker,” Alexander said with a wink, but confused Magnus in the process. The confusion must’ve been evident because Alexander laughed a little harder. “Bakers have to be very precise when they measure and mix ingredients. Cooks usually allow themselves a bit of leeway when measuring. It doesn’t need to be quite so exact.” 

 

“Ah,” Magnus understood, turning back to his task. “Well considering that just a few months ago I couldn’t even boil water, I’d say that I could benefit from following instructions to the ‘T’.” 

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. Once you build your confidence in the kitchen, you’ll see that it’s not an exact science,” Alec explained. “Though, I’m proud of you for wanting to learn how to cook on your own.” 

 

“Well, after being spoiled by having such an amazing chef as yourself, I didn’t want anyone else cooking for me. Besides, going to Lydia’s classes was beneficial to me as a person,” Magnus explained, feeling a little shy to admit that.  

 

After finishing with his sauce, Magnus placed the beef back into the mixture to simmer for the five minutes that his instructions indicated. Alexander walked over to the stove, presumably to check Magnus’ progress, but reached around to turn on one of the burners. 

 

“Why’d you do that?” Magnus asked confused. From everything he could tell there wasn’t anything else that needed to be done.

 

“Sweetheart,” Alec said, and Magnus could tell that he was trying not to laugh. “You need to boil the water to cook the noodles.” 

 

Magnus whipped his head back to the stove only to realize he completely forgot about the pot of water he’d placed on the stove earlier.

 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, throwing his head back. “This is what happens when you distract me.” 

 

“I guess it’s a good thing that your stove can boil water within ninety seconds,” Magnus glared at his boyfriend only for him to laugh at the affronted look that Magnus just knew he was shooting at Alec. 

 

Alexander grabbed some salt and put it in the pot of the now boiling water, then poured the noodles in. 

 

“You do realize that I’m supposed to be the one cooking, right?” Magnus crossed his arms around his chest and playfully glared at his love. 

 

“And you did,” Alec shrugged. “You did the hard part. All I did was pour noodles in a pot.” 

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Magnus continued to pout, while Alexander untangled Magnus’ arms and wrapped his own around Magnus’ waist. Magnus couldn’t resist, and wrapped his arms around Alexander’s neck.

 

“You have no idea how true that statement is,” Alec responded, causing Magnus to melt at the look of pure love in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

“Well, Romeo. I’m pretty sure dinner is ready, so let’s eat,” Magnus gave Alec one more peck on the lips and then removed himself for Alexander’s hold. “What do you want to do after dinner?”

 

“Cuddle,” Alexander quickly replied, causing Magnus to giggle. 

 

“Well then, let’s eat so you can get your much needed cuddle time in.” Magnus responded with a smirk. “And maybe another Harry Potter movie?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday guys! So… they FINALLY SAID IT!!! What did you guys think?


	33. Romantic Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: LEMONLAND WARNING AHEAD!!!!
> 
> I’m so sorry that I missed my update schedule last week. Anyone want to take a wild guess as to why I missed it? Anyone? WORK!!! What else is new, right? Anyway, here’s the chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Alec woke up to a cold bed alone… again. He was still staying at Magnus’ place - at Magnus’ insistence - but due to Magnus’ stress level, and the late nights at his office, Alec was beginning to feel like a burden to his boyfriend. He thought it may be time for him to go back to his apartment. With a huff of disappointment Alec got up and made his way to the shower. He needed to figure out something nice to do for Magnus, but at the moment he was drawing a blank. 

 

After his shower Alec made his way downstairs to make breakfast. Still thinking about what to do for Magnus, Alec smiled as an idea started forming in his mind. Ideally Alec would love to take his boyfriend out since they hadn’t been out together in a while, but Alec also knew that Magnus would be exhausted after work. Grabbing his phone, Alec sent off a text to Cat to find out what time Magnus would be making his way home in order to get the surprise set up in a timely fashion. Alec rummaged around Magnus’ kitchen and pantry, taking note of what he already had to work with, then quickly made a grocery list before cleaning up the dishes from his breakfast. While still formulating a plan, Alec couldn’t stop the giddy feeling growing inside him as he made his way over to Helen.

 

“Hey Helen,” Alec said when he found his friend. “Got a second?”

 

“Sure Alec. What’s up?” Helen asked as she turned, giving Alec her full attention. 

 

“I have an idea on a surprise for Magnus and I could use your help,” Alec said nervously. They’d been casual friends for a while now, but Alec didn’t want Helen to feel obligated to help if she was too busy.

 

“What’re you planning?” Helen asked, seemingly intrigued. 

 

Alec told her what he wanted to do, and how he wanted everything executed. Helen listened to the plan with rapt interest, nodding and grinning as Alec continued to explain his idea. 

 

“I love it!” Helen exclaimed, making Alec even more excited to get things started. “You need to talk to Aline. She could use a lesson on romance.”

 

“Hell no!” Alec chuckled. “She may be younger and smaller than me, but she’s scary.”

 

“Oh please,” Helen said, rolling her eyes and waving a hand. “She’s harmless.” 

 

“Says you,” Alec grabbed his wallet and keys while continuing to laugh. “I’ll be back.” Alec smiled and left the brownstone. 

 

~oOo~

 

Returning after what felt like hours of shopping, Alec got started on his surprise. Since it was an unseasonably warm day for mid October, Alec decided they would eat out in the garden. Magnus already had fairy lights strung around the pergola, so all Alec would need to do was flip a switch. The same thing went for the firepit. It was only supposed to get down to the low seventy’s, but the firepit could keep them cozy if they got chilly.

 

Alec busied himself by putting away the items that needed refrigerated, and just left everything else out on the counter. He then moved towards the five bags that were filled with flameless candles. The last thing Alec wanted to do is have one of the candles catch something on fire and burn the house down. Alec wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if that happened. He removed them from their packaging, and inserted the batteries in each one, testing them to make sure they worked properly. As Alec was putting the candles aside Helen walked into the kitchen.

 

“Woah,” She said looking around with wide eyes. “You really went all out didn’t you?”

 

“Is it too much?” Alec asked, starting to worry that maybe he did go overboard with the romance thing.

 

“Honestly?” Helen answered, her brow furrowed. “As it stands at this moment, yes. But because I know where these are all going to be placed, no it isn’t too much. Magnus has a big house, and with everything spread out the way you want them, it should look great.”

 

“Thank god,” Alec breathed. “Should I put these roses in water until I’m ready to pull the petals, or should they be fine just laying on the counter?”

 

“I’d say keep them in water just in case. We wouldn’t want the petals to start browning before Magnus has a chance to see them, now would we?” Helen smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t patronize me!” Alec exclaimed, feeling slightly put out. “I’m not use to doing all this romantic shit anymore. Magnus is the first guy I’ve dated in well over a year. I’m a bit rusty!”

 

“Oh Alec,” Helen walked over, placed her tiny hand on his arm and her eyes softened. “I didn’t mean it like that, and I think what you’re doing for Magnus is really sweet. Let me help you with all this.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Alec sighed. “I know you have work to do.” 

 

“Nonsense,” she said firmly. “It’ll just take a couple of minutes to help. I still have time to get my work done before you  _ really _ need my help. I’ll also make myself scarce until Magnus is out in the garden with you.” 

 

“Thanks Helen,” Alec replied. Helen smiled, running off to the pantry while Alec continued with his task. He decided to start making the dessert since it would need to sit in the fridge for a few hours before it could be served. 

 

Helen came back into the kitchen carrying an arm full of vases for the roses. Alec bought six dozen white and red roses just to make sure he had enough petals that could be placed where he wanted them. 

 

“How were you planning on decorating the outdoor dining area?” Helen asked as she continued her work. 

 

“With food,” Alec shrugged, continuing with his own task. “The pergola already has lights strung through it so that was going to be it.”

 

“Alec,” Helen exclaimed, nearly causing Alec to drop the knife he was using to shave the white chocolate. “You have to do more than that. Those lights aren’t going to be enough.” 

 

“Uh… ” Alec said, wracking his brain on what else to do. “Maybe we should keep one of those bouquets for the table then.” 

 

“I have an idea,” she said, darting out of the kitchen before Alec could even respond. Alec didn’t try and stop her and she returned just moments later.

 

“Ta da!” Helen exclaimed happily as she once again waltzed into the kitchen. This time she was carrying three cylinder glasses that were different sizes. She also had three candles that were rather flat and circular. Alec gave her a confused look and raised an eyebrow. “Oh for the… you know what, nevermind. You’ll just have to see what they are when I’m done with them. Just do your thing over there, Lightwood.” Helen gestured towards the stove, then rolled her eyes at Alec.

 

~oOo~

 

Alec was completing the finishing touches to their dinner when he heard the front door open. Smirking to himself, Alec continued with the task at hand and waited patiently for his boyfriend to follow the path he created of candles and rose petals from the foyer to the backdoor. 

 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice carried with what sounded like uncertainty. “Darling?”

 

“Out here,” Alec responded, straightening his blazer. 

 

Alec knew that Magnus would still be dressed in whatever he had worn for work, so he’d decided to wear a pair of black dress pants, a maroon button-up shirt with a black blazer to match. Just because they were staying in, didn’t mean that Alec couldn’t look good for his lover. 

 

“What is all this?” Magnus whispered, his eyes darting around the garden. 

 

Alec had the fairy lights on, the firepit going, and with Helen’s help, the table looked exquisite with a centerpiece consisting of a three tiered floating candle set. She’d filled the cylinders up with water, place a red rose inside the largest and the smallest one, and a white rose in the middle tier. Alec had also set the table with a red table cloth, white cloth napkins, and Magnus’ fine china. The meal consisted of a main dish of steak au poivre paired with asparagus as the side, and a bottle of French bordeaux. 

 

“This,” Alec gestured towards the table as he walked up to his boyfriend. “Is our romantic night in.” 

 

Alec watched as Magnus’ eyes softened, then lean in for a kiss. “You look stunning,” Alec breathed, unable to take his eyes off of Magnus. Magnus was wearing a slate gray suite, royal blue silk dress shirt, and a matching blue and gray tie. His makeup was more subtle, and only slightly smudged around his eyes as Magnus had a tendency to wear it that way while at work. His hair was still perfectly spiked up.

 

“Thank you darling,” Magnus responded, shaking his head. “But I don’t feel like it after a ten hour work day.” 

 

“Sweetheart,” Alec said with a smile, cupping Magnus’ cheek. “You could be wearing a burlap sack and still be the most stunning man in the world.”

 

“I would never wear a sack,” Magnus said, scrunching his nose in what Alec could only assume was disgust. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t, baby,” Alec chuckled, and guided Magnus over to the table. Alec pulled Magnus’ chair out for him, gaining a brilliant smile from his boyfriend in the process, then sat at his place.

 

“Everything looks so beautiful,” Magnus said smiling. He continued looking around the garden in awe. “You didn’t have to do all of this. I’m the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Alec said, waving away Magnus’ concern while picking up his cutlery. “We should dig in before dinner gets cold.”

 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Magnus questioned, giving Alec a look that clearly showed that he didn’t believe him, his tone filled with concern. “The doctor said that it could take up to a month to fully recover from your pneumonia, and you’ve only been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks.” 

 

“I swear to you that I’m feeling much better,” Alec reassured Magnus. Alec had learned his lesson in downplaying how he felt, and made a promise to Magnus and himself - after Magnus’ outburst - that he wouldn’t discredit the state of his health again. “On Monday Raphael and I are going to start holding interviews for the kitchen staff, so I won’t be doing anything too strenuous.”  

 

“As long as you won’t be doing any of the cooking, then I’m fine with you leaving the house,” Magnus said playfully with a wink. Alec’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

“You can’t keep me locked up!” Alec exclaimed, laughing at his boyfriends playful nature. 

 

“If I find out that you’re working yourself too hard, I might. I do have a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that I would  _ love _ to use on you if you test me,” Magnus said with a smirk. 

 

“Maybe you could use them on me soon, mon amour,” Alec responded, his voice gruff.   

“Maybe I could use them on you tonight,” Magnus said, leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table.

 

“Not tonight,” Alec denied, adamantly shaking his head. “I have other plans for you tonight.” 

 

“Oh,” Magnus questioned, sounding further intrigued. “And what, pray tell, might they be?”

 

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Alec said leaning back, knowing that he had Magnus right where he wanted him. 

 

“So tell me,” Alec continued, trying to change the subject. “How was your day? Are you getting any closer to appointing a new GM for the London office?” Alec hated that his boyfriend was dealing with all of this stress just because of that douche, Woolsey Scott. 

 

“I’ve had a few skype interviews with a few promising applicants. Some were current employees from my branch and other branches, while others were outside applicants. I’ve extended invitations to a few to come out here for face-to-face interviews,” Magnus said, seemingly happy that there was an end in sight.

 

“That’s great!” Alec said, genuinely happy for Magnus. “Is Bane Records going to fly them out, or do they have to provide their own air fare?” 

 

“Oh, I’m flying those who need to travel out here. There were two applicants from my own office who are going to interview with me next week,” Magnus sighed. “Darling, this has to be the best steak I’ve ever eaten.” Magnus took another bite of his food, then groaned. “What exactly is this, anyway?”

 

“It’s steak au poivre in a cognac sauce with asparagus, and a 2005 Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes for the wine. I bought several bottles when my parents and I were on that wine tour for their last anniversary. I also ended up using the winery as a distributor for Le Cinq, and I’ve been in contact with them about importing a few of their less expensive wines for the bistro… ” Alec suddenly stopped his rambling, forgetting that most people hate it when he droned on about fine wines and cooking. He felt his cheeks heating up once he realized what he was doing.

 

“Darling,” Magnus pulled Alec away from his thoughts. “Are you alright? Do we need to go back inside?” 

 

“No,” Alec said, smiling sheepishly. “I just realized that I was rambling so I stopped because I didn’t want to bore you.” 

 

“Oh, my love,” Magnus’ voice softened, and got up walking over to Alec and sitting in his lap. Alec’s hands immediately found their way to Magnus’ hips. “I love how passionate you are about food, and fine wines. You could never bore me when you talk about what you love.” 

 

“Sorry,” Alec tucked his head in the juncture of Magnus’ neck, inhaling his lovers intoxicating scent of sandalwood and burnt sugar. “Old habits die hard, I guess.” 

 

“Don’t apologize,” Magnus said, kissing the crown of Alec’s head. “I understand where you’re coming from. Believe me, even I still have insecurities due to past relationships. We just need to continue to communicate with each other, and be there to reassure each other once in a while.” 

 

Alec pulled Magnus’ plate over and began feeding him, not wanting his love to move. They continued talking, feeding each other, and enjoying each other’s company throughout the rest of their meal. 

 

During dessert, they moved over to the chase lounge beside the firepit where they ate their white chocolate mousse, and drank a raspberry dessert wine that Alec thought would pair nicely. 

 

“You know,” Magnus - who was sitting between Alec’s legs - sighed, nestling closer and causing Alec to tighten his arms around Magnus. “This has been the best date ever.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Alec said, sniggering. 

 

“What?” Magnus turned to face Alec with a confused look.

 

“We didn’t even leave the house?” Alec intoned. “How could this possibly be the best date ever?”

 

“Because,” Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec’s jaw. “The love of my life went to the trouble of putting together this romantic night for me, even though I haven’t been the best boyfriend this week.” 

 

Alec jerked back at the last part of Magnus’ statement. “Magnus, how in God’s name could you think you’re not being a good boyfriend?” Alec felt his face drop at those words.

 

“You’ve been sick, and I’ve been stuck having to go into work early and staying late nearly every day this week,” Magnus whispered, not meeting Alec’s eyes. 

 

“Oh sweetheart,” Alec gently lifted Magnus’ chin to look him in the eye. “A wise man once told me that ‘being in a relationship means that we get to support each other and share whatever burdens life throws at us’ and if that means that I get to spoil you occasionally with a romantic night in, then so be it. I know you’ve been stressed out, and I knew you wouldn’t feel like going out anywhere so instead I wanted to treat you to a night of good food and pampering.”

 

“Okay one, I can’t believe you just quoted me,” Magnus sniggered, leaning up to kiss the underside of Alec’s jaw. “And two, you really do know how to pamper a man.”

 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Alec leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “Go upstairs to the bedroom, get naked, and I’ll be up there as soon as I get everything out here cleared away.”

 

“Hmm,” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pressing against each other. “Are you going to have your wicked way with me?” Magnus’ voice was husky and seductive causing Alec to shiver.

 

Magnus maneuvered Alec in more of a lying position, and draped himself on top of Alec. Alec hadn’t planned on having sex tonight, only giving Magnus a much needed massage, and preparing a relaxing bath afterward, but they hadn’t been intimate with each other since before Magnus had left for his trip to London, which was a little over three weeks ago. This was the longest they’ve gone without sex, pretty much the entire time they’ve known each other. 

 

“That wasn’t exactly my plan for tonight, though I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Alec’s breath hitched as he felt Magnus’ hardening member pressed against his thigh. “ _ Maintenant, je veux que ce cul sexy m'attende dans la chambre. _ ” Alec said, slapping his boyfriends ass playfully.

 

“Yeah,” Magnus responded airily before standing. “I don’t know what you just said other than ‘sexy’, but I’m just gonna do as I’m told and head to the bedroom. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

 

And then he was gone. 

 

Alec chuckled at the sight of his retreating boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Magnus move that fast. Standing, Alec readjusted himself, considering that he was a bit worked up as well, then cleaned up from their dinner. He couldn’t help the smile that formed, wondering what Magnus’ would think with the transformation of the bedroom. While they were eating, Helen had been in the house moving the candles and rose petals from the downstairs entry and hallway, and placing them all around the bed and bathroom. Alec quickly cleaned up so he could join his boyfriend upstairs. 

 

As Alec made his way into the bedroom he noticed Magnus just standing in the middle of the room, back facing the door, looking around. Clearing his throat, Alec made his presence known. When Magnus turned, Alec could see the tears streaming down his cheeks, a hand covering his mouth. 

 

“Baby,” Alec wasted no time in striding towards his boyfriend and pulling him into his arms. “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? I can clean everything up if you’re worried about the mess.”

 

“Oh, darling,” Magnus pulled back, looking down at Alec. “You’ve done nothing wrong, in fact, you’ve done everything right. No one’s ever done something like this for me before. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Magnus gestured around the room as he spoke.  

 

“You’re you,” Alec stated, because it was the most obvious thing in the world to him. “I love you so much, Magnus. I would give you the world if I could.”

 

Magnus pulled Alec back in, burrowing his face in Alec’s neck. Alec just held his boyfriend tight, not wanting to let go. He was also silently cursing all of Magnus’ exes. How could people treat this man so poorly? Alec made a vow right then and there that he would make damn sure that Magnus always knew how much he meant to Alec. When Magnus pulled out of his embrace, Alec placed a hand on either side of his face, pulling him into a searing kiss. Alec poured all of his love into that kiss, telling Magnus everything he wanted to say, but didn’t have to words to vocalize. 

 

“Now, lets get you undressed and onto that bed,” Alec pulled Magnus’ tie off, and started on the buttons of his shirt. “I’m going to give you a much needed massage, then we’re going to soak in a bath.”

 

Once Alec finished removing Magnus’ clothes he had Magnus climb onto the bed face down. He draped a towel over Magnus’ ass, running his hands up and down Magnus’ back. Alec picked up the oil, and massaged it through his hands to warm it before placing it on Magnus skin. Goosebumps erupted on his skin as Alec saw what he could only assume to be an anticipatory shiver run though his lovers body. He slowly worked his way up each leg, working the oil into Magnus's skin, while releasing the tension from his stressed muscles. Alec quickly worked through a few knots in his calves and hamstrings, then Alec worked his way up to Magnus’ shoulders. Alec worked extra long on the knots in Magnus’ upper back, sighing in relief as his boyfriend relaxed under his ministrations. By the time he finished, and helped Magnus roll onto his back, the towel was tented over Magnus's groin, and Alec's own pants were beginning to feel constricted.

 

He kissed Magnus softly on the lips, then went about working on his chest. The towel slipped, falling off as Magnus squirmed under Alec’s touch, revealing his stone-hard erection. Alec licked his lips, but didn't comment.

 

Magnus let out a moan of pleasure as Alec moved his hands to work on Magnus’ thighs. That moan shot straight to Alec's dick, making him even harder than he already was. He leaned over and kissed Magnus' shoulder because he wanted to and he could. Magnus moaned again at the touch of Alec's warm mouth pressed against his skin.

 

"Alec?" Magnus moaned his name, barely audible. "I need you."

 

Alec lowered himself, claiming Magnus’ lips in a searing kiss, all pretense of his plans forgotten as Magnus returned his kiss with full vigor.

 

“How do you want me?” Alec’s voice was rough just thinking about all of the possibilities.

 

“I want you on top of me while I’m inside you,” Magnus replied, reaching to  undo the buttons of Alec’s shirt. 

 

While Magnus set about his task, Alec worked on his belt and the buttons of his pants. Without preamble, Magnus pulled Alec onto the bed and on top of him. Alec grunted as he fell, countering his weight on his forearms so he wouldn’t crush his boyfriend. Alec maneuvered himself so he was straddling Magnus, leaning down to capture his lips. Magnus positioned Alec further up his torso, then grabbed the massage oil, squeezing the bottle, and spreading the oil on his fingers. A surge of lust shot straight through Alec when he felt the slide of Magnus’ finger inside him. Their kisses because more erotic the more Magnus worked Alec opened. Alec groaning in pleasure. 

 

“Condom?” Alec asked when Magnus slipped his fingers out of him. They hadn’t used a condom since that time in the shower, but they’d always ask the other just to make sure.

 

“No,” Magnus said before capturing Alec’s lips. “I want to feel all of you.” 

 

Alec pulled back, getting onto his knees, and lined himself up with Magnus’ member.

 

He bounced slowly up and down on Magnus's member, inching it further into his body until he felt the warmth of Magnus's groin against the cheeks of his ass. His heart was racing, and he knew it wasn't just from the exhilaration of Magnus's penetration. It was because of the love reflecting in Magnus’ eyes as he looked up at Alec. Alec had seen that look in his eyes practically every time they made love, but Alec only assumed it was lust. It was true that the lust was there as well, but he was also looking at Alec like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was the same look that Alec had tried so hard not to show in his own expressions before they declared their love to one another.

 

He leaned forward and kissed Magnus firmly on the lips to distract him from his own growing emotions. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's body in a way that was more comfort than anything, almost as if he knew what Alec had just realized. It had been the look in Magnus’s eyes that caused his epiphany. The look that Alec had mistaken for lust, had been love all along. It was a soaring feeling - quite separate from the feelings of sex - to know that Magnus had been in love with him for just as long as Alec had been in love with Magnus. 

 

When he changed his weight, leaning on his forearm, Alec could see the candlelight reflecting in Magnus's eyes. That bolstered Alec’s confidence more than anything else possibly could, and he leaned in for another kiss to thank him.

 

Then he started moving. He'd made love to Magnus in this position before, and it usually meant a fairly rough, fast-paced session that ended quickly. It was something they reserved for when they didn't have a lot of time to spend exploring each other's body. Alec knew he didn't have a lot of time tonight either. Magnus was exhausted, he could see it in Magnus’ eyes. But Alec didn't want it rough. Not tonight. He slid languidly up and down, drawing out the sensations as his body enveloped and clung to Magnus'. He watched the emotions play across Magnus' face, and fell a little bit more in love with him, not realizing that that was even possible. 

 

Alec could never have imagined having someone like Magnus in his life, someone who loved him more than he loved himself. Magnus seemed to be the type of person who was willing to sacrifice his own needs for the needs of others. But the difference between Magnus’ exes and Alec was that Alec would do the same for Magnus. 

 

The further they got into their lovemaking, the less effort it took for Alec to fight his tears. The feeling knowing how long he’d held  Magnus’ love trumped everything else. His body was a whirlwind of emotions again, but the most important one in that moment was love. He loved Magnus with everything he had, emotionally and physically, and that feeling swelled as he continued to fuck himself on Magnus's cock. Their bond growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

 

He locked eyes with Magnus and watched as his boyfriend reached between them to stroke Alec's cock. Alec let his head fell back, the muscles in his neck growing weak as Magnus' hot, nimble fingers touched him, pulling and tugging, bringing Alec closer to the edge. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, his leg muscles starting to burn from exertion as he picked up speed. And when he tipped over the edge of ecstasy. Alec screamed Magnus’ name, triggering Magnus’ climax as well. 

 

Alec gave himself a couple of minutes to catch his breath and control his emotions, then moved to the bathroom. Inside, he turned on the water and prepared the bubble bath. He walked back to Magnus and chuckled when he saw him sound asleep. If it wasn’t for the need to clean themselves, Alec probably would’ve let Magnus sleep. He gently nudged Magnus awake, and helped him to his feet. Alec then walked Magnus to the tub, and picked him up to place him in before getting in behind him. Magnus hummed and leaned back against Alec, kissing along his jawline. 

 

“Aku cinta kamu,” Magnus whispered, snuggling further into Alec’s embrace. 

 

“I love you too,” Alec replied, holding Magnus just a little bit tighter. “I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant, je veux que ce cul sexy m'attende dans la chambre translation: Now get that sexy ass in the room
> 
> Translation corrected by the lovely, wonderful Hishiroo. Thanks for keeping my shoty translations straight hun! 
> 
> Yeah… so I kinda needed some Malec fluff after these last couple of Shadowhunters episodes, hope you guys didn’t mind the chapter. I just can’t deal with reading about Malec angst while I’m also watching it. With that being said, I’m also staying away from anything people write in conjunction to the breakup episodes. I just can’t do it, and I’m sorry to those writers who I follow that are writing these one shots and whatnot. You guys know that I love you all, but please don’t think I’m just ignoring your work as a whole. 
> 
> I also want to apologise again for being a week late with my update. I really do feel horrible about it, and this job is seriously pissing me the fuck off! Everytime I feel like I’m getting ahead, something comes up to cause me to work massive amounts of overtime, and it’s becoming exhausting. I’ve worked 12-14 hour shifts every single day this week all because of an employee who suddenly can’t seem to find adequate childcare. I ended up having to let her go today. It was becoming a weekly thing for her. Because of my staffing issues, I’m actually getting to the point where all I seem to do anymore is work and sleep. I don’t even feel like doing anything with my husband on the weekends anymore because I’m just so fucking exhausted, and my anxiety has been through the roof! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the rant, and all of my excuses. I know it’s my problem, and my problem alone. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. I’m working the evening shift for the next two days, so I’ll start responding to comments tomorrow morning when I wake up. I hope you all have a great weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter under @CoffeeNLit!


End file.
